Minds HOT
by Ccullen-BR
Summary: Fic altamente erótica. Edward Cullen, sir e tarado, conhece uma preciosa morena... Lemons/Hentais. Universo Alternativo. Leiam Corpus para melhor entender a fic.
1. Chapter 1

- Você está certo Jasper, não posso deixar que minha vida seja traçada e delimitada por um título da minha família ao qual eu nem desejei.

- Bro, é assim que se fala, agora tome seu rumo, pois o meu estou correndo atrás.

Foram essas as palavras de Jasper que me fizeram surtar e realmente lutar pelos meus ideais. Esquecendo completamente que acabara de tomar um belíssimo chifre, seguido de um chute no saco, que aquela vagabunda da Tania havia me dado, após 7 anos de namoro.

Fui criado nos moldes da aristocracia britânica, cercada de podres poderes e ridículos escândalos, como os Brandons adotando uma americana, que havia ficado órfã. Depois de simplesmente começar a namorar por imposição do título que carrego, Sir Edward Cullen, minha família havia literalmente forçado meu namoro com a duquesa de Beckham, Tânia Denali.

Aquilo que havia começado como uma simples bagunça de adolescentes no dia em que fomos ao vinhedo dos Windsors, fora delimitado para tornar-se um próspero casamento pela minha querida e possessiva mãe, Elizabeth Mansen.

- Eddie querido. – Minha mãe estava estranha desde que havia decidido investir minha "mesada" na banda do meu melhor amigo.

- Sim, Elizabeth. – Por imposição dela, mãe, apenas na frente das amigas mais intimas, fora isso, deveria chamá-la por seu nome.

- Acredito que esteja na hora de você, dar continuidade ao seu relacionamento com Tania, querido.

- está falando sobre o que mamãe?

- você sabe que eu odeio isso. Está sendo criança agora?

- Agora não, sempre, não é isso que você sempre diz "Você é sempre uma grande criança Eddie", ué, estou sendo como sempre.

- Chega Edward. Você me entendeu, oficialize seu relacionamento com a Denali. Faça a junção das famílias.

- Ok chefona, mais alguma determinação em busca de destruir minha vida?

- Sim! Livre-se daquela estúpida banda.

Eu odiava minhas discussões com aquela senhora. Sai bufando pela sala e peguei a chave do meu bentley preto, partindo em direção a casa de Tânia. Minha mãe estava certa em uma coisa, eu deveria mesmo me unir a Tânia, mas da forma como eu queria, com um rápido casamento em Las Vegas, baby!

Sabe quando algo cheira mal e você não faz a menor idéia de onde vem o cheiro? Pois é, eu tive essa impressão o caminho todo até a casa da Tânia, e deveria ter percebido que era minha cabeça queimando com os cornos que aquela vaca estava me botando.

"JAMES, QUE PORRA TÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?" Assim que entrei no quarto de Tania, carregando duas de suas criadas, peguei James meu segundo melhor amigo, comendo de quatro aquele rabo que sempre me foi negado por aquela vaca, que ainda por cima me soltou um... "TÁ TUDO ACABADO ENTRE NÓS EDDIE, AGORA CONTINUA JAMES, DEIXA O ROMANTICUZINHO SOFRER SOZINHO"

Meu erro? Ter tratado aquela vaca como uma dama. Demorei quase um ano para conseguir chegar nos peitos daquela vaca, dois anos e meio sem transar, e sete anos sem comer, dedar ou sequer lamber aquele rabo, que agora, James estava esporrando.

Estacionei o carro em frente a nova republica que Jasper morava e fui até a garagem, onde provavelmente a banda estaria ensaiando.

- Hey galera! Prontos para conquistar o Novo Continente?

Toda a banda me encarava atônita

- Cullen, o que você está falando irmão?

- Estou falando Jazz, meu chapa, que estou injetando toda a minha grana no sucesso de "The Zombies" na América. Vou pagar a grana que o Simon Cowel pediu para estourar vocês no mercado americano. Embarcamos no máximo ao final dessa semana.

Jazz veio correndo como uma gazela e pulou no meu colo, cobrindo-me de beijos.

- AH CARA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eu vou tomar Alice Brandon para mim e ainda conquistar a América!!!!!!

- Ok, agora me solta seu viado. Britânicos já possuem fama de frescos por causa da postura do Simon no _American Idol_ (n/a: Não me xinguem... eu adoro esse programa).

- Mas Cullen, que merda de cara é essa? Brigou com a Tania de novo pelo rabo dela?

- Não Jazz, peguei a vaca dando o rabo pro James.

- Ai que caralho man! Então é uma boa hora de partirmos.

- Só é.. A surtada da minha mãe ainda não imagina que ao invés de pedir a vaca em casório, estarei me mandando para a America. Oh Yeah baby,.. chupa essa velhinha!

- Cara, sou teu fã!

Assisti até o final do ensaio da banda, enquanto fechava todos os detalhes para nosso embarque e primeiro show, que por imposição de Jasper seria em Port Angeles, uma cidadezinha minúscula, porém onde ele tinha certeza de encontrar a pequena Brandon.

_**Flashback on**_

- Hey Cullen, vamos até o vinhedo Brandon?

- Jazz, bom dia para você também, afinal que horas são e o que você pensa em fazer lá?

- Soube que as irmãs Brandon da América estão de férias no vinhedo, e soube também que são deliciosas.

- Cara, você diz isso agora porque ainda não viu as pirralhas. Elas são 3 ou 4 anos mais novas que a gente brô.

- Foda-se. Você fica nessa cama de moribundo que eu vou lá azarar.

- Divirta-se, afinal eu já tenho a Tania.

Jasper sumiu por toda a semana, depois daquele telefonema, voltando a aparecer muito estranho e focado em se tornar outra pessoa.

- Cara, nesse momento eu queria muito ter seu título.

- Porque diz isso bro? Sabe bem o inferno que é fazer parte da nobreza..

- Me apaixonei pela Brandon mais velha, embora tenha certeza que você estaria de quatro pela Isa, se tivesse ido comigo...

- Eita bonitão, ta de quatro pela louca da Alice?

- De quatro, de cinco, enfim, de quantas patas você imaginar. Preciso fazer grana, dinheiro e ser famoso para a família permitir que eu a namore.

- Tá louco mesmo!...

- Louco é pouco Cullen, preciso de ajuda para ganhar dinheiro com aquilo que sou bom.

- Sabe que eu te patrocino no que quiser.

- Cullen, seja meu empresário. Vamos colocar o The Zombies no mapa da música mundial.

- Ok, mas tudo isso por uma garota?

- Cara, é A garota. Espero que um dia você ache a sua.

_**Flashback off**_

Uma semana dali, estava embarcando para a América com a senhora Elizabeth gritando no meu encalço, Tania e James me saudando como grandes filhosdaputa amigos que eram ao lado do restante da minha família.

A única a me apoiar havia sido Rosálie e meu cunhado Emmett, que inclusive ofereceram suas economias para ajudar com a banda.

- Irmão, deixe que seu coração lidere essa banda, afinal, você sempre foi muito bom com isso.

- Viado querido. Coma as americanas por mim.

E assim embarquei com Jasper para vivenciar seu sonho e enfim, minha vida.

A viagem fora cansativa e nela pude pensar em tudo que havia feito de errado pela vida toda, por causa do pulso firme ao qual fui criado.

Ter tratado com delicadeza, respeito e amor, aquela vaca, me fez ver o quão ridículo havia sido durante todo o namoro. Afinal, se eu tivesse sido homem e não babaca, tinha pelo menos comido aquele rabo.

Eita porra, aquela aeromoça havia piscado... hummm... hora de por em prática meu teste.

- Teu nome gracinha?

- Rachel, porque senhor, posso lhe ajudar? – Hummm sorriso matreiro e piscadela?

- Pode sim, preciso me aliviar, acho que enfim, tenho medo de voar...

Ela me guindou até o banheiro da primeira classe e "delicadamente". Ei, eu disse delicadamente? Nem fodendo, aquela vadia estava com o maior tesão que eu já havia visto, mesmo em filmes pornôs.

_- Cala boca vagabundo. Você é muito gostoso sabia?_

A mão dela já estava sobre meu pau, e eu? Porra cara, eu tava ficando duro pra caralho, opa desculpa o pleonasmo, mas tava duro porra!

- _Faz o que quiser, mas... nada de desmanchar o coque ou estragar a roupa, afinal, estou "trabalhando"._

Já disse que a vaca tinha um par de peitos enormes e a anca? Aquele deveria ser o rabo mais apetitoso que eu vi na minha vida.

Ela já estava roçando sua mão sobre meu pau e eu estava tentando ainda abrir os botões daquele casaqueto dela.

_- Porra, vou te ensinar como meter num banheiro de avião..._

Ela estava simplesmente abrindo minha calça e já tirando meu pau da boxer, enquanto eu estava ali, atônito e pulsante, e quer saber? Adorei ser dominado.

Senti quando sua mão agarrou meu pau e começou a bater uma para mim. Porra, que mãozinha deliciosa, imaginei aqueles lábios rubios me chupando. Ah é, já disse que o batom dela era escarlate, daqueles que tu quer arrancar na marra? Porra o cara aqui de cima me curte de boa!!

Eu estava praticamente gozando em sua mão, mas percebi que estava sendo o "velho Edward" e agora, não não querida.... Aqui é o novo Ed, indo conquistar a América, e baby... I'm really sorry.

- _Abaixa a porra da saia que eu quero te enrabar delicia._

Rachel parecia ter despertado de algum sonho muito perverso e abriu um sorriso maravilhoso, me deixando a imaginar o que seria aquela boquinha no meu pau.

Prensei Rachel contra a porta do banheiro, ainda a tempo de escutar sua respiração falhar. Pensei em quantas vezes minha mãe havia me chamado para falar de "amor" e não sexo. Caralho, a falta do meu pai era visível no meu trato com as mulheres, mas agora eu mudaria isso, usando todas as sacanagens que Jazz e Emm me ensinaram, começando a tirar a camisinha do bolso traseiro da calça e vestindo o "muleque".

A aeromoça estava ali na minha frente gemendo e eu não pensei duas vezes, enfiando a mão em seu pescoço e a outra no meio de suas pernas. Sua calcinha ainda estava no lugar, e aquilo por algum motivo me irritou...

_- Vadia querida, não mandei se arrumar para receber meu pau nesse rabo?_

Senti ela tremendo toda e logo passei a empurrar sua calcinha para baixo. Deixei que ela ficasse no meio de sua coxa e não esperei mais, fodendo-a com meus dedos.

Anos de namoro com aquela vagabunda da Tânia haviam me tornado um homem, digamos que com certas habilidades manuais. Porra, eu era o cara com os dedos, conseguia arrancar o gozo dela com apenas cinco investidas dos meus dedos, e talvez por isso, ela tenha se apegado tanto aos meus dedos e não ao meu pau.

Senti Rachel ficando mole e não parei de investir contra ela. Sua umidade era abundante e eu sentia que não demoraria muito e eu a faria gozar, mas meu desejo era outro, e me desculpe Rachel...

_- Eu preciso foder teu rabo...._

Rachel empinou sua bunda, me dando a liberdade para fodê-la. Mamão obrigado por me tornar um bom moço, mas PORRA CAMARADAS, obrigado por me tornar viciado em rabos.

Tirei meus dedos daquela gruta, mas antes, dando uma última dedada em seu ponto G. A senti abocanhar meus dedos com muita fome, ok! Toque certeiro de que seu gozo estava pronto para sair.

Deixei meu dedo pressionando seu clitóris e simplesmente, sem pedi licença e nem avisar, enrabei-a.

Rachel gritou bem no momento que o avião inteiro gritou por causa de uma turbulência. Fiquei ali, experimentando meu primeiro rabo oficial, e CAMARADAS, que rabo delicioso esse.

_- Porra, sempre gostei de apertadinhas, mas teu rabo... Caralho Rachel.... vou acabar com as tuas pregas..._

Senti os espasmos invadirem Rachel que estava ali apenas gemendo com a cara grudada na porta e percebi uma coisa, adoro monólogos sexuais. Eu perverso e a mina só gemendo...

Comecei com o vai e vem lento, pois uma coisa eu sempre soube, se alguns troços doíam a sair, imagina meu pau, que não é nada pequeno entrando.

Agradeci ao papai do céu que Rachel começou a rebolar sobre meu pau, e eu não pensei duas vezes a dedilhar mais forte seu clitóris, alternando entre ele e a uma pequena dedada, que a faria arrebitar mais ainda aquele rabo.

Acho que ela praticamente desfaleceu no momento em que mordi seu pescoço e estoquei com gosto contra aquele rabo.

_- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

- Chama meu nome... gostosa.. chama meu nome...

- Eu... Não... Sei............

-_Porraaaa que rabo Rachel...- _Eu havia gozado no rabo daquela deliciosa aeromoça.

Ela estava ofegante, afinal, eu tinha parado de contar na terceira gozada que ela havia tido. Aproveitei e me sentei novamente na privada, tirando a camisinha e a jogando no lixo. Percebi que ela estava virada de frente a mim.

- Foi a melhor esporrada que já levei gato... Qual é o seu nome?

Era isso que eu não fazia a menor noção de como lidar. Afinal, na Inglaterra seria agora que eu me apresentaria como "mamãe mandou", Sir Cullen. Edward Cullen, mas agora, eu estava na América e seria o garanhão...

- Ed benzinho. Para você, sempre Ed.

E finalmente fiz o que queria ter feito antes, engoli aqueles lábios delicioso, mordendo-os com sofreguidão e vontade. Escutei alguns gemidos e continuei pressionando seu corpo contra o meu.

Dei um tempo para que Rachel respirasse, afinal ela já estava ofegando novamente e dessa vez eu só fiz isso com beijos. Caralho mulheque!! Tô ficando bom em seu mau!

- Nossa, assim eu morro. Você é o melhor amante que já tive em vôo. Você realmente entrou para o Clube dos Ares...

- Gata, de boa, daqui até a América são quantas horas de vôo mesmo?

- São nove até seu destino Ed.

- Então ainda tenho mais tempo de me divertir nesse rabo....

Ela simplesmente abriu aquele sorriso maravilhoso e uma risada deliciosa jogando sua cabeça para trás, deixando o pescoço livre para minha boca...

Sai daquele avião praticamente seco de tanto comer aquela delicia. Marcamos de nos encontrar nos próximos vôos e peguei o número de seu celular.

Em terra, Jasper me perguntou todos os detalhes da minha incrível aventura aérea, e fui obrigado a confessar, Rachel havia feito miséria comigo naquele avião. Viciei nessa merda, graças a ela.

Os primeiros compromissos da banda eram a gravação da música que seria usada no jabá (N/A: Jabá = forma ilícita de fazer com que uma música seja veiculada na mídia), uma sessão de fotos para a mídia e a alguns spots para rádio.

Já se passara três dia desde a nossa chegada e ainda não havia fechado roteiro de apresentações com Simon. Estava certo que ao final da semana nos apresentaríamos em Forks e Port Angeles conforme Jazz havia solicitado, e os próximos show que iriam ocorrer na nossa temporada de três meses em Los Angeles, a Meca da mídia.

Jasper estava desligado de qualquer decisão que eu tomava, uma vez que passava todos os momentos livres procurando por Alice Brandon, sua paixonite de juventude e segundo ele, a musa das melhores letras da banda.

Eu precisava espairecer sobre tudo que estava acontecendo e desci para o bar do hotel. Peguei meu celular e não pensei duas vezes:

_______________________________________________________________________

Para: Rachel – Aeromoça Delicia

De: Ed

Tah em terra? Tava pensando nesse rabo e nessa boca.

Dah um toque

EC.

_______________________________________________________________________

Senti que a cadeira ao meu lado havia sido ocupada e me deparei com uma linda morena, sensual porem sóbria, estava com um terninho cinza e óculos.

- Boa noite, aceita um drink?

- Boa noite e não obrigada, já o estou bebendo.

Ok, eu nunca gostei de fora das inglesas, que dirá de americana, metida a boazuda. Se bem que aquela ali, tinha um belo colo... quem eu quero enganar? Tinha era um puta peito gostoso.

- Ó me desculpe pela minha falta de educação senhorita, achei apenas que quisesse conversar.

- Não, me desculpe eu, estou nervosa esperando por meu namorado Kellan.

Hora de puxar o carro, mina compromissada é problema na certa e o que preciso é de meninas que caiam aos meus pés e não que sejam difíceis.

Me despedi da garota a tempo de ouvir um armário de quase dois metros, bem parecido com Emmett, porém loiro chegando " Edna meu amor, desculpe pela demora", e colando sua boca naqueles lábios róseos e ... porra Ed, a mina namora, cai fora...

Subi ao quarto e me joguei na cama, afinal estava bem claro que naquela noite não rolaria nada. Assim que cheguei no meu andar, meu celular vibrou.... opaaaaaaaaaaaa!

____________________________________________________________

Para: Ed - foda boa

De: Rachel

Hey baby, vôo longo novamente. Soh volto US no FDS.

Voo WS – LA. Quem sabe?

XoXo

RM

_____________________________________________________________

Que merda, definitivamente, no próximo show eu precisaria me dar bem.

Acordei na manhã do show com Jasper socando a porta do quarto e a campainha tocando. Levantei e abri a porta e por ela entrou um Jasper endemoniado.

- Cara eu ainda não achei... Porra, rodei a merda de Forks, e não achei ninguém que quisesse falar ou ainda "pudesse" falar sobre os Brandons.

- Bom dia pra você também man. Como assim "pudesse" falar?

- Sei lá Cullen, parece que a aristocracia aqui na América é meio perseguida. A maioria das pessoas confirmaram que eles mantinham casa ali, mas ninguém quis falar sobre onde eles moravam ou pelo menos onde as meninas estavam...

- Qualé Brow... Vai dizer que os Brandons aqui na América são tipo famosinhos?

- Não animal, mas a galera sabe que eles têm dinheiro e então eles possuem segurança e todas aquelas coisas anti-sequestro... Acredita que uma senhora me expulsou de uma loja a vassourada?

- Dude, você se deu mal. Quero ver achar sua Alice por aí...

- Bom cara, agora é se concentrar no show de mais a noite e seja o que rolar... Mas, você chegou a procurá-la aqui em Port Angeles mesmo?

- Não tive tempo, perdi muito lá em Forks mesmo, mas, vou ver se um dos holdings conseguiu achá-la aqui.

- Coragem irmão! Coragem! Porque daqui a exatos 40 minutos você faz sua primeira sessão de autógrafos!

- Pow Cullen, quebra essa e manda só a banda, o cantor aqui vai dar uma volta pela cidade atrás da gata dele.

- Tirando o biscoito da caneca Jaz! Você vai cumprir seus compromissos, ou está achando que dinheiro nasce em árvore?

- Ué, o meu nasce,o seu não?

- Palhaço! Vaza que vou tomar banho para acompanhar vocês.

**** - ****

Sessão de Autógrafo.

****-****

- Seu nome querida?

- Mayh, gato!

- Aqui está, para Mayh com carinho The Zombies – Jasper!

Próxima, e eu estava de olho, morena, baixinha, mignon, perfeita.

- Seu nome delicia?

- Camilla, ridiculamente com dois L's.

- Aqui gata, com dois L's e um beijo em cada um deles, melhorou?

Aquilo acabava com a moral da banda, mas fazer o quê? A mulherada hoje em dia não se contenta com pôster autografado e fotos, sempre querem mais.

- Gatão autografa meu peito?

- Claro gatinha... Seu nome?

- Carla.... ou me chame de CC e sou presidente do seu fã clube.

- Feito e com direito a foto e...- Se deu bem moleque! Tá pegando a peituda com direito a beijo na boca... UHUUUU. Caralho, só o Jasper se dá bem até aqui, ô vidão!

Encerramos a sessão de autógrafos com umas fotos da banda cercada por fãs, que não deixavam de ser muitas mulheres e alguns homens ou sei lá o que. Seguimos para o local da apresentação e os meninos foram repassar o som, enquanto eu organizava o recebimento.

Não eram onze horas da noite e a casa estava lotada, com um aspecto de burguesia e um cheiro almiscarado pelo consumo de bebidas e cigarros lá rodeava o local. Circulando pelo local, encontrei algumas possíveis vitimas, todas com ares de vulgaridade e certa cara de que "preciso ser domada", e bem querida, esse é meu número.

Fui chamado ao palco para apresentar a banda, afinal eu não fazia dava muito as caras e nesse meio, era melhor que eu pelo menos aparecesse um pouco. Fui até a frente do palco e peguei o microfone de Jasper.

- Boa Noite, com vocês: The Zombies.

A banda foi iluminada e Jasper entrou lentamente com sua guitarra e porra irmão, sem camisa? Apelação extra hein....

Fui para a coxia e comecei a direcionar o técnico de luz e som para que melhorasse alguns pontos. Chequei os copos de água, afinal aqueles loucos eram bem capazes de ter batizado a água antes que eu visse.

Resolvi acompanhar a apresentação sentindo de perto a emoção causada pela banda diretamente no público e quem sabe, arranjar uma companhia decente para passar a noite.

Escutei quando Jasper simplesmente errou um acorde grosseiramente e o encarei sisudamente. "Pow Bro, tá dormindo aí em cima caraio?". Olhei para ele e percebi que estava focando em algo. Segui seu olhar até me deparar com uma pequena gostosinha, cabelos castanhos e estátua como ele. Ai cacete, não é que ele encontrou a Brandon?

No instante seguinte, um anjo estava caído a minha frente.


	2. Chapter 2

No instante seguinte, um anjo estava caído a minha frente.

Ela era linda, sensual e agradavelmente desastrada. Estendi minha mão para ajudá-la a se levantar, porém quando aquelas orbes chocolates me encararam, me senti o maior garanhão de qualquer estábulo. Meus pêlos se arrepiaram e meu corpo reagiu da melhor maneira possível, se excitando.

- Obrigada pela..

A voz dela era como doces acordes da melhor guitarra de Santana, e sua pele era alva como um algodão puro, realmente ela era especial. Em meus anos de alta sociedade e aristocracia não havia nunca encontrado com tal anjo.

- Não há por onde senhorita. – Dei meu melhor sorriso e não controlei meu sotaque ridículo, o que foi um erro.

- É... bem.. obrigada, senhor? – Ela estava sendo educada ou me chamou de velho mesmo? Hummm, mas me deu a chance de saber mais sobre ela..,

- Pode me chamar de Ed, senhorita?

- Bella. Pode me chamar de Bella. – Bella? Porra, não era bela, era maravilhosa, deliciosa, gostosa....

- Bela com certeza. – E lá estou eu atacando de conquistador dos sete mares novamente.

Eu me sentia um verdadeiro lobo mau, encarando a chapeuzinho vermelho, mas ela estava desatenta e encarava a tudo e a todos, como se procurasse por alguém, que eu sinceramente rezava para não ser um namorado, ou futuro chifronézio.

- Está procurando algo? Ou alguém? – Que não seja pai, irmão, namorado, noivo ou mesmo marido, porque senão eu tava na roça.

- Na verdade perdi minha irmã. Acho que ela acabou indo aos bastidores, tentar falar com um amigo dela. – Hum,.. bastidores é? Essa é a senha para ficar sozinha no escuro é? Adoro essas que se fazem de santa e são espertas.

- Venha que eu lhe levo até lá então. – Deu a deixa e eu pego mesmo.

Peguei em sua mão e comecei a puxá-la para o corredor de equipamentos na lateral do palco. Eu tinha comentando com Jasper mais cedo que ali era o local ideal para levarmos umas gatas no final do show e a piada ficou no momento em que ele disse " Minha Alice aqui não... Só em quarto cinco estrelas.." Mané completo!

Olhei para aquele anjo e ela estava admirando a visão, afinal eu malhava, então sabia que dava pro gasto. Pisquei sedutoramente demonstrando que já havia sacado a intenção dela, ou seja, eu ia levá-la para "achar a irmãzinha". Ah se ia...

Rodei com ela pelo backstage do show e encaminhei-a para aquele canto escuro. Agradeci mentalmente por nenhum dos holdings estarem ali e muito menos outro casal, sabe como é.. balada e bebida, combinam com sexo.

Encarei a gata que continuava com o joguinho de procurar alguém, mesmo em um lugar escuro como aquele. Sorri ao constatar que aquele corpinho já havia me deixado excitado.

- Obrigada pela dupla ajuda Ed, mas minha irmã deve ter se perdido por aí. Vou ligar para o motorista e ir para casa. – Tá me zuando? Eita que essa se faz de difícil.

- Para quê ir tão cedo?

Puxei contra meu corpo, deixando que ela sentisse meu pau duro contra sua coxa. Cobri seus lábios e passei a tatear aquele corpo tesudo. Ela soltava alguns gemidos e estava totalmente entregue a minha mão. Aquele mulher era gostosa demais e eu a desejava.

- Você é deliciosa Bella. Há tempos que nenhuma garota me excitava tanto. – Meu pau estava latejando sob a calça, apenas com o contato daquele corpo quente.

Carvalhos me fodam, a mina ainda tava com um vestidinho delicioso e feito para ser destruído, exceto pelo fato de estarmos em um lugar público, porque se fosse em algum apartamento meu, eu estaria rasgando esse vestido com os dentes e a chupando com gosto.

Me contentava em simplesmente foder ali mesmo, mas aquela boca me prendia a ela. Minhas mãos já estavam decorando cada pedaço daquela carne enquanto eu a chupava no pescoço, com a intenção de marcar meu gado, afinal eu ainda queria e muito aquela mina.

- Que corpo maravilhoso Bella. Preciso senti-la.

Nem bem terminei a frase, já puxei sua calcinha para o lado e a penetrei com meus dedos. Caralho que mina apertada, praticamente abocanhou um dedo meu e aquele grelinho pedia por mais, praticamente babando por meu pau.

Seus gemidos tornaram-se mais fortes e mais altos também. Agradeci mentalmente o fato de Jazz não fazer a parada programada após a quinta música. Não me controlei ao ver aquelas duas perinhas róseas e saltadas dentro daquele vestido e logo, puxei um seio, que cabia completamente em minha mão. PERFEITO.

Aquele corpo era perfeito para mim e, se eu não fosse o Ed safadão, estaria ajoelhado aos seus pés a pedindo em namoro antes mesmo de fazer sexo com ele. Bella era perfeita para ser minha tudo.

Eu não estava errado sobre ela e minha comprovação veio no momento em que ela tateou meu pau com sua mão, sentindo seu tamanho e se antecipando de excitação abrindo minha calça com cuidado. Aquilo me deixou louco e eu gemi.

Me senti um moleque de primeira vez ao gemer só ao contato dela, mas aquela mão assim que pegou meu pau, me levou a loucura. Gemi e fechei meus olhos esperando por um contato maior.

No momento em que aquela mão brincou com meu pau, não me controlei, empurrando-me sobre ela, desejando possui-la ali mesmo e da melhor maneira possível. Ela havia me deixado com vontade de fazer amor novamente.

-Bella, eu nunca tinha conhecido uma mulher como você. Eu te quero.

Aprofundei mais meus dedos naquele grelinho, e no instante seguinte me arrependi mentalmente, uma vez que senti aquele aperto se intensificar contra meus dedos. A gostosa tinha gozado... eu não podia acreditar, mesmo Tânia eu demorava séculos para fazê-la sentir alguma coisa...

Eu desejava aquele anjo, como o mais perverso demônio. Precisava senti-la tendo essas contrações sobre mim e comigo. Eu queria possuir aquele anjo de todas as formas possíveis.

- Gosto delicioso, você é perfeita.

Eu era louco, definitivamente insano ao provar aquela mulher. O gosto era indescritível nem o mais puro mel era semelhante ao seu gosto. Nem bem pude aproveitar seu gosto e senti a melhor sensação do mundo.

Bella havia tomado meus lábios contra os dela e mordendo-os com volúpia. Os beijos se estreitaram em pequenas danças sensuais de nossas línguas. Senti quando ela erguendo sua perna contra minha cintura, praticamente roçou suas abertura pelo meu pau, literalmente deixando minhas "cabeças" loucas.

Não sei de onde a razão surgiu e logo tateei minha calça em busca daquele objeto de garantia que Jazz havia me dado "Toma vagabundo, se vai comer a rodo, melhor se proteger!". SANTO GAROTO.

Eu estava louco para tomar aquele corpo e reivindicar os prazeres ali prometidos, e aquele anjo ainda me chamava sedutoramente para seu corpo? Não havia cristão nesse momento que não respondesse com um urro, porém sua voz aplacou-me no momento exato.

- Se eu soubesse que uma queda me daria um pau delicioso desses, teria caído antes.

CARALHO! Aquela mina era a mulher que eu sempre busquei em Tânia, Rachel, Mayh, Flávia, Caah, Didi, ou todas as outras daquele fã clube que me atacou na saída da banda. Sem nem pensar busquei sentir seu corpo contra o meu agarrando aquela bunda fantástica que eu já me via comendo.

Seus olhos deixaram o tom do chocolate e se misturaram com um tom de canela, despertando em mim o mais puro tesão. Sentia meu pau latejando contra aquela entrada apertadinha..

- Tá pedindo passagem? – Ela definitivamente me levaria a loucura e no momento seguinte estava declarando minha nova sentença de morte.

- Não, to decorando o caminho para poder voltar outras vezes.

E não demorei a penetrá-la com desejo que transparecia a qualquer idiota que soubesse o que era amor. Pela primeira vez na vida, eu acreditava em amor de xana, porque bateu gama, literalmente, ainda mais apertadinha como uma virgem.

- Como você é apertadinha. Praticamente uma...

Naquele momento meu cérebro fechou o circuito. Aquele anjo era virginal e esse era o motivo de eu estar praticamente a pedindo em casamento naquele instante. Ela estava se entregando a mim como seu primeiro em uma boate.

Eu queria saber seus motivos, mas acima de tudo estava preocupado com a situação toda, pensei em como soar, para que ela não assustasse e muito menos me deixasse ali...

- Bella, você é virgem?

- Não. Sim. Quero dizer, já rolou com outro, mas não rolou. É complicado. Agora por favor, continua.

Eu a tomei em meus braços e queria que naquele momento ela soubesse que eu a teria para sempre. Ela não seria de mais ninguém, a não ser minha. Ela mexia com minha cabeça, meu corpo e naquele momento meu coração estava em loopings por ela.

Tomei mais cuidado com Bella, passando a movimentos mais calmos e mais gentis, afinal, não era um troglodita, eu era Sir Edward Masen Cullen, e de criação, eu era mais um garoto bobo e apaixonado que havia sucumbido aos poderes do amor.

A escorei em algum tapume que se assemelhava a uma parede e passei a beija- lá com tanto desejo e carinho que ela não tinha como agüentar por muito tempo, uma vez que eu também já estava praticamente gozando nela.

Retomei as estocadas mais profundas completando com pequenas investidas em com minha mão naquele seio delicioso. Ela por sua vez me ofertava cada vez mais sua boca, seu pescoço e aquela orelhinha deliciosa.

Não demorou muito e comecei a sentir suas contrações contra meu pau e aquilo me levou a arfar contra seu corpo. Tomado pelo desejo de me unir a ela, aumentei a pressão das estocadas e ela se contorceu e gemeu me levando ao delírio.

- Ed.. não.. mais.. gostoso... vou... vou.... gozarrrr.

- Gozar...

Nunca senti tamanho prazer ao lado de uma mulher como o que estava sentindo com Bella. Mesmo ao ouvir dos camaradas que não existia prazer maior que chegar ao ápice junto com uma mulher eu nunca havia provado, a não ser agora, e eu estava totalmente em êxtase

Ainda com o sentimento de ser a primeira vez dela e sabendo que estaria dolorida, sai de seu corpo ainda querendo mais, porém com todo o carinho tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos e a beijei como eu nunca havia beijado alguém, com amor na língua.

Estava ali a prova fiel de que a América fora feita para mim, me dando de presente a mulher da minha vida daqui para frente. Eu acabara de me viciar em Bella.

Com cuidado e não deixando de ser carinhoso com Bella, retirei a camisinha e a joguei em algum canto. No segundo seguinte já estava encarando aquelas jabuticabas que me encaravam alucinadamente como se esperassem pela minha declaração.

- Bella, você é demais.

E como um idiota apaixonado que estou, tomei novamente aquela boca, ansiando por mais. Eu queria mais de seu corpo, mais de sua mente. Eu estava feliz por estar ali em seus braços.

- Se eu soubesse que a América iria me recepcionar desse jeito, teria vindo antes para cá.

Ela me encarava atônita e seus olhos passaram a um tom opaco me preocupando. O que ela pensava que estava acontecendo? Havia se arrependido de ter perdido a virgindade comigo ali? Eu mudaria isso imediatamente, mas precisava saber o que estava acontecendo com ela.

- Você não vai dizer nada? – Ela ainda me encarava como se um filme estivesse passando por sua mente nesse momento e na tentativa de lhe acalmar.

- Sabe, eu tentei ser mais leve, mas, como você faz sua primeira vez numa casa noturna com um cara que você nunca viu na frente?

- Eu disse que não era a primeira vez ok, não fique preocupado com isso. Eu não estou. Você mexeu comigo, ok. Você me tirou da minha zona de conforto, e eu adorei. Você foi maravilhoso.

Ela era completamente insana. Sua boca dizia que não era a primeira vez, mas o corpo todinho me provou que era. Ela era absurda ao tentar fazer disso uma transa banal e eu não a deixaria assim.

Tomado por um desejo de fazê-la minha novamente, enfiei minha mão por seu rosto agarrando seus cabelos e trazendo aquela boca a minha. Minha língua percorria cada canto do interior de sua boca e o roçar de nossas línguas me aquecia novamente. Eu a queria novamente e ali e imediatamente, mas o desejo de fazê-la minha era maior.

Eu precisava agir honestamente com ela e a levar para meu quarto e fazer dela a mulher mais feliz. E novamente o "romanticuzinho" como diria Tânia estava aflorado.

Comecei a me arrumar para sair com ela imediatamente dali, mas ela me acharia louco ou não o suficiente para topar sair dali e sumir comigo? Eu estava pronto para simplesmente dizer para ela "você me conquistou" e simplesmente fazer papel de palhaço, ela tomou a frente.

- Não precisa dizer nada. Foi maravilhoso e para mim bastou.

- Mas para mim n... – Eu iria falar que estava encantado por aquele anjo que sorrateiramente arrancou meu coração quando..

- Isabella Marie... Onde a senhorita se escondeu? Estou lhe procurando a horas, vamos?

Ai CARALHO! Alice Brandon? Aqui? Agarrando Bella pela mão e a tirado de mim? QUE FODA! Minha Bella é simplesmente Brandon? A irmãzinha que Jasper havia me dito para conhecer anos atrás?

Fiquei naquele canto escuro feito um idiota e ligando os pontos. Quando em são consciência eu imaginaria que Bella é na verdade, como Alice gritou, Isabella Marie Brandon? Uma aristocrata como eu, com dotes e pompa?

Sentia meu corpo se movimentando, mas não imaginava onde estava indo. Estranhei ao meu ver na rua e sim, eu estava a sua procura. Meu corpo procurava o seu.

- Hey Cullen, a banda está arrumando. O show foi maravilhoso não? Prontos para embarcar rumo ao estrelato?– Simon estava ao meu lado, enquanto minha mente girava em busca da minha Bella.

- Hey Cullen? – Meus olhos não queriam perder um movimento sequer da rua para não correr o risco de não ver para onde ela tinha ido.

- Hey Cullen? Tá surdo rapaz? – Senti meu corpo sendo chacoalhado e retornei a realidade.

- OI cara, que foi?

- Eita está bêbado é?! Estou aqui a meia hora dizendo que o show bombou e você está feito um dois de paus olhando para tudo e todos sem noção de nada.

- Foi mal Simon, mas acabo de perder a dona do sapatinho de cristal.

- Hein?

- Esquece, cadê o Jasper?

- Jasper? Xiii, esse daí sumiu na sexta música. E precisamos conversar sobre isso. Ele não..

Deixei minha cabeça voar novamente e aqueles olhos chocolates me enlaçaram novamente. Eu a teria novamente em meus braços e seria para sempre. Isabella Marie Brandon Cullen. Minha mãe teria sua nora e eu... eu teria minha rainha.

Acordei de meu sonho novamente com Simon que ainda estava ao meu lado falando como um papagaio louco enquanto eu só formulava.

- Cadê Jasper?

- Caralho man! Não escutou uma vírgula é?! O que está rolando hein!? Já cansei de dizer que Jasper sumiu na sexta música e não subiu mais ao palco. Isso pode dar quebra de contrato.

Aquele filha da mãe havia sumido então?! Onde ele estaria? Ele era o meu único jeito de encontrar Bella. Dei um soco no ombro de Simon e voltei a boate, indo rapidamente até o camarim.

Assim que abri a porta Jasper estava jogado sobre uma cama de campana que ele havia exigido no camarim.

- Idiota! Cadê a Brandon?

Jasper estava com um sorriso idiota nos lábios. _Rezei mentalmente para que eu não estivesse com aquela cara de bobo apaixonado quando estava fazendo amor com Bella_. E parecia estar no mundo da lua. Chutei-o e Jasper caiu na gargalhada, como uma hiena com gripe.

- Tá louco maluco? Comeu cogumelo ou fumou baseado? Fala comigo animal!

Jasper não parava de rir e eu comecei a seriamente pensar em procurar um médico, uma vez que o idiota agarrava aquele travesseiro, cheirava e gargalhava.

- Brow... Ela disse que me ama... Ce faz idéia do que isso significa?

- Ok, você está oficialmente bem louco, agora dá pra explicar?

- Otário!!! Alice Brandon me ama!!! Me esperou esse tempo todo!!!

Jasper saiu pulando como uma gazela desembestada e não pude deixar de ficar feliz por aquela anta, afinal se ele teria Alice, eu teria Bella.

Um sorriso escapou, preenchendo meu rosto e meu coração. Eu estava encantado por aquele anjo e não via a hora de tê-la novamente em meus braços.

- Sei bem o que você está sentindo... - Jasper parou no mesmo instante e me encarou abismado.

- O que você tá falando assequelado?

- Estou lhe dizendo que sei o que é sentir algo por uma Brandon...

Não tive tempo, Jasper fechou a cara e veio como um touro louco para cima de mim. Por sorte consegui escapar de seu soco.

- Easy boy! Deixa eu explicar antes que você venha com esse ataque de bicha louca para cima de mim.

Jasper me encarava, enquanto estalava os dedos da mão e bufava. Comecei a contar sobre o momento em que aquele anjo caiu do céu e na minha frente e tudo o que havia rolado. Em alguns momentos aquele idiota me ameaçava novamente com um soco e outros parecia uma menina de tão empolgada que parecia.

- ... E foi isso. Quando estava prestes a dizer tudo o que estava acontecendo para Bella, aquele projeto de gente feliz, que é Alice Brandon, chegou e atrapalhou tudo.

- Dude, é muito informação para uma madrugada só. Vamos pro hotel beber e você me conta isso direito. Ainda não tô acreditando...

- Nem eu irmão... Nem eu. Quando eu imaginaria que a irmã Brandon era um pitéu só?

- Quando? Quando eu chamei você para ir conhecê-la e você recusou pela vaca da Tânia.

- Nem me lembre disso. Já quis socar meu baço por causa disso...

- Cara, então quer dizer que a magricela da Isa tá toda boa?

- Magricela? Jazz brow.. Ainda bem que você tá pegando a coisa boa da Alice, porque senão iria querer disputar a tapa a gostosa da Bella.

- Isa..

- Bella...

- Falou cara, você chama de Bella que eu chamo de Isa....

Saímos em direção do hotel conversando animadamente sobre "nossas" irmãs Brandon. Jasper me contou da tórrida noite dele com Alice em Londres e do repeteco que fizeram nos bastidores, enquanto eu... Bem.. escutei tudo atentamente, afinal, precisava colher mais informações sobre aquela feiticeira.

- Mas meu irmão... O que combinou com Alice? Afinal eu não tenho a mínima idéia de como chegar em Bella novamente... Ainda mais que embarcamos amanhã ou ainda hoje, sei lá, que porra de horas são agora?

- São cinco da manhã animal... E sim embarcamos hoje para Los Angeles...

- Caralho, onde elas moram? Você pegou endereço, telefone, tipo sangüíneo, enfim, qualquer informação que me ajude a encontrá-la agora?

- Brow, relaxa.

- Relaxa o caralho Jazz. Eu vou perder meu pudim....

- Pudim maluco? Chama de anjo que tá melhor.

- Que seja animal. Me ajuda, preciso ver Bella pelo menos mais uma vez.

- Você verá... Você verá. 'Bora para o hotel mane, que tenho que tomar um banho...

- Banho pra que Jasper? Quero o endereço delas, me dá pelo menos o celular da Alice que eu as acho e...

- Maluco, se eu fosse você gostaria de estar bem cheiroso no avião...

- Jazz, o que você sabe e não quer contar?

- Bem... Eu sei que nesse momento as irmãs Brandon devem estar terminando de arrumar as malas para Los Angeles, já que Bella estava na boate comemorando a entrada na UCLA.

Eu estava louco. Queria sair pulando para todos os lados, como assim aquele idiota, imbecil, vagabundo e melhor amigo que alguém poderia ter, não me conta uma coisa dessas?

- Seu idiota! E todo esse tempo para me dizer que minha deusa estará em LA???

- Não idiota, para dizer que ela estará no mesmo vôo que o nosso!

- Jasper seu garanhão. Banheiro da primeira classe é meu!

E logo entramos na espelunca de Port Angeles e eu corri para tomar banho, com a única intenção de estar mais do que preparado para conversar com Bella e a tomar para mim.


	3. Chapter 3

_- Jasper seu garanhão. Banheiro da primeira classe é meu!_

_E logo entramos na espelunca de Port Angeles e eu corri para tomar banho, com a única intenção de estar mais do que preparado para conversar com Bella e a tomar para mim._

_Atenção senhores passageiros do vôo 2440 da United Airlines com destino à Los Angeles, ÚLTIMA CHAMADA para embarque IMEDIATO._

Droga, já era a última chamada para embarque e nada dela cruzar aquela porta com a irmã. Jasper apenas sorria enquanto eu estava praticamente frenético a sua espera. A porta traseira fora fechada e meu coração deu um mortal no meu peito: ELA NÃO EMBARCOU.

Me joguei na poltrona conformado com sua ausência naquele vôo e ainda mais com a cara de idiota que Jasper começou a fazer quando constatou a mesma coisa que eu.

- Hey Brow... Dançamos em parzinho. Agora me tira dessa idiota! Se tivesse me dado o celular da Alice eu tinha visto a Bella antes de... – E o idiota estava encarando a porta da frente e aqueles cabelos castanhos fixos em um rabo de cavalo passaram por mim.

Quem olhasse para mim naquele momento me acharia o maior pervertido sexual, pois só faltava uivar ao ver meu anjo naquele avião, toda gata e sorridente. Estava tão feliz que nem ao menos reparei na aeromoça plantada ao meu lado.

- OI bonitão.

Merda. Mil vezes merda ao quadrado. – RACHEL!?!?!? Mas que surpresa agradável. _Tô fudido._

O idiota do Jasper praticamente vomitava de tanto rir da minha cara, ao constatar que era a mesma aeromoça que eu tinha traçado da Europa para a América e agora estava roxo. Fui obrigado a chacoalhar aquele paspalho para ver se desengasgava.

- Caralho brow.. Na próxima facilita e cai duro de tanto rir... Tenho cara de palhaço?

- Mal awe Rachel, mas meu amigo morto aqui resolveu dar sinal de vida....

- E você vai querer morrer Cullen. – Jazz estava sorrindo e no instante seguinte Alice estava se jogando sobre ele na poltrona do meu lado.

Ele tinha razão, eu queria morrer. Alice Brandon, minha **cunhada**, estava do meu lado e do meu outro lado Rachel esperava uma satisfação pela minha, digamos, estranha conduta. Pedi licença e a puxei para a traseira do avião, afinal precisava informar algumas coisinhas para ela.

- Que saudades de você bonitão...

- Então Rachel... eu não queria te magoar, mas nesse meio tempo eu meio que...

- Ah não... fala sério que você achou mesmo que eu tava interessada em você? Vim só lhe comunicar que meu namorado está pilotando esse avião, então é melhor nem ficarmos tão próximos... Eu vou ficar na primeira classe..

- Ah só. Malz awe, achei que.. Bem deixa para lá. Bom, mas pode rolar um favor né?!

- O banheiro?

- Sim.. Minha gata tá no avião... na primeira classe... sabe como é....

- Sei sim, quer mostrar o quão bom é né?!

Rachel deu uma piscada e saiu em correndo em direção a primeira classe, enquanto eu voltava para minha poltrona. Jasper estava praticamente comendo Alice na poltrona e eu fiquei em dúvida se avisava que estávamos tendo turbulência e os passageiros já estavam em dúvida se enjoavam pela cena ou pelo balanço. Resolvi ir tomar o lugar de Alice na primeira classe e fazer uma surpresa para meu anjo.

- Hey Brandon, qual a sua poltrona? – Ela nem ao menos desgrudou de Jasper e sinalizou um "ali na frente", como se não fosse óbvio demais.

- Arrumem um banheiro, porra! Parecem coelhos... – Ok, Jasper fez um singelo movimento dedal para mim...

Resolvi ir até Bella e surpreendê-la, porém a turbulência me jogou sobre uma senhora que me deu uma encarada no maior estilo "As gatonas". Confesso que um frio percorreu minha espinha e a imagem da dentadura dela saindo em meio a um boquete, me rendeu algumas risadas.

- Desculpa... Emergência.... – Estava em frente ao banheiro intermediário, quando meu anjo me empurrou? CARACAS.. Era ela, eu tinha certeza, mas o que estava acontecendo? Porque ela entrou correndo no banheiro?

- Bella? – Eu precisava confirmar se era ela ali dentro. Assim que a porta se abriu um anjo verde apareceu na minha frente me encarando com duas orbes chocolates e enormes. Ela estava parecendo um gatinho assustado. Fiquei com dó e no instante seguinte...

- Entra!

Fui puxado pela gola e sua direção e ficamos apertados e nos encarando naquele banheiro. Percebia que a sua exitação ao me ver era maior que o meu tesão por ela.

- O que você faz aqui? – Falamos os dois juntos.

- Você primeiro... – Afinal eu sabia que estava ali para ir vê-la, mas queria saber se ela estava bem...

- Estou indo para Los Angeles começar minha faculdade, sua vez... – Como ela podia ser absurda? Era mais que óbvio que estávamos indo para LA, afinal estávamos no mesmo vôo...

- Estou indo para Los Angeles também. – Incomodado com a trava na minha bunda, resolvi me arrumar, mas assim que minha coxa, se posicionou no meio de suas pernas, meu pau começou a se comportar...

- Ah tá.

- E qual era a emergência para passar na minha frente e entrar no banheiro toda afoita?

Quando Bella abriu a boca para me explicar, o avião balançou como louco. Eu a tomei em meus braços, tentando confortá-la, mas percebia que era hora de deixá-la relaxada.

- Shhhiiiii, deixa eu acalmar seu medo, deixa?! – Eu confesso, sou um cachorrão de marca maior, mas Bella me deixa assim. Eu queria conversar, mas no momento.... Eu a queria.

Comecei a dedilhar seu corpo e a beijá-la com todo meu desejo. Nossos corpos tão próximos assim eu só conseguia pensar em tê-la. Sentia seu corpo reagindo ao meu, conforme delineava-o com minha língua que eu só pensava em fazer miséria com ela...

Enfiei minha mão sobre seu jeans, buscando logo o botão para chegar mais perto daquele paraíso. Bella estava mais rápida do que eu e logo senti sua mão pressionando meu pau sobre minha calça jeans. Aquilo me levou a loucura.

Eu delirava no momento em que percebi minha pequena anja com toque de ninfomaníaca se posicionando em frente ao meu pau e me encarando. Só com aquela cena eu já estava gemendo, que dirá quando senti sua mão sobre minha boxer e CARALHO.. beijinho na cabecinha não pode nãooooo.

Ela estava parada em frente a ele, e pelo seus olhos passavam aquelas dúvidas " é pra comer, chupar ou assoprar.." típicas de alguém que pouco conhecia daquilo. Bella podia jurar que não era virgem, mas eu tinha certeza de que pouco ela havia feito nesse sentido.

- Você pode dizer o que quiser, mas sua cara me prova que é virgem. E é minha!- Ela me encarou e eu a puxei rapidamente, enfiando meus dedos naquela gruta apertadinha.

- Já disse o quão apertadinha você é?! Me deixa louco só de te dedar e sentir todo esse mel escorrendo. Deliciosa.

Fato, Bella desse jeito me deixava praticamente com um filhodaputa de tesão. Meu pau latejava e sem pensar muito no que era certo, peguei as mãos da minha fada e mostrei-a como me acariciar. Aquilo era maravilhoso, mas eu precisava de mais. Eu precisava dela nele.

- Agora faz isso com sua língua passando nele, vai.

Eu era um crápula por fazer isso com ela, mas eu tinha muito tesão por Bella e ela por mimm. E naquele momento em que ela passou a língua por sobre meu prepúcio, eu urrei de prazer, chocando minhas costas contra a porta, daquele minúsculo e amado banheiro.

Aquela boca era perversa me deixando sem fôlego e sem jeito. Minhas mãos me traíram e logo repousaram sobre a mais fina seda que era aquele cabelo do meu anjo e sobre aquelas peras que serviam perfeitamente em minha mão.

Bella hesitou e não pensei duas vezes "- Para uma novata, você faz muito gostoso, gulosa! Engole ele todo e passa a lingüinha passa...

- Agora faz o que mando, coloca o dedinho em você e me diz como estão as coisas aí embaixo diz.... – Eu precisava dela.

- Estou.... Estou... Encharcada, seria a resposta certa. – E nesse momento eu estava mais duro do que rocha. Ela era perfeita

- Gata, você é minha, tá sabendo?! – E a penetrei com furor único.

Eu precisava sentir seu corpo em meu e apertadinha parecia me entender, mastigando meu pau com mais intensidade a cada estocada que eu dava. Era inexpressível fazer amor com a minha _mulher _. Bella seria minha para sempre.

A cada rápida estocada, sentia seu corpo me envolvendo, no momento em que eu percorria seu pescoço e colo com minha língua. Seu gosto era o mais puro dos açucares. Nossos suspiros e gemidos tornaram-se um misto de sentimentos.

- Ed... não agüento mais. - Eu a completava... e isso é mágico por si só.

- Então goza para mim Bella. Me deixa sentir que sou teu homem.

Eu me concentrei em sussurrar o quão linda, deliciosa e maravilhosa Bella era para mim. Minhas estocadas passaram a ser necessitadas e as contrações da minha apertadinha me deixava louco.

- _Delicia.. gozar.. desse.. jeito..._

- Louca! Você me mata desse jeito. Porra, você é muito apertadinha... me deixa louco.

- Eu nunca, mas nunca mesmo, achei que iria gostar tanto de avião desse jeito.- Acabei sorrindo e pensei em agradecer Rachel por ter me ensinado isso.

O fato era que eu não havia usado camisinha com Bella, e agora me batera a dúvida, afinal, eu a queria, mas não por um motivo como gravidez. Eu queria ficar com Bella pelo amor que estávamos criando. Precisava saber.

- Nossa, fizemos loucura aqui hein?! Você toma algum anticoncepcional?

- Para nossa sorte eu tomo sim. E sim, foi uma mega loucura.

Não sabia o que falar, por um minuto pensei na possibilidade de ter feito um herdeiro do meu título, mas aquela resposta, colocou um pedra na mesma hora. Arrumei minha calça e minha camisa e despenteei um pouco meu cabelo. Ali na minha frente estava uma anja se arrumando divinamente.

- Alguém já disse que você é linda?!

- Se continuar com esse olhar e essas frases safadas, não vamos sair desse banheiro nunca mais. – Eu não podia deixar de sorrir com essa possibilidade. A puxei contra meu peito e a abracei. Seus olhos era fontes cristalinas de prazer, amor e desejo e neles eu me perdi e a beijei com todo meu amor por ela.

- Eu achei que nunca mais fosse te ver.

- Eu confesso que também pensei isso. Minha irmã me arrastou, não consegui nem...

- Nem o que?

- Nem saber nada a mais sobre você. Sei lá, como te achar, seu telefone..., sei lá, sei lá, só sei que fiquei bem triste mesmo.

- É.... Eu tam.. – Batidas interromperam nossa conversa.

- Por favor, desocupe o toalete. Já vamos passar o serviço de bordo e todos devem retornar ao seu assento. – A aeromoça estava na porta do banheiro e eu reconheci a voz de Rachel.

- Bem?! Quem de nós passou mal e quem veio ajudar? Temos que ser bem convincentes, senão teremos que nos explicar com o comandante ou acabaremos presos assim que pousarmos em Los Angeles.

- Já sei, vem comigo. - Bella abriu a porta e lá estava Rachel com sua carinha deliciosa e carrancuda ao ver Bella.

- Desculpe- nos. Estou grávida e comecei a vomitar. Obviamente meu parceiro me acompanhou. Não quisemos causar nenhum problema.

Bella fora rápida no gatilho. Rachel assim que a ouviu, amoleceu se amoleceu e me encarou boquiaberta. Se eu pudesse ler sua mente era claro que ela estava me xingando aos montes por ter ficado com ela enquanto tinha uma "namorada/noiva/mulher" grávida.

- Nossa, nem dá para sentir. Está de quantos meses? – Rachel estaria nos testando ou querendo mesmo saber o tempo em que eu havia traído Bella.

- Dois para três não é meu amor?! – Rachel apenas me encarou e pude ler seus lábios "calhorda". Ok, eu sabia xingar melhor que isso.

Salvos pelo gongo e pelo falso bebe que Rachel insistentemente continuava a olhar, como se tivesse visão raio-x, caminhei com Bella até sua poltrona, esperando que assim pudéssemos conversar. Seu bocejo me desmoronou e resolvi deixá-la descansar antes de termos essa conversinha.

- Assim que chegarmos em LA não suma. Vamos conversar e nos conhecer melhor, _usando_ _ roupas_, ok??!

- Claro Ed. Não sumir e nos conhecer melhor, combinado.

Ela bocejou novamente e vi que era minha deixa para voltar até a poltrona e conversar civilizadamente com Jasper e lhe contar minhas decisões, mas no meio do caminho tinha uma Rachel, enfim... Tinha um Rachel no meio do caminho.

- Bonito não gostosão? Namorada/Noiva ou seja lá o que ela for grávida e o senhor fazendo arte?? Se existe uma coisa que eu não tolero é a traição. – Ela estava com as mãos na cintura e sua sobrancelha arqueada... ok, to lascado.

- Então Rachel, nem sabia que minha mina tava grávida sabe... Então teoricamente não houve traição, e agora resolvi ser um cara sério.

- Sério? Sério quanto? Porque eu tive a impressão que você havia combinado algo comigo para esse vôo...

- Até tinha, mas com a minha jovem senhora na aeronave, não vejo tal possibilidade, e se me concede uma licença, retornarei ao meu assento, uma vez que o aviso de cintos postos está ligado. – Ok, usei todo o meu charme de SIR, e deixei Rachel boquiaberta no corredor.

Na poltrona me deparei com Jasper e Alice ainda se comendo praticamente. Tentei separar aquele casalzinho afoito mas as respostas sutis _"VSF e FUCK YOU"_, fizeram o avião todo me encarar. Cansado daquela situação e com os pensamentos fixos na conversa que teria com meu anjo, adormeci.

Acordei no momento do pouso e esperei o taxiamento da aeronave. Sabia que a primeira classe desembarcava primeiro e tentei ir até a porta de saída da primeira classe, porém fui impedido por outra aeromoça que "simpaticamente" encaminhou a mim e a todos da banda para a cauda do avião. Encarei Jasper e o mesmo ainda estava com ares de idiota.

- Awe idiota, cadê sua maravilha?

- Está com a sua né? Ela vai me ligar para passar o quarto do hotel e todos os outros dados, e eu fiquei de falar onde vamos tocar hoje a noite.

- Nossa, cheio de frufru vocês não? Tá pensando em se amarrar?

- Sempre fui amarrado a ela, ou seja, já sou daquela mulher é só ela descobrir..

- Tá certo.. ta certo... Não descobri ainda o que essas irmãs Brandon possuem, mas elas nos enfeitiçaram...

- E você, conseguiu conversar com a Isa?

- Ainda não man.. Ainda não. Mas, marquei com ela aqui no aeroporto mesmo, para conversarmos.

Paramos em frente as esteiras de malas, mas um funcionário do aeroporto nos indicou os equipamentos de som e nossas malas, já separadas e prontas para retirarmos. Acabamos parando no átrio de desembarque. Jasper acabou indo com a banda e eu fiquei prostado a espera do meu anjo.

........ 15 minutos.... Ok, o avião estava lotado, ela já vem.

........30 minutos.... Com aquela irmãzinha nanica, ela está sofrendo com as malas? É espero...

........ 54 minutos... Não é possível.. Ela foi retida pela alfândega???

....... 1 hora e 07 minutos... Desisto. Tomei um fora velado.

Parei um taxi ali na porta mesmo e dei o endereço estúdio da minha família na colina Hills. Não pude aceitar o fato de que minha anja tinha me dado um fora. Será que aconteceu algo com ela nesse meio tempo? E se Jasper contou a Alice que por sua vez contou a ela e ela não aceitou o fato de eu não ser o "estranho"?

Assim que cheguei no estúdio, me deparei com o fato de que nenhuma propriedade da minha família é simples. Aquilo era praticamente uma mansão com 5 andares e se eu bem me lembro dos códigos, apertei-os no portão da garagem e logo ele se abriu.

Meu SUV Bentley preto estava estacionado ali e o elevador privativo que dava acesso ao meu andar estava parado ali. Assim que cheguei no quarto andar, vi que meu quarto estava igualzinho a foto que Rosalie havia me mostrado. Ela era um loft completo e Elizabeth, havia redecorado assim que soube que viríamos com a banda para cá.

Me joguei na minha cama e os devaneios daquele banheiro me invadiram. Bella era perfeita para mim, não existiria mulher suficiente no mundo que me encante como ela.

Fui acordado por batidas na porta.

- Quem?

- Eu animal, abre!

- Jazz, VSF mano. Deixa eu dormir caralho...

- Se dormir não vai ter notícias da Isa...

- Porra maluco, porque não disse antes? – Eu já estava praticamente a porta no momento em que ele pensou em dizer Bella..

- Awe idiota, eu iria dizer antes do que? De bater na porta?

- Vai desembucha.. ta enrolando demais, já.

- O que houve no aeroporto? Não a viu?

-Não né imbecil, acho que elas foram seqüestradas pela alfândega.

- Acho difícil, uma vez que o mordomo delas aqui no EUA, é agente aposentado da CIA.

- Como é que você sabe tudo isso Brow?

- Porque ao invés de você, eu ainda mantenho um diálogo com a minha mulher, não apenas a beijo..

- Como se você só beijasse....

- Idiota..

- Mas, você está certo. Eu sei lá o que me dá. É eu ter Bella na minha frente eu descontrolo cara...

- Porra Cullen, e no avião?

- Sexo no banheiro animalllll...

- Nada de papo?

- Não deu tempo.. ela ficou cansada e dormiu...

- Igualzinho alguém que eu conheço, que chegou a falar durante o sono... _"Oh minha anja.." "Anja deliciosa", "Oh apertadinha"... _

SOC... POW..

-Porra mano.. ta me socando porque?

- Respeito com a minha mulher que eu respeito você.. otário...

- Culpa tenho eu se você foi um otário que ficou sonhando com ela no avião??

- E que culpa tenho eu se ela me enfeitiçou e eu estou completamente entregue a ela?

- Brow, te dizer, você fica uma _gracinha_ apaixonado..

- Idiota!

- Onde vamos tocar hoje, preciso falar com a minha deusa...

- Hollywood Bowl... E cara.. de boa.. FAÇA A BARBA. Ta muito feio...

- Falou bonitão... Rango ta na mesa.

Eu estava falando de Jasper, mas eu também precisava fazer minha barba e me arrumar, afinal estamos em LA e eu iria ver minha gatinha hoje.

- JAZZ.... Avisa Alice que a Bella também está na lista... - Peguei meu celular e liguei para Simon.

............... ...................... ................

- Fala...

- Escuta vagabundo...

- Hey Cullen, fizeram boa viagem? Os caras estão prontos para arrasar? Falou com Jasper sobre o sumiço?

- Escuta Simon, ainda temos moral? Preciso de uma ótima mesa para nossas gatas...

- Perfeito, mas nossas quem Cullen?

- Minha e do Jasper, ou seja, as primeiras damas estarão no show. Quero total atenção e cuidado com elas... Capisce?

- Perfeito. Nomes?

- Brandon, Alice e Bella, digo, Isabella.

- Ok, feito, estarão na melhor mesa.

- Falou.

- ANIMALLLL... arrumei uma mesa para nossas garotas com segurança, ta ligado. – Sai andando até o segundo andar onde Jasper devia estar com a banda almoçando.

- Beleza Cullen.

- Jasper, o Simon só me lembrou que você não pode se ausentar do palco, beleza..

- Pow chapa, só você pode curtir sua mulher no show?

- Claro, eu não toco..

- Ah toca... toca punheta cachorrão..

Ficamos zuando na mesa até o horário de passar o som na balada. Subi para meu quarto e fui me trocar, afinal eu era o empresário e acima de tudo, iria rever minha gata.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

N/A: Eu vivo de reviews... por favor deixem!!!


	4. Chapter 4

- Ah toca... toca punheta cachorrão..

Ficamos zuando na mesa até o horário de passar o som na balada. Subi para meu quarto e fui me trocar, afinal eu era o empresário e acima de tudo, iria rever minha gata.

A casa estava lotada dentro e fora e Simon vinha de meia em meia hora confirmar se q banda estava toda lá e como estávamos. Nem precisava comentar que eu estava em transe a espera de minha gata.

Jasper e os meninos da banda haviam passado o som, uma hora antes da casa abrir ao público e tudo estava maravilhoso. A mesa escolhida não podia ser mais perfeita, uma vez que Jasper podia fiscalizar Alice e enquanto eu ficaria sentado naquela mesa negociando com alguns investidores que Simon havia conseguido.

- Hey Cullen, tava afim de conversar sobre uma coisa... – Jasper assim cuidadoso? Vem merda.

- Fala mala! Que é que você quer?

- Sabe, estava afim de colocar Alice como RP da banda, sabe, assim ela ficaria nos acompanhando..

- Nos??? Ou Acompanhando você cara pálida, porque eu ainda não entendo o que ela faria na banda, por nós?

- Então....Ainda não sei quais são as idéias dela, mas vocês poderiam conversar hoje a noite, se é que você vai conseguir fazer alguma coisa além de grudar na Bella...

- Sorte a minha que não sou da banda e posso pegar minha gata não....

- Aha! Engraçadinho você, trata de cuidar de Alice também...

- Claro, quer que eu dê um trato também?

- Cullen, se você não fosse tão amigo e empresário, juro que quebrava tua cara agorinha.

- Falou frango... Só vou conversar com a sua garota, porque meu anjo vai estar ali comigo.

.......

A casa estava cheia e agradeci aos deuses que Simon havia avisado e bem avisado que as irmãs Brandon deveriam entrar mesmo se fosse necessário tirar alguém da casa para isso. Jasper e os caras da banda estavam se aquecendo para o show, enquanto eu repassava a agenda deles durante a semana, encaixando ainda visitas a Alice para acertar tudo.

Eu confesso que mais uma pessoa para cuidar da imagem da banda era a melhor idéia que Jasper poderia dar, uma vez que eu odiava essa coisa de fama. Fui surpreendido por um alto segurança que entrou na sala sem se anunciar.

- Senhor Cullen, as senhoritas Brandon foram encaminhadas a mesa reservada.

- Obrigado. Deixe-as a vontade. – O grandalhão saiu da sala e eu logo vi o sorriso idiota que Simon me dirigiu.

- Awe, vai se dar bem essa noite?

- Simon, para de usar essas baby-looks ridículas e arranja uma mulher decente. Vou me dar bem sempre com Bella e não apenas essa noite... E dá licença que vou avisar Jasper.

Sai da sala e logo entrei no camarote daquele idiota, que estava de cabeça para baixo plantando bananeira.

- Agora é certeza. O sangue todo na cabeça dá problema. Awe, levanta pangaré que sua gata está aí.

- Quê? – Gargalhei muito, ao ver o bocó caindo com tudo.

- É isso aí. Alice e Bella já chegaram e estão na mesa. Te dou cinco minutos para falar com ela, enquanto vou ver o rider de som e luz, ok?

- Valeu Cullen, irmão. Aviso as meninas que você vai lá?

- Avisa sim, mas, de boa, não fala meu nome. Quero surpreender minha gatinha.

- Isso mesmo cachorrão. – E Jasper saiu pulando em uma só perna, o que me confirmou mais ainda que não nasci para ser louco e muito menos tocar em uma banda de loucos.

Logo que chequei os detalhes para o show, peguei o rádio e informei que tudo estava preparado, bastava apenas Jasper chegar para o show começar. Desci lentamente as escadas, cruzando com Jasper a caminho do palco.

- Vai logo, já estou indo na mesa com as meninas.

- Falou! Cuide de Alice também.

Logo segui pelo corredor até a mesa, parando apenas para arrumar a roupa e logo em seguida, alguém esbarrou em mim.

- Me desculpe, sou mesmo uma ..

- VOCÊ!? – Caracas ela estava ali mesmo e tive que me controlar para não gaguejar diante de sua beleza. Quando resolvi abrir a boca ela se adiantou.

- Então o senhor diz que quer conversar e some? Bonito não?

- Eu sumi? Fiquei esperando você na porta de saída do aeroporto por quase duas horas. – Porra, eu tinha cansado minha beleza naquele portão de saída e nada dela aparecer.

- Mentira! Eu fiquei no portão de desembarque por duas horas! Falei até com as aeromoças, que me disseram que você havia desembarcado primeiro. – Opa! Sinto cheiro de Rachel nisso. Merda.

- Claro que desembarquei primeiro! Não podia correr o risco de deixar você escapar. – E lá estava eu praticamente gritando de desejo por aquele mulher. Bella estava falando e eu não entendia absolutamente nada, apenas me concentrei em sua boca.

E, logo estava atacando aqueles lábios doces e a enfiando no banheiro. Eu a queria ali mesmo e urgentemente. Seu perfume me inebriava e ao mesmo tempo elevava meu instinto "macho predador da espécie" gritava que eu precisava tê-la.

Encostei-a contra uma parede e deixei nossas bocas nos reconhecerem e enquanto isso minha mão percorria aquelas curvas que tanto me deixam louco. Meu pau já estava louco para estar nela novamente e ela ainda serpenteava pelo contra meu corpo me deixando mais louco ainda.

_- Você também sentiu minha falta? Deve estar toda molhadinha.. louquinha para me sentir em você..._

_- Caralho Bella, você me deixa louco. Nossa...preciso de você agora mesmo._

Eu nem havia terminado de sussurrar em seu ouvido e fui agarrado e arrastado para uma cabine embaixo de vaias e xingamentos de "platéia?". – _Sorry girls, mas estou fechado para essa daqui..._

Bella estava maravilhosa vestida com uma camiseta praticamente e eu agradeci mentalmente por ela se vestir assim. Eu queria aquele corpo para mim e a cada passeada eu apertava ainda mais ele. Sua carne tremia ao meu toque e eu mordiscava sua orelha, gemendo e sussurrando contra ela.

Seus pelos se arrepiaram contra minha língua e minha imaginação flutuou pensando em como ela devia estar molhadinha. Comecei a deslizar minha mão até sua coxa e lentamente subindo seu vestido, mas Bella tirou minha concentração chupando meu pescoço e CARALHO...

- _Porra... Abre minha calça vai... Sua mãozinha nele é melhor que por cima da calça...._

Eu precisei agarrar aquele seio e rezar para não gozar enquanto ela passava a mão sobre meu pau que já quase explodia de tanto tesão.

- Que gostosa você está hoje. Está literalmente vestida para matar, não?

- Só se for matar você, delicia. – Porra, assim eu gozo só com ela falando e antes disso acontecer me sentei ali mesmo e a puxei contra mim.

Encostei minha cabeça em sua barriga, sentindo sua respiração ritmada, falhar lentamente. Deixei minha mão descer pela lateral de seu corpo e sem avisar, eu a penetrei com meus dedos.

Ela estava inundada e não sei como seu mel não escorrera pelas pernas. Isso é maravilhoso e comecei a investir meus dedos. Meu deus, eu podia ficar com Bella para sempre assim.

- Hum, pelo jeito eu não sou o único a louco aqui dentro. Pensei em você o dia todo hoje, você deve ser alguma droga muito poderosa para me deixar preso e viciado assim.

Senti Bella se amolecer e praticamente meus dedos a seguraram em pé. Colei minha boca naquele vestido e o elevei até o começo de sua calcinha. Percorri sua coxa com minha mão e a puxei por sobre meu ombro. Aquele grelinho piscava para mim, clamando por minha língua nele enquanto meus dedos o balançavam.

Contra minha vontade tirei meus dedos dela e a peguei pela bunda trazendo-a mais contra mim, logo a invadindo com minha língua. Bella praticamente rebolava em minha boca e eu tomava todo aquele mel.

Aquele grelinho começou a inchar contra minha boca e logo sentia minha língua sendo sugada. Bella estava quase gozando e não podia deixá-la no vazio e por isso a penetrei com três dedos , no momento exato em que seus espasmos se tornaram maiores e mais firmes. Aquele néctar veio mais puro e recheado possível e eu o suguei todo não deixando uma gota escorrer. Me senti o mais violento vampiro sorvendo sua preciosa vitima.

Me deliciava com aquele mel e senti quando Bella tirou sua perna de meu ombro. Não houve tempo para eu tomar ciência de nada e logo meu pau estava fora da minha calça e _Pelas barbas do profeta... QUE PUNHETA._

Bella alisava meu pau com maestria e se eu não fizesse algo com certeza não demoraria a gozar em sua mão. Busquei seu rosto e a encontrei mordendo os lábios e com os olhos fixos no meu pau. Ele era bom eu seu, ok, meu pau é enorme, ele é o cara se me entendem.

- É isso aqui que você quer?

- É sim, mas e ele? Ele me quer? – _CARALHO... quem se controla com uma gata dessas falando essas coisas? _

Sem pensa a agarrei e a trouxe sentando em meu pau. Bella gemeu contra a grossura dele e eu praticamente gozei quando estoquei a cabecinha naquele aperto todo. Bella começou a impulsionar o corpo contra meu pau e eu gemi para controlar o gozo que veio.

Bella deu um grito quando eu puxei seu cabelo para controlar seus movimentos, e logo trouxe sua cabeça entre meu ombro e pescoço, deixando aquele peito praticamente exposto à mim. _"Edward... Edward..". _Bella achava que estava sussurrando???

- Shiiiiu, quer platéia agora? Vai ter que rebolar gostoso sobre meu pau se quiser sair daqui bem viva. – E lá foi ela rebolando sobre meu pau, enquanto eu praticamente gritava para que ela diminuísse o ritmo.

Comecei a tatear seu corpo maravilhoso e Bella aprofundou mais ainda a cavalgada. Eu estava em suas mãos e aquilo me deixava louco.

- _Rebola, isso, agora, pra frente, pra trás, ai caralho, que foda, porra Bella, não para, caralho vadia gostosa, porra Bells, assim, tá bom, demais, continua, rebola mais..._

Bella gemia e senti sua carne se contraindo mais em volta do meu pau. Ela ia gozar. Aquilo não podia acontecer, não agora. Empurrei-a rapidamente e a girei, fazendo-a sentar de frente para mim. Eu precisava ver seus olhos revirarem, eu queria fazer ela gritar meu nome.

- Eu quero gozar com você. Vamos Bella, goza comigo, goza...

- Eu vou Ed. Eu vou... não consigo, vou gritar. EDDD.. – E lá estava eu cobrindo sua boca deliciosa com um beijo, enquanto seu grito ecoava praticamente dentro de mim enquanto minha porra jorrava dentro dela.

Bella é demais. Eu respirei com dificuldade por tempo, e me perguntava quando em minha vida inteira eu senti isso com alguém? Tania? Tânia era frígida em comparação com.. com essa minha ninfa.

- Cada vez mais maravilhosa. Cada vez mais minha menina.

- Você me deixa louca. Eu nunca fui assim, mas você, meu deus, você controla meu corpo como nem eu mesmo sei. – Se ela soubesse que eu sinto a mesma coisa com ela... Não iria dizer isso nunca, afinal no jogo do amor, a mulher sempre quer levar a melhor.

- Parece que o destino nos separa e nossos corpos nos unem, Bella.

- Isabella Brandon, antes que você suma. – Como se eu não soubesse.

- Edward Cullen, antes que sua irmã apareça de algum lugar misterioso. – O que era verdade, pois Alice me conhecia.

Rimos muito e Bella delicadamente me abraçou. Deus por quanto eu a manteria ali em meus braços? A eternidade seria pouco para aproveitar tudo de bom que Bella é.

Senti sua vulva piscar novamente ao redor do meu pau e caralho.. já estava eu desperto novamente. Ela fez menção de levantar, mas eu a queria e queria muito, mas algo me dizia que ela pensava em outra coisa.

- Pelo jeito está com pressa de sumir.

- Na verdade achei que estava lhe incomodando. – Ela é louca, certeza! Que homem se sente incomodado com uma deusa dessas fazendo seu pau subir em menos de 5 minutos????

- Sentiu né!? Você faz isso comigo desde a primeira vez. Parece que muito é sempre pouco ao seu lado.

Meu instinto de predador falou mais alto e logo a suguei maravilhosamente. Aquela língua me excitava por completo e eu precisava dela das mais variadas formas. Comecei a impulsionar nossos corpos não deixando meu pau escapar daquela gruta apertada.

Eu já não estava mais em mim em tanto tesão e sem pensar estava ali o Edward cachorro que eu sempre quis ser com todas. Bella estava com aquela bunda empinada enquanto meu pau latejava por ela.

Enlacei aquele corpo saboroso e comecei a cobri-la de beijos, sua nuca cheirosa, aquele cabelo que teimava em escorregar por seu coque. _Meu deus, que rabo._ Eu precisava daquela mulher contra mim.

- Isso, fica assim para mim. Empina essa bunda, empina. – Ed passava a mão e o pau sobre minha bunda e eu estava ficando louca com isso.

Bella instintivamente ou sei lá o que, resolveu empinar ainda mais aquela bunda, e eu não pensei meu mais nada. Logo comecei a dedilhar aquele grelo que já estava encharcado da minha porra e agora ainda mais com aquela lubrificação que eu a deixava.

Meu pau roçou naquela bunda e eu fiquei louco. Aquilo estava me alucinando e gentilmente comecei a passar minha mão por ela. Bella soltou-se um pouco da porta e logo meu pau encaixou naquela gruta deliciosa e a rebolar.

-_ Linda, eu te quero tanto, nunca quis tanto alguém na minha vida, meu deus como você me deixa louco, eu me perco em você._

Aquele rabo me chamava cada vez mais, e Bella ainda ajudava que minhas estocadas fossem ritmadas. E llá estava minha mão, indo diretamente naquele buraco minúsculo. Senti o momento exato em que Bella praticamente pulou contra a invasão do meu dedo.

- Desculpa, eu disse que você me deixa louco, vem cá. Não vou tratar você como uma qualquer, me perdoa. – E comecei a beija-la loucamente, não podia perde-la.

- Só quero você. – E a penetrei, sentindo seu corpo praticamente desfalecer contra meu corpo.

Bella tentou olhar para trás e eu não compreendi o que ela queria, porém senti o aperto novamente, enfim, ela gozaria novamente contra meu pau. Aumentei o ritmo das estocadas e logo coloquei meu dedo naquela carne deliciosa, balançando e apertando levemente. Ah! O que eu daria para chupá-la agora.... Em segundo estávamos gozando novamente e juntos.

Deixei-a voltar a respiração, afinal eu também estava louco praticamente. Assim que senti que Bella estava mais calma, sai de dentro dela e puxei-a em minha direção, cobrindo aquela boca com todo meu amor por ela.

Bella era ideal para mim, ela deveria ter sido minha primeira e única mulher, mas pelo menos eu terminaria minha vida ao seu lado, muito feliz e realizado. _ Se Jasper me ouvisse agora, ok, muito gay!_

- Estou arrumadinha?! – Ela era anormal e isso é certo. Perguntar para um cara que acabou de comê-la duas vezes se ela está arrumadinha é brincar com a sanidade dele...

- Tá gata isso sim. Esse vestido é uma afronta a minha sanidade.

- Agradeça a minha irmã.

- Eu não, ela até que está demorando para vir atrás de você.

Começamos a rir e ela abriu a porta. Me senti o ultimo biscoito do pacote, pois todas as mulheres daquele banheiro me encaravam com olhares, que se eu pudesse ler a mente delas, com certeza o júnior se animaria novamente.

Bella gargalhava pelos olhares que recebemos e aquilo me deixou feliz. Sim, ela estava feliz ao meu lado e ainda mais por ser desejada. Ela olhava rapidamente para mim e acredito que gostava cada vez mais do que via.

Agradeci mentalmente pela casa estar lotada, afinal, ali estava a garantia de que não teria que ir embora de Los Angeles rapidamente, e com isso, não ficaria longe da minha gata. Decidi que era hora de conversar com ela e colocar em pratos limpos tudo que acontecera até então.

- Vamos nos sentar? Dessa vez precisamos conversar mais. – Me surpreendi por ser ela a falar.

- Concordo.

A multidão seguia os passos que o idiota comandava e vieram em nossa direção, no momento exato que a Mike me puxou.

- Chefe, problemas. Jasper resolveu antecipar o intervalo. Os meninos não concordam e estão forçando-o a continuar a tocar e cantar, o que faço? – Olhei para Bella a minha frente e pensei no que fazer para ajudar a banda e não atrapalhar meu lance.

- Mike, seguinte, avise a Jasper que pegarei Alice e a levarei no backstage, diga para não pararem agora.

Quando olhei para encontrar Bella não a encontrei em lugar algum. Meu desespero se tornou evidente e comecei a olhar em todos os cantos, até ver uma roda que havia se aberto e lá estava ela.

- FUCK! – Bella estava estirada no chão imundo daquela merda.

Música do Post: Save You – Simple Plain

Sai em sua direção e logo a peguei em meus braços. Bella estava desmaiada e sem nenhuma escoriação aparente, tirando um chupão que se formava no pescoço, mas esse eu era culpado por ele...

- Mike, me ajude aqui incompetente.

- ué chefe, vai levar a princesa pra onde?

- Mais respeito e menos confiança Mike. Agora me ajude a levá-la para o escritório dessa espelunca.

Subi as escadas com bella em meus braços e a cada lance meu coração se apertava. O que havia acontecido? Porque Bella desmaiara? Essas perguntas ecoavam em minha cabeça martelando-a.

Mike abriu a porta do escritório para mim e logo deitei Bella no sofá, fazendo sinal para que ele nos deixasse a sós ali. Pensei em ligar para Alice, mas aquela anta do Jasper fez cu doce e não tinha me dado. Procurei o celular de Bella, mas ela não estava com ele o que era óbvio já que eu tinha praticamente deixado-a nua naquele banheiro.

Comecei a acarinhá-la e Bella pareceu confortável ao meu toque. Me deitei ao seu lado e fiquei abraçando-a e acalentando seu "semi-sono". Ela iria acordar e eu estaria ali para ela.


	5. Chapter 5

Comecei a acarinhá-la e Bella pareceu confortável ao meu toque. Deitei-me ao seu lado e fiquei abraçando-a e acalentando seu "semi-sono". Ela iria acordar e eu estaria ali para ela.

Não demorou muito e Bella deu os primeiros sinais de que acordaria. Sentei-me ao seu lado e logo me arrumei. Quando me virei, um par de jabuticabas me encarava solenemente.

- Então tentou fugir novamente de mim se jogando no chão e ficando por lá gata?

- Eu... Eu não compreendo. Em um minuto você estava segurando minha mão, no outro eu estava sozinha no meio da multidão e...

- Se acalma. Eu me virei um segundo e no segundo seguinte, você havia sumido e no seu lugar havia se aberto uma roda. Fiquei tão preocupado ao te encontrar caída ao chão. Pensei em tantas coisas. – E dizer o que mais? Que eu estava aterrorizado quando percebi que já não vivo sem ela?

- Digamos que você levou embora meu ar.

E ela levou embora minha capacidade de qualquer coisa. Bella era irreal, não deveria existir uma mulher com tal capacidade de deixar um homem aos seus pés em tão pouco tempo.

Eu já não controlava mais nada, minhas mãos não respondiam aos meus comandos, respondiam apenas aos meus desejos do subconsciente. Percorri seu braço e notei que ela ficou toda arrepiada, soltando um gemido que me deixa louco.

- Não sabia que reagia assim ao meu toque.

-Você não sabe de muita coisa Edward. – Caraleo, meu nome saindo dessa boquinha? Quem segura? Minha calça está prestes a explodir.

- Fale de novo. – Eu queria senti-la contra mim.

- Falar. O. Que? – Não gagueja santa... Assim eu gozo sem você tocar em mim.

- Diga meu nome, como disse agora, diga!

- Edward... Edward... Assim que você quer?

- Caracas Isabella, me deixa louco ouvir meu nome nessa boca deliciosa.

Logo com sua mão sobre minha calça, meu pau pulsava latejando contra ela. Cobri sua boca com a minha e deixei minhas mãos a puxarem para mim. Ali estava eu sobre aquele corpo que me domina. Tudo estava perfeito e delicioso, até que Bella começara a tentativa frustrada de desabotoar minha calça jeans. Essa cena irá ficar para sempre na minha memória com certeza. Ela colocava a língua entre os lábios fazendo força, enquanto não percebia que eu estava parado a sua frente gargalhando.

- Tá rindo do que? – Eu poderia elencar os motivos que me faziam rir nesse momento, mas ela estava com cara de brava e eu juro, não poderia perdê-la novamente. Eu não agüentaria.

- Estava aqui pensando, num minuto atrás estava pensando no que fazer caso você não acordasse e agora, estou aqui me perguntando como faço para você foder comigo. Vai dizer que isso não é engraçado?!

Tirando que eu ainda estava pensando mesmo naquela língua safada fazendo força e movimentos contra meu pau que latejava contra aquelas coxas perfeitas, nem tão grandes nem tão gambitos.

- Onde estamos? – Bella é louca, só pode, com tanta coisa para me perguntar...

- Bem, como eu estava dizendo, encontrei você caída e o segurança nos trouxe para essa enfermaria até você melhorar. Não sabia quem procurar ou mesmo o que fazer, afinal você estava sem bolsa, sem celular, sem nada... – Pensei se seria agora o momento certo de dizer que sabia muito bem quem procurar, mas não Havaí pensado nisso até o momento...

- Que lindo! Você me salvou então? Se bem que isso já está virando rotina não?! – Fala sério!!! Eu não sou safado.. Eu não sou safado.. UHU! Para Bella eu sou herói... Fazer dancinha com meu pau pegaria mal? Certeza!

Bella estava ali na minha frente com as bochechas mais róseas impossível. Por um instante, que de boa, foi longo pacas, fiquei encarando aqueles peitinhos deliciosos e os imaginando na minha boca e em minhas mãos, mas o movimentar rápido deles só me indicou que minha deusa não tava legal novamente.

- Se acalma, estou aqui e estamos bem, percebe? Se acalme.

Precisava daquela mulher para mim, daqueles lábios pelo meu pau e aqueles seios na minha boca urgentemente. Sim, eu estava perdidamente... TESUDO E MANTEUDO por Bella.

Eu não sabia quanto tempo até que o idiota do Mike demoraria a encontrar Alice ou avisar Jasper que eu tinha subido com Isabella para o escritório, e o pior, quanto tempo Simon levaria para aparecer aqui e checar os números, precisei pensar rápido com a minha cabeça maior (algumas dizem que não), e colocar aquela cadeira contra a porta. Bella me encarou assustada e com certeza interrogativa acerca da cadeira na porta.

- Não sei quanto a você, mas ultimamente sempre alguém que nos interrompe. Isso não está certo.

E lá estava meu pote de ouro ao final do arco-íris quando Bell abriu os braços para mim. A apertei com todo meu tesão, _que não era _pouco, e lá estava o começo do caminho para meu paraíso pessoal.

Em meus braços a mulher mais perfeita da face da terra, vestindo apenas. CARALHOS QUE NÃO EXPLODAM, que porra de calcinha deliciosa é essa?

- Wow. Onde ela estava que eu não a vi no banheiro?

- Fica quieto bobo. – Bobo? Não consigo pensar em mais nada com a de cima e lá estava ela se entregando aos nossos beijos.

Bella estava se soltando em minhas mãos e logo eu consegui chegar aos meus montes favoritos, agarrando-os e mamando-os. Bella era minha droga favorita, e eu cada vez mais, adorava ficar louco com ela.

É nessas horas que um cara precisa ter um amigo, para poder falar "Caralho Brow, minha mina é quente!". Mas com Bella sendo minha, tava pouco me lixando para amigos, eu não precisaria de palavras para dizer o quão bom era estar com minha deusa e acrescento tarada.

Ela estava pronta para mais, no momento em que abaixou minha calça e tocou meu pau prestes a explodir de tesão. Esqueci-me de qualquer compostura e logo tateei aquela gruta, que escorria meu mel favorito.

- Nossa minha apertadinha tá toda lambuzada de novo? Mas que coisa feia dona Bella, desperdiçando assim meu néctar favorito.

- Se começarmos nessa posição eu vou desfalecer novamente sobre você. – Porra, não há santo e nem homem perfeito que resista a isso!

Agarrei-a e a encostei sobre a mesa. Eu duvido que alguém nessa boate já tenha feito isso, não como eu iria fazer...

- Pronto, agora não cai mais gata. Sempre quis foder sobre uma mesa. – E logo desci em direção ao meu doce favorito.

- Se eu soubesse que você estava assim tinha te acordado com minha língua. – Senti Bella simplesmente se contrair ao que falei. E não havia jeito, eu precisava urgentemente tê-la.

Estava com as calças arriadas e foi fácil não pensar em mais nada e penetrá-la como se deve. Bella gemia sob meu corpo e isso só me deixava louco de prazer por essa mulher. Não contive ao sentir Bella se mexer e fui obrigado a agarrá-la, um movimento a mais e eu gozaria. Bella estava impossível de gostosa e seu corpo clamava pelo meu em altos gemidos que ela dava.

No momento em que estava prestes a gozar, senti as carnes de Bella "mastigarem" meu pau me deixando mais louco ainda, senti que não era o momento certo, uma vez que eu queria prolongar nosso encontro o máximo possível antes de uma possível conversa chata, onde eu diria a ela quem eu era e óbvio... Parei de viajar com a possibilidade e me retirei de seu corpo, deixando Bella atônita e aquele grelinho pulsando por mim.

- Ainda não entendeu que quem manda sou eu?

Quem em sã consciência consegue resistir a esse biquinho de criança mimada? Bella me encarou no momento em que eu a admirava no mínimo com meu sorriso estampado. Minha felicidade era palpável com certeza.

- Perdeu algo ali embaixo? O dono dele está aqui em cima.

- Perdi sim para falar a verdade, perdi o fio da meada onde você para bem na hora H! – Bella era louca, aquela boca se movimentando e meu pau latejando por ela. Não pensei muito e a rodei, ficando com aquela bunda toda para meu deleite.

- Sabe, parece que não te ensinei direito. Qual a parte do eu te domino você não entendeu? Você está sendo uma menina muito má, _Isabella_.

- Desculpa. – Bella praticamente sussurrou e ajudou ainda mais que meu pau latejasse de tesão contra aquela bunda deliciosa. Sim sou um tarado, inconformado por não ter comido um rabo sequer. O que posso fazer, todo homem tem uma tara, e eu pertenço aos 70% dos homens que gostam de um belo rabo.

- Não faz isso delícia. – Ela era louca ao pressionar sua bunda contra meu pau, e eu mais louco ainda por não me aproveitar disso e não foder com ela ali mesmo.

Praticamente o mundo parou nesse momento e por mais que eu quisesse ser delicado nesse momento eu precisava meter minha pica até o fundo daquela mulher maravilhosa na minha frente. Precisava que Bella ficasse viciada em mim, assim como eu estava nela.

A sensação de possuí-la é indescritível e não contive meus berros também. Bella é demais de gostosa. Sentia seu corpo se desfalecendo sob mim. Agarrei-a na cintura, possuindo-a magistralmente, agitando seu corpo contra o meu.

Naquele ritmo não demorou em sentir novamente seu corpo contraindo ao redor do meu pau, e Bella gemendo me deixou mais louco ainda. Comecei a dedilhar seu clitóris, rezando para que ela gozasse logo comigo.

- Goza comigo Edward. Goza comigo. – Bella realmente não bate bem...

Gargalhei alto novamente e ali na minha frente, sua bunda se movimentava rápido e forte contra meu pau. Aquilo pedia uma marca minha, não pensando muito, enfiei meus cinco dedos contra aquela bunda.

Bella parecia uma profissional, e logo após o tapa empinou ainda mais aquela bunda contra meu pau. Ela gemeu loucamente e continuou rebolando mais ainda, me deixando louco de tesão. Segurei-a com mais carinho e controle, colocando minhas mãos milimetricamente bem posicionadas em sua cintura e a estoquei com tudo.

- BELLA!

- EDWARD!

Gritamos e gozamos juntos, numa sensação nova e arrebatadora. Deixei meu corpo cobrir o seu e nossas respirações se nivelaram. Não pude deixar de tocá-la e a acarinhá-la, afinal ela era a mulher da minha vida, e isso estava cada vez mais nítido para mim.

- Sabe o fato de sermos quase que desconhecidos me excita, mas meu corpo reage ao seu, sem a necessidade de qualquer toque Isabella.

Precisava falar com ela olho no olho e logo me levantei, ficando reto e a pegando para que ficasse de frente a mim. Seus olhos estavam brilhando como a mais linda lua, não agüentando a abracei fortemente.

- Eu queria ser romântico com você, mas isso é tão estranho. Nada que eu pense em fazer, parece ser suficientemente bom o bastante para te manter ao meu lado.

- Você parece bom demais para ser verdade Edward. O tempo pára quando estou ao seu lado. E por falar nisso, que horas são?

- Não sei gata, só sei que quero dormir ao seu lado hoje, pode ser? – Eu queria mais que tudo pode ficar com essa mulher para sempre assim. Nada que façamos me satisfaz.

- Pode sim, mas antes precisamos nos arrumar para sair daqui não acha?! – Bella se livrou de um abraço e se movimentou em torno da mesa, procurando seu vestido.

Suas curvas suaves, sua cútis cintilando, sua bunda perfeita e mais que tudo, o conjunto completo da obra, chegam a me dar água na boca. Mal havíamos terminado e lá estava eu novamente ereto.

- Essa visão é o paraíso, compreende?

- Se você se comportar eu deixo brincar mais tarde, agora vamos Ed, vamos nos trocar e dar o fora daqui. – Não tive tempo de responder a sua provocação e Bella simplesmente ficou de quatro para pegar seu vestido.

Meu coração foi parar na boca e a respiração falhou. Tudo naquela sala rodou e eu sabia que se não saíssemos logo dali, eu possuiria Bella como um animal no cio. Procurei levantar minha cueca e minha calça, e logo peguei minha camisa. Pronto aparentemente olhei para aquela minúscula peça vermelha. Aquela calcinha seria minha para sempre, como prova de uma noite perfeita ao lado da mulher perfeita.

- Ed? Minha calcinha!

- Que calcinha? – Droga, guardando o sorriso e a calcinha no bolso de traz da calça.

- A minha calcinha vermelha que você se maravilhou assim que a tirou... Serve essa calcinha?

- Num sei dela não. – Merda, mil vezes merda, se ela fizer biquinho não vou resistir e acabo devolvendo meu troféu. Tenho que me concentrar.

- Nossa, nem se eu não fosse fazer psicologia, saberia que está mentido. É sempre tão descarado assim Sr. Cullen?

- Não! Por favor, Sr. Cullen na sua boca não. – Argh! Senhor Cullen, vindo dessa boca, me lembrou quando minha mãe chamava suas amigas e filhas para me apresentar e quem sabe arranjar uma namorada para mim.

Puxei-a para um beijo longo, sentindo ela toda tensa e retida contra meus braços. Mas logo essa sensação já não era mais a mesma, e a Bella a qual eu me apaixonei perdidamente estava novamente em meus braços.

- Nossa, tudo bem, não repito mais isso. Que coisa!

Bella saiu de meus braços e foi em direção da porta. Só em saber que ela estava sem calcinha, meu nervoso se desfez e nem preciso comentar o quão duro estava novamente. Percebi assim que me encostei a ela, que minha reação havia sido exagerada.

- Desculpa, eu sou tão comumente chamado de Senhor que vindo da sua boca, me soou tão sujo, nojento... Por favor, me desculpe, já disse que você não é mais uma e muito menos comum, para mim.

Assustei-me quando ela se virou me encarando. Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto que sua língua percorria seus lábios macios, me dando esperanças que Bella estaria me amando como eu a ela.

- Não me enlouqueça Ed. Estou acostumada com relacionamento conturbado, mas não quero lidar com isso novamente.

Naquele momento uma fera rugiu dentro de mim. Como assim relacionamentos conturbados? Bella namorou um louco como eu antes? Ou havia sido pior? Algo me dizia que eu saberia disso cedo ou tarde.

- Eu vou querer saber sobre isso?

- Se for para compreender-me sim, mas se for por ciúmes ou motivações de ego masculino, não! – Ela me desmontara. Como ela sabia que isso era ataque de ciúmes? Não podia ser minha masculinidade nervosa? É bem, de qualquer jeito, eu preciso saber sobre isso para poder não errar mais.

- Desculpe novamente, não queria que soasse assim. Eu só...

Nunca tinha sido calado, e caralho, que sensação maravilhosa. Meu pau pulsou contra a calça, num momento em que eu sabia que um passo em falso e o botão da calça estouraria, revelando todo meu tesão por ela.

- Acho que não temos tempo para mais uma antes de irmos embora não é!?

- Não temos não mocinho. Eu não faço a menor idéia de onde meu celular e minha bolsa possam estar. E antes de qualquer coisa, onde minha irmã maluca possa estar.

Droga! Alice e Jasper, preciso achá-los, antes que Mike tenha dito as piores coisas possíveis. Seria caçado por aquele demente. Saí à frente de Bella encaminhando-a de volta a boate. Assim que a porta abriu, o som da banda cobriu o silêncio que havia entre nós.

- ED! – Bella gritou praticamente em meu ouvido, mas apenas pela sua proximidade, novamente estava em ponto de bala. Isso já estava ficando inevitável. - LÁ!

Puxei Bella em direção a mesa que sabia que elas estavam instaladas. Simon não podia ter separado mesa melhor.

Enquanto caminhamos em meio à multidão, não soltei de Bella um segundo. Meu medo de perdê-la estava crescendo lentamente, mas agora era público e notório que meu corpo estava entregue a senhorita Brandon, futura Lady Cullen.

Encontramos a mesa repleta de copos sobre ela, mas com as bolsas e celulares intactos, me levando a crer que Simon realmente deixara um segurança cuidando das meninas. Alice não estava na mesa e tinha certeza que ela estaria ou na coxia ou na turma do gargarejo.

Bella pegou o celular e vi que rapidamente digitou uma mensagem. Eu precisaria ir aos bastidores pegar meu celular, minhas chaves e minha carteira para acompanhar Bella ao hotel e completar a melhor noite da minha vida.

- Pronto! Mandei uma mensagem para minha irmã. Agora podemos ir dormir?

Bella estava irresistível e não imaginava o que uma simples piscadela faz com meu corpo. Sorri de volta ao pensar que ela também me queria ao seu lado nessa noite. Nesse momento Jasper dava os últimos acordes de "Here without you" e completou com - "_Boa noite e até o próximo show_", era a minha deixa para ir ao bastidor e avisar os idiotas que iria ser feliz ao lado da minha Bella. Olhei para ela que mordia seus lábios inferiores e tomei suas mãos para mim.

- Não saia daqui por motivo algum. Preciso pegar minhas coisas e comunicar à galera que veio comigo que vou ficar ao seu lado. Sabe eles também não acreditam que você exista. – Pior que nem Jasper acreditava que eu estava saindo com Bella.

- Pode deixar. Eu não saio daqui nem morta, mas, por favor, não demore. Se Alice chegar antes de você...

- Serei rápido e rasteiro, mas qual seu hotel, por via das dúvidas?

- Beverly Wilshire. Não demore, vai que eu fico com soninho?

Seu biquinho me fez desejar, que todos os meus pertences estivessem ao meu lado e que não precisasse abandoná-la um segundo sequer. Beijei-a lentamente não querendo que acabasse, mas sabendo que eu precisava ir rápido para voltar mais rápido ainda.

Soltei nossas mãos e pisquei para ela, levantando logo em seguida e indo para a entrada dos bastidores. A fila de fãs que queriam entrar no camarim era enorme e demorei algum tempo para passar por elas e chegar até Mike e Erik que estavam na frente da porta.

- Awe animal, quem tá cuidando da minha mina na mesa?

- Ué, sei não chefe! – Tinha que ser a anta do Mike para responder assim.

- Passa um rádio idiota e manda cuidarem da minha menina enquanto pego minhas coisas. – Senti duas mãos me agarrarem e quando me virei, ali estava Alice Brandon.

- Cullen?

- Brandon, Alice! Quantos anos, não é?!

- Eu bem sabia que o melhor amigo do meu Jazz estaria envolvido com a banda...

- Ah qual é Alice, está falando disso? Achei que era sobre Bella.

- Bella??? Minha irmã???

- É, ué. Venha, deixe-me pegar meus pertences e deixo você com Jasper. – Ela assentiu e eu toquei em Mike para que ele abrisse espaço.

Assim que nos livramos daquelas vadias que passavam a mão na minha bunda, entramos no corredor dos camarins. Quando parei na frente da porta de Jasper, Alice me segurou.

- Não me diga que você é o Ed que pegou minha irmã em Port Angeles.

- E no avião? Eu mesmo... Prazer Edward Cullen.

- Ou sir, devo dizer?

- Er... bem... eu não gosto do título. Você gosta Baronesa?

- Er.. Não. Mas isso não explica o motivo pelo qual você não explicou quem era para minha irmã.

- Alice, me poupe de sermões. Eu vou conversar tudo isso com sua irmã hoje a noite, portanto, faça-me o favor.. Se manda com Jasper para minha casa e avisa que estou indo para o seu apartamento.

- Eu ainda não sei o que pensar sobre isso.

- Então não pense Alice. Eu estou feliz ao lado da sua irmã e tenho quase impressão que ela também.

- Isso eu posso confirmar. Ed, minha irmã já sofreu um bocado com amores, e nunca a vi tão feliz, com um "misterioso Ed", como ela te chama.

- Hum... Misterioso? Sinto uma ponta de desejo e fantasia nisso...

- Sente bem não Cullen...

- Ah Alice, não me amole. Pronto, eis o seu príncipe. - Abri a porta e lá estava o vagabundo sem camisa, todo suado e jogado na cadeira.

- Hey Brow. Trouxe presentinho. – E uma miniatura me empurrou longe, saltando por sobre Jasper e se posicionando em seu colo.

Bella tinha um quê de Alice, e fiz uma anotação mental de fazer essa posição com Bella. Parecia boa, afinal Jasper nem me cumprimentou e resolvi sair dali no momento em que suas mãos levantaram a porra do vestido mais curto que da Bella.

- Não se preocupem comigo, ok?! Estarei com Bella. - Um murmúrio duplo entre beijos me levou a crer que eles haviam entendido.

Sai do camarim deixando uma camiseta na maçaneta, prova clara de "não interrompam". Trombei com Caius, baterista e avisei que a chave reserva da casa estava com Mike e sai em direção a minha deusa e meu paraíso.

Assim que passei o tumulto das fãs e agradeci mentalmente por elas, cheguei na mesa, que estranhamente estava vazia. Olhei em todas as direções e para os seguranças em busca de explicações que não foram me dadas.

Avistei Simon conversando com o chefe dos seguranças, ele parecia aflito e algo me dizia que envolvia minha amada.

- Simon, o que houve?

- Desculpe, Desculpe, não foi nossa culpa. Os seguranças não conseguiram evitar. – Aquilo estava me preocupando ainda mais por não saber ao certo o que aconteceu, mas sabendo que envolvia Bella.

- Desembucha logo PORRA!

- Um idiota que já jogamos na rua, agarrou a moça da sua mesa especial. Os seguranças não chegaram a tempo de evitar, mas tiraram ele na hora certa.

- Ele chegou a fazer algo com ela??? – Meu sangue já estava fervendo e não via a hora de botar minhas mão nesse paspalho.

- Que nada, ela é que acabou quebrando o nariz dele. Como disse, colocamos a escória na rua e a dama no carro do hotel em que ela está hospedada.

- Caracas! Quebrou o nariz, hummmm. Bom saber. Mas agora me dêem licença senhores. Tenho uma dama para resgatar.

- Cuidado com o nariz!

- Simon, não sou tão bicha quanto você e o idiota que ela quebrou....

Eu não deveria ter deixado Bella sozinha naquela mesa, mas saber que ela havia quebrado o nariz do idiota me deixou feliz e ao mesmo tempo preocupado. Seria isso uma reação ao tal conturbado relacionamento?

Com a cabeça cheia de perguntas não respondidas, entrei no meu carro e acelerei até o hotel que Bella tinha me dito. Ela estaria me esperando? Teria colocado outra calcinha? Lembrando disso, tirei aquele minúsculo pedaço de tecido de meu bolso e o cheirei. Seu cheiro era o mais doce dos perfumes e Bella era minha, e antes de ser parado pela polícia ou qualquer outra mulher que pare ao meu lado, resolvi que era melhor guardar aquilo urgentemente, antes que meu botão voasse e acertasse o vidro do carro.

Eu estava me tornando um semi-viado com essa neura toda. Isso com certeza é reflexo da falta que Bella faz em mim. Eu estou incondicionalmente e irrevogavelmente apaixonado por ela.

Assim que parei na frente do hotel, o manobrista abriu minha porta e em disparada, fui até a recepção.

- Quarto das senhoritas Brandon, por favor.

- Desculpe senhor, mas não temos hospedes com esse nome.

- Qual seu nome rapaz?

- James senhor.

- James, estou procurando Isabella Brandon. Ela acaba de sair da danceteria que eu estava...- Fui brutalmente interrompido por um segurança quatro por quatro que me segurou fortemente.

- Hey tire suas mãos de mim. Tire suas mãos de mim, ou eu farei esse hotel se arrepender de tratar um sir assim. – Começo a me perguntar por que todos os James da face da terra me perseguem.

- O senhor deve se retirar, por favor. Fomos informados de um perseguidor em uma balada, e como já disse, não temos hospedes com esse sobrenome, se o senhor não tiver nenhum outro conhecido para visitar as quatro e meia da madrugada, passar bem senhor.

Droga! Mil vezes droga. Passei a mão no celular e disquei para Jasper, afinal ele provavelmente está com Alice e ela me diria o nome do hotel em que estão hospedadas. Estava puto com essa situação ridícula.

1 toque ........ Caixa Postal.

- Hey loser, deixe seu recado após o bip. BIP!

- Idiota, reza para que quando eu chegar em casa, eu consiga falar com a Bella, senão eu juro que vou comer teu rabo essa madruga a dentro!

Dirigi como um louco pela Hollywood Boulevard, pensando em quanto tempo a mais Bella me esperaria? Aquilo me deixava mais louco.

Estacionei feito um louco na frente de casa e sai arrombando as portas. Escadas? Puft, não vi nenhuma, sai saltando por entre os degraus.

- JASPER!!!!!!!!! – Cheguei em frente ao seu quarto gritando em frente a porta.

Alguns minutos se passaram quando vi um branquelo azedo e sem camisa abrindo a porta.

- Tá louco mano? Gritando assim? Você não deveria estar com a Isa no quarto delas?

- Claro.. desde que a Bella me desse o hotel certo...- Foi quando percebi Alice atrás de Jasper enrolada no lençol.

- O que houve Cullen?

- O que houve? Bem.. por onde começo? Sua irmã foi atacada por um idiota e ela quebrou o nariz dele.

- Isso!!! Sabia que as aulas de defesa pessoal serviriam...

- Alô? Dá para ver a gravidade aqui? Fui expulso do hotel quando perguntei sobre a senhorita Brandon e..

- Ai como a Bella é idiota.. eu cansei de dizer que estávamos registradas como Swan...

- Ahhhhh muito obrigado Alice!! Nesse momento sua irmã está sozinha e no mínimo desesperada e me odiando...

- Se acalma futuro cunhadinho... Tenho um plano, e algo me diz que o fato de você ser misterioso está mexendo demais com minha irmã.. Escute.

E lá estava eu, escutando o plano mais idiota do mundo, mas pensando bem... Acho que dará certo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

N/A: Oi pessoal, eu não sou muito de falar com os leitores, ainda mais por essas duas fics minhas ( corpus e minds ) serem bem eróticas e todos ficarem mega envergonhados, isso é normal ( eu acho )

Eu gostaria de pedir para todos que passam por aqui para deixar um review... nem que seja anonimo mesmo... só para dizerem o que estão achando...

Espero que gostem... Agora os caps vão sair certos....

Visão de Bella = Corpus... enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

- Ai como a Bella é idiota.. eu cansei de dizer que estávamos registradas como Swan...

- Ahhhhh muito obrigado Alice!! Nesse momento sua irmã está sozinha e no mínimo desesperada e me odiando...

- Se acalma futuro cunhadinho... Tenho um plano, e algo me diz que o fato de você ser misterioso está mexendo demais com minha irmã.. Escute.

E lá estava eu, escutando o plano mais idiota do mundo, mas pensando bem... Acho que dará certo.

Alice era louca, maluca e definitivamente, eu começo a gostar da minha cunhada. Seu plano era simples e baseado em todas as falhas que o tal Jacob cometeu com a Bella. Esse era o sacripantas que eu mandaria dar uma coça assim que Alice saísse de casa.

Foi mais fácil deitar na cama e pensar em Bella, depois de tudo. Prometi a Alice que iria contar o mais rápido possível para Bella, toda a minha história e jurei que jamais revelaria a ela que Alice me conhecia ou mesmo que me ajudou.

A idéia não era das piores, mas aparecer do nada na loja que Alice queria que os The Zombies fizessem propaganda. Na verdade sua idéia era melhor ainda, mas Jasper não podia nem sonhar com algo como o que ela me propusera.

_Flashback on_

_- Hey Cullen?_

_- Oi Alice ainda na casa?_

_- É... Jasper está no banho para me dar uma carona até o hotel, mas sabe, queria conversar com você, como dois empresários que somos..._

_- Nossa, diga lá __**cunhadinha...**_

_- Sua família sempre foi do ramo têxtil, estou certa?_

_- Está sim, e?_

_- Que tal me ajudar com a loja e eu ajudo mais a banda..._

_- Mas não é esse o combinado? O que muda?_

_- O que muda é que se eu melhorar mais ainda a banda e você a loja, trocamos de investimento..._

_- Oras Alice, uma disputa?_

_- Sim e por favor, não mencione nada a Jasper e a Bella, eles não entenderiam..._

_- Claro, claro, afinal, esse foi o papo de "empresários" não é?_

_- Perfeito..._

_Flashback off_

Não passava das três da tarde, quando eu e Jasper montamos na Sportage dele e fomos até a Boulevard indicada por Alice. Já conhecia a loja das Kardashians, afinal Rosalie era uma grande amiga de Kim e Khloe, mas as duas eram tão descabeçadas quanto Rose e qual não foi minha surpresa ao saber que haviam vendido a loja para Alice Brandon.

Jasper estacionou em frente a loja, me dando chance de admirar Bella e Alice no interior da loja. Ela estava pulando feliz ao lado de Alice, inclusive batendo bunda. Que caralho, aquilo foi maravilhoso.

- Man, vou entrar lá antes que eu fique de "bauduco"contigo aqui no carro...

- Se manda Jazz. Vai brincar de principizinho com a Brandon, enquanto eu converso com a Bella.

- VSF Cullen. Vou almoçar com a minha garota e você não seja tão verme com a Isa, conta logo que você sabe quem ela é e pronto mane! Pode curti-la como eu e Alice.

- Falou e disse viado!

Jasper me deixou no carro e foi para a loja. Resolvi caminhar um pouco antes de entrar na loja, assim daria tempo para que Jasper tirasse Alice da loja e me desse espaço para conversar com Bella como eu bem queria, com carinho e muito beijo.

Percorrendo as lojas do Boulevard estaquei em frente a uma sex shop bem arrumada, entrei na loja e comecei a fuçar. Encontrei vários brinquedinhos que sempre tive vontade mas faltava a parceira certa.

Uma algema me chamou a atenção de tão reluzente que era, e foi inevitável meu riso interno ao pensar "Eis nossa aliança de compromisso Bella", ela iria enfartar, era certeza.

- Posso ajudar?

- Para ser sincero sim, quero algo para estimular minha namorada. Algo que seja de bom gosto e que não tenha seja algo que abra a concorrência.

- Entendo senhor, que tal essas? São as bolinhas amigas, servem para estimular a mulher, uma vez que podem ser esquentadas ou esfriadas retendo a temperatura desejada. Nenhuma mulher resiste à algo gelado, se me permite aconselhar.

- Ótimo, vou levar, minha namorada é bem quente, talvez ela goste...

- Bem eu gostaria...

- Então compre para você, essa eu vou levar...

Sai da loja com a súbita impressão de ter sido um grosso com a atendente, mas finalmente eu havia entendido, Bella roubou meu coração e o carrega com ela. Mesmo quando namorava Tânia eu adorava um flerte, mas agora, completo como estou ao lado de Bella, não há chance para outra.

Assim que entrei no corredor principal, avistei Alice e Jasper correndo para o carro, então agora era minha hora.

**(Música do post: Kate Perry – Hot 'n Cold)**

Segui para a loja e reparei que estava fechada. Rezei para que a porta não estivesse trancada, e para minha sorte, não estava. Entrei na loja procurando fazer com que ela me visse, uma vez que estava acompanhando a música que tocava.

- Desculpe, estamos fechados hoje. Volte amanhã. – _Aham, volto amanhã uma ova, quero você agora._._._ Sim, eu estava carente daquele corpo.

- DEUS É MEU PAI, CERTEZA!

Não agüentei sua frieza ao não olhar em direção da porta e fui a sua direção. Cheguei a suas costas e passei minhas mãos ao redor de sua cintura a trazendo para mim. Seus cheiro era mais doce do que nunca e eu tinha certeza que ela estava louca por mim, quando senti seu corpo amolecendo em meus braços, me causando extrema alegria.

Forcei minha língua em sua boca, pedindo não, implorando por um carinho sequer, e sua atitude durona acabou ali, me dando passagem por aquela gruta maravilhosa. Sua língua traçou uma dança sinuosa e instigante, fazendo com que meu pau reagisse instantaneamente a ela.

Pressionei-me contra seu corpo, o cobrindo com meus braços. Minhas mão avançaram por aquele corpo delicioso, enquanto nossas respirações se esvaiam. Senti Bella se retesar novamente.

- ME LARGA! – Estava tão ligado ao seu corpo que nem reagi, deixando com que ela me empurrasse.

- Nossa como estamos bravas hoje.

- Estamos mesmo. Vai ver que ficar sozinha em uma balada, ser atacada por um idiota e acabar a noite bêbada e sozinha mais uma vez, me deixa muito brava!

- Mas eu te procurei! Fui até o seu hotel, mas disseram que não tinha nenhuma Isabella instalada lá. Queria que eu fizesse o quê?

- Sei lá o que eu queria que você fizesse, mas PORRA estou cansada de num minuto estar nos seus braços feliz e no outro sozinha e perdida. Eu não faço a menor idéia de como continuar com isso...

Ela não sabia o que fazer? E eu? Eu, eu que estava cansado de amar as mulheres e elas não me darem valor; eu que estava cansado de só ser querido por um título; eu quer vim para a América pensando em ser um putão de marca maior; eu que acabei me apaixonando novamente...

- Sabe, eu também estou cansado disso, mas não faço a menor idéia do que fazer daqui para frente. Minha vida está um caos, meu trabalho me consome, não sei o que é ter uma casa fixa há anos.

- Então me procure quando souber o que fazer da sua vida. Agora já sabe onde trabalho. – Ela estava sendo absurdamente infantil, não me dando nem chance para explicar, ou mesmo para dizer qualquer uma das verdades.

Alice estava certa, Bella precisa de uma lição assim como eu tive a minha. Ela precisa amadurecer para que nosso relacionamento possa dar certo. Mesmo com todos os meus problemas, eu queria essa mulher para mim. Nas boas e nas más fases e iria provar isso, fazendo o que fosse necessário.

Fui em sua direção e lhe abracei, uma vez que eu precisava pelo menos de um pouco mais de contato com Bella, para que me acostumasse a sua ausência. Ela estava toda dura e apática, nem me abraçando em retorno.

Sai por aquela porta sem saber para onde ir ou mesmo o que fazer. Caminhei a esmo, chegando em uma praça próxima ainda do Boulevar. Tirei a algema do bolso de trás da calça jeans e pela primeira vez após a morte de meu pai, chorei.

Chorei por saber que meu coração estava ocupado como um todo por aquela menina mimada, estranha, inconstante, besta, linda, maravilhosa, cheirosa, deliciosa, apertadinha, menina, doce, dengosa... O que eu estava fazendo? Alice tinha me alertado que Bella não era "normal.

Guardei a algema novamente e corri em direção a loja, minha respiração já embargada pelo choro dificultava qualquer pensamento que não fosse o de chegar e me declarar a Bella.

Escancarei a porta da loja e lá estavam Alice e Jasper que me olharam assustados.

- Cadê? Cadê a Bella?

- Hey brow, pega leve. O que você aprontou agora? – Jasper já veio em minha direção enquanto Alice acalmava a respiração após eu ter interrompido algo.

- Cadê a Bella, Jazz. Preciso conversar com ela e agora ela vai me ouvir.

- O que você fez agora seu imbecil? – Alice já veio em minha direção com os pequenos pulsos fechados e me acertando em cheio no peito.

- Eu??? Eu não fiz nada! Ela nem me deixou fazer...

- Hein? – Jasper e Alice me encararam.

- Pois é, aquela sua irmãzinha louca, me destratou e me mandou embora da vida dela, por eu não ter ido ontem pro hotel, mas eu fui Alice, eu juro que fui...

Alice me abraçou e eu me deixei ser acalentado. Eram tantas emoções misturas e a maior era o medo, medo de perder Bella, medo de não conseguir ela de volta e principalmente, medo de perder de vez minha mente para ela.

--- Eu disse! Eu lhe disse que ela é louca. Meus pais acham que eu sou a espevitada da família, mas estão enganados. Bella é mais irreal do que eu, Edward. Auto-estima do tamanho de uma noz, mentalidade congestionada e principalmente, uma auto-flagelação imensa.

- E o que eu faço Alice? Seu plano não deu certo...

No instante seguinte, senti a pequena vibrando e ri, afinal era engraçado estar abraçado a alguém com no máximo 1 metro e meio, tendo quase 1,80mts.

Alice tirou o celular e gargalhou.

- É querido cunhado. Você definitivamente mudou de nome... – Ela me mostrou a mensagem.

_____________________________________________________________

Para: Allie

De: Bells

Fui para o hotel. Falei com papis e mamys. Converso com vc depois.

Dor de cabeça.

B.

______________________________________________________________

- Tá o que isso significa Alice? Que eu sou a dor de cabeça dela... Grande coisa!

- Não seu idiota! Significa que do mesmo jeito que você está, ela também. Custa entender que eu nunca vi minha irmã tão apaixonada como eu a vejo hoje?

- Custa... Custa sim, ainda mais pelas coisas que ela falou hoje.

- Não dê atenção, senão parecerá corocas que fazem tempestade em copo d'água Cullen. E outra, você por enquanto está enfrentando a Bella chatinha, espere para enfrentar a viciada....

- Viciada?

- Sim, viciada. Nem eu consigo com ela. Acredita que ela apareceu logo que chegamos aqui e amanhã estarei me matriculando com ela na UCLA?

Jasper que até então estava as costas de Alice e a acariciava, puxou seus ombros para trás afim de encará-la.

- Como??? Mas você prometeu sair comigo pela turnê, Allie.

- Pois é. Amanhã farei a inscrição... Algo me diz que conseguirei me livrar dessa faculdade até a primeira aula...

- Bem, que tal voltamos ao meu problema Alice?

- Ok Cullen. Vamos sentar e pensar em tudo que eu sei sobre Bella e tudo que posso fazer para ajudá-lo.

Ajudei Jasper e Alice a fecharem a loja e fomos para a minha casa nas colinas de Beverly Hills.

**-**

Depois do longo banho que fora necessário para tirar todo o mal estar que sentia por estar sem Bella ao meu lado, desci até a sala de jantar, onde toda a banda estava reunida e em polvorosa.

- Awo bando de arruaceiro, olha a bagunça na minha casa hein!

- Pow Cullen, como você não nos conta cara? - Ian o baterista, me perguntou todo invocado e ao mesmo tempo animado.

- Não contei o que?

- Oras, como oque? Alice acabou de nos contar que vamos agitar a recepção da UCLA aos calouros desse ano...- Encarei a todos atônito, pois isso não estava nos planos até eu ir para o banho...

- Alice?

- Pois é Cullen. Essa é a mais brilhante idéia de todos os tempos. Tenho certeza que a banda vai cair nas graças de todos da universidade e com isso, milhares de vendas, propaganda gratuita e possibilidade da banda fazer vários shows...

- E posso saber quem vai "patrocinar" esse showzinho?

- Claro "querido", as irmãs Brandon, com todo o prazer darão esse show com The Zombies para promover a loja delas...

- Hey, quem são essas irmãs Brandon? São gostosas? – Isso só podia ter saído da boca do Mike, segurança da banda.

POFT, POFT.

Eu o soquei de um lado, enquanto Jasper socou do outro. Todos da banda já sabiam que, obviamente era Alice e sua irmã, embora não soubessem que a irmã, era dona do meu coração.

- Idiota!

- Foi mal chefe!

- Bem mal anta! Bem mal.

- Ok, mas quem são?

- Mas como é burro! Como é burro esse idiota! Só serve para ser armário mesmo. Não vê que esta é Alice Brandon, seu idiota?

- Ah oi, prazer!

Todos na mesa começaram a gargalhar. Fui até a cozinha pegar alguma coisa para comer quando vi que Alice havia me seguido.

- Fala...

- Então, sabe nosso acordo?

- Sei sim... Então, se matricula na UCLA também...

- Tá louca?

- Não idiota, tô pensando em você cuidando da minha irmã, enquanto viajo com a banda...

- Alice, eu sou empresário da banda e você é dona da loja. Ainda não perdi e nem você, portanto, nem sonha que vou estudar.

- Ô mané, essa é a única forma de você estar com Bella o tempo todo, vai por mim, aquela lá é tarada em livros e cadernos, se você estiver entre eles, bingo! Estará com ela na sua mão...

- Alice... Alice... se sua irmã imaginar que algum dia tivemos esse papo...

- Já disse Cullen, se contar uma vírgula das minhas tramóias, invento mundos e fundos... Vamos ver em quem ela acreditaria..

- Você é tão baixa Alice..

- Espero que seja elogio Cunhadinho.

- E é Alice, agora me conta o que mais você está pretendendo com o fato de eu estar na mesma universidade que sua irmã?

- Bom Don Juan, sinto informar, mas está ficando tarde e não acho nada legal deixar minha irmã dormir sozinha...

- Nem eu...

- Ué, vem junto então.

- Tá maluca mesmo...- Jasper entrou na cozinha e logo abraçou Alice.

- Ela maluca porque Cullen?

- Porque quer que eu vá com vocês para o hotel... veja se pode! Bella acorda e dá de cara comigo...

- Ué, Alice está certa, quem sabe essa palhaçada de vocês não se resolve logo?

- Vocês dois se merecem... são doidinhos mesmo..

- Vai Cullen, deixa de ser bundão. Vai ver como tá sua mina meu!

- Nem a pau Jazz. E bundão é o cacete...

**-**

Ok, duas horas da manhã e eu estou entrando no hotel de Alice.

- Bundão é o que mesmo Cullen?

- Ah cala a boca mane! – Jasper e Alice gargalharam a todos os pulmões, atraindo a atenção do recepcionista.

- Senhorita Brandon, estes são visitantes?

- James, não torra. Pago caro para estar aqui, então não amola. Vem Jazz, vamos subir.

- Foi esse mane que não me deixou subir da outra vez....

- Relaxa, eu ainda acho que ele é clone do nosso segurança, James por sinal...

- Caralho... James me perseguem! Fatão!

Meu coração estava batendo frenéticamente e não fazia idéia do que poderia acontecer. Desde que Alice me convencera a vir com suas táticas ardilosas "Prometo te deixar ver como ela dorme" e "Ultimamente ela reclama tanto de calor, que vira e mexe anda pelada pelo quarto do hotel", minha cabeça de baixo latejava com as idéias e a de cima condenava por ter caído nessa.

Minhas dúvidas eram cada vez maiores, uma vez que não podia imaginar qual seria sua reação, se por acaso me visse entrando no apartamento com sua irmã e Jasper. Eu poderia começar com aquela saída francesa " OI, estava andando aqui na frente e essa menina perguntou se eu era o Ed" – não, nem a paulada essa colaria, "OI, fiquei na frente do seu hotel a tarde toda, gritando seu nome e essa moça ficou com pena e me ajudou"- Hum, talvez... sei lá, ela precisaria estar bem sedada para acreditar nisso, "Meu pau me guiou até você", é grosseiro, mas ela acreditaria mais nisso.

O elevador parou e eu idem. Fiquei estancado no meio do elevador, com Jasper e Alice me esperando do lado de fora. Meu coração estava frenético em busca de alguma esperança de me acertar com Bella.

- Ei, vocÊ é um homem ou um rato Cullen? Saia logo e vamos resolver isso...

- É Cullen, saia daí. Tenho certeza que Bella está dopada e jogada praticamente nua em pêlo na cama...

Onde eu estava mesmo? Sai feito uma bala para o corredor procurando o quarto certo. Afinal minha deusa estaria possivelmente nua e me esperando, enquanto eu fazia papel de idiota na frente dos amigos.

Até porque não podia ser impossível de Alice ser uma agente dupla, e estar ajudando os dois lados? Enquanto eu tomei meu quinto banho antes de vir, ela poderia ter ligado para Bella e dizer que estava me levando para nos acertarmos, ou não?

Já não sabia mais o que fazer e definitivamente eu não era um rato ( Hey Mickey Mouse, me arranja uma vaga no seu parque?). Alice parou defronte a uma porta gigantesca e logo a abriu com o cartão magnético, nesse momento, meu coração parou.

A ante-sala estava vazia e nem sinal de Bella em qualquer lugar, portanto, segui Jasper e Alice que entraram fazendo todos os barulhos possíveis e imagináveis e era claro, que isso era para acordar Bella.

- Caralho, porque não trouxeram a banda para tocar para ela? Assim ela acordava com serenata! Porra precisa fazer tanto barulho seus putos?

- Humpf! Jazz olha como ele tá falando com a gente... Estamos fazendo tudo por ele e ele ainda nos trata assim????

- Pois é amada, esse cara é um mal agradecido... Devíamos falar as maiores besteiras que ele já fez e forçar a Bella a não gostar desse idiota!

Deixei os dois falando sozinhos e comecei a andar lentamente para a única porta fechada. Estanquei em frente e olhei para Alice no maior estilo "É aqui não é?" e ela apenas me acenou afirmando minhas suspeitas.

Encostei meu ouvido à porta e não ouvi nenhum sinal de que a barulheira toda poderia tê-la acordado. Lentamente e tomando o máximo de fôlego e coragem, abri a porta, agradecendo também pelo casal 20 ter parado com os barulhos e começado com os beijos desentupidores de pia.

Ela estava linda, praticamente jogada na cama, com os cabelos revoltosos e respiração pesada. Cheguei ao seu lado e não pude deixar de percorrer seu corpo com meus olhos. O baby-doll rubro, mal cobria sua bunda, deixando a vista quadro bolinhas roxas/amareladas de cada lado da cintura, prova de que ela era minha.

Me segurei ao máximo para não tocá-la e acabar com todo o encanto da cena, mas não consegui e acabei por alisá-la. No mesmo instante, como se fosse fogo que a tocara, Bella começou a gemer e se mexer na cama.

Seu corpo claramente conhecia o meu e respondeu imediatamente pelo meu toque. Bella começou a suar muito e eu apenas a observei com medo de tocá-la mais e acordá-la. Ela inconscientemente se tocou em todas as partes que meu corpo a desejava mais e quando eu já estava praticamente a acordando para possuí-la, escutei o barulho da porta sendo aberta.

- Vem cá... – Era Alice quem me chamava.

Sai do quarto de Bella com o coração apertado, sabendo que não deveria deixá-la nunca mais. Alice e Jasper estavam sentados em uma bancada defronte a uma garrafa de vinho tinto e três copos.

- Estava conversando com Alice, sabe Cullen, acho que a idéia de freqüentar a universidade iria apaziguar os ânimos com sua mãe, não acha?

- Jasper, que tal cuidar da sua vida escrevendo mais músicas?

- Já escrevi três letras hoje, então não me amole... Alice me inspira, saca?

- Aham...

- Edward?

- Sim Alice.

- Minha irmã iria gostar de você estudando com ela...

Eu sou um idiota, só de pensar em encontrar com Bella todos os dias no campus, abraçando-a, beijando-a, passeando de mão dada pelos gramados. Estou virando boiola, fato. Bella está com meu coração na mão e eu aqui sofrendo de um amor sintomático.

- Ok! Vou ligar para meus administradores e pedir que consigam uma vaga para mim, nem que eu tenha que bancar uma nova biblioteca para a UCLA.

- YESSSSSSSSSSS

- Grita menos anã! Se Bella acordar enquanto eu estiver aqui não quero nem ver. Bom, vou me despedir dela e ir para casa. Tenho muita coisa a fazer... Agora que vou estudar...


	7. Chapter 7

- YESSSSSSSSSSS

- Grita menos anã! Se Bella acordar enquanto eu estiver aqui não quero nem ver. Bom, vou me despedir dela e ir para casa. Tenho muita coisa a fazer... Agora que vou estudar...

Acabei saindo do hotel praticamente às 6 da manhã. Pilhado, dificilmente dormiria após ter ficado entrando e saindo do quarto da minha deusa. Alice e Jasper tinham as idéias mais absurdas a cada minuto, não me deixando sequer tocar Bella novamente.

Tomei um táxi para a mansão e no caminho, fui ligando para Simon, providenciar o necessário para a apresentação em palco aberto no gramado da universidade, afinal, burocracia não era comigo.

Assim que entrei em casa, fui para meu quarto decidido a fazer a pior parte do plano de Alice, afinal estudar não era o pior... Lady Elizabeth Mansen, ou seja, minha mãe...

1 Toque...

- Residência dos Cullens.

- Albert?

- Ow, Sir Edward, quanto tempo.

- Fala velhinho! Tudo bem em casa? Rose bem?

- Sim Sir, todos ótimos, vou lhe transferir para Milady Elizabeth...

- Pow velhinho, passa antes pra Rose... Ela tá aí?

- Não meu senhor, conseguiu fugir para a casa do senhor Emmett as quatro da madrugada, ainda não retornando.

- Perfeito Albert, mas, digamos... ela tá irada?

- Milady?

- Essa...

- Bom meu senhor, acredito que ela não está muito feliz com sua súbita incursão à América.

- Valeu pela informação... Já sei como tranqüilizar seu coração... Se cuida velhinho, se precisar, sabe onde guardo algumas notas não?

- Sim senhor.

- Então use-as caso precise.

- O senhor sempre foi bom, coração de ouro.

- Aprendi muito com você... Agora, me deixe enfrentar a monstra.

Meu coração estava a boca, Alfred mordomo oficial da casa de minha mãe, sempre fora praticamente meu pai eventual. Assinava boletins baixos, broncas e até fiança quando eu tentava me rebelar. Suas palavras não mais me disseram o que eu sabia, minha mãe estava espumando pela minha atitude.

- Ora, ora. Já quebrou a cara meu filho? Posso mandar o jatinho lhe buscar agora mesmo.

- Boa tarde para você também mãe. E não, não é pelo jatinho que estou ligando...

- Então o que me dá a honra do seu telefonema? Saudades de mummy?

- Aham... em sonhos. Mãe se alegre...

- ESTÁ VOLTANDO?

- Não..

- Então???

- Quero que me matricule na UCLA. Em qualquer curso.

- O QUÊ??????????????

- Não grita! É sério, vou estudar...

- Mas... Mas...

- Sem mas, nem menos mãe. É sério, vou estudar. Me coloca em algum curso relacionado ao ramo da família.

- Eu só posso estar sonhando, você sempre odiou o ramo têxtil. O que houve? Quem lhe fez mudar assim? Sinto cheiro de mulher Edward, me fale, tem mulher nisso? Ela é uma qualquer?

- Não mãe, não é... bem... tem mulher.. não, ela não é uma qualquer, é da aristocracia também, mas não faz a menor noção do que estou fazendo por ela, portanto, não saia caçando as filhas das suas amigas que estudam fora, ouviu?

- Eu? Caçando? Desde quando?

- Desde que água é água mãe, agora é sério... Você consegue a vaga?

- Esteja na universidade em meia hora, meu filho. Estou tão orgulhosa de você...

- Aham, falou mãe! Você está feliz por eu estar babando por uma garota do seu tipo.

- Sim Edward, agora mande beijinhos a sua mãe.

- Beijos mãe. Tchau.

Meia-hora? É sério, eu preciso dormir, mas falar com minha mãe, só me deu mais ânsia de estudar e estar com Bella. Ela era tão diferente de tudo e só de minha mãe imaginar que estou com alguém como ela, ela me deixou em paz, sem terrorismo, sem ameaças e o melhor, me deixou nos Estados Unidos sem reclamar.

Entrei no banho pensando em como faria para encontrar com Bella por acaso novamente ou mesmo, propositalmente. A água descia pelo meu corpo deixando com que o sono e a preguiça corressem pelo ralo abaixo.

Desliguei o chuveiro a tempo de ouvir meu celular tocando. Corri até o quarto, deixando um rastro de pingos.

- Pronto.

- Escuta... É rápido. – Alice falava com a voz abafada ao telefone e eu nem ousei interrompe-la.

- Estamos indo a universidade, dá um jeito de chegar lá e se matricular cabeção...

- Segura um pouco que em quinze minutos estou lá. Minha entrevista é agora.

- Droga! Corre então, porque a secretária do reitor ligou agora, adiantando a entrevista de Bella e a minha. Te dou no máximo 40 minutos para não darmos de cara lá...

- Ok. (_- Irmã, de que molde do Oscar® você roubou seu vestido? Fala sério que você vai assim?!_)

TU...TU...TU...TU...TU

Eu ouvi sua voz e pude sentir até mesmo o sorriso que ela devia estampar naquela boca carnuda, deliciosa, rosada e que me deixava de pau duro só de pensar. Chega Edward! Controle-se! Preciso chegar o mais rápido naquela universidade.

Coloquei um jeans claro e uma camiseta básica preta, afinal era apenas uma visita de reconhecimento, uma vez que minha mãe já devia ter "garantido" minha vaga com uma grana preta. Desci as escadas de casa, encontrando apenas com Jasper que chegava todo animadinho.

- HUmm.. mar tá lindchu o garoto!

- Não amola vagabundo... Descanse essa voz, a noite tem o show esqueceu?

- Aham... Vai aprontar todas no show né?!

- Sei lá... Vamos ver o que vai sair da cabeça daquela sua namorada maluquinha...

- Namorada é tão fraco, não acha Cullen.

- Comeu cocô.. certeza, vai dormir.

Sai de casa com aquela frase na cabeça, Jasper estaria louco ou eu é que não pensava direito? Namorar hoje em dia é tão comum. Faria melhor se pedisse a mão de Bella em noivado? Como ela reagiria? Com essas perguntas, entrei no carro e dirigi o mais rápido até a universidade.

Assim que entrei na sala da reitoria, uma quase nada simpática senhora, mostrou todos so dentes para mim.

- Creio ser o senhor Cullen.

- Sir, para ser mais exato.

- A reitora o aguarda. – Ela fez uma lisura mostrando-me a porta da reitora.

Minha estada durou apenas 5 minutos, afinal, minha mãe havia doado, uma nova ala de biblioteca e não só isso, doou também um novo laboratório de matérias têxteis, o que era absurdamente para apoiar o curso ao qual me inscreveu: _Administração Empresarial Têxtil._

A pergunta que não se calava era, "Alguém sabe como fazer para mudar de curso?", ou ainda esse curso existia antes da minha mãe doar? Seja qual for a resposta para essas perguntas, resolvi sair dali antes que Bella e Alice chegassem e me vissem aqui.

Sai do corredor da reitoria e avistei Alice, que realmente lembrava o Oscar® e lá estava minha princesa. Bella caminhava animadamente ao lado de Alice, gesticulando e se movendo com tamanha alegria, que vi o quão feliz ela estava.

Alice tinha razão em dizer que Bella era apaixonada por livros e cadernos e, eu, não podia estar mais contente de estar naquela universidade, afinal compartilharia dessa animação.

Me esgueirei pela coluna ao lado da porta da reitoria e pude vê-la mais de perto. Resolvi andar um pouco pela universidade enquanto ela faria sua entrevista, mas falaria com ela assim que ela saísse, quisesse a Alice ou não.

Avistei a faixa que Alice havia mencionado sobre a festa de mais a noite estava pendurada e não pude deixar de sorrir e arquitetar meu plano para mais tarde. Seria uma noite espetacular, e para isso eu precisava de um apoio. Peguei meu celular e disquei.

1 toque.................10 toques.

- Alô?

- Acorda vagabundo.

- Hei Cullen? Caiu da cama?

- Simon acorda! Preciso que você cuide do show de hoje a noite.

- Que show?

- Oras, na UCLA. Fechamos um show para uma socialite e eu fiquei encarregado de ser babá da irmã dela.

- Oras, oras Cullen babá?

- Não amola, a grana é boa para a banda e, de quebra, a moça é bonita.

- Ah tá, e quem são?

- Oras Simon, as Brandons.

- Ah Cullen, corta essa... As patricinhas novamente?

- Sim, mas essas patricinhas estão sustentando a banda ok? Então se vira, e cuide de tudo essa noite.

- Pode deixar né!? E você cuide bem da herdeira ok?

- Falou puto!

Desliguei o telefone bem em tempo de ver Bella passar pelo corredor lateral. Ela estava tão entretida com as salas que não me viu ao seu encalço.

As portas iam passando e Bella estava cada vez mais empolgada, quando parou defronte ao "Anfiteatro E" e entrou. Resolvi esperar um pouco, para que ela saísse e me visse ali. Passados 5 ou 10 minutos, Bella ainda permanecia lá dentro. Resolvi entrar e me encontrar ali mesmo, afinal até meu pau já latejava por saber que ela estava ali, tão próxima.

Entrei na sala e a mesma estava vazia. Um sentimento de angústia me tomou. Onde ela tinha se enfiado? Será que corria algum perigo? Tomado por um descontrole, comecei a empurrar as carteiras até chegar em frente à lousa.

Ao seu lado uma porta semi-encostada, dava indícios que ela tinha seguido por ali. Comecei a andar pelo corredor escuro, e escutei o momento em que Bella começou a andar mais rápido.

Sem pensar, aumentei meus passos para não perdê-la. Ainda não tinha visão de onde ela estava, mas sabia que estava a minha frente em alguns passos. Ouvi quando ela tentou freneticamente abrir outra porta.

Cheguei até ela e ela estava parada. Seu corpo tremia e sua ofegação era nítida. Meu corpo nunca desejou tanto algo, como agora.

Fui até ela e sem mais, peguei sua mão, lembrando do que ela havia feito ao idiota da boate. Me aproximei de sua nuca e a cheirei. Tão doce e, tão deliciosa e tão minha, não resisti e comecei a beijá-la na nuca, no pescoço e percorrendo toda a sua costa.

Bella tentou se virar, mas eu a queria daquele jeito; e mais uma vez, agarrei-a nos mesmos pontos roxos que tinha visto. Ali ela teria certeza de que era eu...

Ela gemeu ou algo parecido ao meu toque. Ela me reconhecera... Seu corpo me queria assim como eu ao dela. Não pude deixar de rir ao constatar o quão engraçado era saber que nossos corpos já se amavam, enquanto nossas bocas...

Meu tesão era latente eu precisava tê-la ali mesmo, imediatamente e urgentemente. Pensei na safadeza em geral, e imediatamente cobri sua boca com minha mão, empurrando-a contra a parede e deixando meu pau roçar naquela bundinha deliciosa.

Eu estava louco por aquele rabo desde a primeira vez "Obrigado Tânia por nunca ter me dado, afinal, agora eu teria minha mulher só para mim... Para nossa primeira vez".

Bella estava tão gostosa, que mesmo que eu quisesse ser mais romântico não conseguiria, não naquele momento. Passei suas mãos por sobre a cabeça segurando com uma mão, enquanto sentia todo aquele tremor do corpo dela com a outra.

Eu queria tão aquela mulher que não pude deixar de traçar todo seu corpo com minha mão. Ela era magnífica e minha... Só minha. Eu faria de um tudo para tê-la para sempre ao meu lado, não me importa quem ela era ou seu sobrenome. Eu faria dela minha esposa aqui e agora se houvesse um padre para nos casarmos.

Bella fungou e eu senti como se lágrimas estivessem prontas para escorrer por seu rosto. Aquilo me angustiou, pois não sabia se era de saudade, amor, carinho ou se ela estava puta da vida comigo.

- Shiiiiiiu... _meu amor_.

As últimas palavras eu disse praticamente para mim, pois parecia que ela não havia entendido e continua dura ao meu toque.

Pensei em todos os beijos já dados, os orgasmos atingidos e pelos contatos. Sem pensar comecei a beijar sua nuca com leves mordidas, deixando que minhas mãos a sentisse. Sua orelha me chamava para beijos mais fundos e minha língua percorria toda aquela pele cheirosa que cada vez me inebriava.

Percorri seu corpo e logo encontrei a caminho do paraíso. O zíper que não me permitia acesso total a minha deusa estava ali e logo eu o deslizei, a fim de encontrar a verdadeira visão dele. Meu corpo clamava por Bella e eu sutilmente peguei seu cabelo, trazendo-o entre meu ombro e pescoço.

Sua cabeça repousou ali, enquanto eu cobria sua boca com devassidão. Bella estava toda tensa e eu estranhei sua temeridade em me beijar. Ela mantinha os olhos fechados e eu tateei todo seu corpo, chegando perto daquele grelinho maravilhoso, mas parando por uma nova e desejosa calcinha.

Seu corpo tenso sob o meu e alguns movimentos como se ela quisesse se livrar daquilo, fizeram com que meu pau, cada vez mais raspasse naquela bunda deliciosa, coberta por um minúsculo pedaço de pano.

O beijo tornou-se mais delicioso e quando vi, lá estava o par de olhos mais negros e maravilhosos da face da Terra. Bella me encarava enquanto sua língua chupava a minha com avidez.

Senti seu corpo se relaxar impulsionando ainda mais meu pau a invadi-la. Não demorei em passar aquela calcinha para o lado e a penetrá-la com dois dedos. Ela estava toda lambuzada, me deixando mais tesudo ainda. Eu queria penetrá-la urgentemente, mas ela tentou se virar. Fui obrigado a negar com a cabeça sua vontade, vendo por seus olhos a dúvida e talvez o nervosismo pelo que estava acontecendo.

Eu ia comê-la ali e não teria dó. Eu queria aquele corpo delicioso para mim, e comecei a beijá-la, mordê-la, jogando meu corpo sobre ela como um animal. Aquele era o corpo que me deixava mais louco impossível.

Friccionei meus dedos o mais urgente, a preparando para me receber com maestria. Bella arqueava o corpo com desejo, deixando meu pau contra sua bunda e minha cabeça nas alturas. Com a outra mão, pressionei seus braços novamente por sobre sua cabeça e a mordi desejosamente no pescoço.

- Ai Ed.

- Cala a boca!

Porque eu queria sua boca na minha, seria o motivo? Não, o motivo real é que eu a queria com urgencia.

Enfiei minha mão dentro daquele minusculo pano que me impedia de estrupa-la como eu queria e ela merecia por ser tão gostosa e me deixar louco dessa forma.

Não aguentava mais a pressão do jeans sobre meu pau, e logo o tirei, passando minha mão desejosamente pelo meu pau. Masturbei-me um pouco com a cena na minha frente, um rabo arrebitado, a mulher que eu tanto desejo em minhas mãos e me esperando. Agradeci o fato de ter sempre uma camisinha comigo, e logo a peguei, não por nada, mas ela me ajudaria entrar naquele rabo delicioso.

Fui obrigado a gemer e segurar o gozo que estava praticamente na cabeça do meu pau. Se Bella soubesse quanto mexe comigo, saberia que eu era todo dela.

- Sente como ele fica duro só de te ver. – Passei meu pau naquele rabo, e enlouqueci ainda mais.

Bella não falou nada, apenas gemeu alto e claro alguma bobagem que me deixou sedento por aquele rabo que se mexia impacientemente.

- Caralho, como eu senti falta de te foder minha apertadinha.

Precisava amaciar aquela carne para que não fosse tão ruim quanto sempre disseram. Mergulhei minha mão naquele mel, o transportando por todo seu corpo. Lambi o resquício, ficando mais louco ainda. Repeti várias vezes, deixando-a mais encharcada por todos os buracos possíveis e imaginários.

Bella empinou a bunda sem aviso prévio, deixando meu pau praticamente na porta do seu rabo delicioso. Eu aproveitei a situação e apertei ainda mais sua entrada mais que apertada. Bella praticamente rosnou me deixando ainda mais desejoso por aquele rabo

Ela bufava e gemia, praticamente me pedindo par invadi-la. Não demorei a fodê-la com os dedos novamente, enquanto seu corpo relaxava sob mim. Estimulava seu clitóris frenéticamente, sentindo suas contrações sobre meus dedos. Não demorava e ela estaria gozando em minhas mãos. Eu precisava dela me clamando e me desejando como eu a desejava, enquanto brincava com seu grelinho, ela arrebitava ainda mais a bunda, deixando o rabo exposto para meu pau.

- Pede!

- Pedir o que? Assim está muito bom para mim. – Sua voz saiu rouca, praticamente pedindo por mais e demonstrando ainda mais que ela estava prestes a gozar.

- Ahhhh não faz isso minha gostosa!

Bella havia gemido, me deixando mais louco e com isso me dando mais tesão para comer aquele rabinho. Apertei meu pau forçando a entrada naquele rabo melado, enquanto Bella gemia contra meus dedos que mexiam naquele grelinho delicioso. Bella começou a amolecer, favorecendo a entrada do meu pau e dos meus dedos.

A cabeça do meu pau foi entrando lentamente naquele rabo delicioso e sem que eu esperasse Bella empinou ainda mais a bunda, favorecendo a penetração. Aquilo me levou ao céu em segundos, por muito pouco, não gozei naquele momento. Soltei sua mão e a agarrei na cintura para que não saísse dali e me deixasse gozar naquele rabo.

- Caralho Bella, que delicia de rabo. E é meu, todo meu.

Sutilmente foi pondo meu pau todo naquele rabo, segurando sua cintura e concentrando para não gozar imediatamente. Assim que minhas bolas encostaram naquela bunda eu gemi, quase gozando. Bella foi um pouco para frente, quase me levando ao êxtase e subitamente me agarrei ainda mais ao seu corpo, chegando a sua boca e a cobrindo de beijos loucos.

Comecei um lento vai e vem pensando mais nas dores que ela poderia sentir, do que no meu prazer em si. Voltei a estimulá-la, apertando seu seio com uma mão, enquanto a outra fazia alguns razantes por seu clitóris. Nossos sussurros já estavam ficando mais para gemidos.

- _Bella, eu não consigo ficar longe de você. Caralho, que foda._

_- Porra, Ed..._

Aquela sensação era ótima, mas eu queria tanto gozar com Bella olhando nos seus olhos, eu queria fazê-la entender o que passava pela minha cabeça.

- Edward...

- Caralho Bella, já disse que essa sua boquinha falando meu nome, porra... Num fode assim que eu vou gozar!

- Goza comigo...

Aquilo me deixou tão vivo por dentro que quase esporrei de vez em seu rabo. Comecei a sair dela lentamente para não a machucar. Assim que sai, Bella se virou para mim e eu comcei a retirar a camisinha... Eu queria senti-la mais ainda em mim.

Assim que me livrei daquela camisinha, peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos, encarando aquelas orbes que me desejavam mais que tudo. Passei uma mão por sua nuca e a beijei. O beijo que começou leve e sedento, passou a ser urgente.

Senti uma mão repousar sobre meu pau e logo Bella estava batendo uma para mim. Aquilo era maravilhoso e eu me segurava com toda força do mundo não gozar naquela hora.

- Bella, eu tô apaixonado por você.

- E eu estou literalmente de quatro por você. Que merda!

Ela era absurda e eu a amava cada dia mais. Eu gemi e logo a joguei contra a parede, puxando sua coxa direita até minha cintura, deixando sua abertura de frente para meu pau. Não esperei mais e a fodi. Bella gritou meu nome, me deixando mais duro ainda, enquanto me concentrava nos movimentos intensos e prazerosos.

Aquela maluca, se jogou contra mim e quando percebi suas pernas me enlaçaram. A cena estava louca e a pressão daquela buceta envolta em meu pau, só me deixava mais próximo de gozar.

Olhei em seus olhos e lá me vi. Aquilo só serviu para me incentivar mais e comecei a gemer. Senti seu corpo se contraindo sobre meu pau e logo Bella me incentivou.

- Goza comigo Ed. Goza para nós! - Aumentei a intensidade da estocada e a abracei.

- Faço o que você mandar!

Em questão de segundos, minha porra escorria por ela e logo ela me seguiu, contraindo ainda mais sobre meu pau. Encarei Bella que também me olhou. Ela era absurdamente maravilhosa e minha. Eu a queria tanto que doía.

- Que coisa maravilhosa. Que bom te ter! – A abracei com prazer.

- Ainda não acredito que fui de 8 batimentos cardíacos para 80. Você estava querendo me matar de susto é?! – Ela estava sorrindo me fazendo sorrir também

- Não, queria matar de tesão mesmo.

- Como foi que você me achou? Como me encontrou?

- Ué, hoje foi minha entrevista final com o reitor. Eu estudarei aqui.

- Por que não me disse?! Eu lhe disse que viria para essa universidade, por que não me contou que também estaria aqui?

- Não disse não! Isabella, não conversamos praticamente nada até hoje. E eu não tenho vocação para adivinho.

Bella começou a se mexer sobre meu colo e então a deixei se soltar de mim. Meu pau ainda estava em posição de alerta, afinal só de olhara para aquele corpo eu já tinha uma nova ereção.

- Você estava me seguindo, certeza. Você soube em Port Angeles que eu não era uma qualquer, me seguiu e aqui está você. O que você quer?! – Hein? Ela estava louca? Do que ela estava dizendo? Alice me disse que ela tinha uns problemas, mas não que era louca ou drogada. Tentei segurá-la, mas ela estava arredia

- Me larga! Tira suas mãos de mim. Vocês homens são todos iguais.

- Garota você tem um sério problema! Deixe-me explicar...

Bella se deslocou e pegou sua saia. Ela começou a se vestir em minha frente bufando e falando baixinho, dificultando que eu escutasse.

- Por isso eu te vi ontem na loja novamente. Você foi atrás de mim para pegar o que? O dinheiro do caixa? Para me seqüestrar ali mesmo, depois que eu o dispensei?

Ela era louca? Seqüestra-la? Só se fosse para comê-la por dias e noites sem sermos interrompidos. Ela era absurda, ridícula de pensar tal coisa de mim. Quem ela acahava que era? A rainha da Suécia? Milady Cullen- não, isso ela seria quando casasse comigo. Era um absurdo estar ali escutando seus desaforos, no momento que era para estarmos nos entregando e conversando como duas pessoas normais.

- Sua... Sua... MIMADA! IDIOTA!

- Eu não tenho que ficar aqui ouvindo desaforos. Frustrei seu planinho medíocre não é?? –

Ela me empurrou e correu como um furacão. Era um absurdo sem propósito, ela gritar comigo desse jeito e ainda dizer que eu estava soltando impropérios e desaforos.

Subi minha cueca e minha calça e vi no chão o que um dia fora sua calcinha. Abaixei e a peguei, colocando-a em meu bolso. Disparei em sua direção, rezando para que não estivesse longe. Eu havia sido um idiota por responder a suas ofensas ao invés de acalmá-la e assegurá-la que nunca tinha amado alguém como eu a amava.

Cheguei a primeira sala, e enquanto saia por uma porta, Bella abria a outra para sair, sem esperar gritei.

- Bella me espera... Vamos conversar. Por favor!

Ela manteve o mesmo ritmo e logo a porta batia praticamente na minha cara. Assim que sai, vi que Alice já estava praticamente em sua frente.

Bella estava aterrorizada e não tinha motivos para aquilo, a não ser que ela estivesse com medo do amor que estava sentindo por mim. Alice olhou para mim de relance, e eu sem saber o que fazer, apenas enrolei meu dedo em direção da temporã, sussurrando "Ela surtou... Ajude-me. Ajude-nos".

Alice simplesmente inclinou a cabeça em sinal positivo e abraçou-a. Vi quando o motorista encostou o carro e as duas sumiram da minha frente.

Caminhei lentamente para onde estava meu carro, pegando meu celular e discando para minha penúltima esperança, afinal a última estava cuidando do meu amor.

- Hey bro, incomoda!

- Cara, eu a amo, mas ela doidinha.

- Dude... Eu te avisei que essas irmãs Brandons são pior que qualquer overdose possível. Eu amo minha baixinha, mas ela não é nada convencional.

- Ok, mas a minha é pior, ela tem distúrbio de personalidade sei lá... – Comecei a contar para Jasper, o que tinha rolado após o sexo...

- Seguinte, volta para casa. Alice irá resolver isso da melhor forma possível...

- Falou.. tô indo..

- E cara?

- Diz...

- Ela te ama. Ontem gritou seu nome várias vezes após você se mandar.

- Isso me ajuda muito seu idiota.

- Ué... Achei que ia te ajudar.

- É... ajudou meu pau a ficar duro, seu idiota..

- Ahá!!! Tá de pau duro!!! Zé virgem!!!!

- Vai se fuder Jazz...

- Eu fodo sim, e a minha não foge.

Desliguei aquele celular antes que eu simplesmente surtasse com aquele idiota.

Eu estava em frangalhos e não fazia a menor idéia de como reconquistar a confiança do amor da minha vida. Amor louco, amor insano e francamente, nada menos do que eu merecia. Bella era louca, mas eu estava incondicionalmente e irrevogavelmente apaixonado por ela.


	8. Chapter 8

Desliguei aquele celular antes que eu simplesmente surtasse com aquele idiota.

Eu estava em frangalhos e não fazia a menor idéia de como reconquistar a confiança do amor da minha vida. Amor louco, amor insano e francamente, nada menos do que eu merecia. Bella era louca, mas eu estava incondicionalmente e irrevogavelmente apaixonado por ela.

Estava em frangalhos, sentindo-me estúpido por não conseguir segurar Bella em meus braços mais uma vez. Isso já estava virando uma tortura mental e nesse momento sexual.

Ficar sem Bella estava se tornando o maior tormento da minha vida. Não queria voltar para casa, porque com certeza o mala do Jazz ia me atormentar e ao mesmo tempo, precisava descansar. Entrei no carro e dirigi sem rumo, até que subitamente parei em frente ao hotel.

- Bom dia senhor.

- Bom. Estacione para mim. - Entrei no hotel e segui até a recepção, onde o bolha da primeira vez me encarava com um olhar matreiro.

- Bom dia em que posso ajudar? – O idiota me encarou de cima a baixo.

- Pode ajudar sim, chame o gerente.

- E posso saber quem quer falar com ele?

- Claro que pode. Diga à ele que Sir Cullen, não irá se hospedar nesse hotel, devido a falta de educação da "criadagem".

- Ó não senhor, perdão. Vou chamá-lo imediatamente. – Rato idiota, humpf! Só existe uma forma de ficar mais perto dela... Estando em seu hotel.

Um senhor apareceu quase que instantaneamente a minha frente – Sir Cullen, que honra. Em que o Beverly pode ajudá-lo?

- Eu quero um quarto.

- Sim senhor, o melhor está a sua disposição.

- Não quero o melhor, quero o mais próximo do quarto das senhoritas Swan, Brandon ou seja lá o nome que estejam hospedadas. Alice é minha amiga de infância e quero estar ao quarto do lado dela.

- Ah sim senhor. Elas acabaram de chegar, a senhorita Isabella...

- Não quero fofoca e muito menos comentários que estou no hotel, compreendido? Agora por favor, gentil senhor, leve-me ao meu quarto.

- Ah sim... – James a bagagem do senhor.

- Não! Não tenho bagagem. Não será necessário que **ele** me acompanhe. – Eu sei que estava descontando minha raiva e frustração naquele rapaz, mas só por ser James e me impedir de estar com a minha Bella desde o começo, já era motivo para que eu o detestasse.

Subi ao 15ª andar e logo estava instalado no quarto ao lado de Bella e Alice. Assim que a porta se fechou, escutei uma gargalhada que reconheci sendo de Alice. Me senti um moleque inconseqüente e praticamente me joguei contra a parede tentando escutar o que conversavam.

_- O ... disse?_- Escutei Alice praticamente gritar com Bella, enquanto que não conseguia ouvir quase nada que minha gata dizia.

_-...., então ...... fica ..... ele? Por que ..... entrega .... corpo ........ louco.... você .... mal?_- Elas falavam de mim? Que droga, nessas horas me arrependia de não ser médico e carregar um treco daqueles para escutar melhor.

Fui escorrendo pela parede sentando ali mesmo no tapete. Alice a mandou ficar comigo e eu nem consegui ouvir a resposta que tanto adoçaria minha boca.

Escutei algumas risadas ainda e logo o barulho aumentou. Escutei batidas nas portas e sem certeza, achei que tinha escutado um chuveiro aberto.

Meu corpo clamava pelo dela e eu sabia que era ela que estava atrás daquela parede no momento em que meu pau latejou, me causando uma incomoda dor.

Resolvi sair dali e atravessei o quarto me jogando na cama, onde saciaria meus sujos desejos por aquele corpo delicioso que fazia com que meu pau já se lubrificasse. Abri o zíper da calça já pegando meu pau com desejo, como ela pegaria. A boxer era meramente um complemento. Abaixei minha cueca e logo peguei meu pau, batendo uma com suavidade.

Imaginando a boquinha da minha delicia lambendo-o como um pirulito e chupando-o com desejo, aumentei a intensidade da punheta. Já sentia o gozo ali... _Bella... minha puta apertadinha... aquela buceta piscava pra mim... __Bella... Bella..._

**Sh-sh-sh-she licked me like a lollypop (lollypop)  
Sh-sh-she licked me like a lollypop (lollypop)  
Sh-sh-sh-she licked me like a lollypop (lollypop)  
Sh-sh-she licked me like a lollypop (lollypop)**

CARALHO! Quem em sã consciência interrompe uma punheta? Olhei para o visor. _Alice _piscava incessantemente. Seria bom que ela tivesse alguma informação valiosa, afinal eu estava quase gozando com a irmã dela.

- A*kjahgan... _casp.. casp... _Alô pessoa?

- Nossa, isso é jeito de falar com a sua cunhada?

- Não é, mas na atual situação, não acho que Bella ainda queria alguma coisa comigo..

- Aham! É o que você pensa... Acha mesmo que eu iria deixar minha irmã surtada acabar com você? Ela é louca Cullen, e eu já tinha te avisado.

- Ela não é louca Alice. Eu que... eu.. eu tô louco por ela Allie.. Estou...Alice eu estou no quarto ao lado.

- Você tá nada!

- Eu tô... Fiquei rodando a cidade toda e acabei me hospedando aqui, só para estar mais próximo dela Alice... Estou louco pela sua irmã. Caralho queria gritar EU TE AMO...

- PORRA, tá falando sério?

- Não.. Tô brincando de ficar maluco, Alice.

- Não surta garotão... Só tem um jeito e. – Alice se emudeceu rapidamente.

_-Allie, podemos ir mais rápido? A loja passou a manhã toda fechada._ – Era ela... Eu escutava a voz da minha deusa e meu pau voltava a ficar latejando por ela.

_- Nossa Bellinha, está com tanta pressa assim de ir para loja ou tem algum interesse por trás disso?_

_- Ok Allie, diga a Jasper que conversa com ele mais tarde, agora deixa de manha e vamos logo. Quanto mais vendermos, mais tranqüila ficarei sobre a faculdade._

_- Ok, mas você PROMETE que vai na festa hoje? _– Yes! Era isso, eu a pegaria na festa e a raptaria comigo. Um dia e uma noite são suficientes para mostrar o tamanho do meu amor por ela.

_- Está bem Allie, vamos logo..._ – Um barulho no celular e...

- _Jasper, Allie está louca para te ver e eu para escutar sua voz... Agora tchau_. - Tive a certeza que meu coração parou de bater naquele mesmo momento. Só de respirar eu saberia que ela poderia me reconhecer.

- AHAM. – Tentei soar com Jasper e rezei para que tivesse colado.

Rapidamente corri para o banheiro arrancando minha roupa pelo caminho. Precisava acalmar minha situação senão era capaz de abrir aquela porta e comer Bella no corredor mesmo.

Meu pau estava latejando mesmo com a água gelada que caia e não consegui me controlar. A imagem de Bella gemendo, aquele rabo delicioso e a boca... que boca era aquela? Segurei meu pau com vontade e fui batendo uma lentamente, espalhando a lubrificação por toda a cabecinha. Aquela buceta apertada e as gozadas inimagináveis que tive com Bella, deixaram meu pau acesso e não demorou muito para que o gozo viesse com força sujando todo o box do banheiro.

_- Ela ainda me mata de tesão..._

Sai do banho e recoloquei minhas roupas, jogando uma cueca praticamente gozada no lixo do banheiro. Me joguei na cama, liguei a televisão e peguei meu celular.

- Jasper amigão... Acabo de me passar por você tá sabendo?!

- O que aprontou Cullen...

- Nem te conto...

**BIP. BIP. BIP. - **O sinal de segunda chamada apitava sem parar. Olhei era Alice.

- Tchau mane que vou putanhar com a sua mina no cel! – Não dei chance nem dele responder e já atendi.

- Fala minha deusa, salvação da minha vida, Cunhadinha amada!

- Nossa cabeção, se eu não soubesse que você tá de quatro pela minha irmã, juro que contar para o Jasper desse seu meloso atendimento...

- E depois reclama quando eu trato mal.. _tsc..tsc..tsc.._ Nessa família Brandon só dá maluca.

- Ah é assim? Então também não te conto nada..

- Allie não seja má. Já sei que ela vai à festa, mas diga, quais são seus planos Alice, eu sou um mero fantoche nas suas sábias mãos.

- Isso sim é me dobrar em alto estilo... Escuta... Que tal enlouquecer ainda mais minha irmã?

- Hein? Não entendi.

- Perai que explico....

A idéia só poderia sair daquela mente diabólica de Alice. Eu teria que avisar Jasper para tomar cuidado com ela, mas sabia que era tarde e que meu amigo estava praticamente de quatro por ela. Alice era tão ardilosa em seu plano que eu não sabia o que poderia dar errado.

Desliguei o telefone e recolhi todos os meus pertences saindo daquele quarto como um rojão. Assim que parei na recepção, o gerente apareceu quase que imediatamente:

- Já está de saída Sir?

- Estou sim. Escute, quero esse quarto reservado para mim por toda a estadia confirmada das irmãs Brandon, ok!? Não quero que isso vaze a imprensa ou eu processo esse hotel, estamos combinados? Não quero nenhum empregado do hotel sabendo disso, ok?!

- Perfeito Sir. Perfeito.

- Mande a conta para esse número. – Joguei o cartão do meu contador e me certifiquei que o senhor havia lido.

- Até logo.

- Até logo Sir Cullen.

Sai da recepção e logo meu carro me esperava em frente ao hotel. Voei baixo até em casa, entrando pela garagem e o elevador privativo até meu andar. Agradecia por Alfred ter pensado nisso quando reformou a casa, para minhas férias anos atrás.

Entrei no quarto desesperado por uma outra ducha e principalmente, alguma cueca. Odeio ficar com o bicho solto se não for para usar. Escolhi algo bem casual e me perfumei em excesso com o perfume que enlouquecia Bella.

Sai do quarto e a casa estava em silêncio. Essa era a vantagem de mandar na banda, todos estavam se resguardando para um mega show. Desci as escadas e parei na cozinha.

– Jéssica, mande alguém arrumar meu quarto. Coloque aquela roupa de cama chique que minha mãe comprou da ultima vez e certifique-se de que estarei abastecido por pelo menos um dia de coisas boas, ok?! – Instrui a governanta para que a melhor noite da minha vida funcionasse as mil maravilhas e sai de casa.

Dirigi como um louco pelas ruas de LA até a Dash. Estacionei o carro longe da loja e comecei a andar pelo boulevard. Sentia aquele mal estar característico por estar cada vez mais perto dela. Parei defronte a loja e encontrei Alice ajudando algumas clientes enquanto Bella estava perto dos provadores. Ela se inclinou para pegar uma peça no chão e **BAM!**

Meu pau ficou duro imediatamente com aquela bunda praticamente me chamando. Eu queria arrombar aquela porta que nos separava, carregá-la nos ombros e foder o resto da vida aquela maravilha que me pertencia, mesmo sem saber, mas consegui no máximo uma ereção fenomenal e cruzei os braços envolto em meus pensamentos.

Não demorou muito e vi Alice sorrindo para mim. Não pude deixar de retribuir, e no instante seguinte, nossos olhos se encontraram. Senti seu peito parar por aquele instante, assim como o meu, minha boca se rompeu em um sorriso e naquele instante sabia que se abrisse meus braços ela correria para eles, porém Alice havia me instruído para instigá-la.

No momento em que Bella se virou para Alice, eu simplesmente sai apressadamente, deixando com que ela pensasse ser uma miragem. Andei como um louco por ali e quando vi estava parado em frente ao sexshop que tinha comprado os presentes que me seriam úteis hoje. Escutei pesados passos, ela estava atrás de mim? Droga, precisava me esconder para que desse certo. Sem alternativas entrei loja adentro e fui até a sacana do balcão.

- Pois não, posso ajudar?

- Pode, não, quer dizer... pode... me esconde?

- Como?

- É.. me esconde por favor que eu compro um monte de coisas.. Mas rápido...

- Pula o balcão, mas não faz nada de errado, senão te entrego...

**BLING... BLING...**

A sineta da porta indicava que alguém havia entrado na loja, e aquele cheiro era dela. Meu pau latejava e eu tinha certeza que se ela chegasse mais próximo de mim eu praticamente gozaria sem nem que ela me tocasse.

Meu corpo clamava pelo dela e eu já não tinha mais certeza da minha condição mental. Eu estava irrevogavelmente TARADO por aquela mulher.

- Posso ajudá-la? Garantimos seu prazer ou seu dinheiro de volta. – A atendente chamou sua atenção e ao saber que ela estava mais perto ainda, só me causava mais desconfortos.

- Não precisa, estou apenas olhando. – Ok, definitivamente só a voz _dela _já deixou minha cueca novamente imunda. Ou ela iria embora rapidamente ou eu iria fodê-la dentro dessa loja, aqui e já.

- Está procurando algo... ou _alguém? _– Meu estômago deu um solavanco quando aquela idiota falou. Praticamente amassei seu pé com todo peso do meu corpo. Quando ela olhou para baixo, mostrei-a minha carteira tremendamente recheada. Seus olhos brilharam e sua postura passou a ser mais insinuante para com a _minha_ Bella.

- Bem, na verdade procuro um homem másculo, orbes de esmeralda, peitoral definido, bom de cama... – Comecei a rir em conjunto a Bella. Parei imediatamente com medo de que ela tivesse me escutado. O que seria tão engraçado para ela estar rindo?

Ah Edward idiota, que tal ela lhe procurando em um sex shop? OU ainda o fato de achar que você estava na sua frente a nem menos 5 minutos atrás e agora era apenas uma ilusão na mente da mulher que você jamais pensou que amaria desse jeito.

- Querida, algo assim, estamos todas procurando, mas caso não o ache posso lhe ajudar quando quiser. – A morena piscou para Bella e eu simplesmente não me controlei mais. Aquela galinha de uma figa estava cantando minha mulher???

Assim que levantei querendo matar a vagabunda, Bella saia da loja, ainda em tempo de me deixar babar por aquele rabo.

- Tá maluca? Xavecando minha mulher na minha cara?

- Queria que eu fizesse o quê? Deixasse ela te achar e perder minha grana? Agora passa para cá esse dinheiro todo...- Fato, fui extorquido por uma chantagista barata que não sabe mais como ajudar uma pobre alma.

Saí do sexshop carregado novamente. Peguei todos os géis possíveis e imaginários, algumas calcinhas e mais um par de amigas "Satisfação garantida ou seu dinheiro de volta" – Tá sei, conta outra agora.

Fui para meu carro e tentei ligar para Alice que literalmente desligava o celular na minha cara, uma prova de que Bella devia estar contando o que havia acontecido. Em casa, verifiquei que o que havia pedido fora feito e que o quarto estava maravilhoso. Até flores tinham.

Tomei uma ducha fria para ver se meu pau cedia e ficava em paz, mas isso parecia uma missão impossível, nem com viagra eu estaria tão duro quanto agora. Bella tinha me deixado com sérios problemas. "Ela quebrou o brinquedo... Certeza".

Me arrumei como Alice havia determinado, embora eu não entendesse o porque aquela nanica era tão possessiva quanto as roupas que cada um usava no palco e nos bastidores. Sai do quarto e Mike estava pegando o equipamento da banda.

- Chefão... Quem mesmo é para deixar nos camarins?

- Além da banda animal?

- Ah é... a Banda e quem mais?

- Nós todos e as irmãs Brandon.

- Falou...

Mas como é besta, fiz com que escrevesse o nome na palma da mão mesmo. Não podia correr o risco de Bella ou Alice serem barradas. Peguei novamente o celular e disquei para Alice, aquilo só chamava e quando finalmente atendeu, fui obrigado a desligar correndo, uma vez que era meu amor quem atendera.

Cheguei no gramado da universidade com o peito parecendo uma bomba atômica de tão nervoso. Daria certo? Aquela baixinha sabia mesmo o que estava fazendo? Porra. Tantas perguntas que eu já estava surtando.

A festa estava bombando, o gramado cheio de calouros e uns veteranos enchendo a cara. Instantes depois, cheguei ao camarim de Jasper. Ele estava praticamente dormindo e se preparando mentalmente para o show. Sai de lá e fui repassar os últimos detalhe com Simon que estava mais agitado que nunca.

- Cullen, isso vai ser bombástico cara!

- Eu sei animal, chamou a imprensa?

- Chamei sim e diz questão de dizer que você era o novo calouro...

- Tá maluco? Não era para ninguém saber seu idiota!

- Porra Cullen, você não avisou...

- Caralho... se quer uma coisa bem feita, faça você mesmo. As vezes Milady tem razão.

Resolvi deixar aquilo para outra hora, porque minha cabeça fervilhava. Será que a imprensa americana tinha fotos novas minhas? E pior... Bella lê jornal?

Cheguei a coxia no momento em que Jasper subia ao palco com Alice em seu encalço. Aquela nanica estava me passando a perna em termos de aparições ao lado da banda. Ela tinha alguma carta na manga e eu começava a me conformar em trocar de investimento.

Estanquei quando uma miragem me deslumbrou. Ela estava linda com um micro vestido azul, que meu corpo todo respondeu instantaneamente, ou seja, meu pau já estava latejando contra minha cueca novamente.

Rapidamente percebi que Bella estava cambaleando e que não demoraria a cair, fui correndo até ela a pegando pela cintura.

- Acho que não vou esperar você cair ao chão dessa vez!

Bella praticamente se virou, enrolando contra meu corpo. Percebi que ela estava fraca e em um segundo estava correndo com ela dali. Queria coloca-la em minha cama e a acalentar por todo o sempre. Precisava daquela mulher ao meu lado e não agüentava mais essa nossa situação. Alice estava certa de todas as formas, Bella era uma cabeçuda que não poderia nos manter afastados.

- Você precisa me ouvir, em diversos pontos, senhorita Isabella.

- Contanto que eu fique perto de você, pode me falar o que quiser. – Ela me desarmou.

- Você definitivamente não bate bem!

- Eu não bato bem?! Como você sempre sabe onde estou? Você é que não bate bem. – Ela estava linda com a respiração entrecortada e rápida, e seus braços cruzados que só me deixavam salivando ainda mais por aquele par de seios na minha frente.

- Você é sempre assim, tão arisca? – Eu queria sentir seu sabor, ter seu corpo novamente. Não queria saber de brigas, palavras e qualquer coisa. Aquele corpo me tirava do sério.

- Sempre, quando estou com você.

- Hummm, então minha gatinha apertadinha e arisca, que tal pararmos com esse showzinho e fazermos o que fazemos de melhor? – Eu precisava senti-la em mim novamente. Eu queria foder aquela mulher para todo o sempre. Ela libertava meus piores instintos e agora não era diferente.

- Desculpa... – Disse ela, colocando as mãos sobre meu peito. – Eu preciso falar com você, antes de qualquer coisa.

Aquilo me assustou. Eu não saberia mais viver sem aquele corpo. Meu pau latejava por ela e eu queria aqueles lábios em mim. Se ela falasse qualquer coisa agora eu aceitaria, mas eu precisava tê-la...

- O que você precisa saber para essa manha acabar?

- Não preciso saber nada, preciso que saiba algumas coisas sobre mim antes de mais nada. – E eu escutei...

Eu não sabia o que fazer diante o que Bella me contara sobre esse podre do Jacob. Entendi seu medo e percebi o quanto minha atitude de macho predador tinha mexido com sua cabeça, aflorando suas piores lembranças do que deveria ter sido belo e perfeito.

Lembrei de quão criança eu havia sido mais cedo com ela e não consegui raciocinar mais nada. Eu precisava fazê-la minha e mostrar o quão dela eu sou.

No instante seguinte, a pressionei contra a parede, cobrindo sua boca com a minha. Seu gosto era divino e o melhor sabor do mundo me preencheu novamente. Eu estava amando.

Bella passou a ser mais feroz, simplesmente puxando meus cabelos e me mordiscando. Aquilo me deixou mais em fogo ainda. Pressionei meu pau contra sua coxa, desejando que aquilo fosse um buraco a mais dela para eu me enfiar todinho nela.

Aqueles seios deliciosos ainda escondidos por um micro vestido só me deixavam ainda mais necessitados dela. Minhas mãos decoravam seu corpo e sabiam cada canto onde repousar.

- Bella, caralho por que você tem que mexer tanto comigo?

- Acho que me viciei no seu pau. Só pode! – Ok, eu preciso foder minha gata e é agora.

- Você sabe que foi uma péssima menina me deixando hoje não sabe?

"Aham"

- Então sabe também que eu preciso te castigar... – Eu praticamente gozava com os gemidos e sussurros que Bella soltava agora.

Agarrei o final daquele vestido e o empurrei até o umbigo. Ela estava divina, com uma calcinha...

- Caralho, essa calcinha é minha! – Tive que arrebentar aquele elástico para ter o que eu queria.

Fui lentamente me ajoelhando em frente aquela delicia. Sua bucetinha piscava me chamando. Ela estava linda e praticamente babando por mim. Agarrei sua perna e pousei sobre meu joelho, me deixando mais cara a cara com aquele paraíso.

Aprofundei mais minha língua ali, separando aqueles lábios com meus dedos. Comecei a lambe-la e logo Bella estava gritando. Seus gemidos me incitavam a penetrá-la mais fundo. Comecei a dar tapas com a língua naquela fonte de mel e logo Bella estava arfando.

- Edward... cacete... assim eu gozo... PORRA!

Essa era minha motivação. Acabei sugando ainda mais seu clitóris e logo que ela começou a gozar, eu a fodi com meus dedos.

- EDWARD...

- Fala Bella, fala meu nome. Quem é o seu primeiro homem! Grita, grita enquanto eu sugo todo esse seu mel...

- Edward é você, não tenho dúvidas. – Ela era minha. Definitivamente eu precisava possui-la.

- Então vira, agora é minha vez de te castigar pelo que me fez...

Coloquei a perna de Bella no chão e logo levantei. A virei com força contra a parede e precisei me controlar para não gozar só de imaginá-la. Abaixei o zíper da minha calça, levando a cueca junto e logo peguei meu pau, apenas para certificar que não tinha condições de sequer me masturbar um pouco, senão eu gozava ali mesmo.

- Está na hora de eu ensinar mesmo quem manda em você Bella. Você foi muito, mas muito má hoje. Me comparou com um sujo, um porco que lhe tocou, minha apertadinha.

Bella simplesmente arqueou ainda mais as costas, deixando aquele rabo praticamente pronto para o meu pau. Não pensei duas vezes em lubrificá-la com o próprio mel. Meti meus dedos naquela buceta deliciosa e assim que ela arfou não me controlei mais.

Sem pensar a penetrei de uma vez só.

- Caralho Bella, cada vez melhor. – Ela apenas gemeu, me deixando ainda mais tarado.

- Sabe... Eu tenho que concordar com você. Acho que estamos viciados um no outro. – Eu precisei aumentar a pressão ou eu gozaria ali mesmo. Bella ainda não abrira a boca, mas por seus gemidos eu sabia que estava acertando.

- Que porra de rabo gostoso Bella. Empina mais...

Estava quase pronto para gozar e Bella começava a dar sinais de que precisava de uma cama. Ela estava ficando mole e eu sentia que gozaria em pouco tempo. Me distanciei um pouco a segurando pela cintura. Ali estavam com certeza as marcas que eu já havia deixado e, com certeza, as reforçaríamos essa noite.

- _Ai minha vadiazinha, não foge mais do seu macho vai... Você sabe que somos feitos um para o outro... Confessa..._

_- Me fode Ed... Vai... Você manda em mim... Eu sou só sua... – _Os sussurros dela me fizeram gemer, eu estava praticamente gozando...

Contrai meu corpo todo e me distanciei dela. Quando Bella fez menção de olhar para mim, eu a penetrei numa estocada só. Bella gemeu fundo e quando percebi minha mão já estava em seu pescoço apertando-a fortemente. Temi por estar machucando-a mas ela apenas gemeu ainda mais quando a soltei...

- Caralho, eu vou gozar... Isabella... Bella, minha Bella... PORRA...

Tinha gozado da melhor maneira possível, com seu nome em minha boca e seu corpo em minhas mãos. Repousei minha cabeça em sua nuca, grudando ainda mais nossos corpos.

- Eu nunca me imaginei tão feliz... – Eu precisava que ela soubesse o quanto manda em mim... Em quanto manda em nosso amor.

Separei-me de Bella a contragosto do meu pau que não abaixava por nada. Tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos e logo cobri sua boca com a minha. Nossas línguas travaram uma dança lenta e maravilhosa que só me deixou mais aceso.

- Hoje você nem sonha em escapar de mim...

- Melhor conversarmos mais civilizadamente...

- Isso não funciona para nós, não entendeu ainda?!

Bella arrumou seu vestido enquanto eu guardava meu pau ainda duro e clamando por mais. Encarei-a sem jeito e estava pronto para pedi-la em namoro e dizer o quão apaixonado eu estava por ela, mas do nada, Bella simplesmente começou a escorregar em meu corpo, pegando meu pau em suas mãos e tentando abrir minha calça.

Eu queria muito aquela pose sacana dela e sua boquinha me causando estragos, mas Alice estava mais que certa. Eu precisava ter Bella como uma mulher, como minha mulher, e eu faria isso com todas as pompas. Acabei colocando minhas mãos em seu queixo e a puxando para cima. Nossos olhos se encontraram e eu acariciei seu rosto.

- Agora não. Agora, eu quero te tirar daqui, te dar um banho e por favor, SEM DISCUTIR RELAÇÃO ALGUMA! Compreende?!

Bella me deu um sorriso maravilhoso e logo tomei sua boca novamente. Resolvi sair logo com ela dali, antes que meu pau, agora mais quieto, voltasse ao estado de sempre... ereto na presença de Bella. Coloquei meus braços em volta dela e a puxei em direção ao meu carro.

- Você precisa avisar alguém q... – Ela era irreal. Eu seqüestrando-a e ela queria que eu avisasse alguém?

- Ok, não está mais aqui quem falou... – Ela ficava tão linda...

- E você? Precisa avisar alguém?

- Na verdade... – FALA SÉRIO... – Eu precisaria apenas pegar meu celular e...

- Onde está? – Porque mulher sempre esquece o celular?

- No camarim da banda... – Menos mal. Apenas Alice poderia estar lá...

- Ok, vamos pegar.

Bella parou em frente ao Mike que sorria como um idiota que era. Eu fiz menção de descer o cacete naquele idiota e ele simplesmente deu passagem à ela, que saiu em disparada.

- Awe chefão. Gata gostosa. – Mike disse no mesmo momento que sua cabeça seguia a direção que Bella fez dentro dos bastidores. Meu ciúme cresceu.

- Idiota! Essa é minha mulher – E eu simplesmente soquei Mike.

Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça. Eu não podia ter agredido Mike desse jeito. Além de ser nosso segurança, ele sempre foi amigo da galera... Cresceu com Jasper e era um dos melhores amigos do Emmett, meu cunhado.

- Falou Cullen, já entendi... Também já entendi que você a ama mais que tudo...

- Tá louco?

- Não, tô sendo realista. Você nunca me socou por outra garota, nem mesmo quando interrompi sua foda com a Tânia no carro...

- PUtz! Tinha me esquecido disso...

Começamos a rir no momento em que minha deusa retornava.

- Podemos ir? – Bella me olhou com uma expressão de curiosidade

- Claro... – Cumprimentei Mike e passei meu braço pela cintura dela, saindo dali o mais rápido.

A noite definitivamente estava começando para nós!


	9. Chapter 9

- Podemos ir? – Bella me olhou com uma expressão de curiosidade

- Claro... – Cumprimentei Mike e passei meu braço pela cintura dela, saindo dali o mais rápido.

A noite definitivamente estava começando para nós!

Meu tesão estava atingindo níveis estratosféricos com Bella caminhando ao meu lado. Se possível tomaria ela em meus braços e correria o mais rápido possível para meu carro, que estava praticamente a nossa frente.

Abri a porta para que ela entrasse, não deixando de tocar naquelas costas maravilhosas e nuas. Me segurei para não fazer nada a mais ali mesmo e comecei a me irritar por parecer um menino imaturo que praticamente gozava na calça ao ver uma mulher em sua frente.

Dei a volta no carro e entrei batendo a porta. Eu precisava do corpo dela, precisava dela e tinha medo de transparecer essa dependência total de Bella. Como começaria a falar para ela que sabia quem ela era? Que sabia desde o inicio? Que conhecia sua irmã e que éramos grandes amigos agora? Eram perguntas em cima de perguntas que meu cérebro regurgitava.

- Onde vamos? – Olhei em seus olhos e vi o medo que se formava, talvez pela minha carranca.

- Confia em mim?

- Não sei... Não sei mesmo. – O semáforo estava vermelho e vermelho deveriam estar meus lábios tamanha a mordida que eu dera. Como ela não sabia se confiava em mim? Era impossível isso.

Com a fúria no olhar, desencostei do banco e passei minha mão em sua nuca, trazendo-a até mim. Cobri sua boca e logo tracei um caminho sinuoso com minha outra mão por seu rosto, colo, seios. Tomado pela necessidade de senti-la mais uma vez, abaixei minha mão entre suas pernas e a dedei. Senti seu mel escorrer em minha mão, ela estava mais que pronta para mim novamente.

Ela poderia dizer qualquer coisa sobre não confiar, não gostar ou ainda, não me querer, mas seu corpo me dava indícios, provas e circunstancias de que era de outra forma. Bella gemia descontroladamente ao meu contato e não deixei de um ultimo chupão naquele pescoço que me pertencia.

Seu corpo estava tenso esperando por mais contato e eu simplesmente tirei meus dedos e aproveitei seus olhos fechados para lambê-los. Que gosto bom caralho.

- Confia agora? Por que seu corpo confia... – Ela apenas meneou a cabeça deixando que eu voltasse ao meu banco decentemente, com meu pau implorando para sair da calça.

Como um louco, sai dirigindo o mais rápido em direção a mansão. Eu precisava abrir minha calça, sentir sua boca, seu grelinho, seu sabor; queria ouvi-la gritando meu nome, me arranhando. Precisei parar de pensar merda no momento em que furei um sinal vermelho só pensando em besteiras.

Olhava de esguelha para Bella e seu rosto passava de medo à tesão em segundos, voltando para o conforto e o desconforto. Se Alice não tivesse me contado tudo pelo que ela passara, antes de ser adotada, os namoricos, as traições, eu tinha certeza que enlouqueceria com essas mudanças emocionais.

Bella era um vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção e seu conseguisse o que planejava essa noite iria conduzir toda sua fúria para outra coisa. Para mim.

Perdido em meus pensamentos, não reparei os risinhos que Bella soltava e acabei por sorrir sem saber o que estava acontecendo com ela. No momento seguinte, senti sua mão exercendo uma pressão gostosa sobre minha coxa. _Não meu bom Deus, aqui? agora? OMG! Caralho!_ _Obrigado por ser bom comigo..._

Eu sempre quis fazer isso, mas Tânia nunca quis. Saber que Bella queria e que ela começara me deixou mais latejante. Mordia meu lábio para evitar urrar de felicidade e prazer que ela estava me propiciando.

Bella era a perfeita louca, para meu tesão louco. Minha vontade promiscua e vagabunda. Minha cota de taras podia ser realizada com essa mulher, não precisaria de mais nada pra resto da minha vida. Eu tenho a mulher perfeita nas mãos.

Tentei não tirar os olhos da rua, mas quando ela serpenteou pelo meu banco, ficando praticamente colada ao meu corpo na lateral do meu banco, achei melhor reduzir a velocidade e rezar para não cruzar com nenhum policial.

Sabia que havia algum carro dos seguranças perto ou atrás do meu, portanto, relaxei um pouco mais e deixei a brincadeira correr solta.

Bella estava pressionando mais forte meu pau e eu já não conseguia pensar em mais nada e no momento em que ela apertou suavemente minha nuca, não segurei meu gemido.

- Como estamos tensos aqui? – Intencional ou não, sua voz chocou-se contra meu ouvido, fazendo com que eu praticamente ejaculasse ali mesmo.

Bella percorreu toda minha orelha, pescoço e nuca com sua língua, enquanto que eu apertava com mais força o volante e tirava mais o pé do acelerador. Apertei o botão de piloto automático naquela velocidade 19 mph. E deixei fluir.

- Vou me deixa louca sabia?! – Ela louca? Diz isso pro meu pau quase arrebentando minha calça para chegar nela.

- E você me deixa absurdamente tarado...

Bella olhava para mim com desejo enquanto suas mãos acariciavam meu peitoral recém exposto por ela. Ela me estimulava com gemidinhos e sussurros que praticamente me deixavam louco. Tirei as mãos do voltante quando Bella parou.

- Parado aí. Coloque essas mãos no volante, não quero morrer em um carro. Não nesse por acidente... – Ela era louca. Nunca aconteceria nada com a velocidade que estávamos.

Acabei tentando ajudá-la em sua empreitada e afastei meu banco o reclinando um pouco, ainda mexi na altura do volante. Me senti um gangster naquela posição e ainda mais com a minha _gostosa_ me torturando.

- Está vendo que eu também mando em você?

Ela era perfeita para mim e ainda tinha a vã ilusão de me dominar. Isso estava melhor que a encomenda. "Obrigado Alice" era o que pensava, no momento em que ela tateou o botão da minha calça.

Movimentei meu quadril para que ela saísse com facilidade e a senti no meio das pernas, por sorte não atrapalhando a movimentação dos pedais em caso de necessidade.

Bella desceu lentamente beijando minha barriga e logo abocanhou meu pau. Não agüentei e urrei. A boca quente e úmida que eu não deixara me tocar na universidade, agora fazia estragos no meu carro.

Ela remexia como uma vadia com meu pau na boca e pensei mil vezes em como "abacaxi era amargo" para não gozar imediatamente.

Bella gozava contra meu pau causando uma vibração maravilhosa. Eu levantava meu quadril tentando fazê-la engolir tudo e no mesmo segundo ela começou a massagear minhas bolas. _Caralho, ela jogava bolinha de gude quando criança? Como sabia mexer tão bem assim?_

Ela fizera menção a levantar a cabeça e não agüentei. Tirei a mão do volante e apertei novamente sua cabeça, forçando-a engolir meu pau novamente.

- Caralho Bella, que boca deliciosa... Engole ele, engole gata...

Ela pareceu gostar ainda mais da minha "quase" grosseria e a fazer pequenos barulhos de estalada. _Essa ninfo tá querendo engolir minha porra toda é?!_

Meu corpo já dava sinais de que não agüentaria muito, nem utilizando minha técnica "Minha mãe tá gostosa no tanque, minha mãe tá gostosa no tanque", conseguia deixar de gemer e sentir os espasmos.

Bela pegou maestralmente meu pau e lentamente começou a bater uma para mim enquanto circulava a cabecinha com a língua. Porra picolé não... Caralho, precisava ensinar Bella que isso era mortal para um homem.

- Porra Bella, assim eu vou gozar... Não faz assim minha gostosa...

Ao invés de diminuir a intensidade, minha menina passou a sugar com mais força ainda. Não conseguia mais segurar meu gozo que estava a pouco de acontecer. Assim que ela bateu meu pau contra sua boquinha, gozei.

- Porra... Que chupada Bella... caralho! E logo a chamei para perto de mim. - Vem cá vem...

O semáforo ficou vermelho na hora e consegui brecar enquanto ela subia para meu corpo. Tomei aquela boca deliciosa ainda sentindo meu gosto nela. Aquilo era melhor que qualquer forma de demarcar território. Bella era minha.

- Você realmente é louca por fazer isso comigo enquanto dirijo. Não sei quantas vezes fechei meus olhos e me deixei levar. Podia ter batido esse carro a qualquer momento...

- Não reclama vai, você adorou minha loucura. – Eu adorei mesmo, mas vendo-a mordendo os lábios, pensei em como sua bucetinha morderia meu pau essa noite a doidado. Senti meu pau se animando novamente. "Obrigado Jasper e Cialis".

- Eu já disse que adoro você minha apertadinha, mas não faça mais isso, não enquanto eu estiver em alta velocidade. Espera pelo menos eu conseguir diminuir... – Sorri enquanto ela se ajeitava em meu peitoral e o semáforo abria.

- Não sei se já disse, mas me desculpa por hoje cedo?

- Shiu! Já disse! SEM DR'S e isso foi ontem! É passado.

Agradeci por estar chegando em casa, pois caso contrário eu teria que estacionar e pegá-la de jeito para que não pensasse em mais nada.

Assim que entrei na garagem, olhei pelo retrovisor e vi Mike e Tyler seguirem com os carros. Essa noite seria apenas eu e Bella em casa.

- Vamos sair desse carro hoje ou não?

Percebi a hesitação em seus olhos. Bella havia adorado o carro e eu não podia ir contra ela. A experiência havia sido maravilhosa e por saber que meu quarto estava a meio passo e que com isso eu a teria toda para mim confortavelmente, acabei dando a volta no carro e abrindo sua porta.

Peguei Bella pela mão ajudando-a a sair do carro e assim que fechei a porta e encostei deixando clara minha excitação em sua coxa.

- Eu... vou... meter tanto em você hoje. – Percorri aquele corpo com minhas mãos e logo enterrei dois dedos de uma só vez. Bella estava molhada e praticamente derramando meu néctar por suas coxas.

- De apertadinha vai virar arrombadinha... – E a investida de meus dedos tornaram-se mais furiosas enquanto ela apenas arfava.

Acabei fazendo o que não era nem um pouco educado. Tirei meus dedos dela e levei-os a boca. Ela estava mais que saborosa, ainda expulsando meu gozo de seu corpo.

Para não tomá-la em meio a garagem empurrei-a em minha frente e fomos até o elevador secundário que daria perfeitamente em meu quarto. Me controlei ao máximo no elevador, sabendo que a demora a deixaria mais excitada, bem, a mim deixava.

Deixei Bella a porta do meu quarto, enquanto fui até ao bar/copa que havia em meu quarto. Peguei dois copos próprios para tequila e comecei a arrumar os limões e o sal. Bella ainda estava estática na porta e fui obrigado a chamar sua atenção, assim que ela olhou para mim, apontei os copos.

- Toma o quê?

- Água? – Ela achava mesmo que eu daria água para ela? Água ela pode me pedir depois que eu...

- Minha gatinha, você se torna cada vez mais absurda. Venha cá... – Ela caminhou até onde eu estava com um andar cada vez mais sensual.

- Vamos lá. Conhece o ritual da tequila? – Sorri, afinal que mulher não conhece esse ritual?

- Digamos que não. Quero conhecer o seu ritual... – Como assim? Ela era virgem de tequila? Obrigado senhor!

- Primeiro: - Afastei seu cabelo e alisei sua clavícula suavemente, fazendo-a tombar um pouco mais o pescoço. – Vejamos, copo, clavícula e um pedaço de limão. – Acabei cortando o limão ali mesmo a sua frente.

- Bom! Acho que estamos prontos. – Bella estava me olhando ainda com o pescoço virado. A visão só acendeu mais minha vontade. Fui obrigado a encoxa-la contra a bancada. Seu cheiro era inebriante, como o mais puro champagne. Tomei sua boca imediatamente.

- Bom beijar essa boca antes... E depois então... Ainda mais maravilhosa.

- Voltando à tequila, primeiro tequila no copo, sal aqui – passei os dedos em sua clavícula novamente. - e limão da sua boca.

- Isso parece ser bem complicado... – Essa era a hora em que eu deveria estar ajoelhado agradecendo ao cara lá de cima por me dar tanto. O calor do momento estava me deixando gotas de suor percorrerem minhas costas e peito, acabei arrancando a camisa e vi quando Bella se perdeu em mim.

- Olha e aprende. – Passei sal na sua clavícula e logo levei o copo a boca. Lambi sua clavícula e mergulhei naquela boca buscando o limão. Missão cumprida... _Houston we have a problem._

Bella pareceu não se interessar em beber em meu corpo, embora eu tivesse altas idéias para outros aperitivos, que podiam incluir cerejas, morangos e chantilly, mas eu deixaria isso para outra vez. Sua língua travava uma luta sem igual contra minha boca, fazendo com que meu pau quisesse perfurar minhas roupas para logo chegar na dela.

Acabei me separando de seu corpo e fui em direção ao futton. Bella estava ainda parada na bancada e acompanhou cada movimento meu. Fiz questão de apertar meu pau por sobre a calça e a vi, passando a língua entre os lábios.

- Vai ficar aí me olhando ou vai vir aqui e se deliciar?

Bella caminhou como uma felina predadora, me deixando mais grosso ainda. Fui obrigado a adiantar o serviço e abri um dos botões da calça, mas no momento em que ia continuar o movimento, senti seu corpo se debruçando sobre o meu.

Ela simplesmente me dominou, enquanto percorria meu corpo torturando silenciosamente meus mamilos e deixando meu pau mais duro que adamantium. Não fui um bom rapaz, mas também não conseguiria ser com aquela delicia sobre mim, pressionando meu pau contra suas roupas.

- Alguém está dando sinais de vida é? – Sinal de vida? Eu estava como uma bandeira de 4 de julho! Ela ia ver...

- Cansei. Tá na hora de mandar em você de novo! – Virei o jogo rapidamente, deixando no sofá enquanto subia em seu corpo.

Bella parecia estar encantada com todo os movimentos que eu produzia sobre ela. Percorri seu corpo com minha mão pesada, deixando-a sentir todo os espaços, ela parecia me guiar para sua buceta, esperando que eu investisse contra ela, mas resolvi que a tortura iria começar imediatamente.

Peguei meu zíper e o desci lentamente, enquanto ela segurava a respiração. A calça caiu aos meus pés e logo livrei meu pau do sofrimento. Olhando para Bella, comecei a me masturbar em frente a ela.

Seus olhos encaravam fortemente meus movimentos, mas no momento em que ela lambeu os lábios, não consegui me controlar.

- _Minha delicia, ainda penso na sua boquinha nele, chupando, cheirando, mordendo... Caralho Bella._

Ela simplesmente ofegava e logo vi que ela começou a se esfregar no futton. No segundo seguinte ela estava maravilhosa como uma máquina de tortura medieval com aquela lingerie perfeita.

- Wow, o conjunto da obra era melhor. Pena que a calcinha já estava comigo. – Agachei e peguei a calcinha no bolso. Não resisti e a cheirei.

- Esse cheiro... hummmm... é assim que você me procura Bella? Com uma minúscula calcinha cheia de gozo? – Ela estava atônita na minha frente enquanto eu ainda dava umas masturbadas. Bem que Jasper avisou, se demorasse para usar iria explodir minhas bolas

- Porra minha apertadinha, já disse, você me deixa louco. – Simplesmente me joguei sobre ela e tomei sua boca em fúria.

Minha boca estava sem controle contra a de Bella, que cheguei a machucá-la. O gosto de seu sangue não me afastou em momento algum, por mais que eu tivesse pânico de sangue. Não agüentava mais de apreensão, precisava sem dó, fodê-la.

Puxei sua perna deixando-a sobre meu ombro direito. Bella simplesmente arqueou seu corpo, sustentando-se nos ombros dela, enquanto eu atolava minha mão em sua bunda deliciosa, deixando-a mais aberta.

Aos poucos, fui circulando seu clitóris com minha língua, deixando-a mais alucinada enquanto alternava com pequenas batidinhas da minha língua e profundos chupões em seus grandes lábios. Quando finalmente invadi Bella com minha língua, senti que ela sugava com gosto. Não demorou muito e Bella gritava contra minha cara, derramando todo aquele mel que fiz questão de chupar até a última gota.

- Nossa gata, não agüentou é!? Eu sabia que era bom de lábia, mas não tanto. – Não deixei ela respirar um segundo, percorrendo sua extensão com minha língua.

- Edward...

- _Apertadinha minha, já disse que hoje te faço gozar até não sentir mais sua buceta né!?_

Ela estava maravilhosa e eu precisava dela, antes que minhas bolas realmente explodissem. Sem fazer esforço a virei de costas e a puxei.

- _De costas vai..._

Tateei seu rabinho e dei lugar a minha língua. Continuei com um oral pela sua intimidade toda, do rabo a buceta numa linguada só. Ela vertia gozo e não precisaria de muito esforço para fazê-la gemer e gritar meu nome novamente.

___- Vou te dar uma chance apenas... continuo chupando ou já começo metendo? Pensa bem, já disse que vou te meter até deixar assada..._

_- Os dois é resposta?_ – Eu esperava que ela fosse minha, e ela não me desapontava em nada com essa resposta.

Comecei gentilmente a pressionar meu dedão contra seu clitóris enquanto ia colocando meus dedos lentamente. Bella queria me deixar louco ou gozar sem que ela me tocasse, pois ficava praticamente dançando em minhas mãos.

Bella começou a se mexer ainda mais e não percebi o que acontecia até sentir seus dedos quentes enrolando meu pau. Quase gozei e fui tirando minha língua dela, para controlar minha quase ejaculação precoce.

_- Ops... fiz merda é?! – _Sua voz rouca de menina sapeca, não colaborou muito para minha mente perversa.

Eu precisava dar uma aliviada antes que eu tomasse ela de jeito e gozasse assim que a penetrasse. Levantei deixando-a no futton e fui em direção da cama, enquanto praticamente massageava meu já dolorido pau.

- Onde você pensa que vai? – Ela gritava praticamente enquanto eu sorria. Ela me queria da mesma forma que eu, e o plano de Alice estava cada vez mais perfeito. Bella seria viciada em minha quando eu nela.

Acabei me escorando na cama e vi que Bella não tirava o olho de mim. Tentando fazer algo mais sedutor, chamei-a no dedo, coberto com seu gozo ainda.

Bella caminhou em minha direção com um olhar repleto de luxuria e sim, amor. Ela me amava já, assim como eu. Ela se jogou sobre mim, cobrindo meus lábios com uma vontade sem igual ao qual eu me perdi vertiginosamente.

Senti Bella se arrumando sobre meu colo, elevando sua perna e praticamente sentando em meu colo, deixando sua carne totalmente exposta para mim. Assim que ela puxou minha nuca, grudando ainda mais nossos lábios, não agüentei e a penetrei lentamente.

Bella, sentada em meu colo e me beijando. Que mais eu poderia querer? Claro, estávamos nos amando, e eu fiz questão de mostrar isso, enquanto a penetrava lentamente, deixando que ela se acostumasse comigo a cada estocada em seu interior.

Nosso beijo fora quebrado para respirar, mas eu precisava de mais daquele corpo. Passei a chupar, morder e beijar lentamente seu pescoço, deixando mínimas mas sensíveis marcas, enquanto mantinha um ritmo fundo e grosso nas estocadas, até sentir suas buceta praticamente me mastigando, ela...

- Edward... vou...

- Goza Bella, goza que ainda tem muito pela frente... – Bella praticamente se jogou contra mim, deixando seu seio a mira da minha boca insaciável. No mesmo instante, seu corpo se arrepiou e senti meu pau ser banhado pelo gozo dela. A deitei lentamente na cama, indo ao seu lado, ela nem imaginava que já havia gozado com ela…

- _Isso foi ma-ra-vi-lho-so... Edward_

- Você ainda não viu nada... – Puxei sua coxa esquerda por sobre a minha trazendo-a mais para perto de mim.

Voltei a beijá-la e tatear seu corpo esperando que ela se acalmasse para recomeçarmos. Sua respiração voltou a estabilizar e sem esperar mais, a penetrei com os dedos lentamente.

- Assim eu vou ficar louca novamente... Cachorro!

- Prefiro Edward, mas se quiser cachorro também faço... – Ô se fazia... De quatro cacete, só de imaginar...

A abri mais e me coloquei em sua entrada, deixando com meus dedos, molhassem meu pau com seu gozo. Continuei a dedá-la passando seu gozo por todas as partes, levando lubrificação para aquele rabo maravilhoso.

Forcei a entrada, mas ela ainda não estava pronta. Resolvi me divertir uma pouco mais.

- _Lubrifica ele pra mim delicia... vai solta essa sua porra nele solta..._

Uma onde de lubrificação, misturado com nossos gozos praticamente verteu sobre meu pau. Ela estava tão melada me deixando praticamente pronto para ela.

Lentamente e com o pau repleto de porra, fui forçando e entrando contra aquele aperto todo. Me concentrei em não gozar imediatamente, mas meu plano foi em vão quando Bella empinou a bunda. O gozo veio rápido e a lambuzou toda. Agradeci novamente o remedinho de Jasper e continuei dentro dela enquanto simplesmente enchi a mão em sua bunda, já que ela gemia sem parar.

_- Desse jeito eu sou obrigado a te foder de quatro gata..... Caralho Bella....._

Sem pensar, sai dela e olhei o estado do meu pau duro novamente. Certeza que ela ficaria assada e eu em carne viva. Ela se posicionou de quatro em minha frente e eu a segurei pela cintura novamente, deixando meus dedos nas mesmas marcas já existentes.

- _Daqui a pouco vou tatuar as marcas que deixo em você..._

Entrei com tudo naquela buceta deliciosa e repleta de gozo. Ela é minha. Totalmente minha. Enquanto entrava nela, dava suaves tapas na sua bunda linda e piscante para mim.

_- Eu não agüento minha apertadinha... Ele tá piscando pra mim..._

_- Então me enrraba logo Edward..._- Com permissão quem não faz? Voltei a entrar naquele aperto todo e praticamente segurando meu gozo.

- _Rabo gostoso minha menina... porra... rebola gostoso.. geme meu nome Bellinha... vai me deixa louco..._- Eu estava prestes a gozar com ela ali...

- Edward... – Eu não agüentei e comecei a bombar para gozar com ela.

- Eu mesmo. Seu primeiro e único pra sempre....... Agora rebola mais vai... – E ela comando ainda mais sua bunda contra meu pau, me deixando mais louco impossível.

- ISSO... EMPURRA ESSE RABO... MINHA ISABELLA!

Gozei logo em seguida, já tinha sido 5 ou mais, tinha perdido a conta tranquilamente com ela em meus braços. Esperei minha respiração voltar, uma vez que já estava vendo tudo escurecer e não podia apagar, não agora... Ainda precisava muito mais dela. Levantei saindo dela, escutando ainda seus suspiros repletos de desejo ainda.

- Venha. Quero lhe dar um banho...

Bella levantou ainda meio assustada, mas aceitou minha mão. Levei-a diretamente para o banheiro que estava preparado para nós. Abri o box e a puxei contra meu peitoral, abrindo o chuveiro em seqüência.

A água caiu gelada dando uma acalmada no meu companheiro de baixo, Finalmente encontrei seus olhos e os fitei. Repletos de amor, carinho, luxuria e desejo, acabei me inebriando e a beijando com furor.

Peguei o sabonete enquanto a beijava e não a deixei perceber. Tateei seu corpo com a espuma a ensaboando completamente. Separei nossas bocas e ela se encostou em meu peitoral com a cabeça.

- Abra as pernas Isabella.

Ela cedeu sem esforço algum e logo meu pau deu sinal de vida novamente. Continuei a lavá-la e a passar o sabonete por toda sua intimidade. Não agüentei sua carne sugando meu dedo, quando passei entre seus lábios. O clitóris do tamanho de um botão exposto e pedindo por mais praticamente me deixou mais louco ainda. Acabei ajoelhando e ficando de cara com sua bucetinha piscando.

- Eu não consigo controlar, eu preciso de você.

Investi imediatamente contra sua carne e passei a lambê-la com desejo. Ela piscava para mim me sugando aos poucos, pedindo não, implorando por mais. Acabei a penetrando com os dedos novamente enquanto Bella praticamente desfalecia sobre mim. Acabei cedendo e logo estávamos caídos na banheira e rindo a beça.

- Quanto tempo perdido. Você foi feita para mim e eu demorei tanto para lhe achar...

Bella me beijou e eu agradeci mentalmente, lágrimas escorriam e eu sabia. Finalmente havia encontrado o amor da minha vida.

Terminamos o banho em silêncio e com suaves toques, afinal, eu sabia que minha noite estava apenas começando, e para falar a verdade, eu não queria nem saber quando ela acabaria.


	10. Chapter 10

Terminamos o banho em silêncio e com suaves toques, afinal, eu sabia que minha noite estava apenas começando, e para falar a verdade, eu não queria nem saber quando ela acabaria.

Seu corpo em minhas mãos era o aperitivo final que eu precisava para saber que Isabella era a pessoa certa para mim. Terminamos o banho e eu logo peguei a toalha para cobrir e enxugar cada milímetro daquela pele exposta que me deixa louco.

Andei com ela até a cama e logo a sentei. Eu queria que ela ficasse ali parada pelo resto de nossas vidas, só de olhar para ela eu já estava satisfeito. Comecei a pensar se realmente eu não tinha problemas mentais.

Reparei que Bella não tirou os olhos de mim e aquilo só me deixou com mais vontade de ali mesmo pedir sua mão em casamento, seu corpo em entrega e seu sexo na minha boca... Estava mais que pronto para a próxima.

- Perdeu alguma coisa aqui Bells?

- Não sei, diz você. – É perdi... perdi meu pau nessa boquinha deliciosa.

- Vem cá vem... Ainda tem muita coisa que quero fazer com você. – Ela andou como uma gata no cio em minha direção. Seu quadril jogava para os lados aquilo que eu chamava de sanidade mental. A toalha praticamente se arrastou por aquele corpo todo meu. Segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos, acariciando lentamente suas maçãs.

- Você é bela. Doce, Virginal, Linda e o que mais me agrada... É MINHA.

Comecei a tatear seu corpo lentamente, respirando contra meu desejo de tomá-la sem pudor, arrebentando cada músculo que a faz tão apertadinha para mim.

Seu corpo todo arrepiado sob minha mão era o desejo que faltava para que eu a possuísse imediatamente. Não consegui impedir de saciar meu desejo, enfiando meus dedos naquela carne melada.

- Tá pronta para mim como sempre não? Vem... vem aqui minha delicia. – Ela praticamente pingava de tanto gozo que não me contive, tomei meus dedos aquele néctar mais que especial.

- Hummm, safra especial como sempre. – Não tinha como eu não estalar a língua, seu gosto preencheu minhas papilas gustativas por completo... Enquanto meu pau latejava por antecipação.

- Come on baby... Faz uma lap dance pra mim faz...- Eu queria adiar o inevitável, eu comendo Bella por muitas horas ainda...

Aquela espevitada simplesmente sentou-se sobre mim, não me deixando tomar aquela buceta piscante para mim. Ela rebolava deixando com que suas entradas raspassem praticamente me deixando com as bolas roxas de tanto tesão.

_- Baby... não fode assim.. devagar, senão eu gozo..._

Bella simplesmente ignorou meu pedido e continuou se roçando no meu pau, praticamente me implorando para fodê-la com gosto. Tomei seu seio em minha boca e não demorei a começar a mamar aquela delicia. Como qualquer mulher, Bella simplesmente ficou louca, aumentando ainda mais as reboladas se jogando sobre mim e me agarrando.

_- Caralhooooooooooooo... Bella. _ – Ela sentou sobre mim com maestria, me levando a gozar imediatamente. Agradeci o fato de estar com remédio na cabeça, porque senão a brincadeira teria terminado agora mesmo.

Sem tirar de dentro, deixei Bella comandar a brincadeira. Ela estava um mulherão sobre mim, apoiando-se em meu peito para forçar a subida e descida. Ela descia toda contraída, fechando-se mais ainda.

Logo eu estava acesso novamente e ela se contraindo toda antecipando seu orgasmo. Ela me cavalgou como uma potra precisando de comando e eu, não pensei duas vezes em ser o dono de sua rédea.

_- Satisfeita? Porque eu ainda não... – _Bella ainda se recuperava de ter me lambuzado com todo seu gozo, misturando-se ao meu.

_- Wow... é agora que eu grito? _

_- Amor meu... prepare-se...espero que esteja preparada para ser chupada até secar..._ - E eu simplesmente a joguei na cama.

Minha potra, minha presa, minha delicia e eu precisava mais dela. Cada vez mais dela me querendo. Se não pelos seus... ops.... idéia maquiavélica.

Abri a gaveta do meu lado e me certifiquei que tudo que eu havia comprado estava lá. Primeiro Jasper, depois Alice eu agradeceria aos dois pelo resto da minha vida.

Peguei a faixa de cetim preta que a vendedora havia insistido que eu comprasse e fui em direção a Bella, que me encarava com suas jaboticabas polidas.

- Hey love. Está na hora de eu mexer com seu imaginário...- E ela simplesmente começou a correr pela cama, seria cômico se não fosse trágico. Ela fugindo de mim...

- Se fugir, serei obrigado a lhe... Perai.

Voltei a gaveta e peguei as algemas que Alice havia me indicado. Não queria nem imaginar quando ou como ela e Jasper conheciam todos esses truques, mas eram tão bons por compartilhar comigo... E com Bella.

- Pode parar... nada disso. Não Ed... Não... – Era agora que eu ria muito, ela estava parecendo um animalzinho acuado, achando que eu faria mal à ela... Tão enganada, faria mal a nós mesmo!

Com meu corpo a dominei e agradeci por ela estar escorada a cabeceira, facilitando demais colocar suas mão por cima de sua cabeça e a prender na cama. O bater dos metais me deixou mais excitado que nunca.

- Sempre tive vontade de ser bad-boy...

Não sabia se o corpo dela tremia de medo ou de quase gozar pelo que eu estava fazendo com ela. Seu olhos eram puros de medo e prazer, que ela não sabia qual era maior...

- Me solta seu louco. Ed... não faz isso, eu prometo ser boa menina, agora me solta. Por favor, eu juro que não sumo mais, que não discuto relação nenhuma e que nunca vou lhe comparar a outra pessoa... – Ela era louca? Era tudo isso que eu mais gostava nela, essa vontade de ser dominada, submissa, ela precisava ser mandada...

Enfiei meu pau entre seus seios perfeitos, pensando na melhor espanhola que u teria ali, embora fosse melhor se ela mesmo comprimisse meu pau com suas mãos... ops.. ela estava amarrada, e isso me ligou nos 360 watts.

- Está corando Isabella... Pensas em que?

- Em você me soltando e eu fazendo sacanagem com você. Me solta e eu mostro o que estou pensando... – Ela estava tão sexy mordendo os lábios que eu não pensei duas vezes...Apertei seu seio contra meu pau e comecei a estocar contra eles.

- Tolinha. Achou mesmo que não havia pensado nisso? – Ela era minha achando que eu não faria o que eu quisesse com ela...

- Ganharei novos roxos com essa algema... – Seu sussurro só me deixou mais louco.

- Eu prometo que vou cuidar disso mais tarde, mas agora...

Me deitei sobre seu corpo e passei a lambe-la, deixando-a cada vez mais acesa. Tateei cada pedacinho do seu corpo, enquanto mergulhava meus dedos nela.

- Reclama, mas está sempre pronta para mim não _Isabella? – _Ela serpenteou sob meu corpo enquanto sua buceta praticamente engoliu meus dedos.

- Repete meu nome... – Hein? Será que tinha falado o nome dela errado? Não eu tinha certeza, Isabella...

- Isabella...

- Não... com sotaque cacete... – Caralho, era isso então? Sotaques mexiam com sua cabeça? Eu poderia fazer isso sempre.

- _Isabella... My little bitch. - _E toda minha paciência se esvaiu quando ela gemeu ao ouvir seu nome. Fui obrigado a enterrar meu pau nela antes que eu gozasse em seu ventre.

- _Não.. para... jamais..- _Como se tivesse o controle sobre meu corpo, eu praticamente segurei meu orgasmo no momento em que ela disse isso.

Sai de seu corpo sabendo que ela estava próxima de gozar, mas eu não queria agora, não já.

Voltei ao inicio, beijando-a alternando entre mordidas e sopros, deixando-a cada vez mais louca. Ela serpenteava sob meu corpo e eu aumentava a pressão da minha boca sobre ela.

- Acha que sou de plástico é?! Vou ficar toda desfigurada assim... – Ela estava brincando com fogo. Senti a faixa de cetim ao meu lado, tinha até me esquecido dela.

Mostrei para Bella e ela simplesmente engoliu com dificuldade. Sabendo de tudo que ela já havia passado, eu precisava que ela confiasse em mim e principalmente, em nós dois.

Enquanto eu a vendava ela me xingava, lamuriava, mas em momento algum, pediu "por favor não", algo que se ela falasse, na hora eu saberia que ela não estava pronta para essa entrega.

Não ter a visão do que iria lhe acontecer era a maior prova de confiança e de amor que Bella poderia me dar. Serena e desejosa, percebia que Bella passava sua língua incessantemente entre seus lábios, a espera do meu próximo passo.

Comecei sutilmente explorando seu corpo, contornado cada pedaço tenro de sua pele sedosa e cheirosa. Acabei deixando um rastro com meus dentes pela sua pele, que logo percebi a reação de seu corpo ao tatear seu grelinho.

Peguei sutilmente as bolinhas de metal que havia me encantando na loja e as deixei ao lado de seu corpo, que se arrepiava mais e mais a cada suspirada minha.

- Arrepiada sexy? Hummm... estou vendo que meu parquinho de diversões está vazando óleo.

A puxei contra meu corpo a deixando exposta ainda mais para mim. Sua boca se abria como buscando mais ar a cada passada de língua que eu lhe dava nas coxas, no clitóris ou mesmo na sua grutinha mais que molhada.

Comecei a circular as bolinhas na minha mão e logo alternei entre minha língua e elas bem no clitóris de Bella, que arqueou seu corpo totalmente.

_- Que coisa geladaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..._

- São minhas amigas Love... relaxa....

Que eram minhas amigas eu sabia, mas saber que Bella estava totalmente entregue ao meu comando, deixando com que eu a levasse por caminhos nunca antes atingidos, me deixava cada vez mais em ponto de bala.

Comecei a chupar cada cantinho de seus lábios e grandes lábios, deixando as bolinhas brincarem pela entrada daquele rabo delicioso. Afundei uma bolinha dentre dela e senti Bella relaxando em minhas mãos quando eu a penetrava com meus dedos e a chupava intensamente, deixando aquele botãozinho cada vez mais sensível.

Não demorou a sentir Bella "chupando" meu dedos em sua bucetinha apertada. Tateei meu pau e comecei a me satisfazer vendo seu corpo gritando pelo meu. Voltei a sua gruta e lá estava o começo de um orgasmo magnífico, ela pulsava deixando que eu sentisse seu calor interno.

- AH... Edward... eu...

- Shiiii, não fala nada _delicia..._

Eu não agüentei e fui retirando meus dedos e puxando as bolinhas para fora de seu rabo, me posicionando naquela entrada e simplesmente me deixando entrar.

- _Caralhooooooooooooooooooo...... _

Bella gritou no momento em que eu praticamente a penetrava de uma só vez. Já não sabia se era efeito de mais ou de menos, mas se bombasse um pouco mais gozava.

Ela começou a morder os lábios em puro sinal de desespero e suas carnes começaram a dar novos sinais de espasmos e mordidas em torno do meu pau, que quase não conseguia segurar, em dois segundos suas bochechas passaram a um rubor sem igual.

- Está corada como eu gosto... Espero que esteja pensando besteiras comigo...

Possessivamente precisava de seus olhos em mim, sentindo o que nós dois estávamos fazendo juntos. Percebi que precisava tomá-la em meus braços e fazer amor. Sutilmente tirei a faixa que cobria seus olhos e me abracei a ela, deixando que nossos lábios se encontrassem com sabor de reencontro.

- Eu cansei de fazer sexo, podemos fazer amor agora?

Bella me olhava com candura e amor, e rapidamente seus olhos lacrimejaram deixando meu coração mais apertado que nunca. Tive medo de tê-la machucado, mas então ela falou.

- Ed... me solta, eu quero te tocar...

- Bella, eu quero fazer amor agora, mas depois vou querer sexo novamente e.......

- Então está esperando o que para me tomar em seus braços?

Bella simplesmente me deixou o homem mais feliz da face da Terra com sua deixa. Tomei seu pescoço com minha boca, deixando completamente entregue a mim.

Fui até sua mão e comecei a descer seu corpo com beijos suaves e cheios de carinho, percorrendo seu antebraço, pescoço, ombros, colo, seios, ventre, coxa que te quero coxa, joelhos, batata da perna, pés e voltando o caminho todo. Encontrei Bella com os olhos fechados e os lábios apertados.

- Olhe para mim Isabella, eu preciso sentir seus olhos em mim.

Subi novamente até seu rosto e tomei-o em mãos para beija-la. Meu corpo tratava de se encaixar no seu, como se duas metades fossem preenchidas avidamente. Ela suspirava e fechava os olhos, abrindo-os em seguida.

- Você é linda, olhe para mim – E assim eu a penetrei lentamente, pois eu estava fazendo **amor **com a mulher da minha vida.

- Eu quero lhe ensinar todas as formas de amar, então não feche os olhos para nós...

Lentos, precisos e fundos, foram meus movimentos em seu corpo. A cada toque um beijo, a cada estocada um olhar carinhoso. Estávamos plenamente conectados como eu nunca tinha me sentido antes.

Bella começou a se contrair em mim, deixando-me com a sensação de pouco espaço novamente, tanto embaixo, quando em meu coração. Ela era perfeita.

- Goza comigo love.. Tão apertadinha assim...

- Edward... – ela iria me fazer gozar com ela assim.

- Isso chama quem te alucina...

- Edward...

- Eu... Eu Isabella... – Já não conseguia segurar mais e acabei gozando no momento em que Bella gemia de prazer também.

Me deixei sobre seu corpo, mas não deixando meu peso sobre ela. Iria ter que melhorar minha condição física se quisesse repetir esse feito. Fato= remédio do Jasper é maravilhoso, mas sem comida não se para em pé.

Quando olhei para Bella em busca de saber como ela estava, um sorriso escapou de seus lábios, preenchendo meu coração embora eu não soubesse o porquê.

- Rindo do que? Posso saber?

- De nós...

- Por que love?

- Porque somos dois loucos...

- Isso eu já sei... agora descanse, ainda preciso de você inteira.

- Ed está na hora de me soltar... sinto muito, mas precisamos voltar a realidade e eu preciso ir para casa.

- Que casa Isabella? Você está em um hotel e depois de tantos desencontros acha mesmo que vou deixar você sair daqui?

- ME SOLTA EDWARD, LOUCO. – Comecei a rir e me levantei.

- Você vai ficar aqui até meu pau afinar, tá entendido?

Sempre tive vontade de saber como seria meu pau fino... Não que ele fosse enorme, mas... Ah ele é imenso ok? Bella nunca vai ter outro na vida dela que não seja o meu, e não querendo fazer comparação, mas o meu é bem melhor que o do idiota, otário e praticamente morto do ex dela. Olhei para ela e sua testa estava enrugada, agradeci mais uma vez Alice, por me contar que aquele era sinal de problemas.

Abracei-a lentamente, deixando que sentisse o calor do meu corpo.

- E pode parar de caraminholas nessa cabeçinha. Eu só estou viciado nesse seu corpo, não sou nenhum louco não e nem vou te matar... Afinal, ainda nem conversamos sobre nós...

-Edward não existe nós... não sonha... – Argh! Ela é impossível. Como assim não existe nós? E o que aconteceu aqui, agora?

- Isabella, você é muito irreal e mimada sabia?!

Eu tinha vontade de estapea-la para depois cobrir de beijos, e bater de novo para entender que suas palavras tinham me tirado do sério, resolvi me controlar e procurar ajuda com aquele ser!

Levantei, peguei meu celular e fui até o banheiro, onde a acústica me garantia sossego.

- _Alice?_

_- _Porra Edward, estou ligando a horas no seu celular e no celular de Bella. A casa caiu idiota....

- Hein, sobre o que está falando?

- Sobre o fato de que o nosso segurança chegou de ultima hora e acha que Bella foi seqüestrada.

- Como assim Alice? Não são nem...

- SÃO SEIS HORAS DA MANHÃ IMBECIL.

- Nossa... Jazz não fez um serviço decente em você não?

- Não, porque quando chegamos no hotel demos de cara com James...

- James?

- Segurança.

- O do hotel?

- Não Edward, o guarda-costas. Agora tire esse traseiro grande dessa cama, bota uma roupa na minha irmã e a traga nem que seja algemada.

- Isso eu posso providenciar.

- Edward, sem palhaçada, Jasper está indo pegar _vocês_... Meus pais estão sabendo e estão vindo para cá.

- FODEU!

- Ah finalmente entendeu! Se vira CU.... Traz a princesa pra casa.

- Ok, o Sir está indo com a prin...

TU.. TU..TU.. TU.. TU..

Ué... A coisa estava feia do outro lado e de alguma forma eu precisaria conversar com Bella antes de levá-la para o hotel. Sai do banheiro e a encontrei no mesmo lugar, com a diferença de estar passando uma perna na outra enquanto os lábios estavam ficando brancos de tanto apertar e os olhos fechados. _Oh Shit, ela está se masturbando??? Mesmo depois dessa maratona? Obrigado senhor!_

- Podemos conversar? – Cheguei perto dela e ela simplesmente abriu os olhos, deixando claro que não estava fazendo nada demais. Ufa! Por um momento achei que eu tinha sido fraco a madrugada toda.

- Claro, me solte e já é um passo para a conversa. – Nem louco que eu soltaria, só faltava espumar! Ela estava muito brava por algum motivo ao qual eu não sabia. Será que interrompi mesmo sua masturbação?

- Bella, deixa de ser anormal, posso muito bem conversar com você algemada. Afinal não está amordaçada... ainda... – Bella me encarou como um objeto e simplesmente lambeu os lábios quando encarou meu pau.

- Hummm... Não faz isso safada, acordou o garoto de novo...

Ela era abusada, absurda e totalmente minha. Jasper disse que o mínimo sinal de safadeza por 18 horas meu pau iria responder a todos, sem pestanejar. E lá estava eu sobre seu corpo, beijando aqueles lábios de fada.

Seu corpo quente deixou o meu em brasa, porém lembrei de tudo que estava acontecendo e não seria nada bom conversar agora. Eu precisava descansar assim como ela, o dia seria longo e tenebroso.

- Está tão linda se contorcendo toda sob mim... Mas precisamos dormir um pouco.

Meu pau ainda estava ereto, porém não dolorido ainda. Encaixe-o entre suas coxas e a abracei, deixando seu corpo de ladinho, encostado ao meu. Nos cobri com o lençol e a puxei muito mais.

- Ele vai ficar aí, quando ele acordar, nós acordamos... – Ela assentiu rapidamente.

Comecei a fazer um cafuné em seus cabelos e me acarinhei em seu ombro, deixando que o sono me levasse para meu paraíso perfeito.

- _Você é perfeita para mim..._

- _E você para mim. – _Meu coração deu um pulo homérico e eu me senti o cara mais feliz da vida. Ela sentia a mesma coisa por mim e finalmente, relaxei, apertando-a ainda mais, como se ela pudesse se unir a mim. Dormi ao som da sua respiração e ao compasso de nossos corações.

**BAM. BAM. BAM.**

_Merda! Mil vezes merda! _ Esperei que Bella não tivesse acordado com as pancadas na porta, mas era impossível, pois era incessante as batidas.

- Você está aqui... Comigo...

- Claro né?! Achou que eu iria sumir mesmo algemada e com você me abraçando é? Não sou mágica! – Eu rachei o bico, ela era minha definitivamente.

- Vou ver o que é... Não sai daí tá!

- Nem que eu quisesse Chris Angel.

Ela era irreal, conseguia fazer piada da situação. Amaldiçoei mais uma vez que esta interrompendo nossa "lua de mel" e abri a porta.

Jasper estava branco parado a porta e quando começou a gesticular antes de falar, sabia que a merda estava feia.

- Caralho Cullen, tira a Isa daí e leva pro hotel agora.

- Não dá... ela ta algemada. – Comecei a rir do desespero do palhaço. Ele e Alice estavam quase me convencendo que algo estava errado.

- Solte-a seu imbecil. Acha legal os pais dela verem marcas de algemas? Vai estar fudido na mão do segurança.

- Aham. Jasper.. Vai comer a Alice e nos deixa em paz... Lá pelas quatro da tarde, saímos para um jantarzinho? Ainda não comemos nada e,...

- Cullen, não ta me entendendo cara? É real! Não tem palhaçada não. É sério, o cara é maníaco, me jogou pra fora do hotel e eu não consigo falar mais com Alice.

- Sim, já entendi. Agora vá embora. Sei de tudo isso. – Palhaçada tem limites e Jasper tinha passado a muito.

Fechei a porta na sua cara e entrei com muita raiva. Como ele e Alice podiam ser tão injustos assim? Eu nunca soube que Alice e Bella tinham segurança... Ou soube? Ah sei lá, não importa, eu estava com a minha rainha na minha cama e não iria sair dela tão cedo.

**Música do post: Bad Things – Jace Everett**

Querer e não poder? Ter e não saber? Isso tudo era passado... Eu pertencia a Isabella Brandon, que me olhava com desejo e volúpia, deixando aqueles seios enrugados clamando pela minha língua neles.

Quando você entrou o ar foi embora  
E toda sombra se encheu de dúvida  
Eu não sei quem você pensa que é  
Mas antes que a noite acabe,  
Eu quero fazer coisas ruins com você.

Eu sou do tipo que fica acordado a noite inteira em seu quarto  
Coração doente e olhos cheios de tristeza  
Eu não sei o que você fez comigo,  
Mas eu sei que esse tanto é verdade:

Eu quero fazer coisas ruins com você.  
Eu quero fazer coisas realmente ruins com você.

Bella começou a se coçar, juntando as pernas e friccionando uma na outra. Ela me queria novamente e no instante seguinte, meu pau estava mais duro que pedra novamente. Caminhei até a beirada da cama, onde parei e comecei a me masturbar lentamente para ela.

- Se você me quiser...Geme... Diga que você me quer...

- "_Edward..." – _Bella sussurrou deixando cada pelo do meu corpo ouriçado. Continuei minha punheta lentamente a encarando

- Diz minha Bella... Diz que o quer...

_- EU quero fazer amor com você, mas solta..._

E lá estava jogada minha lucidez. Ela me queria, ela me desejava, tanto quando eu a desejava. Fui até a gaveta e tirei de lá a chave, logo me deitando sobre seu corpo e a encarando.

Minhas mãos tatearam cegamente as algemas e as soltaram rapidamente. Bella não deu tempo nem do sangue voltar a circular ali novamente e já tateava meu corpo, trazendo-o para si.

Nossas bocas clamavam uma pela outra e rapidamente, senti Bella fazendo força para trocarmos de posição. Obedeci prontamente, deixando sobre mim.

- Eu te quero, como nunca imaginei querer alguém Bella... – E Bella simplesmente sentou-se no meu pau.

Não controlei minha voz, meu corpo e muito menos minha garganta que emitiu o maior urro de um urso sedento que eu já tinha ouvido.

Bella sem pudor, começou a me cavalgar como minha potra mansa que era. Não demorou muito e o que restava de sanidade começou a se dirigir para meu pênis em busca de ser gozado também.

- Edward eu nunca confiei em alguém como confio em você... – Ela era louca, mas minha. DR sobre a cama no meio do sexo? Sim isso nos pertence.

- Bella, você é irracional ao pensar que não te quero...

- E você é um demente por fugir de mim...

- Mas você mentiu seu nome...

- Não menti... Só não fazia idéia que meus pais iriam colocar outro sobrenome.

- E por que eles fariam isso? _Ahhhh, não rebola assim que eu perco minha sanidade delicia..._

- Digamos que meus pais não são normais... _ Não empurra assim que eu não me controlo..._

- Então digamos que eu também não sou normal...- E eu não agüentava mais suas cavalgadas. Prestes a gozar, virei-me sobre Bella, deixando-a sob meu poder novamente. Tomei sua boca com a minha e agarrei aquele seio entre o polegar e o indicador.

- _Eu te quero para mim Isabella". - _E as estocadas eram cada vez mais profundas e deliciosas.

_- Me apresenta suas "amiguinhas"..._ – _Fuck Isabella_.

_- Caralho cada vez mais perfeita minha apertadinha..._

Acabei parando um pouco o movimento para pegar as bolinhas na gaveta. Bella as encarou com um misto de tesão e aflição. Elas eram lindas, prateadas e simplesmente ainda exalavam o cheiro de Bella. Chupei-as sem pensar e olhei para Bella atônita.

_- Grand Finale love?- _ Bella simplesmente concordou. Sai de seu corpo a tempo de ver o imenso biquinho se formar.

_- Você sabe que não vou deixar você chupando dedo... Vou é te chupar toda..._

Deslizei pelo seu corpo, deixando suas pernas bem abertas para me receber. Simplesmente massageei suas entranhas e comecei a fodê-la com minha língua, enquanto massageava seu clitóris com as bolinhas.

Não demorou muito para sentir Bella arquear o corpo em minha direção, deixando-me com livre acesso a seu rabo. Dei uma bela chupada ali atrás enquanto ela começou a esfregar sua bucetinha contra meu rosto.

_- Não faz isso...... _– Comecei a lambe-la mais profundamente e apertei uma bolinha contra _minha apertadinha._

_- Escorrega os joelhos e apóia aqui.._

Continuei a movimentar as bolinhas em seu interior enquanto deixava meu rabo naquele rabinho. Esperava que ela reclamasse agora, mas não, Bella simplesmente forçou seu rabo contra a cabecinha me deixando louco de tesão.

_- Você não imagina o que está fazendo por nós..._

Meu pau escorregou com dificuldade naquele rabinho e Bella gemeu alto, praticamente gritando. Fui com mais leveza, com medo de machucá-la, mas assim que ela se acalmou, simplesmente engoliu meu pau.

_- Bella deixa eu te dar prazer... - _E logo comecei a lambê-la por completo e fazendo leves estocadas contra seu rabo.

_- Rebola um pouco que você... – _FUCK, eu nem bem terminei e ela rebolava com perfeição no meu pau, me deixando louco para segurar o orgasmo que vinha como um touro.

_- Ahhhh.. assim.. eu.. não... – _Parei rapidamente antes que gozasse e fui saindo de seu rabo.

_ - Não para Ed... ­_

_- Eu preciso gozar olhando nos teus olhos... ­_

Tirei as bolinhas dela e fui me jogando sobre ela, deixando-o entrar naquele aperto todo.

_- Eu preciso fazer amor com você sempre... -_ E logo senti Bella se contraindo sobre mim e gritando como uma louca. A minha louca.

_- Ah minha Isabella....CARALHO.. –_ E gozei em seguida olhando em seus olhos.

Assim que minha respiração se normalizou, escorreguei ao lado de Bella, trazendo-a para meu peito e observando cada pedacinho seu.

- Eu quero saber mais sobre você.

- E eu sobre você. – Ela parecia uma gata ronronando para mim após um cafuné.

- O que você quer saber?

- TUDO. – _Ops... Como assim tudo? Tudo envolvendo Alice e Jasper? OU tudo só sobre mim?_

No instante seguinte, um celular tocou com uma musiquinha mais do que chata ... Decode – Paramore.

- É minha irmã. Ela deve estar preocupada comigo. – Agora meu inferno começara. Porque essa merda tocava agora? Não tocou a noite/dia todo. Ou tocou e não ouvimos?

Bella de tão linda, se enrolou no lençol, como se eu nunca a tivesse visto nua. Estava assim até minutos atrás. Fiquei encarando suas expressões que não eram nada animadoras.

_- O quão ferrado estou por ter lhe seqüestrado? – _Falei contra seu pescoço, sentindo todo o nervoso que ela passara.

- Muito.

_- Já que estamos no inferno... Vamos abraçar o capeta..._

Se essa seria minha ultima chance eu não sabia, mas sabia que não podia desperdiçá-la. Abracei as pernas de Bella e a carreguei como minha mulher, levando-a novamente ao nosso ninho, onde ninguém poderia acabar com nossa felicidade.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

N/A: Mil perdões.... Eu não me habituei a vir confirmar o cap antes de liberar para vocês.... Então o cap saiu errado...

Perdoem a minha ignorancia...

Aqui está o cap real - MInds 10....

Agora sabe o botão verdinho aqui embaixo? USEM por favor!


	11. Chapter 11

_- Já que estamos no inferno... Vamos abraçar o capeta..._

Se essa seria minha ultima chance eu não sabia, mas sabia que não podia desperdiçá-la. Abracei as pernas de Bella e a carreguei como minha mulher, levando-a novamente ao nosso ninho, onde ninguém poderia acabar com nossa felicidade.

Eu já nem sabia mais o que era ter um corpo inteiro. Bella havia me castigado com suas unhas por mais algumas vezes até cairmos de cansaço na cama. Ela estava ofegante ainda, enquanto eu a "secava".

- Edward... Acho que preciso pelo menos ligar para minha irmã...

- Então ligue Love. Ligue e diga que a felicidade bateu à nossa porta.

- Nossa... Como estamos essa manhã... – _Seria apaixonado, pois era exatamente esse o momento que eu vivia, de pleno amor._

Bella sentou-se e ligou para sua irmã, enquanto eu fitava suas covinhas, marquinhas e pqp que roxo enorme nas costas dela.

Fiquei com vergonha do que tinha lhe feito e ela ali toda angelical sem nem reclamar um segundo, quão mal eu havia sido? Uma musiqueta chegava até a porta.

**TOC...TOC...TOC... **

Eu queria que o mundo acabasse em barranco nesse momento. Estava com Bella ao meu lado e simplesmente nada no mundo poderia me tirar daqui, exceto um par de orbes castanhas que, só faltavam me espancar para que eu levantasse da cama e visse quem era.

Fui até a porta e assim que a abri...

- Cullen caralho... Tô falando mais que sério agora!

- Porra Jasper, me deixa...

-JASPER???? – Bella estava parada na frente da porta com a mão na cintura e o celular na outra.

Olhei para Jasper que me devolveu " Idiota ainda não falou com ela? Se fudeu", é... pelo jeito que ela simplesmente bateu a porta e sumiu pelo quarto, eu estava fudido mesmo.

Tentei abrir a porta, mas algo impedia que ela fosse aberta. Olhei para Jasper que lavava as mãos e simplesmente virou as costas para mim.

- Viado do kct, tá fudido depois que eu resolver isso..

- Já disse que a coisa está séria... Para de viver no castelo Cullen, precisa salvar sua rainha...

Empurrei a porta com força e escutei um baque surdo, olhei para o chão assim que a porta cedeu e Bella estava estatelada. _Shit_

- Precisamos conversar... – Fui até ela e tentei pegá-la, mas seus olhos eram pura raiva.

- Não. Chame Jasper...

Fodeu, eu tinha certeza que conversando, beijando e a ludibriando, conseguiria fazê-la entender tudo que eu tinha feito para tê-la ao meu lado.

Bom, mas tudo que é bom dura pouco, na minha vida sempre fora assim, então antes de perder meu castelo e minha rainha, com decência iria me vestir e chamar Jasper.

Fui até meu armário, peguei uma bermuda jeans e uma camiseta básica, assim que terminei de abotoa-la, senti duas mãozinhas me abraçando e em minhas costas suaves beijos me deixaram em ebulição.

Sem pensar me virei e a tomei em meus braços, demonstrando ou tentando demonstrar todo o amor que eu sentia naquele momento, colei nossas bocas e tive o melhor beijo de reconciliação possível.

Abri meus olhos e encontrei em seu rosto marcas de um desejo desesperado de me amar como eu tinha por ela. Assim que passei minhas mãos em seu rosto, Bella me encarou.

O beijo tornou-se mais intenso e sem que nenhum dos dois fechassem os olhos. A beijei com ímpeto de provar o quanto eu a amava e senti o momento em que ela desabotoava minha bermuda e eu puxei seu lençol.

Como se não tivéssemos feito nada durante esse dia, minhas mãos percorreram seu corpo novamente, tomando cuidado de não marcá-la mais ou em novos lugares. Bella gemia contra minha boca, deixando-me mais que alucinado para tomá-la.

Enquanto a bermuda descia eu colava ainda mais meu corpo ao dela, deixando-a sentir o quanto eu estava louco por ela e como vagabundo que sou, rocei meu pau contra seu corpo, como se marcasse território.

A segurei tão forte contra mim e no momento em que a deitei, me colocando por sobre ela, encarei-a esperando uma única confirmação.

- EU TE AMO. - OMG, e ela veio.

- Assim como eu a amo. Isabella Brandon.

Tomei seu lábios novamente, enquanto terminava de desabotoar minha bermuda, a qual eu já amaldiçoava por não ser de moleton ou zíper, e me encaixei em seu corpo, sem a possuí-la.

_- Ed..... Eu... quero..._

_- Eu estou aqui para te satisfazer Isabella._- E eu estava, mas tanta coisa passava pela minha cabeça, eu precisava conversar com ela antes de novamente tê-la.

- _Me faça sua... por favor._

_- Isabella, eu já sabia quem você era, desde a noite de Port Angeles._

E eu a penetrei. Sim baixo, sujo e mesquinho. Sabia que assim que eu dissesse ela não me deixaria fazer mais nada. Bella petrificou praticamente e eu aumentei a estocada seguindo de mordidas e lambidas por seu maxilar e pescoço. Até repousar tenramente em seus lábios.

_- Diz alguma coisa..._

_- Não sei... Não sei..._

E meu coração ficou minúsculo ( junto com meu pau.. nem perguntem). Fui lentamente me deitando em seu corpo, mas sem deixar que meu peso ficasse sobre ela. Bella estava estática em um minuto e no outro, pareceu uma lutadora profissional de vale-tudo, me virando como uma pluma e montando em mim.

Eu mal estava entendendo o que acontecia, quando senti ela se posicionando sobre mim e me encaixando. Sim senhores, ela estava me montando.

_- _Comece a falar... – Até cantar se ela pedisse...

- Eu sou o empresáááááário... – _Caralho, eu ia gozar instantaneamente com essas caídas dela_

- Ops... vou mais devagar.

- Por favor, senão não vou agüentar...

- Continue, não mandei parar de falar. – _FUCKKKKKKKKK, _

- Sir Edward Cullen, empresário, aristocrata e totalmente viciado em você, mas se não for sufiiiii... – _ E meu pau ia pro bagaço... sem conserto.. perda total desse jeito._

- Calma... Calma... – _Ela diz isso porque não é o dela que tá em jogo.. ou é? Meu Deus... Minha mulher me mata!_

- Eu amo você Isabella Brandon.

Sem saber se era pela declaração minha ou por conta das estocadas, senti as carnes de Bella praticamente se contraindo e me sugando todo. Em segundos, Bella tombou sobre meu peito em um orgasmo sem igual, que deixou meu corpo em ebulição me levando a gozar na mesma hora.

- Não é agora que você foge?

- Não, é agora que você brinca de ser menino mau? – Começamos a rir.

-Então... Está com vários problemas Edward- empresário- Cullen... – FODEU. E não era no bom sentido.

- Eu posso explicar...

- Comece já.

- Por onde começo?

- Que tal pela parte de que Jasper estava a sua porta?

- Eu sou empresário da banda dele e bem, toda a banda está hospedada aqui em minha casa.

- Hummm... continue.

- Quando sua irmã...

Enfim, era complicado recitar toda o papo novamente, polindo as partes, onde eu era bem amigo de Alice e que já tinha velado seu sono inclusive, com uma ajudazinha da pequena. Bella ficava fazendo caras e bocas e sua testa ora formava vincos, ora simplesmente virava um papel.

Meus medos foram desaparecendo a medida em que fui falando tudo que tinha feito para conquistá-la e desejando-a cada vez mais

- E foi isso. Aquela sua irmã sabe ser persuasiva quando quer sabia? Eu acabei aceitando a participação dela na banda enquanto ela aceitou minha ajuda na loja de vocês.

- Ok, compreendi tudo isso.

- Você está brava comigo?

- Edward, estou viciada demais em você para deixá-lo simplesmente ir embora. Acho que Alice estava certa, eu precisava amadurecer em seus braços, mas só uma coisa está me encafifando, por que raios Alice me mandou uma mensagem dessas se sabia que eu estava com você? Por que deixou James alertar a polícia? – F_uck! eu sou bom no que faço!_

- Isso é o que vamos descobrir. Troque-se e nós iremos até o seu hotel?!

- Sim, mas antes preciso de um banho.

- Companhia?

- Sempre...

Abracei-me ao seu corpo e fomos caminhando para o banheiro. Os dois nus e o chuveiro aberto. A água nem quente e nem fria, arrepiou automaticamente os seios de Bella. Comecei a passear por seu corpo e a trazê-la cada vez mais para perto de mim.

-_Tem tanta coisa ainda para eu te contar, mas o medo de te perder está falando mais alto..._

_- Não perde baby... Já disse... Não perde._

_- Mesmo se... – _Não me controlei mais e passei a roçar meu pau já duro contra seu rabo, levando meus dedos para sua entrada que já exalava desejo_._

_- Mesmo... e shiiu... faça isso direito. – _Posso gritar que aquele desejo dela era ordem? Acabei enfiando dois dedos sem aviso em Bella que gemeu e jogou sua cabeça em meu ombro.

A sentia toda pulsante, praticamente mordendo meus dedos e comecei a dar leves mordidas em seu pescoço, no mesmo ritmo que sua bucetinha pulsava contra mim.

**Música do Post: Celine Dion – It's all coming back to me now**

.com/watch?v=8_WZ1rQB4g4

Está tudo voltando para mim agora

Havia noites em que o vento era tão frio  
Que meu corpo congelou na cama  
Só de ouví-lo soprar  
Do lado de fora da minha janela  
Havia dias em que o sol era tão cruel  
Que as lágrimas se transformavam em pó  
E eu achava que meus olhos secariam para sempre  
Acabei chorando no instante que você me deixou  
E eu não consigo lembrar onde ou quando ou como  
E afastou qualquer memória que você e eu nunca tínhamos feito

Mas quando você tocar-me deste jeito  
E você me abraça daquele jeito  
Tenho apenas de admitir  
Isso está tudo voltando para mim  
Quando eu tocá-lo deste jeito  
E abraçá-lo daquele jeito  
É tão difícil de acreditar, mas  
Está tudo voltando para mim  
(Está tudo voltando, está tudo voltando para mim agora)

Houve momentos de ouro  
E havia, flashes de luz  
Houve coisas que eu nunca faria novamente  
Mas então elas sempre pareceram certas  
Havia noites de prazer infinito  
Foi mais do que qualquer lei permite  
Baby baby

E se eu te beijar deste jeito  
E se você sussurrar daquele jeito  
Foi perdido há muito tempo  
Mas está tudo voltando para mim  
Se você me quiser deste jeito  
E se precisar de mim como daquele jeito  
Foi morto há muito tempo  
Mas está tudo voltando para mim  
É tão difícil resistir  
E está tudo voltando para mim

Meu corpo a desejava e eu já não podia mais raciocinar o quão perfeito era meu entrosamento com Bella. Nossas bocas já sabiam onde repousar para obtermos mais prazer a cada mergulho de nossas línguas.

Me aproveitei de cada segundo ao seu lado comprimindo todo pedaço de pele que eu podia tatear, enquanto meus dedos faziam um belo movimento em seu interior. Estocava cada vez com mais prazer, sentindo cada movimento de sua carne sob meus dedos, até sentir seu gozo em minha palma da mão.

Elevei seu joelho dando idéia do que vinha em seguida, quando coloquei só a cabecinha e sem dar tempo para que ela respirasse a completei em uma só estocada. Não demorou com esse ritmo que um jato forte saísse de mim a cobrindo plenamente.

_- Caralho Bella, nem te fodendo a noite toda te deixo mais folgadinha...- _E lá estávamos gozando mais uma vez, onde aquele mel cobria completamente meu pau.

Bella simplesmente escorregou pelo azulejo enquanto eu comecei a me banhar. Minha cabeça dava voltas e mais voltas com tudo que acontecia entre nós. Peguei o shampoo e comecei a lavar meu cabelo quando senti duas mãozinhas me seduzindo.

- O que pensa estar fazendo?

- Ué... secando a fonte de vez. – E ela tomou meu pau na boca sem deixar de chupar. Ela é foda!

Achava que não tinha mais o que sair dali e Bella com sua lingüinha mágica mostraram que até serem capazes de tirar água de pedra. O resto do que eu já nem considerava mais que existissem brotaram. Ela tinha me feito gozar novamente em sua boca. Perfeição é seu sobrenome, depois que eu conseguir que ela assine Cullen.

Deixei Bella terminar seu banho, uma vez que não tinha mais **porra **nenhuma para oferecer, literalmente. Peguei uma roupa elegante, afinal iria conhecer meus sogros e consegui numa tacada só autorização para noivá-la.

Bella saiu do banho envolta em uma toalha branca e mesmo com aquilo, meu pau não levantou. Pensei em me preocupar, mas tinha certeza que não demoraria e eu estaria em cima novamente, até porque não tem mais nada sensual que ...

PQP... ENFIADA DE CALÇA JEANS NÃO VALE!

Ok, retiro o que eu disse sobre meu pau não subir. Ela faz até cobra fumar, Isabella é a mulher da minha vida.

- Isso é coisa de Alice... – Acordei ao ouvir o nome da anã. Depois precisaria dizer que ela havia ganho a aposta. A banda seria dela e a loja minha. Eu faria qualquer coisa para ficar com a minha mulher.

- Sua irmã consegue ser bem ardilosa quando quer não? Tentei ligar para ela e só deu caixa postal...

- Imagino que James esteja fazendo o inferno sobre meu sumiço, mas assim que chegarmos resolveremos isso em minutos.

- Com certeza, me apresentarei a seus pais e pedirei autorização para "cortejá-la".

- Deixe de ser irreal Ed... Ainda somos Ed e Bella, e não membros da aristocracia, afinal isso só pertence à Alice, eu não sou uma Brandon mesmo... – Aham... pensa assim que vai ver só o que eu faço com você.

- Ótimo, assim fica mais fácil ainda te ter. Odeio meu titulo e tudo que ele me acarreta.

Existia uma verdade só. Se meu título trouxesse Bella mais facilmente, eu o aceitaria sem pestanejar, esse era o ponto primordial da minha apresentação. Se isso não impressionasse... Eu seqüestro Bella sem pensar nas conseqüências.

- Vamos logo, que eu ainda quero despentear mais ainda... – Caralho... descabelar o palhaço era outra coisa, mas vindo desse jeito...Minha ninfomaniacazinha.

- No que eu te transformei?

- Humm... Não sei...

- E eu? Um apaixonado? Por que é como eu estou agora mesmo... Perdidamente apaixonado e te amando desde o instante em que você caiu na minha frente em Port Angeles...

- Você é louco, só pode ser. Como está me amando desde que cai? Não sabia nem meu nome.

- Mas sabia que era um anjo perfeito para mim. – E Bella simplesmente me abraçou e me beijou como se não o fizesse a séculos.

- Eu amo você. – Morri... Fato. Alguém escreva na minha lápide "Aqui jaz um homem feliz".

- Que bom, assim como eu lhe amo. Isabella Brandon, aceita esse humilde idiota como seu namorado?

- Aceito meu estranho conhecido...

- Você adora o fato de eu ser estranho não?

- Melhor deixar essa conversa para depois meu querido...

- Hummm... _querido_ eu me apaixono mais hein.

- Safado.

- Delicia.

- Gostosa.

- Bobo.

- Tesão.

- Tarado.

- Apertadinha.

- Gigante.

- Eiiii isso pode ser levado como elogio hein!?!

- Ué... verdade, assim como apertadinha.

Fui obrigado a agarra-la enquanto a conduzia para o átrio. Jasper estava sentado tão reto que tive a impressão que meu brow podia quebrar a qualquer instante.

- Finalmente cunhadinha coelha...

- Abusado como sempre não Jazz? Cadê Alice?

- Bem, a primeira vez que fui ao seu quarto ela estava comigo, mas o mané aí não quis nem papo... – Momento eu mato o Jasper depois? É acho que sim pela olhada que Bella me deu.

- Hummm, e na segunda?

- A segunda, eu já estava sozinho, afinal levei Alice para resolver as coisas com seu leão de chácara que acabou me pondo para correr com mais uns capangas. Enfim, Alice está no hotel presa também.

- Presa???? Como assim Jasper? – Fodeu.. eu estraguei tudo com o meu tesão insaciável.

- Seus pais já chegaram...

- Como assim??? Meus pais já estão aqui?

- É... estão. E estão esperando que a polícia, CIA e FBI achem você. Parece que alguém bem legal, disse que você foi seqüestrada. Estão esperando que entrem em contato pedindo resgate. Alice está restrita ao celular e essa foi a última mensagem que ela me mandou.

Acabei lendo a mensagem por sobre o ombro de Bella.

____________________________________________

_De: Amor_

_Para: Coração_

_O bicho ta feio. Papis ñ acreditam q B. ta bem. Abra o quarto e a traga para cá c/ Ed. _

_Amo você para todo o sempre._

_Sua A._

_____________________________________________

Sim, isso cheirava a merda feita, e eu não fazia a menor noção de como reverter isso, a não ser fazendo exatamente o que Alice estava dizendo.

Bella me mostrou o que já tinha lido, e uma coisa precisava ser feita. Eu precisava consertar a merda que eu tinha causado com esse "falso", mas proveitoso seqüestro relâmpago. A puxei pela mão comigo.

- Vamos logo resolver isso.

- Falou e disse meu gostosão.

- Namorado Bella. Namorado. Se temos que consertar essa estória, esqueça a parte da perversão que lhe ensinei nesses últimos dias.

Minha cabeça estava a mil e a vontade era de quebrar a cara desse novo paspalho chamado James. _Ódio mortal desse nome daqui para frente. Decretado que não se fala mais nesse nome na minha frente._ Subitamente olhei para Bella, seu biquinho estava de dar dó, e eu sabia que tinha sido muito grosso com ela, mas mais um _gostosão _daquela boca e pronto, o seqüestro seria verdadeiro.

- Love, não fica assim. Primeiro serei Sir com sua família e provarei que mereço namorar você, depois voltamos as nossas taras...

Bella ficou incontrolável, como uma garotinha que tinha ganho presente novo, e meu peito se inflou sobre sua atitude. Ela me queria tanto quanto eu a queria.

Meus pensamentos sobre o que fazer sobre toda essa bagunça se esvaíram no momento em que o celular de Bella tocou irritantemente. Ela me olhou e eu tive vontade de arrancar da mão dela e arremessar pela janela... Onde já se viu... Superman aqui sou eu!

Música do celular: _.com/watch?v=GKmxpeSKA34_

- Acho melhor eu não atender, resolver isso pessoalmente é o melhor que podemos fazer, não acha?

- Sinceramente querida? Não faço a menor noção do que fazer, isso está saindo do controle.

- Não atendo, no hotel explico tudo. – Ótimo, ponto para minha gata que foi induzida perfeitamente por mim.

Assim que parei o carro de fronte ao hotel, o guardador veio abrir a porta e não foi sua cara de surpresa que eu mais estranhei, e sim as quase 20 viaturas policiais que lá estavam.

Bella deu a volta antes que eu conseguisse abrir a porta para ela. Ela estava colada a minha lateral como um bichinho acuado e eu seu protetor oficial. Segurando em minha mão, fomos até a recepção onde todos, sem excluir qualquer um, olhavam para nós.

A cada simples respirada funda de Bella eu a acalentava com minhas mãos. Ela estava nervosa de uma forma com a qual eu não conseguia lidar, se não fosse a abraçando e...

- Tudo vai dar certo. – Segurei seu rosto e a encarei.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

- Simples, basta perceber o tamanho do que sentimos um pelo outro. Ou você ainda tem dúvida disso?

- Você é irreal Edward Cullen. – Precisei sentir sua boca novamente, sem tempo para que houvesse dúvidas ou receios.

Paramos em frente ao elevador e nossas bocas se encontraram, mostrando o quanto essa viagem de elevador seria demorada.

Assim que a porta do elevador se abriu, dois brutamontes praticamente me agarraram enquanto um dentro do elevador me puxou para dentro.

- EDWARD!!!!!

- BELLA!!

Me virei e dei de cara com dois imbecis. Dei um murro no que me segurava a camisa enquanto o outro me acertou um direto de esquerda. Filha – da – puta, essa merda vai ficar roxo e minha mina não vai curtir.

Sai do estado de letargia provocado pelos beijos da minha mulher que agora subia por um elevador sozinha, e sai dando socos por todos os lados até ser segurado por quatro capangas.

- Merda... Me soltem... Sabem que estão lidando com um SIR. Chamem a polícia, tenho imunidade diplomática.

Eles me arrastaram até meu carro seguido de vários idiotas da própria polícia que apenas me olhavam se tomar atitude alguma. Isso não sairia barato.

Entrei no meu carro e arranquei em dispara a minha casa. Algo não estava certo e eu precisaria de toda ajuda possível da banda e dos seguranças para resgatar a minha mulher.

Olhei no banco do passageiro tomado pela falta de seu corpo aqui ao meu lado, me beijando sensualmente e,... OPA... O CELULAR DELA.


	12. Chapter 12

Olhei no banco do passageiro tomado pela falta de seu corpo aqui ao meu lado, me beijando sensualmente e,... OPA... O CELULAR DELA.

Meu coração batia lento e ao mesmo tempo desesperado por notícias dela, porém nada se comparava aos pulsos que meu olho emitia. Merda isso vai ficar roxo mesmo e tenho certeza que nem Alice e muito menos Bella iriam gostar disso.

Não que me importasse com Alice, mas nesse momento eu me importo com toda aquela família. _A minha futura família_. E com esse pensamento acelerei em direção da minha casa.

Estacionei de qualquer maneira e Mike, que estava lavando um dos carros, veio em minha direção.

- Que houve Cullen?

- Cara, sei lá, sobre, precisamos juntar a galera. Acho que minha mina tá em perigo e de boa... vamos precisar da Scotland Yard aqui se fizerem algo com ela.

Subi pelo elevador com Mike apenas me encarando.

- Que foi animal? Tá decorando minha cara?

- Ih Cullen, relaxa... Tava olhando teu rosto, vai ficar desfigurado assim...

- Filhos da puta. Tá feio mesmo?

- Ah cara, você nem nasceu bonito mesmo... relaxa! – e o idiota gargalhou.

Assim que saimos do elevador, Jasper veio em minha direção extremamente nervoso. Sua aparência era de puro nervosismo, e eu acredito que a minha era o reflexo da sua.

- Caralho... Quem foi que fodeu teu rosto Cullen?

- Merda... isso tá piorando... Caralho.... A Bella vai surtar com isso.

- Toma vagabundo! – Mike vinha da cozinha e me jogou...

- Porra bife??? Tá me tirando de vampiro, que come carne crua?

- Não idiota... bota sobre o olho que tira o roxo...

Enfim, o cara que mais apanha da galera sempre tem razão sobre não ficar roxo. Jogado no sofá com a porra do bife no olho e Jasper praticamente como um cão sentado ao meu pé.

- Caralho man, o que houve no final?

- É isso cara, acho que teremos que chamar a SWAT para resgatar nossas mulheres. Vários capangas com polícia na parada me cercaram e levaram Bella... Tomei esse soco porque já estava brigando com uns 10... Muito chapado de cara Jasper..

- Cullen?

- Hum...

- Você nunca foi bom de briga... No mínimo tava brigando com um cara e apanhou.

- Vai se fuder viado... – O riso tomou conta da sala, mas meu coração continuava apertado do tamanho de uma noz.

Procurei seu celular em meu bolso e comecei a fuçar, enquanto Jasper já estava armando a operação resgate, que na minha opinião era furada. Eu sabia que estava perdendo tempo em não...

O celular mal tocou e eu já o atendi.

Música: - Decode – Paramore.

- Alow?

- Por favor, senhorita Brandon.

- Ela não está. Quem quer falar com ela? Esse número está marcado como chatinha. Quem é? Você sabe de Bella?

- Nossa cunhadinho, vai ser neurótico assim lá na Inglaterra... fala sério. Peraí que eu vou passar para a princesinha.

- Ed? – E por um minuto meu coração parou. Ela estava bem, pelo menos falava comigo.

- Amor? Digo, Bella. O que aconteceu? Onde você está? Te machucaram minha linda?

- Acalme-se, e eu adorei sua preocupação _amor_. As coisas aqui se arrumaram um pouco, mas você não se livrou de conhecer meus pais. – Ela beirava a idiotice de pensar algo assim, enquanto eu estava aqui praticamente louco para saber o que tinha acontecido.

- Isso eu não me livraria nunca Bella. Já disse que quero ser seu namorado e acima de tudo, quero te fazer feliz.

- Preciso aprender isso, mas prometo tentar muito e decorar cada minuto ao seu lado. – Ela estava dizendo isso mesmo? _Fuck, quem é o cara?? Quem é o cara??? _Melhor parar de ser idiota antes que ela perceba...

- Promessa é dívida dona Isabella Brandon.

- Sim Sir Cullen. – _Porra... amoleceu de novo... Odeio isso vindo da boca dela._

- Ahhhhhh! Já disse que odeio você me chamando assim. Quer que eu vá aí te dar umas palmadas é? – _Palmas, esporradas, bengaladas... o que quiser amor.._

- Como adivinhou? – _E subiu de novo!_

- Bella, minha Bella. Só de ouvir essa voz deliciosa, já ficou louco e você me provocando assim...

- Sei, sei. Bem, esteja pronto para jantar com meus pais hoje, e por favor, cuida bem do meu celularzinho ok?

- Cuido sim _amor._ Até daqui a pouco e um beijo bem molhado onde você mais gosta.

- Hum, assim eu fico molhadinha.

- Do jeito que eu gosto. Está sem calcinha ainda?

- Estou do jeito que você me deixou.

- Com minha porra ainda escorrendo em suas pernas?

- Awe? Vamos parar de putaria pelo celular que a irmã mais velha ainda está presente? – _Murchou de novo! _

- Desculpe Alice! – e caímos na gargalhada.

Jasper estava me olhando como um frango de padaria, esperando por notícias de sua amada.

- Hummmmmm, que bom isso amor... Claro... sempre.... Assim mesmo. Jasper? Não.. Ele não.. – Jasper deu um tapa na minha mão enquanto eu rolava no sofá para rir vendo-o gritar ao celular.

- Isa!! Isa!!! Alice!!

- Otário!!! Elas desligaram. Nos esperam daqui a pouco para jantar e conhecer nossos sogros fio! Vai tomar banho que você tá fedendo!

- Viado do caralho Cullen. Elas estão bem? Alice está bem? ...

- Sim pra tudo. – E Jasper ficou pálido e paralisado.

- Fala animal, que houve tá passando mal?

- Vo-você dis-disse so-sogros?

- Ah qualé Jasper... são gente boa. Tá com medinho agora highlander?

- Porra Cullen, ainda não estou a altura de Alice. Eles nunca vão nos deixar junto. Porra, perdi minha mina.

- Relaxa idiota. Você tá perfeito para aquela anã. Só pela sua preocupação e zelo com a pequena já lhe garante a entrada na família... E se isso não garantir, teu dinheiro fará.

- Que dinheiro Cullen?

- Jasper, cai na real, a banda é numero um da Billboard a 2 semanas. Vocês são o mais novo sucesso da América... Agora me dá licença, preciso estar pronto para minha gata e acho que você também quer isso...

Levantei do sofá tirando o bifão quente da cara enquanto Jasper continuava inerte. Imediatamente vi que os outros camaradas da banda estavam como ele.

_- Ué, e eu que pensei que esse povo ia ficar feliz. Eita povo estranho..._

- CULLEN SEU FILHO-DE-UM-ÉGUA-SEM-DENTES... FILADAPUTA... DESGRAÇADO. – Opa.. sujou... Todos da banda correram atrás de mim enquanto eu corri escada acima me trancando no quarto. Eu tinha esquecido de comentar isso com eles? Humm, acho que pela reação, sim.

Após algumas negociações básicas, como liberar verba para alguns mimos para a banda, entrei finalmente no banho. Minha cara estava até que boa, mas mesmo assim, precisaria da ajuda da DiCo, maquiadorada banda, para não assustar meus sogros e Bella.

Vestido e _argh_ maquiado, encontrei com Jasper na garagem e fomos no meu carro.

- Cullen?

- Quê?

- Acelera mais porra!

- Achei que ia rolar um "foi malz dude", por eu administrar tão bem a banda e conseguir recuperar meu investimento e ainda gerar lucros para banda, mas é.. dadas as situações... Acelera é melhor.

- Ok, nossa primeira DR no carro... Me sinto tão... Bella.

- Vai se fuder Jasper...

- Assim que acelerar essa merda e chegarmos ao hotel providencio isso. O quarto ainda tá alugado?

- Tá, mas... wow... ok.. a mansão é minha e o quarto é de vocês...

- Falou. – Estacionamos na frente do hotel e eu percebi que Jasper estava parecendo uma moça de tão nervoso.

- Relaxa Franga!

Entramos no hotel e logo no átrio estava a razão da minha vida. Bella estava estonteante e _HOLLY SHIT, SALTOS AGULHAS?_

Alguém ainda não sabe que esses saltos fazem mal para a perversa mente de qualquer homem na face da terra? A bunda fica delineada e totalmente sedutora, as coxas torneadas e definidas e a panturrilha? Que panturrilha é essa?

Bella me encarou sorrindo e meu mundo parou. Com passos firmes, mas desajeitados, ela veio em minha direção e logo percebeu que não daria certo, passou a dar passadas largas. Seria trágico se não fosse cômico. Minha namorada, minha vida, meu amor, mas era tão desengonçada... e isso me deixava mais louco por ela.

Fui até ela e a segurei em meus braços, apenas sentindo seu coração descontrolado e logo Bella me beijou. Ok, aquela sensação de _Ufa! _ Me bateu e eu a beijei ternamente, como uma milady deve ser beijada em público.

Bella quebrou o beijo e me deu uma olhada que arrepiou até meu dedão do pé. Atrás dela, o senhor Brandon me encarava.

- Senhores. – Encarei meu sogro e o cumprimentei apenas com o olhar.

Meus sogros apenas retribuíram o aceno e se viraram. _Merda Edward, não sabe controlar a porra da cabeça de baixo um segundo? Isso precisa ser perfeito, ou você perde Bella. _Olhei para Jasper que ainda tentava se livrar da "lula" Alice.

Bella me olhou algumas vezes e eu sabendo que seu pai estaria mais que de orelhas em pé, apenas me limitei a segurar calidamente sua mão e a conduzir para o restaurante.

Assim que a mãe de Bella sentou-se, seu pai me encarou esperando que eu fizesse o mesmo com Bella. Continuei a conduzindo até sentir que ela puxou sua mão da minha. A encarei, sem saber o que acontecia.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Ué, vim pedir sua mão em namoro aos seus pais Bella.

- Achei que era por amor e não por obrigação. Desse jeito eu não quero, desse jeito não acontecerá nada entre nós. Você não é o Ed...

- Não, não sou o Ed. Sou Sir Edward Cullen, que veio até aqui hoje, pedir a mão de Isabella Marie Brandon em namoro aos pais dela. Então, Isabella, não, não sou o Ed. – Ela não conseguia entender que o Ed nunca namoraria a Bella? Que apenas Edward namoraria Isabella para seus pais...

- Então não precisa mais. – Ela gritou e eu não sabia o que fazer, a não ser assistir seu show mais uma vez_._- Eu amo o Ed, não faço a menor noção de quem seja Sir Edward Cullen, e para ser sincera... quero que ele se foda com toda pompa e circunstância, eu quero meu amor louco de volta.

_Flash! Flash!_

Porra, eu sabia que ia dar merda. Minha boca santa não ajudava em nada mesmo. Vários paparazzis tiravam fotos nossas pelo vidro do restaurante.

Acordei do show e encarei meu sogro "Com licença" e sai em disparada atrás de Bella que, por sorte, havia cruzado com Alice e Jasper, retardando um pouco seu sumiço.

Corri como um ex-atleta até chegar no elevador e cruzar as portas antes que elas fechassem.

Apoiei-me nos joelhos e esperei minha respiração regularizar. _Merda, voltar a academia imediatamente se Bella pretender fazer isso sempre!_ Assim que senti meu corpo se recuperar

Encarei Bella e no segundo seguinte, apertei a o botão de parada, fazendo com que o elevador quicasse. Bella apenas me encarou com os olhos, quase chorando, e no fundo, meu coração sossegou, finalmente.

- Você é absurda sabia?

- E você um idiota, todo engomado desse jeito e com essa pose de besta e...

Simplesmente todo o medo e o desejo que senti por Bella me abateram, fazendo com que eu perdesse o controle e partisse para cima dela. Cobri sua boca com mordidas em seus lábios, minhas mãos tateavam seu corpo com desejo e volúpia. Agarrei o final de seu vestido trazendo-o até o começo do seu ventre, deixando livre todos os acessos possíveis. Meu corpo já estava louco para possui-la e Bella gemia incansavelmente, no momento em que eu, praticamente, a joguei contra a parede do elevador.

- Você só gosta que eu te foda é?

Eu queria mastigar cada pedaço daquele corpo delicioso que apenas tremia ao menor contato da minha boca. Eu a queria tanto quanto ela me queria.

Bella havia se tornado insaciável e eu? Bem, mais ainda. Mordisquei todo seu corpo até me deparar com aquela pequenina penugem sob uma torturante calcinha de renda. _Fuck Isabella..._ Não me contive ao empurrar aquele pedaço de tapa sexo e a bolinar com meus dedos.

- Você como sempre pronta, né? De santinha só a cara, porque está sempre molhadinha para mim Bella... Como pode pensar que eu não lhe queria? Ou que estava encenando algo? Eu para sempre vou te foder Bella, não consegue entender isso é?

Sentia que ela estava em uma espécie de coma letárgico, pois as únicas coisas compreensíveis que saiam de sua boca, se assemelhavam a pequenos palavrões ou simplesmente gemidos. Ela estava entregue a luxuria.

Cobri sua boca deixando nossas línguas travarem uma disputa inigualável, cobrindo cada milímetro delas. Acordei do devaneio quando senti as mãos de Bella passeando pelo meu corpo tentando chegar até minha calça. Soltei-me de seus lábios e a peguei de jeito, jogando suas mão por sobre sua cabeça e a encarando.

- Você vai sentir o engomadinho aqui te fodendo toda... – Dito isso abri minha calça prontamente observando ainda, cada sentimento que passava por aquelas orbes irracionais.

Assim que Bella abriu sua boca, prestes a emitir qualquer som, eu a penetrei em uma só estocada, que a fez arfar e gemer desesperadamente contra minha orelha. Aquilo só serviu para me deixar mais próximo do gozo, suas paredes me enlaçando e sua voz clamando por mais. Aumentei a força nas estocadas e a puxei pelas mãos, fazendo com que o vai e vem fosse cada vez mais profundo.

Não demorou muito e eu sentia a bucetinha de Bella gritando por mais e mais, enquanto eu tentava, em vão, me segurar. Em segundos explodimos os dois em gemidos ao meio de nossos orgasmos.

Me afastei de Bella tentando recobrar minha decência e consciência que nesse momento deviam ter sido expelidas com meus espermatozóides, uma vez que eu só pensava em como tê-la novamente e cada vez mais.

Apertei o botão liberando o elevador antes que algum espertinho tivesse chamado os bombeiros achando que houvera uma pane real. Acabei me arrumando meio desajeitadamente em meio a suspiros e respirações cortadas, ora minha, ora de Bella.

Levantei meu rosto e encontrei dois pedaços do paraíso me encarando, e logo segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos. Bella ainda terminava de arrumar o vestido enquanto eu esperava minha voz retornar e dizer aos quatro ventos o quanto eu a amava.

Demos as mãos e saímos do elevador sem uma palavra sequer. Minha voz não voltava a nenhum custo e a cada segundo parecia que um abismo se abria entre nós, deixando meu coração cada vez mais apertado. Paramos na frente do quarto e Bella passou o magnético abrindo a porta em seguida. Assim que a porta fechou... Minha voz voltou.

- Qual é o seu problema?

- Meu problema?

- Seu sim, como não consegue ter um relacionamento comigo normalmente? Sempre que podemos conversar, acabamos brigando e tendo que nos refazer apenas no sexo. Isso é frustrante, consegue perceber isso?

- E você? Consegue perceber que sempre quer conversar nos momentos mais impróprios? Eu não quero um engomadinho, um Sir, um empresário, ou seja lá o que você é. Eu...

- Você?

- Eu só quero o Ed...

- E esse sou eu Bella. O Ed, o seu Ed, aquele que faz você gritar por ele desde que o conheceu, mas eu não posso deixar de ser Sir Edward Cullen.

- Nem por mim?

- Bella, não consigo nem por mim. Você consegue entender, que nesse exato momento seus pais podem estar subindo para saber o que aconteceu entre nós? E por que você está toda borrada e eu com a roupa amarrotada?

- EU NÃO LIGO PARA ISSO...

- Mas eu ligo. Eu ligo que pensem que eu não te respeito, eu ligo pelas fotos que sairão amanhã dizendo que você é mais uma, quando é **A única**. Isabella Brandon, eu a amo, por favor, entenda isso... _**Entenda isso e seremos felizes pelo resto de nossas vidas, diga que sim...**_

Bella simplesmente abaixou o rosto e me abraçou, deixando com que meu coração respondesse de imediato com pequenas irritações oculares. Não, homens não choram caralho... Não homens como eu.

Ela serpenteou pelo meu corpo, enquanto eu ainda lidava com minhas irritações, não permitiria que ela visse o quão entregue eu estava a ela. Não antes de saber o que ela tinha entendido sobre o que se passava entre nós. Sua boca buscou a minha e eu apenas respondi aos seus chamados para que não restasse dúvida sobre meu amor por ela.

- O que você entendeu disso tudo Isabella?

- Que estou agindo imaturamente por medo de lhe perder, por medo de não estar a sua altura, por medo...

- Medo? Medo? Que medo Bella? – Acabei abraçando-a com toda minha força, tentando encaixá-la pelo me corpo, praticamente nos fundido em um só. Assim que encostei em sua orelha e senti o arrepio percorrer seu corpo, deixando-a amole, falei.

- Não percebe que estou aos seus pés? Não consegue ver que sou apaixonado por você? Não vê que eu a amo a ponto de tornar seu medo ridículo?

- Eu te amo. – Um único e poderoso sussurro saiu de sua boca, e para mim, isso havia sido mais que perfeito.


	13. Chapter 13

- Não percebe que estou aos seus pés? Não consegue ver que sou apaixonado por você? Não vê que eu a amo a ponto de tornar seu medo ridículo?

- Eu te amo. – Um único e poderoso sussurro saiu de sua boca, e para mim, isso havia sido mais que perfeito.

O pedacinho do céu na Terra. Esta era a definição de Bella em meus braços. Minha boca se deliciava com o mínimo contato com sua pele, deixando soltos nossos sussurros e gemidos.

Bella foi mais rápida passeando solta em meu peitoral, abrindo lentamente os botões de minha camisa enquanto eu voltei a levantar seu vestido, acariciando todo seu corpo com a ponta dos dedos.

Parecia que ela já tinha orquestrado tudo isso previamente, uma vez que tomou-me apressadamente e me levou para o quarto dela. Não deixei de pensar um segundo em quanto eu já estive atrás dessas paredes até me masturbando pensando nela.

Não deixei de beijá-la um segundo, nem mesmo quando agradeci mentalmente por ela fechar a porta do quarto com chave, uma vez que Alice e Jasper tinham nos visto subir feito loucos para o quarto.

**CLACK.**

A liberdade era nossa e logo eu a puxei para retirar seu vestido deixando-me livre para explorar cada pedaço de seu corpo. Com a proximidade da cama, não demorei a jogá-la sobre a cama e enquanto seus olhares me comiam, eu me despia lentamente, percebendo cada passada de língua proveniente do desejo tórrido de Bella.

Não havia a menor possibilidade da sanidade retornar agora e acabar com aquilo e ir até os pais de Bella, então... "Se não pode com ele, junte-se" e foi o que fiz, quando me posicionei entre suas pernas, beijando cada centímetro daquela tenra carne que me chamava.

Na ânsia de mais, puxei seu quadril em minha direção, deixando-a arfante pela espera que eu a possuísse. Me atentei em morder todo seu ventre, barriga, seios e colo, retornando para uma sessão de _mamar._ Aqueles seios perfeitos em minha boca, e eu não me controlava em chupá-los, massageá-los com minha língua, alterando entre lambidas e mordidas, deixando Bella gemer cada vez mais alto e mais "encorpado".

- Me come logo...

- Nossa, como estamos nervosas hoje não?

Logo segurei suas mãos sob sua cabeça, deixando aqueles seios mais expostos para minha boca. Assim que posicionei para estocar, escutei o barulho da porta sendo aberta. Fui obrigado a estocar de uma só vez para não perder o pique.

- Shiu.

Seus gemidos saíram em forma de sussurros, enquanto eu estocava fortemente, como se fosse a última vez, uma probabilidade muito forte, uma vez que estávamos transando e os pais dela ao lado.

O vai e vem tornou-se mais intenso e me abaixei para beijá-la, antes que meu gemido saísse como meus urros normais e nos entregassem. Nossas línguas traçaram uma dança sensual evitando nosso flagrante.

Estoquei algumas vezes mais e, lá estávamos os dois gozando feitos loucos. Lentamente sai de Bella e a puxei sobre meu peitoral, sentindo ainda os efeitos de mais um orgasmo maravilhoso.

- Você é maluca! – E eu mais ainda, devo confessar para mim mesmo.

- Na, não, sou tarada, viciada e dependente química de você.

- Então eu sou uma droga, na qual você é viciada é?

- Ah!! Quer confete né? Não Ed, você não é uma droga qualquer, você é a minha droga personalizada, entendeu?

- Você sabe que isso não é certo, não sabe? Eu preciso conversar com seus pais sobre nós dois. Eu preciso ser responsável nesse relacionamento...

- Por quê? Por que temos que dar satisfação para os outros Ed?

- Por que Bella? Oras, porque isso é um relacionamento e não uma brincadeira de criança, ou por um acaso é assim que você nos vê?

- Não... Mas, eu não pertenço à aristocracia, muito menos ao seu mundo de glamour, revistas, fotos, etc. Nunca se perguntou por que não via fotos minhas nos jornais com a família Brandon? Eu odeio esse lado...

- Ótimo eu também, mas agora não tenho como negar que isso é bom, senão eu nunca conseguiria te namorar. Porra Isabella, deixa de ser mimada caralho! EU. TE. AMO. E. FAÇO. QUALQUER. COISA. POR. VOCÊ. Consegue entender assim?- E pela primeira vez de todo esse relacionamento intenso e louco, eu quis que ela pudesse ouvir meus pensamentos, ler meu coração, enxergar o que se passava na minha cabeça sobre tudo isso.

Obtive o melhor retorno da minha sandice, quando Bella simplesmente cobriu minha boca, como se fosse a primeira vez que ela teve acesso. O beijo foi lento e saboroso, deixando vontade de mais, porém algumas risadas baixas me fizeram acordar.

- Sim Edward Cullen. Sim. Faça o que tiver que ser feito, mas nos mantenha juntos.

- Deus é pai! Vai se arrumar. Vamos sair daqui e levar um papo com seus pais, que devem estar nessa ante-sala querendo nos matar.

Bella sumiu por alguns segundos, após sorrir para mim e se mandar para o banheiro. Comecei a me arrumar quando ouvi um grito vindo do banheiro.

- PUTA QUE PARIU!

Sai correndo para o banheiro e acabei me arremessando contra a porta, fazendo-a abrir imediatamente.

- Que foi? O que houve? Por que gritou?

- Nada não... Previsões matemáticas que me deixam com os nervos a flor da pele. – Que porra foi essa??? Matemática com gritos??? Louca.. só pode!

- Você está muito estranha...

- Tem certeza? – Biquinho no rosto e saia subindo? Não mesmo.. saia descendo conforme pau subindo.

Bella não tinha noção do perigo ao me chamar com os dedinhos... Ou ela sabia muito bem o que queria, quando me agarrou pelo colarinho arrebentando os botões para me deixar nu. Sua língua veio sutil e necessitada buscando a minha e me deixando louco de desejo de possuí-la imediatamente.

_TOC..TOC..TOC.._

_Shit! _Eram em momentos como esse que o silêncio era a maior dádiva de De...

- Que é cacete? – E Deus não me ama mais. Bella gritando assim, praticamente nos expondo era bem corta tesão.

- Isabella? – Ufa, Alice... Antes ela que meu futuro sogro querendo comer meu cu...

- Eu, Allie...

- Não sei quanto tempo mais o Jasper consegue entreter papis e mamis... Não demorem a se acertarem... E Edward... relaxa, meu pai não quer comer teu fígado.... AINDA... – Eita.. o fígado? Leva... já tá estragado pela bebida mesmo, antes ele que o rabo...

Bella estava gargalhando enquanto eu pensando no pai dela me comendo... Não era nada legal de se imaginar.. _Argh!_

- Ei, se acalma. Meu pai não é um crápula e muito menos nos proibirá de alguma coisa, ok?

- Se você diz... Eu não sei muito bem como agir com esse negocio de pais.

- Nem eu Ed, como você percebeu, mas eu só estou pensando que nada disso importa, se eu puder ficar com você.

- É isso baby. É isso que eu preciso falar para teus pais...

**Música do Post: **_.com/watch?v=B-qQdWjRRPU_

Bella começou a se arrumar, enquanto eu recolocava minha calça após minha murchada homérica. Assim que coloquei a camisa, estranhei a falta dos botões que estavam esparramados perto da porta do banheiro. No mesmo instante, Bella se abaixou, deixando a bunda empinada para mim. Definitivamente, ela não tinha noção do risco que corria assim. Acabei por estapear sua bundinha gostosa e ela se levantou olhando-me assustada e absurda.

- Que foi agora?

- Que foi baby? Não está faltando nada aqui? – Alisei meu peitoral aproveitando para fazer um charme.

- Me arrisco a dizer que só falta eu te beijando amor... – _Concordo!_Meu pau se manifestou mais rápido que minha cabeça de cima.

- Ah é? E a parte que seus pais entrariam nesse quarto a qualquer momento fica onde?

- Ops...

- Bella, minha camisa...

- Ops!

- Como estamos de ops não? Pena que não tem como resolver isso.

- Tem sim... Perai. – Ela entrou em seu closet e logo a ouvi me chamando.

- Ed... Quer o quê? Van Halen, Mettalica, Sepultura, Manah, Queens of Stone Rage, Queen, Iron ou como apelação Bon Jovi? – _Hein? Ela gostava de Bom Jovi, argh!_

- Bon Jovi Bella?

- Não reclama, ele era lindo...

- Ainda bem que era... Argh! Passa Queen!

Bella me jogou a camiseta assim que saiu do closet e eu a vesti animadamente, afinal era a camiseta do Queen Live at Wimblendon. Maneiro o show! Estava lá com meus pais.

Fiquei meio que na sessão nostalgia enquanto Bella continuava a se trocar, seria lindo levar nossos filhos para um show como os meus pais faziam, antes da minha mãe virar a chatonilda que é.

Saímos do quarto sorrindo um para o outro e demos de cara com todos na ante-sala. Bella agarrou minha mão e eu sorri ao sentir a força que ela fazia para espremer meus dedos. Ela era impossível de não se apaixonar, ainda mais com essas atitudes de donzela em perigo que eu tanto amo nela.

- Senhores, perdão pela demora e pela falta de educação da minha parte. Isabella não se sentiu a vontade com a roupa que eu estava e muito menos com a qual ela estava. Sinto muito pelo desconforto causado.

- Não se preocupe Edward, já vimos nossa filha correr por muito menos que um vestido ou um terninho. Sentem-se aqui "filhos".

Bella simplesmente travou ao meu lado e eu tive que fazer força para puxá-la em direção ao único sofá que estava vazio. A chaise-long ao lado dos "coelhos" Alice e Jasper era grande confortável, mas no meio do caminho senti a mão de Bella suando e me virei a tempo de vê-la pisando no pé de Jasper com o salto do sapato alto. Jasper que estava com Alice em seu colo, quase a jogou no chão, quando saltou da cadeira com o peso.

- Perdão "queridos". – Fui obrigado a rir, uma vez que Jasper já estava aos esfregas com Alice e eu ainda ali passando pela fase sogros x pedido.

Sentamos de frente aos meus futuros sogros, que simplesmente sorriam, como animais prestes a degolar a presa. Minha sogra parecia gentil com um sorriso maravilhoso, mas meu sogro? Caralho... tava com cara de fome, como se fosse comer meu fígado a qualquer minuto.

- Senhores, peço perdão novamente pela minha péssima educação ao acompanhar Isabella até o quarto. Foi muito descortês da minha parte e isso não se repetirá.

Eu sabia que minha fala não tinha agradado Bella que, novamente, tentou amassar meus dedos, porém a vontade de me ter como ceia do meu sogro, diminuiu consideravelmente. Acabei tendo que encarar Bella antes que ela se machucasse tentando me causar dor. Assim que seus olhos me encontraram, ela sorriu e seus dedos se aliviaram.

- Pai e Mãe, esse é o meu Ed. Não é sir Edward, nem Edward seqüestrador que James quis mostrar. Este é apenas meu Ed.- E era agora que eu fugia para Guatemala levando Bella comigo. Ela conseguiu em uma frase estragar toda a minha pompa e discurso. Porém sua mãe se inclinou e a beijou, e seu pai? Bem... Meu cão de guarda sorria com mais amabilidade para mim...

- Pai? – Bella tentou chamar sua atenção, enquanto seus olhos eram fixos em mim.

- Isabella, não espera mesmo que eu aceite uma "informação" ao invés de uma proposta oficial? – Esse era meu momento saia das sombras e apresente seu discurso.

- Senhor Brandon, não é minha intenção isso. Eu apenas... – Bella tentou em vão me calar com sua mãozinha sobre minha boca. Voltei a segurá-la e prossegui. – Embora Isabella não queira nada formal, entendo sim sua preocupação e lhe garanto que minhas intenções com sua filha são as mais nobres. Tenho certeza que a darei todo meu amor, e por conseqüência um título, mas por enquanto, só posso pedir-lhe autorização para namorá-la.

E nesse momento eu ganhei o campeonato! Podia levantar e dar uma volta olímpica pelo apartamento que o velho viria comigo. Nem ele imaginava que eu seria cortês a esse ponto. Bella simplesmente se derreteu ao meu lado e eu sabia que ali, tinha conquistado mais uma parte do seu arredio coração.

Minha sogra lacrimejava enquanto tentava conseguir as mãos de Bella em suas e, meu sogro se levantou subitamente.

- Filho, a permissão está dada, mas não faça nada com minha filha que me dê motivos para lhe caçar como um faisão. – E lá estava à prova que quem é rei, nunca perde a majestade!

- Não senhor, só estou aqui para fazer o que Isabella quiser. Nada menos e nada mais que isso.

- Perfeito, a parte chata já passou e podemos sair para a balada agora? – Alice e seu _timing_ perfeito.

- Sim podem, afinal eu e sua mãe precisamos jantar e não temos todo o pique que vocês jovens possuem, mas por favor, não voltem tarde demais, afinal ainda não renovamos os guarda-costas e acredito que James não está muito feliz com sua demissão.

- Não senhor. Não iremos demorar. – Eu e Jasper respondemos ao mesmo tempo, motivo pelo qual todos riram.

Levantamos rapidamente e saímos do quarto deixando meus sogros ainda conversando. Assim que entramos no elevador, Bella me puxou e cobriu minha boca com um beijo.

- Ahammmm. Nem doeu, está vendo dona Isabella? A senhorita fez a velha tempestade em copo d'água. Aposto que se o Cullen não tivesse entrado nesse elevador, você estaria com seus surtos de pânico novamente. – _Hein?_

- Não amola Alice! – Ei!!! Amola sim que quero saber, mais...

- Surto de Pânico? – Olhei inquirindo Bella.

- É, digamos, que, bem, então...

- Não enrola Bella. Edward essa menina como eu te disse, é toda louca, você é que está matando as manias dela aos poucos. Sabia que ela trocava de escova de dente todo dia? E você não imagina quantas vezes essa louca desmaiou porque se esquecia de respirar no meio de muita gente, isso sem falar das insanidades mentais ao imaginar que todos podem falar dela, apenas por ter um sobrenome como Brandon. – Muita coisa explicada... Muita coisa se encaixando, então seu desmaio na boate... Ela tinha se esquecido de respirar por estar cheia. Ótimo, primeiro, livrar ela da fobia de ambientes lotados.

- Obrigado pelas explicações Alice. Elas me foram bem úteis. E a senhorita? Não tem nada a falar em sua defesa?

- Hummm? Que tal irmos logo para o seu quarto gostosão? Isso me livra de algum problema? – Com a cabeça de cima não, mas a de baixo...

- Bem, por hora sim. - Todos rimos, e por hora achei melhor deixar como estava para a noite ser leve.

Saímos do hotel e Alice sugeriu que fossemos ao Bungalow 8, e Bella insistia em ir ao Mr. Chow, que não deixou de ser uma ótima oportunidade de apresentá-la como minha a todos os tablóides que ficam na porta do lugar. O chofer trouxe o carro e logo estávamos a caminho.

Tudo beirava a maravilha que não podia acreditar, onde eu imaginaria que aquele bendito chifre de Tânia, me desse, sossego profissional, estabilidade e minha _futura esposa?_ Tenho que me lembrar de mandar um presente ao único James que foi legal comigo.

Assim que paramos em frente ao Mr. Chow, milhares de flashes foram disparados, e eu logo desci com Jasper dando a volta no carro e pegando nossas _esposas_.

- Sir Cullen, Sir Cullen. Só de passagem e curtição?

- Sir Cullen, está com as senhoritas Brandon?

Eram vários fotógrafos fazendo as mesmas perguntas, e eu simplesmente agarrei Bella pela sua cintura, deixando Alice e Jasper a nossa frente. No último degrau, parei com Bella ao meu lado e nos deixei sermos fotografados.

- Senhores, a banda The Zombies estará em Los Angeles pelos próximo três meses e após sairá em turnê. Temos o prazer em anunciar que LA, foi escolhida como nossa sede.

Milhares de flashes irromperam novamente. Alice estava a tiracolo de Jasper, bem familiarizada com aquilo, porém Bella estava imóvel ao meu lado. Acabei dando mais umas respostas sobre a passagem da banda e como última resposta, falei sobre nosso relacionamento.

- Sir Cullen, está se unindo com Isabella Brandon?

- Sim, pode publicar. Sir Cullen está oficialmente fora do cardápio dos solteirões cobiçados. Meu coração é da futura Lady Cullen, atualmente, Isabella Brandon. Sem mais senhores, obrigado.

É nessas horas que eu queria me sentia bem, em ser alguém que pode ter alguém do seu lado, sem se preocupar com o que os outros pensam. Senti que Bella ainda estava dura, mas pensando em tudo que Alice me disse, não era por menos, a frente do restaurante estava lotada.

Achei melhor entrarmos logo e sentarmos em uma parte mais reservada até que Bella se soltasse novamente entre nós, uma vez que ela estava até mais pálida.

- Argh! Arrumem um quarto! – Sua voz se fez rouca e brava, e eu não fazia idéia do que se tratava, até ver Alice e Jasper aos beijos escandalosos com direito a língua de cobra.

- Já temos irmãzinha, só estamos enchendo a pança e logo, logo não está mais nos vendo aqui, satisfeita? E Ed, boa sorte, ela está pronta para surtar novamente.

Era isso, Bella estava incomodada com alguma coisa e não demoraria para: opção A – sair correndo e me deixar ali sozinho; opção B – Desmaiar em meus braços; ou opção C – Desistir de nós por algum mal entendido.

Nenhuma das opções me agradavam, mas o que eu poderia fazer a não ser tranqüilizá-la? Sentamos na mesa e logo posicionei minhas mãos sobre sua perna, adentrando a farta coxa e chegando bem em suas carnes.

Existia uma única forma que eu conhecia de fazer Bella parar qualquer pensamento louco ou ridículo... Meu pau, minha língua e minha única possibilidade, meus dedos. Puxei um papo animado com Jasper e deixei meus dedos traçarem o contorno de sua calcinha nas laterais.

- Cara, vou te dizer, nosso sogro é gente boa. E no fundo é isso mesmo, estou aqui apenas para fazê-la feliz, queira ela ou não... – E enquanto o papo se aprofundava, eu aprofundava meu dedo nela, bolinando-a sem parar. Ora mexendo em seu grelinho, ora pressionando seu clitóris com o polegar.

- Senhores, meu nome é James e servirei a mesa essa noite. A carta de vinhos se faz necessária? – Eu tomei consciência do meu azar, no momento em que vi o idiota do garçom, secando minha mão no meio das pernas da minha gata.

Jasper foi rápido ao confirmar a carta e solicitar o menu, porém eu queria era levantar dali e acabar com a raça do idiota. E esse foi meu erro, quando parei de acariciá-la e Bella me olhou.

- O que foi?

- Quantos James são necessários para fazer minha vida um inferno? O primeiro eu tinha vontade de matar, mas hoje só tenho a agradecer, mas depois desse, os que vieram só me foderam... Primeiro no hotel, depois seu segurança e agora até o garçom se chama James, acho que é perseguição.

- Ótimo, Jasper vamos embora. Os dois são loucos e nasceram para surtarem juntos. – Foi inevitável, mas as gargalhadas surgiram de todos na mesa.

- Tem razão Alice, estamos ficando loucos. Bella me deixa louco, louco a cada dia por ela... – E lá estava eu apertando meus dedos novamente naquele aperto delicioso que esparramava meu mel já.

Alguma coisa ali despertou Bella, e modéstia a parte, sim, foram meus dedos que a deixaram louca, fazendo com que ela me beijasse efusivamente. Aqueles lábios eram meu paraíso particular e neles eu perdia qualquer medo, raiva, ou emoção. Voltei a brincar com seus lábios, inferiores claro, no momento que o ar nos faltava, sabendo que a deixaria maluquinha. Bella simplesmente arfou como uma desesperada no momento em que eu a penetrei com dois dedos e pressão.

- Que houve? – Alice indagou Bella que começou a ficar vermelha.

Como bom cachorro, aprofundei ainda mais meus dedos, brincando com o polegar em seu clitóris, fazendo com que ela praticamente gemesse na frente de Alice e Jasper.

- Falta de ar repentina. Acho que...- E na melhor das minha interpretações Shakespereana, a encarei como se não soubesse que ela estava prestes a gozar na minha mão.

- É meu amor, o que foi? – Sorri meu sorriso mais sacana, não deixando que Alice percebesse, embora o idiota do meu amigo, me chutou por baixo da mesa. Aproveitei a chance e coloquei mais um dedo, encarando Jasper com a sobrancelha erguida.. _ Ué, Brow... faz com a sua mulher para ver o que é bom!_

- Acho que preciso de água mesmo... O vinho não vai me fazer bem... Nem um pouco... – Bella repousou a mão sobre o guardanapo e me deixou ver sua aflição. Assim que ela apertou mais ainda meus dedos, prestes a gozar, puxei sua cabeça em meu ombro, deixando-a arfar e gemer em meu ouvido.

- Isso terá troco Sir...

- É o que eu espero.

- Então me beija. - Foi mágico, em pleno restaurante e em meio a um caloroso beijo, Bella gozou em minha mão. Nem como um Sir, eu seria cavalheiro de desperdiçar o precioso néctar da minha gata. Lentamente retirei minha mão e não deixando ninguém a não ser ela, levei meus dedos à boca e os lambo.

- Adoro quando minha bebida favorita me escapa, sabe...

Bella sorriu como uma criança e ali eu soube que ela estava sã novamente. Ficamos nos encarando e contornando os rostos um do outro com a mão. Fomos interrompidos pela merda do garçom novamente que não tirou os olhos de Bella novamente.

- Já escolheram o pedido senhores ou aceitam a sugestão do maitre?

Olhei para Alice e para Jasper que estavam se beijando pouco se importando com o garçom e acabei me mexendo na cadeira para levantar e quebrar a cara daquele folgado, mas Bella segurou minha mão me trazendo para baixo novamente. Tomei o menu em mãos, passando rapidamente meus olhos escolhendo algo.

- Por favor, traga sua coleção de carpaccios. Acompanhados por um Merlot de boa safra, obrigado.

- E a senhorita? – Caralho... O idiota quer briga? Então é briga que vai ter!

- Já citei nosso pedido, pode se retirar, obrigado.

- Awe Cullen mau! – Jasper zoou, e eu o chutei por baixo da mesa. Segurei Bella pelas mãos e logo caímos na gargalhada. Somente esse idiota para cortar o clima tenso.

Minha querida cunhadinha fez um sinal para o maitre pedindo a substituição do garçom, e logo estávamos sendo atendidos por um senhor careca e gordinho, me deixando finalmente relaxado.

Bella se aproximou do meu ouvido enquanto eu acariciava uma de suas mãos, "Sabe o troco?" e apenas sorri, enquanto Bella começou a acariciar meu pau, me deixando mais que louco. Absurda, ainda teve a coragem de dar uma apertada no instrumento, deixando-me sem ar e com uma vontade hercúlea de jogá-la sobre a mesa e a possuí-la imediatamente.

-Se a comida demorar muito, vai ser aqui mesmo... – E meu pau latejou por antecipação.

- O que tanto cochicham hein? – Alice e sua simpatia tremenda me tiraram do transe.

- Nada Alice, estava dizendo que falta apenas uma semana para as nossas aulas começarem... – E eu travei, uma semana? Uma semana para eu aceitar a troca com Alice e ficar com minha deusa aqui? Mas e a banda? E tudo que estamos conseguindo?

Agradeci que Bella estava concentrada em Alice e me deixando de lado para surtar sozinho. Como seria daqui para frente? Bella moraria comigo se eu a convidasse? E Alice? Ela saberia lidar com o ego da banda e continuar o projeto inicial? Eram tantas as perguntas que eu não sabia responder, que Jasper acabou percebendo e me chutando a tempo de eu surtar como uma garotinha. Voltei a tempo de pegar o papo de Alice e Bella sobre um seguro...

- Que seguro Bella?

- Ué, meu seguro alimentação. Estou cursando com bolsa de estudos parcial e preciso pagar meu seguro...

- Eu pago! – Oras bola... Minha mulher, é mais que minha obrigação pagar. Me liguei que algo estava errado quando Alice gritou.

- NÃO COMEÇA!!!!

- Bella, deixa de ser anormal... Você vai trabalhar na loja e eu pago o seguro, já está combinado assim, ok Edward?! – Alice me chutou por baixo da mesa e eu simplesmente acenti.

- Ah sim, sim Alice, entendi, me desculpe Bella, não foi minha intenção.

Acabei fazendo biquinho e olhando para Bella com a minha melhor cara de cachorrinho abandonado. Ela não resistiu e me puxou para um beijo acalorado. A noite estava só começando e meu pau já estava latejando novamente...

O que poderia dar errado?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Oi minhas lindas calcinheiras e meu cuequeiro de plantão - sumido por sinal -

Eis mais um cap..

Desculpem a demora...Ainda essa semana, dependendo dos reviews, eu posto outro cap..

Bjkas


	14. Chapter 14

Acabei fazendo biquinho e olhando para Bella com a minha melhor cara de cachorrinho abandonado. Ela não resistiu e me puxou para um beijo acalorado. A noite estava só começando e meu pau já estava latejando novamente...

O que poderia dar errado?

O jantar estava perfeito, mas minha fome não estava saciada. Bella exalava tesão por todos os poros, e qualquer comida posta a minha frente não saciava a fome dela que eu tinha. Não afastei em nenhum momento minhas mãos das pernas de Bella, ora contornando sua coxa, deixando por vezes meios dedos relarem em seu grelinho lambuzado.

A cada inserção de meus dedos, eu me inclinava até a orelha de Bella e fazia questão de sussurrar o mais rouco possível "O melhor tempero", sentindo seus pelos se ouriçarem ao meu toque, respondido com um baixo gemido.

Alice e Jasper pareciam estar no mundo da lua, ou se perceberam algo, estavam fazendo também, uma vez que Alice virava e mexia acertava minha canela.

A conta chegou e Jasper me encarou com a mesma fúria de algumas horas antes quando "me lembrei" de contar que a banda era um sucesso. Acabei sacando o cartão "corporativo" da banda e pagando a conta sob os olhares dispersos de Alice e Bella.

- Eu poderia oferecer uma visita à Paris, mas confesso que preciso de uma cama meninas... – Jasper disse sem perder o riso, afinal, ele sabia que Alice iria com ele para essa cama.

- Olha só chapa... tô contigo! – E Jasper me entendeu completamente, no assunto "Cara, cadê meu carro!". Essa frase era um clássico dos besteirois de Ashton Kutcher, amigo de Jasper.

- Bom, se é assim vamos chamar um táxi Alice, com isso podemos ir para as nossas camas... – Bella resolveu abrir sua boquinha e naquele momento eu tive vontade de dar suaves tapas naquela bunda perfeita, para mostrar quem mandava nela.

- Táxi? Táxi para que meu amor?

- Ué, vocês vão para a cama...

- Sim, cama. De preferência a sua, a minha, mas eu ainda quero ir para a NOSSA. – E a puxei para tomar aqueles lábios deliciosos que incendiavam meu pau.

Um pigarreio de Alice, que eu descontaria depois, nos tirou do beijo que seria seguido por mãos bobas, camisas sendo tiradas, vestidos sumindo e claro, calcinhas desaparecendo em meu bolso.

- Eu acho uma boa idéia essa a sua Cullen, mas Bella se lembra do que nosso pai pediu? Não quero contrariá-los e perder nossa liberdade tão cedo. Se mostrarmos a eles que estes dois aqui conseguem cuidar de nós, bye bye seguranças.

- Wow... Alice, que horas são? – Jasper perguntou para Alice e eu agradeci.

- São quase duas da madruga...

Jasper me puxou para um canto, enquanto as meninas nos olhavam.

- Carro ou banheiro? Par ou ímpar!

- Filadaputa. O carro é meu! Você pega a Alice no banheiro.

- Cullen, vai se fudê! O carro é seu mas Alice está louca para que eu a coma no carro. Vai... sem putaria, par ou ímpar.

- Ímpar seu fudido.

- Ok... 3 mais 5.

- Oras.. dois números impares Jasper!

- Vai roubar outro imbecil! Dá oito! Banheiro é seu... Chaves?

Acabei pensando nas loucuras do banheiro do avião e voltei até Bella sorrindo como um moleque retardado que nunca viu peito na vida. O imbecil passou voando por nós e agarrou Alice, deixando para qualquer homem naquele recinto a idéia de que ele iria ter a rapidinha mais rápida do mundo.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Bella me olhou e eu me segurei para não rir ali mesmo.

- Digamos que eu perdi... Agora, onde é o banheiro mais próximo?

- Por quê?

- Quero ver sua calcinha de perto... – E Bella simplesmente ficou de boca aberta e me encarando.

_- Não baba baby..._

E ela acordou imediatamente, puxando-me para um corredor mais afastado que dava para o banheiro do restaurante. Agradeci quando a vi, indo para o piso superior, onde a banda já havia feito uma coletiva antes. Acabamos pulando a corrente que limitava o acesso ao pavimento superior.

Bella praticamente agiu como uma maratonista indo a minha frente, saltando os degraus com uma energia fora do comum. _ Fato: Transformei minha gata em uma tarada mor! Yes! Vou pro céu!_

Assim que cheguei até Bella, que estava com o vestido acima da coxas, me deixando com a visão até embaçada de tanto tesão, sobre uma mesa frágil e comum.

- O que tá fazendo aí? Vem logo aqui... Quero você em mim. JÁ! – Meu pau deu uma cavalgada fenomenal praticamente saltando minha cueca a fora.

- Quem te viu, quem te vê... Antes uma garotinha que tinha medo e agora, uma ninfeta tarada. – E logo estava apertando meu pau, mantendo-o aceso, mas retardando o gozo eminente.

- E você bem gosta da ninfeta aqui não? Seu tarado gostoso. – Bella não imaginava o quanto meu pau estava pulsando por antecipação aquela buceta apertadinha que me fazia delirar. Ainda encarando-a, com maestria Bella passou a se tocar para mim.

- Deliciosa, você me deixa louco Bella.- Me aproximando dela enquanto abria minha calça, afim de evitar que ela estourasse pela pressão do meu pau.

- Delicioso é esse pau grosso...

- Caralho Bella, assim eu gozo só de você falar.

- Então não fala, vem me comer logo, afinal já falamos muito para um casal que sempre se comeu sem nem saber o nome um do outro.

Bella não fazia idéia do quanto nossos desencontros haviam me machucado para falar deles daquele jeito. Por Deus o quanto corri atrás dessa mulher! Quantas noites passei pensando nela, falando sobre ela, arquitetando tantas coisas com Alice e Jasper para ela simplesmente dizer isso como um fútil fetiche.

Mas ali com ela na minha frente, se rendendo aos meus encantos, modéstia a parte, me fez acordar para uma nova oportunidade de ter para sempre os encantos dessa mulher.

Sem pestanejar, me joguei sobre sua boca, dando leves mas tenras mordidas em seus lábios, chupando-os milimétricamente, logo passando para sua orelha e pescoço.

Bella não demorou muito para se entregar aos prazeres tateando minha cueca e me deixando mais louco ainda, enquanto puxava o restante da saia, para dar abertura total aquela bucetinha que respingava tesão. Esfreguei lentamente meus dedos em busca de tirar mais proveito dela. Sua respiração entrecortada e rápida, deixou espaço para que eu a penetrasse.

- _Ed... caralho..._ – Bella gemeu alto e claro, deixando meu pau em posição de sentido, mais duro que rocha, e então sua mão livrou-me do pesadelo da minha cueca.

- Vem...

E Bella escorregou praticamente engolindo meu pau com maestria, me levando a quase gozar, porém comecei a me mover dentro dela mais rápido para que a sensação fosse melhor. Bella se agarrou ao meu pescoço enquanto minhas estocadas eram profundas e nada suaves, me deixando em ponto em poucos segundos.

Bella gemia sem parar em minha orelha sempre pedindo por mais, e sua carne simplesmente me espremeu.

- Vai... Goza comigo... Goza minha apertadinha...

As estocadas aumentaram de ritmo e pressão e foi impossível se controlar com Bella gemendo e arqueando sobre meu pau, me deixando louco e sem controle. Em segundo gozamos juntos.

Eu não queria soltá-la em hipótese alguma. Bella me pertencia, assim como eu à ela. Seu cheiro me inebriava e eu deixei minha língua percorrer seu pescoço, queixo e clavícula. Nossas respirações foram se normalizando e percebi o olhar longínquo dela.

- Um beijo pelos seus pensamentos...

- Pensando em nós...

- Não começa.

- Não termina.

Caímos na gargalhada e repentinamente ouvimos passos na escada. Corri levantar a calça protegendo Bella que estava a minha frente. Um rosto familiar apareceu meio constrangido no topo da escada.

- Senhores, juro que não estou olhando, mas preciso avisá-los que não demorará muito para que os paparazzis entrem no restaurante a procura de ambos.

- Obrigado, estamos descendo.

- Gente boa ele, não acha?

- Já não sei em quem confiar mais Bella... Vamos sair logo daqui.

Terminei de me arrumar e olhei para Bella. Suas bochechas estavam rosadas, seu lábio inchado e seu cabelo desarrumado. "Linda". E aquela bagunça toda, tinha sido eu a causar. Eu sou o cara, que faz a mulher gozar em segundos. E qualquer realização após essa era mero complemento.

– Agora vamos ver se Jasper foi tão rápido quanto nós...

- O que você perdeu afinal?

- Ué, o carro né? Apostamos banheiro X carro. Ele ganhou no par ou ímpar.

- Ótimo, você perde até nisso.

- Nossa que raiva toda é essa?

- Eu adoro seu carro, só isso...

- Ele também te adora, Love... Mas como você disse, é meu carro, ou seja, você vai poder fazer o que quiser com ele.

- Dá de presente para aqueles dois... Não quero nem imaginar o que ele fizeram lá... Argh!

- Você é surreal Bella...

Descemos as escadas de mãos dadas, e logo milhares de flashes praticamente nos cegaram. Trouxe Bella mais as minhas costas, evitando qualquer comentário sobre nós.

- Saiam da nossa frente bando de abutres, já demos as fotos que queriam, agora nos deixem em paz.

Na porta, por sorte, o idiota já estava com meu carro rugindo. Abri a porta ao passageiro acomodando Bella por lá. Dei a volta no veículo e me joguei.

Os flashes não diminuíram, pelo contrário, aumentaram ainda mais, com alguns loucos, grudando a câmera no vidro e disparando-a. Assim que sentei-me ao lado de Bella, Jasper acelerou de tudo.

- Gente, acho que vi o James no meio daqueles urubus. – Bella abriu a boca e naquele segundo meu coração parou.

Ok! O circo estava armado. Jasper quase bateu meu carro.

- CARALHO MAN... NÃO FODE! – Olhei para Bella e Alice e eu, falamos juntos.

- QUÊ? Bella você tem certeza?

- Ué, se tivesse certeza tinha dito, que com certeza.

- Não é hora de brincadeira Bells. Você viu ou não aquele idiota? – Alice tirou as palavras da minha boca.

- Não sei Allie, acho que vi, não sei, era tanta gente, mas ele não estava em volta do carro. Estava parado na calçada e olhando para nós.

A sensação de perda novamente me abateu. As lembranças terríveis de mais cedo quando não vi o que acontecia com Bella por conta daquele maníaco me envolveram, e acabei me agarrando a Bella como meu amuleto. Acarinhei-a como um bichinho, pensando apenas para mim, o quão impotente eu era em defendê-la. Precisava deixá-la a salvo de tudo e todos.

- Jasper, consegue ficar andando sem rumo?

- Tá me zoando brow?

Passei a mão no celular enquanto falava com Alice.

- Alice, liga para teus pais, não diz aonde vamos, James pode ter posto escuta no telefone.

- Sim Cullen.

- Alô? Simon?

- Fala Cullen safado, curtindo a gata?

- Aham. Preciso que solte uma nota, dizendo que essa madrugada viajei com Jasper para a Europa com nossas namoradas.

- Mas vão mesmo? Vai rolar suruba? Algum motivo?

- Sim, não te interessa, apenas faça isso.

- Falou Estressado. Conta comigo.

- Valeu man.

Desliguei o celular ainda com o coração acelerado. Temia olhar para Bella e deixar transparecer todo meu medo, mas também não podia deixá-la achar que eu era frio e calculista a esse ponto. Seus orbes castanhos me enfeitiçaram e eu acabei me derretendo.

- Eu não ficarei em paz, enquanto não te deixar segura.

- Ok Bond.

- Bond não que ele se chama James... E pelo jeito, esse nome é meu inferno pessoal. – Bella gargalhou e ao mesmo tempo colocou sua mão sobre a minha.

- _Amor?- _Um raio de sentimentos percorreu minha espinha, me fazendo estremecer. Bella era minha tanto quanto eu era dela.

- Fala love...

- Para onde vamos afinal?

- Vamos para nosso ninho mesmo, lá tem todo o pessoal da banda para nos proteger e ninguém conhece lá. Está em nome de Albert, meu mordomo europeu.

- Cullen, não acha que ele vai seguir esse carro? – Alice interrompeu meus pensamentos de levar Bella para meu quarto e novamente seqüestrá-la por tempo indeterminado.

- Já pensei nisso Allie. Jazz, vai pro aeroporto, lá descemos do carro e nos separamos em táxis. Não tem como ele seguir os dois...

Assim que chegamos ao aeroporto, sabia que não seria seguro parar na área de embarque de qualquer forma, e guiei Jasper até o embarque de jatinhos e logo estávamos em uma área mais reservada. Descemos do carro e segurei as mãos de Bella.

- Ok, vamos nos separar. Jasper e Alice, vocês tomem um táxi e, por favor, se atenham em perceber se estão sendo seguidos ao sair do aeroporto. Assim que entrarem na Wilshare, me ligue que eu e Bella tomamos o nosso táxi.

- Certo. – Allie e Jaz concordaram.

Bella abraçou Alice como se fosse acontecer algo terrível que as separassem, e naquele momento entendi mais que tudo a relação de irmãos. Eu e Jasper nos olhamos, sabendo que nada aconteceria.

Assenti quando Jasper foi até as meninas e tomou a mão de Alice, logo chamando um táxi que passava, Bella ficou ali parada enquanto eles entravam e fui até atrás dela e a abracei.

- Se acalma, vou lhe proteger de qualquer coisa Bella.

- Eu sei, mas quem vai te defender?

- Ué, cadê aquela mulher que derrubou um cara na balada?

- Tá com medo de perder o amor da vida dela, serve?

- Sério? – E naquele momento minha barriga e meu coração deram batidas irregulares. Eu estava pronto para correr qualquer risco e ter essa mulher para sempre comigo.

- Sério... Desculpa minha loucura, mas são obras de uma TPM, entende?

- Ô. Tá explicado agora... Prometo que assim que estivermos em segurança, vou acabar com essa sua loucura... No dedo, na língua e no que você pedir meu amor...

Meu celular tocou no momento em que ia cobrir Bella de beijos e abraços carinhosos.

- Alow?

- Se liga, fomos seguidos. Se esconda com Bella.É da casa do Manoel?

MERDA! Era uma armadilha!

Olhei para Bella que respondia a alguém no celular com muito furor.

- Você é um nojento, maluco e idiota.

E eu sabia o que estava acontecendo. Por um momento todo meu corpo tremeu liberando uma quantidade exagerada de adrenalina, e eu passei a gesticular para que Bella me entregasse o celular. Peguei-o quando ela começou a xingá-lo.

- Seu anormal, ridículo, nojento, via...

- Viado do caralho que não vai chegar nem perto da minha mulher! Eu vou te mandar para o inferno, desgraçado.

Sem pensar nas conseqüências, arremessei o celular de Bella e a abracei o mais forte que eu podia. Queria poder abrir meu corpo e colocá-la dentro, para que nada chegasse até ela sem passar por mim, assim que senti suas lágrimas molhando minha blusa.

- Shiu, não precisa se preocupar. Estou com você... Jasper foi seguido, mas ligou para Mike vir nos buscar. Vamos ficar bem, eu prometo que esse crápula não tocará em um fio do seu cabelo.

- Promete mesmo? Estou com medo, quero voltar a ser normal.

- Bella, você não é normal. Você é a mulher que escolhi para estar ao meu lado. Você é tudo, menos normal.

- E você é bobo de dizer isso.

Recolhi a última lágrima que descia pela bochecha de Bella e a beijei com todo amor que preenchia meu coração, deixando-nos envoltos em uma bolha de sentimentos. Bella estava mole em meus braços quando selei nossas bocas com um último ósculo.

- Eu te amo Edward Cullen.

- Eu mais ainda Isabella Brandon.

- O que vai ser de nós dois daqui pra frente?

- Vai ser Bella, vai ser... Isso eu te asseguro.

Escutamos um barulho e logo um carro todo preto parou bem em frente a nós. Mike!

- Hey Cullen. Viemos todos para despistar qualquer coisa, beleza?

- Valeu irmão. Agora vamos que eu preciso colocar minha princesa na mais alta torre do nosso castelo.

Tomei Bella em minhas mãos e a coloquei no banco traseiro da SUV. Bella acabou se empolgando e me beijando, enquanto eu ainda olhava para Mike e mandava tocar adiante.

A adrenalina faz a situação, e eu tive certeza disso, quando sentia a mão de Bella percorrendo meu corpo. Olhei-a e ela fez cara de desentendida. _Fucking shit! _

Quando senti sua mão contraindo sobre meu pau, meu corpo respondeu ao estímulo imediato. Eu queria morrer ali, mas a situação pedia minha calma e "Caralho Isabella..." Olhei para ela, que simplesmente quase rosnou.

Enfim, se o estupro é inevitável... Relaxe e goze, e era o que eu faria.

Acabei escorrendo no banco no momento em que ela apertou mais um pouco meu pau.

- Amor, posso deitar no seu colo? Essa correria me deixou meio zonza...

Mike me olhou pelo retrovisor e pude perceber que ele não entendia em nada a "zonzeira" que Bella estava tendo.

- Chefe, para melhor despistarmos, vamos entrar em vários estacionamentos... Enfim, vamos demorar...

Bella se ajeitou por sobre meu colo, ficando de costas a Mike e cobrindo assim meu pau. Logo voltou a tatear por sobre o jeans, me deixando maluco.

Não demorou para que ela descesse meu zíper lentamente e meu pau saltasse com boxer e tudo para fora. Continue mantendo meus olhos para frente, e sentindo a maestria dela em me deixar louco.

Ela era uma víbora, uma fêmea completa que sabe saciar seu macho. Assim que ela continuou a provocar-me, massageando meu pau sob a cueca, eu a encarei com tesão, enquanto ela se fingia de rogada.

Mike deu uma brecada forte e Bella se assustou, levantando e vendo o que acontecia. Meu corpo clamava por mais contato de Bella e eu tratei de acariciá-la mostrando que queria mais.

Ela deitou novamente, mas abaixou minha cueca. Fui obrigado a controlar meu gemido para não chamar a atenção de Mike. _Merda! _Minha gostosa do sabia como me deixar louco, e logo senti aquela língua deliciosa passando sobre meu pau e assoprando para me deixar maluco.

Me contorci sob a astuta boca de Bella, temendo que meus gemidos escapassem, uma vez que ela investiu arduamente contra meu pau, sugando e lambendo-o todo. Quando senti que ela o engoliu todo, abafei um forte urro que me deixou mais louco ainda.

Acabei gemendo quando senti seus dentes passando pela cabeça do meu pau, e abafei com uma tossida. Mike estava tão concentrando no volante e eu agradeci ao bom Deus por isso. Vi quando uma colisão era iminente e não consegui segurar Bella, que acabou engolindo todo meu pau, raspando-o no fundo da garganta dela.

Aquilo ao invés de me preocupar, só me excitou mais e logo não me contive mais, procurando por baixo de sua saia o meu lugar favorito, agora repleto pelo meu néctar. Era impressionante o quão molhada Bella ficava comigo, diferente de qualquer mulher que eu já tenha tido.

A penetrei rapidamente ora com dois, ora com três dedos, aumentando a intensidade das estocadas, conforme ela aumentava gulosamente o boquete. _Shit! _Ela percebeu que eu estava perto de gozar em sua boca e intensificou a batida, contra seus lábios que me levavam mais próximo do paraíso. Voltei a me mexer sob sua boca e Bella simplesmente enfiou as unhas na mionha coxa. Assim que ela lambeu a cabeça do meu pau, soltei um jato de porra em sua boca. _Caralho... e que gozada. _Bella lambia com maestria engolindo qualquer gota que ainda sobrava, ora apertando ainda mais meu pau, praticamente me ordenhando em sua boca. Estava morto! Mas quem tem dedo e língua, não deixa mina na mingua! Ela não imaginava a dança que ia ter na minha mão.

O carro freou bruscamente e Bella se levantou, ainda me ajudando a erguer cueca e calça. Mike abriu a porta de Bella, e deu a mão para ela sair do carro.

- Senhores, troquem de carro. Jasper vai levá-los para casa, enquanto eu continuo andando com esse.

Avistei o táxi de Jasper e repousei minha mão as costas de Bella e fomos até lá. Entramos e o motorista guiou tranquilamente até a casa nas colinas. Assim que entramos no condomínio, Bella relaxou finalmente em meus braços e eu a beijei.

- Chegamos em casa e acho que por um bom tempo não sairemos dela meu amor...

- Acho que vou gostar desse falso seqüestro...

- Eu também... eu também... – Sorriu e cobri sua boca com a minha, pensando logo, como começaria a sessão de sexo interminável ao qual eu a submeterei.


	15. Chapter 15

- Acho que vou gostar desse falso seqüestro...

- Eu também... eu também... – Sorriu e cobri sua boca com a minha, pensando logo, como começaria a sessão de sexo interminável ao qual eu a submeterei.

Precisava ainda ajeitar a segurança e explicar o telefone que o sádico havia dado para Bella, mas não podia fazer com ela me olhando. Minhas ordens seriam muito expressas.

- Bells amor, suba e me espere no quarto enquanto falo com os meninos sobre hoje ok!?

Ela me olhou e assentiu. Levei-a até o elevador e assim que subiu, olhei para Mike, Tyler, Jasper e o resto da cambada.

- Caralho... Quantas armas a Segunda Emenda nos garante?

- Porque Cullen?

- Quero uma metralhadora semi-automatica na mão de cada um. Se um passarinho desconhecido chegar perto da casa, atirem! Aquele filha da puta não toca em nenhum fio de cabelo da minha mulher, compreendido?

- O que houve Cullen? – Jasper me encarava atônito com a súbita fúria que eu demonstrava.

- O que houve? O que houve? Aquele lazarento ligou no celular dela e não quero nem repetir o que falou para não acabar com a minha noite.

- Cullen?

- Que é Tyler?

- Está amanhecendo!

- VAI SE FUDER! Fica de guarda então e não me amola. Fui! Preciso cuidar da minha princesa antes que eu surte ainda mais. Estamos entendidos? Atirem primeiro, perguntem depois!

Todos concordaram e Jasper fez sinal que tomaria conta das coisas dali para frente. Ele estava mais tranqüilo, afinal o psico não estava atrás da baixinha dele, senão ele estaria pior que eu, certeza que estaria vestido de Rambo IV – A missão.

Cheguei ao quarto e constatei Bella ainda parada de costas ao elevador observando cada mínimo detalhe das mudanças que Alice havia desenhado para meu quarto. Tinha que admitir, a baixinha tinha um incrível gosto. Cheguei por trás de Bella e falei.

- Gostou? – Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha e eu aproveitei para a segurá-la antes que fosse ao chão.

- Aham. Agora me diga, em que momento isso foi organizado? – Eu queria começar minha sessão de tortura e logo, passei a mordiscar sua orelha, fazendo-a suspirar.

- Não faço a menor idéia, mas acho que foi entre você me ligar dizendo que estava tudo bem, e Jasper me perguntar se eu iria falar com seus pais hoje.

- Ah é? Então tinha certeza de que eles deixariam você me namorar é?!

- E por que não? Eu sou bom rapaz, venho de uma família nobre e... – Eu falando e meu pau crescendo. Óbvio, isso já estava virando um vicio sem controle, e passei a pressionar meu pau contra aquele rabo delicioso.

- E é um completo tarado?

- Digamos que isso eu nego até o fim da minha vida...

Bella me surpreendeu quando virou rapidamente se atirando meus braços, deixando meu pescoço livre para seus ataques inescrupulosos e deliciosos. Acabei aproveitando a situação e sentindo suas costas e bunda com minha mão.

Bella estreitou nosso beijo, passando a sugar minha língua de um jeito que nem broxa, deixaria passar, e eu como estou longe disso, agarrei suas coxas, a fazendo enlaçar em minha cintura, encaixando sob as roupas já molhadas de tesão.

- Vem... Ainda preciso te dar um banho e me perder em você.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem...

Não houve espaço para respiração, palavras ou qualquer outra coisa que não fosse manifestação de desejo. Segui com Bella em meu colo em meio a beijos e mordidas para o banheiro. Ela parecia um mico de tão agarrada a mim. Abaixei ligando a banheira e ela me encarando e rindo de toda situação.

Enquanto a banheira enchia, sentei Bella na pia e me forcei a beijá-la até que minha fome dela estivesse saciada. Procurei em todos os cantos de sua boca, por partículas dela que nunca senti, ou mesmo, por dobras linguais desconhecidas, apenas para decorar cada vez mais essa mulher maravilhosa.

A cada segundo minhas mãos percorriam pelos caminhos já conhecidos buscando novas curvas, sinais ou até mesmo marquinhas novas. Não demorei muito a tirar sua blusa, separando nossas bocas para facilitar a retirada da camiseta dela, enquanto ela fazia a mesma coisa com a minha.

Seu sutiã era gracioso, mas estava na hora de sumir da minha frente e me deixar livre o caminho até minhas peras favoritas. Bella exalava tesão por todos os seus poros arrepiados ao qual eu lambia frenéticamente. Assim que ela agarrou minha nuca, fazendo meu pau roçar naquela bucetinha lambuzada, não agüentei.

_- Caralho Bella... eu preciso de você..._

_- Eu sou sua Edward..._

Ouvir meu nome saindo daquela boquinha deliciosa, era o estopim perfeito que qualquer maníaco, vulgo EU, precisava para tomar Bella de todas as maneiras possíveis.

Educação??? Para que minha mãe me deu essa bosta mesmo? Se o que eu mais queria era deixar meus instintos predadores falarem mais alto.

Arranquei sem cuidado algum aquela maldita saia traira, que tanto me privara de tomar Bella de todas as formas a noite toda. Sua calcinha não foi obstáculo e assim que consegui chegar na minha _neverland_, deixei meus dedos trabalharem.

_Anotação mental: Assim que Bella vier morar comigo, andará pelada o dia todo! Facilita muito mais!_

- _Porra Ed... apelação....- _Apelação seria eu entrar nela sem aviso algum com meu pau praticamente gozando de antecipação.

_- Cala a boca e goza pra mim._

Bella estava atônita e de alguma louca maneira eu queria mais e mais dela e do seu olhar sobre nós. Meu cérebro processou mais rápido do que meu pau, e no instante seguinte, eu estava rodando Bella e a colocando contra a pia.

Aquilo era a visão do paraíso. Bella ainda não reparara que sua face rosada e suas mordidas labiais estavam sendo transmitidas pelo espelho, me deixando mais louco ainda. Assim que ela girou os olhos por saber o que aconteceria, não agüentei, e abri minha calça, no momento em que ela mordeu seus lábios.

_Ai caralhoooooooo! Eu não queria, mas...._

**_SLAPT_**

**_- _**_Delicia de bunda Bella...- _E lá estaria mais uma vez a marca dos meus cinco dedos na "minha" bunda. Talvez eu devesse pedir para Bella tatuar isso... ou sei lá... acho que eu marcando diariamente será mais interessante.

Eu não conseguia me segurar e para evitar que a brincadeira acabasse logo, resolve dar uma aliviada. Bella tentou se desvencilhar de mim e entrar na banheira.

Ela era absurda por achar que eu a deixaria sair assim do meu comando.

- _Quem manda aqui sou eu porra!_ – Me joguei sobre seu corpo, sentindo-a contra os azulejos.

- Bruto.

- Deliciosa. – Suspirei contra sua orelha enquanto deixava meu pau se divertir contra sua bunda.

- Está sendo má comigo... Vou te algemar de novo desse jeito.

Tive uma certeza, Bella nasceu para ser algemada, já que não precisei nem ameaçar mais e suas pernas estavam arqueadas e prontas para me receber em seu rabinho piscante. E se é isso que ela gosta, é isso que ela vai ter.

Puxei suas mãos acima da cabeça e segurei com uma mão, a outra, usei para abrir caminho e a penetrei. Era um misto de prazer, com aperto, com suor, com amor, com tudo que tínhamos direito. A sensação daquela carne envolta ao meu pau, me sugando, pedindo por mim, era de longe a melhor sensação que eu já tinha tido na vida.

- _Cacete não muda... apertadinha... minha..._

As estocadas que começaram fortes, diminuíram o ritmo e eu soltei suas mãos. Bella não demorou a querer tomar conta do que acontecia, tateando minha bunda e me pressionando para mais. Ela fundiria nossos corpos se fosse possível, e eu deixaria sem pestanejar, uma vez que isso era o que eu mais queria.

Não demorou para Bella voltar a pompoar com meu pau, e eu não agüentei mais, urrando de prazer e pensando em quantos malditos patinhos tinham ido passear, e _CARALHO..._

- _Assim eu gozo Bella..._

_- Não..._

Bella foi mais rápida e forte, se desvencilhando de mim, que eu não acreditei ser possível. Um jato de ar frio passou pelo meu pau, e não pude deixar de sentir a falta de seu corpo e calor imaginando o que seria de mim sem ela. Foram segundos angustiantes até senti-la me acariciando novamente e me puxando para a banheira.

Ligeira Bella se ajoelhou e logo começou a me beijar e me acariciar as pernas, coxas, chegando bem perto das minhas bolas e quando eu ia abrir a boca, Bella abriu antes, segurando meu pau em sua mão e passando a lingüinha sobre a cabeça do meu pau que voltava a sua posição semi-permanente.

Que homem agüenta um boquete tão delicioso e delicado como os que Bella me proporciona? Nenhum, e não adianta dizer ao contrário.

_Mas que porra... _Bella tirava meu pau da boca enquanto lubrificava os lábios e voltava a engolir tudo. Aquilo estava me deixando mais que louco, acompanhado ainda por sua mão massageando minhas bolas. Gemer era refresco para mim, que comecei a pensar em quão gostosa a Vovó Mafalda era... merda mas lambia maravilhosamente bem... porra... eu vou gozar assim.

- Não agora. – Bella foi maldosa novamente e eu me frustei.

- O que é isso? – Porra, se for tortura chinesa ou a merda do sexo tantrico tô fora, quero minha buceta gostosa e meu pau jorrando como sempre.

- Se vou sofrer as conseqüências, vou ser efetivamente má.

- Ah mas não vai mesmo...

A vontade de possuir Bella das mais perversas maneiras me domou e logo puxei-a contra meu corpo, posicionando meu pau entre suas pernas. Bella percebeu a "má" intensão e simplesmente fechou as pernas, agarrando meu pau entre elas. Não me fiz de rogado, _quer assim baby?_ Então terá! Comecei a estocar contra suas pernas e logo olhei para Bella.

- Você lembra o que houve da outra vez que ficamos no meu quarto?

- Claro...

- Acha mesmo que se eu gozar agora, não vai ter mais?

- Uhum...

- Bobinha... – Fato, ela estava me provocando achando que eu acabaria com a noite tão facilmente. Já tinha me garantido num simples aperto de mãos com Jasper e um cialis largado ali.

Empurrei Bella com tudo na parede e elevei sua perna facilitando minha entrada naquela grutinha apertada. As estocadas foram rápidas e dolorosas, enquanto minhas mãos apertavam seus seios com furor.

- .lho. Eu. Vou. Gozar. Quantas. Vezes. Eu. Quiser. Isabella.

Eu não consegui pensar em mais nada ao sentir seu grelinho tão lubrificado e delicioso.

- Tá... Tá... – A cada estocada Bella soltava um "Tá" e eu ria internamente, por saber que ela estava em minhas mãos e com certeza em meu pau.

Acabei gozando no momento em que sua buceta me engoliu com tanta força que foi impossível não gozar com ela. Ficamos os dois ali entregues as melhores sensações e a puxei contra meu peito assim que sai dela, sentindo-a fraca.

- Te machuquei?

- Nossa... Como estamos carinhosos agora.

- Ah nem vem Bella, eu sempre fui...

- As bolinhas roxas na minha cintura e o tapa na bunda que o digam...

- São lindas isso sim e o tapa.. bem.. você não toma jeito mesmo.

Eu não consegui me manter sério como queria e assim que me lembrei da banheira cheia, puxei-a contra mim e nos sentamos juntinhos. O ar passou a ficar pesado e sabíamos que tínhamos um assunto muito importante a tratar, mesmo não querendo.

- Ed? – Eu estava pensando em tanta coisa naquele minuto...

- Hum... – Bella começou a me ensaboar as pernas, enquanto eu viajava.

- O que vamos fazer sobre... – Ela ia falar o nome do bastardo??? Nem fodendo!

- NÃO! – Bella se calou.

- Não diga o nome dele, ou meu pau não sobe nunca mais. Tenho certeza que esse nome me persegue. – Bella ria porque não era com ela...

- Deixa de ser besta Ed. O que ele pode fazer com você?

- Tirar você de mim, serve? – E por um só segundo que pensei nisso, meu corpo todo se arrepiou.

Eu não conseguiria viver mais sem a pele de Bella, sem seus doces lábios, seu rosto virginal, sem seu amor.

- Bella eu te amo desde o momento em que te vi caída na minha frente lá em Port Angeles. Sabe o que é isso? Sabe como é duro imaginar que algo de errado por acontecer?

- Shiu. Eu já sou sua, isso não basta?

- Não agora. Não já.

Me arrumei sob Bella para beijar-lhe os lábios com amor, logo ela entendeu e deu passagem, transformando nosso beijo em desejo, amor, paixão, compreensão e todos os outros sentimentos que tínhamos um pelo outro.

Bella separou nosso beijo e se levantou para fechar a banheira. Virei e peguei uma toalha me enrolando e a outra coloquei sobre ela. Ainda estava temeroso quanto a tudo que estava a nossa volta, e a minha maravilhosa idéia era tirar ela o quanto antes da América e sumir com ela por um tempo... Europa, Oceania, quem sabe Ásia, ela escolheria no mapa e nós ficaríamos por lá até a aquele miserável ser preso ou até mesmo morrer, mas agora eu só queria tê-la ao meu lado.

- Vem... Não quero perder tempo...

Levei-a até a cama e a deitei. Bella estava linda com seu corpo brilhando e exalando tesão.

- Queria ficar aqui te olhando pro resto da vida...

- Só olhando?

Bella era louca de me atiçar dessa forma. Imediatamente, meu pau estava pronto para ela novamente. Deixei minhas mãos percorrerem seu colo, seio e barriga, enquanto nossos olhares apenas ficavam fixos um no outro. Acabei roçando minha unha por sua cintura descendo até o ventre, quando Bella soltou um alto gemido, meu deixando louco.

_- Adoro isso... não segura..._

Voltei a me deitar sobre ela e a beijar sedutoramente. Sua virilha estava encharcada mas eu queria esperar. O medicado era eu, e eu não sabia se ela agüentaria tão bravamente uma nova noite de seqüestro. Eu estava errado, assim que vi Bella fechando suas pernas e se roçando, tentando obter alguma fricção no seu grelinho.

- Ué... Tentando se resolver sozinha? Deixe-me vê-la então.

Me senti como um saco de pancadas na mão de uma carateca. Bella me jogou em um único movimento contra o colchão, sentando-se sobre mim. Como minha deliciosa, Bella simplesmente me enlouqueceu. Levou sua mão a boca e a molhou, descendo sem pudor até o _meu _grelinho encharcado e começou a se dedilhar, enquanto sua outra mão passou a apertar seus seios.

Ok! Golpe baixo, mas nesse jogo, podem jogar dois. Avancei minha mão sobre meu pau e fui impedido por uma Bella má.

- Não! Seu castigo é esse.

Ela é louca, e embora eu já soubesse disso antes de me "meter" nessa enrascada, eu estava completamente apaixonado por ela. Bella serpenteou sobre meu corpo, deixando meu pau mais louco ainda. Tive vontade de gritar "Caralho acha que é de borracha pra ficar duro assim toda hora? É remédio e eu preciso esporrar logo você". Mas achei melhor manter a reputação de touro-reprodutor-sempre-duro-e- alerta para minha deusa cavalgar.

Acabei tomando seu seio em minhas mãos e mamando como um bebê chorão. Bella se voltou para mim e logo pegou minha mão e começou a chupar dedo por dedo, me deixando mais louco ainda. Não demorou para ela pegar minha outra mão e começar a chacoalhar seus peitos em meu rosto, enquanto eu ensandecido, tentava lambê-los ou mesmo abocanhá-los.

**_CLAP!_**

Ô – Ôu! Eu conhecia melhor que ninguém esse barulho. Tentei puxar minhas mãos e fato, eu estava algemado.

- O que é isso?

- Bom... Eu chamo de... VINGANÇA.

- Hummm, gostei.

Bella me encarou com um sorriso meio de lado, e eu tive certeza que ela esperava outra reação, mas venhamos e convenhamos... _Minha _deusa querendo me agradar? Agora só falta dizer que vai sentar de costas para mim, me deixando ver aquele rabinho delicioso se movendo sob meu pau.

Música incidental: .com/watch?v=IMpy_qq29Dg

( Cry baby Cry – Santana featuring Sean Paul e Joss Stone)

Se o espetáculo é de graça... Senta e come a pipoca!

Bella se afastou de minha boca e me deixou com gostinho de quero mais. Serpenteando pelo meu peitoral, sua unha causava estragos que mais tarde eu a faria pagar caro por eles, de preferência me beijando até nossas línguas secarem.

Rapidamente ela passou a me unhar na coxa, e eu simplesmente segurei o gemido. Minhas bolas já estavam no seu estoque máximo e a qualquer ameaça de não se concretizar nosso básico _amor_, já me deixava louco.

Não preciso nem dizer que comecei a parecer artista circense tentando fazer Bella tomar meu pau em sua boca e aliviar minha dor, mas o que recebi em troca foram mais arranhões. Soltei um bufo derrotado.

- O que você quer? – Ela ainda perguntava com a maior cara de safada??? Assim não pode, assim não dá!

- Me chupa Bella... Me chupa... Sofro só de imaginar...

Bella tomou lentamente meu pau em sua mão e ao primeiro toque, eu já gemi, imagina então quando ela estipulou um ritmo acelerado, punhetando com gosto meu pau. EU URREI de tesão. Sentia meu gozo em segundos correndo como cavalos no jóquei.

Bella percebeu que algo estava meio errado, porque no segundo seguinte, parou de me judiar. Assim que minha respiração se normalizou, levando meu gozo de volta a sua armazenagem, ela bombou firmemente.

MERDA! Ela não imagina o quão caro isso vai sair para ela... Ah vai! Assim que eu botar minhas mãos nessa chave, vou virar Houdini e me libertar dela... Bella vai sair mais assada que frango, ou não sou, Sir Edward Cullen.

- Sabe quando você me pregou um susto na universidade? – E uma bombada estratégica.

- S-S-Sim...

- Então... eu fiquei tão brava... – E lá estava a segunda fase da tortura premeditada dessa minha tarada em potencial. Ela simplesmente esfregou meu pau na sua entrada e eu gemi.

- _Caralho... me solta Bella... _

- Nossa... como estamos bravos. Talvez se eu me afastar...

- NÃO! Não minha deusa, des-desculpa. – O que um homem não faz por um bom sexo... Ah mas ela me paga!

- Isso mesmo... – E ela voltou a me masturbar com maestria e carinho... Sim, voltamos ao carinho e eu suspirei aliviado.

Não demorou e ela voltou a me masturbar com intensidade, se divertindo com meus gemidos e contorções provenientes de uma ou duas batidas mais rápidas e apertadas, que não se comparavam em nada com o aperto da sua grutinha.

Percebi tarde demais que ela estava fazendo, bem no momento que a vi se preparando para uma _Espanhola_.

_Oh céus, obrigado por me dar uma namorada linda, maravilhosa e ainda por cima, recém ninfomaníaca transformada por mim._

- Sempre quis aprender a fazer isso...

Comprimindo meu pau entre seus seios, Bella começou a agitá-los, deixando-me louco. Gemi incansavelmente quando ela deixou a língua circular a cabeça do meu pau. Assim que percebi seu ritmo, passei a arquear meu quadril tentando estocar entre seus seios gostosos. Óbvio que ela não facilitou, trocando várias e várias vezes, sem perceber que no fundo, era o que eu queria.

Era brincadeira que ela queria, pois estava tendo. Eu estava adorando ser seu brinquedo erótico, mas minha mente diabólica, já estava fermentando novos castigos para quando ela me soltasse... Uma coisa eu sabia, ela jamais veria uma cadeira como annnnnnnnnn...

_Shit_, Bella abocanhou meu pau novamente com maestria, me deixando sem fôlego. Ela me colocou inteiro em sua boca e a sensação foi maravilhosa. Comecei a estocar nela enquanto Bella simplesmente curtia, ora lambendo-o ora mordendo. Deixou que eu estocasse até quase gozar e assim que ela percebeu, tirou-o e lambeu toda a extensão, me fazendo urrar. Quando comecei a gozar, Bella tirou-me de sua boca passando a me masturbar e engolir meu gozo.

- Ahhhhhhhh... Ca-ra-lho Bella. – Eu nem respirava. Aquele havia sido um dos top dez melhores gozadas com Bella. Ela me olhou com a carinha mais inocente que um diabinho poderia ter.

- Tá fodida quando me soltar...

- Assim espero baby! – Bella subiu meu corpo me lambendo e eu apenas suspirei de tamanho arrepio...

- Sobrou alguma coisa de mim em você?

- Sobrou...

- Então me dá... – E foi maravilhoso, sentir que tudo nela era meu.

Bella se deitou ao meu lado assim que nos beijamos. Não acreditei que seria só aquilo... E ela? Comecei a ficar angustiado por não poder lhe dar prazer, não poder lhe ter...

- Vai me deixar aqui assim?

- Tô pensando ainda...

- Em que?

- Se eu tomo um red bull antes de soltar ou se agüento as conseqüências sem nenhuma ajuda....

- Nem pensa. Toma logo! Vou acabar com você... no dedo, na língua e principalmente Bella, no meu pau. Você vai tomar uma surra de rola como nunca antes...

E ela sorriu como nunca... É dona Bella, está mais viciada em mim, do que eu imaginava...

~.~.~.~.

O site está uma bagunça.. super complicado e chato de postar...

Não tenho tido muitas reviews.. o que me leva a crer que o povo não está mais gostando..

Eu juro que não ganho um centavo para escrever essas fics, escrevo por reviews e por gostar.. então por favor comentem....

Anonimos liberado!


	16. Chapter 16

_- Nem pensa. Toma logo! Vou acabar com você... no dedo, na língua e principalmente Bella, no meu pau. Você vai tomar uma surra de rola como nunca antes..._

_E ela sorriu como nunca... É dona Bella, está mais viciada em mim, do que eu imaginava... _

Eu poderia divagar aqui como Isabella Brandon mudou minha vida, mas ao invés disso, prefiro citar as coisas que me deixam mais loucos por ela.

1. Seu cheiro maravilhoso permanece o mesmo por várias horas de sexo;

2. Sua pele brilha como diamante;

3. Seu aperto delicioso em todos os cantos;

4. Seu sorriso cativante que é capaz de me deixar de pau duro a qualquer minuto;

5. E finalmente, o fato de ser minha... Isso só já me deixa louco.

Bella estava ainda ao meu lado e suspirando. Aquilo já estava passando dos limites e eu precisava providenciar a minha "forra".

- _Love?_

- Ahn?

- Vai tomar o red Bull e me livra dessas algemas...

_De quatro... Meia-Nove... Frango... De ladinho... No rabinho... Na bucetinha... Na boquinha... Na mão... Na cadeira... No banheiro... Com espelhos.. Enfim..._

Acabei salivando só de imaginar tudo que eu poderia fazer com ela sem medo de sermos mais felizes do que já somos. Bella deve ter percebido que eu já estava ficando louco novamente e se deitou sobre meu corpo, me beijando em seguida, apenas para deixar a situação mais drástica para meu lado.

Duro, com vontade e tendo ela sobre meu corpo... Fato... Ela seria fudida em breve! Até por ficar me provocando mais e mais. Sua carinha de sapeca estava de volta e eu já sofria por antecipação para tê-la logo. _Fato, porque toda mulher faz cara de ninfeta quando sabe que está fazendo graça demais?_

Bella serpenteou sobre meu corpo, comprimindo meu pau duro contra seu ventre e eu gemi. Era safadeza demais... Assim que voltou com a chave na boca eu tive a imagem perfeita dela sofrendo sob mim.

Agradeci aos anos de treinamento – _Irmã- Sargento – Rosalie _– Que sempre que recebia as amiguinhas gostosas para uma noite do pijama, me algemava para poderem brincar de me maquiar e me deixavam lá até Albert encontrar a chave.

Bella nem imaginava o quão bom eu sou em abrir essas merdas. Assim que a chave caiu em minha mão, dobrei o pulso e demorei segundos até conseguir encaixar a chave, e depois...

**CLAP.**

E cá estava a prova que eu era um gênio... Mamãe se orgulharia de mim se soubesse como eu era bom em escapar de algemas... Ou não.

Bella estava parada no balcão da cozinha com os lábios entreabertos de surpresa por eu ter aberto a algema tão rápido... _Tadinha..._ Mal sabe ela das minhas outras habilidades...

Levantei da cama com meu mirabolante plano já sendo executado. Bella gostava de senti tudo? Que tal sem sentidos então? Fui em direção ao meu closet e entrei sem acender a luz.

- Ed? – Ouvi ela me chamar e tinha certeza que logo ela viria me procurar achando que eu estaria bravo com ela... Coisa linda, adoro deixá-la pensando caraminholas, bem.. até certo ponto, aquele onde ela surta não é bacana..

Tateei a parede de camisas e apenas esperei pela aguçada curiosidade da minha delicia, que não me desapontou entrando furtivamente atrás de mim.

Vi quando ela cruzou a porta do closet e por não conhecê-lo, virar na primeira fileira, a de sapatos, onde estrategicamente existem alguns bancos e uma bancada... _Hum...Minha mente fervilhou de idéias maquiavélicas..._

- Ed? – Bella me chamou e mal sabia que eu já estava atrás dela segurando a respiração.

- Edward Cullen, eu vi você entrando aqui. Apareça! – É, sendo mandona desse jeito só me deixou mais louco para currar ela ali mesmo.

- Ed? Love? Tô com medo... Ca-...- Ela com medo me deixa mais louco ainda.

A joguei sobre a bancada mas sem querer ela deu de encontro com a parede da frente de sapatos italianos, ia doer depois e eu com certeza faria várias massagens se ela me pedisse, mas naquele momento eu queria mais que tudo estar dentro dela.

- Você. – Meti minha mão entre suas pernas, forçando-a abri-las.

- Foi. – Agarrei com força seu seio.

- Muito. – E a mordi no pescoço como uma vampiro sanguinário faria com sua vitima apetitosa.

- Malvada. – Meu dedo invadiu aquela carne que pingava de tanto tesão. Ela era mais safada que eu, e isso eu tinha provas...

- Agora. – Coloquei a cabeça do meu pau em seu rabinho no momento em que meus dedos pressionavam seu grelinho, deixando pronta para o próximo passo.

- É... A... Minha... Vez. – _OMG!_ Entrei sem ser convidado naquele rabo maravilhoso que me aceitou sem qualquer problema.

Os movimentos frenéticos de vai e vem não respeitavam uma cadência, uma vez que se eu continuasse daquele jeito eu gozaria em segundos. Bella estava deliciosa, ainda respirando abafado enquanto eu a fodia alternando entre forte e lento, rápido e suave...

- Empina esse rabo safada... – E assim que Bella jogou o rabo com tudo sobre meu pau, apertei seu clitóris com meus dedos, sentindo seu rabinho praticamente me engolindo...

- _Ed... Edwarddddddddd...- _Bella estava gozando com um anal maravilhoso e isso me deixou mais que louco... Sabia que era difícil de dar prazer assim... mas eu tinha conseguido.

_- Caralho meu mel... Você me deixou louco!_

Não demorou muito e eu gozei em seu rabinho, aproveitando ainda o torpor de seu orgasmo. Bella estava mole quando sai dela e não esperei uma queda para passar minhas mãos em seus joelhos e costas e a carregar de volta pra cama.

Bella sorria como uma criança ao ganhar presente novo, e eu estava mais que feliz com essa nova atribuição. Com ela em meus braços, o mundo podia acabar que eu estaria feliz... Mas agora eu queria mais.

- Engraçado pra você? Pra mim não, VIRA...

- Hein? – Virei-a e logo abri a gaveta procurando...

- Olá algemas! – Além de tudo estava viciada em algemas é? Ela estava me saindo melhor que a encomenda.

**SLAPT!**

- Ai doeu! – Nem me diga que doeu, porque meu pau fico acesso só com o tapa, imagino ela... devia estar escorrendo pela perna de tanto tesão, misturado com o gozo ainda....

- É pra doer mesmo... Doer da mesma forma que meu pau, querendo te foder de todas as maneiras e você me deixando algemado...

Estava ficando louco com as reboladas de Bella contra meu pau... Aquele rabinho me deixa maluco e o pior... Ela sabe.

- Vai ficar quietinha e sentir toda a minha fúria.

Não demorei para elevar seus braços e algemá-la. Por antecipação, Bella gemia como se no cio estivesse. Anotei mentalmente de sempre dar umas boas palmadas nessa bundinha gostosa.

Me debrucei sobre seu corpo deixando o melhor para o final, quando me coloquei de joelhos em frente ao seu rosto, deixando meu pau ereto simplesmente em sua boca.

- Chupa. – E lá estava Bella arfando tentando abocanhar meu pau, com os olhinhos brilhando como se estivesse pronta para morder uma maçã do amor.

- Não é pra ter prazer nisso não... Você só vai ter prazer quando eu mandar...- Ela abriu a boca para reclamar e eu entalei-a.

Bella de propósito começou a beijá-lo ao invés de chupar. Fui obrigado a tomar algumas providências, como uma surra de pau na bochecha. Por dentro eu estava gargalhando, mas por fora, eu estava sisudo e forçando os olhos demonstrando que não estava nada bem...

- Já disse pra chupar, se quisesse que beijasse falaria, faz direito... – Bella gemeu diante das minhas duras palavras... e eu???

- _Não geme que eu perco a pose gata..... _– Diz como manter a cabeça diante dessa fada?

Abaixei-me até sua boca e a beijei com urgência. Fui acariciando seu corpo com meus pesados dedos, deixando aquela pele em ponto de bala para me receber.

Eu estava receoso de como apresentar meu novo amigo como ela reagiria? Em meio aos meus medos, _Vai que ela gosta mais dele ou pior, pede para ficar a sós com ele... Fodeu! _A virei novamente, deixando aquela bunda bem na minha cara.

Deitei sobre ela, deixando meu pau em seu vinco, enquanto mexia na "mágica" gaveta do outro lado da cama. Assim que tirei o pequeno consolo que havia comprado, Bella segurou a respiração e quando a vi, uma lágrima escorria em sua bochecha.

Meu coração se apertou em medo que ela estivesse chateada comigo ou brava, mas assim que ela gemeu em seguida suspirou, eu sabia... Ela estava se preparando.

- Não chora não amor... esse continua sendo menor que o meu. Fiz questão de escolher um que não fosse concorrente. – Bella bufou afastando meus medos para muito longe. Não demorei a pegar o KY ice e besuntar todo seu rabinho lindo... Vinha a calhar ele ser gelado...

- Sabe, eu amo a expressão: Vingança é um prato que se come frio...

E rapidamente deslizei em seu rabinho, enquanto encaixava meticulosamente o concorrente na sua grutinha mais que babada. Comecei a me movimentar lentamente, deixando o gel resfriar tudo. A sensação dos nossos corpos quentes contra o gel foi indescritível.

- _Edwardd... caralho... que..._

Bella já não falava nada com nada e em meio aos gemidos, urros e sussurros meio que vadios da parte dela, continuei a estocá-la funda e lentamente, fazendo-a gemer a cada segundo. Não demorou muito para Bella começar a me sugar e a 'mastigar" o consolo...

- Eu.. Eu... Tô...- E eu sai dela. Besuntei minha mão e meu pau e a desvirei.

- É um tal de vira, desvira... Me sinto um frango de padaria aqui...

Eu queria gargalhar, como Bella pensava nessas coisas? Eu juro que um dia ia perguntar de onde vem tanta criatividade... Se bem que... Frango? Hummm _Adoro comer frango... _Tirei o consolo daquela bucetinha piscante e peguei seus tornozelos, trazendo-os para cima, deixando-a mais aberta impossível.

- Meu frango...

Posicionei-me no começo daquela bucetinha apertada, e a senti me chamando... Bella já estava gemendo enquanto eu apenas sorria. Essa mulher nasceu para me dar... Nasceu para me ter e para que eu a ame... Como foi que eu demorei tanto para conhecê-la? Assim que deslizei contra sua carne, fui devorado por ela e urrei de prazer.

- _Posso te comer quantas vezes forem... Sempre está apertadinha não?_

Bella começou a pompoar novamente e eu me concentrei em não gozar tão rapidamente devido o cansaço que já estava me assolando. Mantive as estocadas firmes e o vai e vem gostoso, porém relaxei e soltei seus tornozelos, que Bella rapidamente escorreu pela cama.

A fricção ao invés de esquentar, misturava com o líquido e tudo ficava gelado. E assim que deslizei por seu corpo me deparei com seus seios empinados e duros prontos para a minha boca, que logo os colou como um neném.

- Quer mamar é?

- Aham... – E agarrei-o mais forte e diminuindo a estocada.

Bella começou a gemer enquanto eu chupava com vontade aquelas perinhas deliciosas... As bombadas voltaram com mais intensidade à medida que sentia Bella tremer sob mim.

- _Vamos... Grita... Vem comigo..._

Bella arqueou o corpo, deixando-me mais profundamente dentro dela e aquilo foi a gota d'água para meu gozo a preencher.

- Edward.

- Isabella.

Continuamos deitados enquanto eu segurava para que ela não recebesse todo meu peso, embora eu soubesse que mesmo assim devia estar pesado para ela. Comecei a mover minha mão em sua delicada pele, enquanto jogava meu corpo ao lado do seu.

Bella chamou minha atenção para as algemas... Folgadinha, eu praticamente tinha agüentado horas e mais horas, enquanto ela não agüentou nem umazinha completa... Ahhhhh fala sério.

- O que? – Voltei a massagear sua barriga, pensando em quantas vezes já tínhamos feito amor sem preservativo... Ela poderia estar grávida? Há quanto tempo não tomava mais o remédio? Será que ela se lembrou disso? Qualquer das respostas me faria feliz, e percebi que com bela ao meu lado eu seria feliz para todo o sempre.

Continuei massageando-a e Bella voltou a fazer barulho com as algemas e agora gemendo de insatisfação...

- Que foi?

- ME solta né?! – Folgada... Acha que foi fácil ficar com as bolas duras e roxas e ela me torturando

- Não. Ainda não me vinguei. – E voltei a estaca zero, ou seja, ela brava e eu contornando sua pele.

Finalmente, eu já nem sabia a quanto tempo não tinha essa paz me invadindo... Éramos completos e felizes... E em seus braços eu soube o que era o amor completo e real. Bella era minha metade da laranja, meu pé velho de chinelo, a tampa da minha panela... Enfim, ela me completava.

O cansaço foi me abatendo e eu fui sendo engolido pelos meus sonhos. Bella estava maravilhosa com um vestido azul em minha frente enquanto olhávamos o por-do-sol na marina da minha casa em Londres.

- _Case-se comigo..._

_- Sim Ed..._

_- Vamos viver o resto da vida assim, juntinhos._

_- Love?_

_- Sim?_

_- As algemas vão nos acompanhar?_

_- Sempre..._

_Bella sorria enquanto encostava sua cabeça no vão do meu pescoço. Seu cheiro me inebriava e fazia com que todo meu corpo se arrepiasse ao seu toque. E puxei seu rosto para encarar aqueles olhos maravilhosos e a peguei para beijá-la.._

Puff... Acordei do meu sonho e vi que estava babando na barriga lisinha da minha deusa. Não era um sonho qualquer, mas sim juras de amor trocadas... Eu amo essa mulher_._

Levantei sem acordá-la e rapidamente vesti minha calça de moleton- vulgo pijama - e fui até o banheiro preparar um banho bem gostoso para nós. Queria lavá-la e sujá-la, para novamente lavá-la com minha língua... Voltei rapidamente a mini-cozinha para pegar algumas coisas para um café da manhã para nós, e logo continuei a arrumar o banheiro.

Ela era encantadora e não podia culpar aquele crápula por se apaixonar por ela, linda, virginal, deliciosa, maravilhosa, tenra, decidida, capaz, fiel, gostosa, apertadinha, vadia tesuda...

- EDWARD!!!!!!

**Música do post: **youtube. com / watch ? v = MrelPOP518g

Acordei da minha viagem com seu grito... Ela devia estar desesperada na cama. Sai do banheiro e a olhei ternamente. Sua boca estava em um biquinho maravilhoso.

- Bom dia minha prisioneira. Pronta pro seu banho?

- Me assustei... ­– _Merda! O que foi que eu fiz?_

Corri em sua direção e a abracei como podia. _Merda de algemas_. Enquanto a segurava em meus braços percorri a cama e achei a chave, logo abrindo as algemas.

Peguei-a em meu colo e a apertei contra meu peito. Meu coração estava mais que apertado por ter lhe causado medo... Em momento algum seria capaz de tal coisa e tive certeza que ela havia pensando alguma coisa em relação aquele sádico que eu iria matar em breve.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei com ela em meu colo tentando aplacar seus medos, ou os meus. Assim que senti sua pele cedendo a peguei no colo em direção ao banheiro.

Assim que entramos, vi que Bella olhou por todos os cantos abobada. Sim eu havia decorado o banheiro com pétalas de rosas que estavam escondidas no armário, conforme minhas instruções... Afinal eu também tinha algumas cartas na manga como sedutor e romântico incurável.

Olhei para seus olhinhos marejados e fui a depositando com cuidado na banheira. A água mal a tocou e Bella já estava olhando para seus pulsos.

_FUCK!_

O que eu tinha feito com ela? Eu não era um animal, mas ela estava roxa. _Merda! _Como pude ser tão violento com a mulher que amo? Já estava a ponto de ajoelhar e pedir seu perdão...

- Não!

- Mas, eu te machuquei.

- Porque eu quis. Eu podia ter dito para me soltar, mas não pedi. A culpa é nossa... E não é culpa é prazer.

Bella conseguia quebrar todos os meus sentimentos, pegando meu rosto em suas mãos e me beijando.

Ela foi me puxando em direção a banheira me fazendo entrar de roupa e tudo, em meio aos seus beijos, e logo estávamos rindo.

- Quando vamos repetir?

- Mas você já quer bis?

- Quero o que tenho direito...

- E isso seria?

- Você Ed!... Apenas você!

Nossos beijos se aprofundaram e voltei a tatear seu corpo todo, passando minha unha lentamente por seu ventre. Bella não agüentou e começou a sorrir por conta de cócegas enquanto eu me divertia a ver suas bochechas ganhando novos ares róseos.

Resolvi tirar aquele saco molhado que havia virado minha calça de moleton e cueca molhada e logo peguei o sabonete de morango que havia deixado em separado para lavá-la. Lentamente ensaboei cada pedaço de seu corpo, enquanto Bella apenas suspirava.

- Erga as pernas amor...

Bella fez o que pedi e logo segurei seu pé, ensaboando cada milímetro de sua coxa e panturrilha, deixando a espuma correr por tudo. Não resisti ao investir contra sua virilha e lavar cuidadosamente cada prega de suas carnes.

Comecei a massagear seus lábios menores delicadamente, deixando que seus espasmos percorressem seu corpo sem interrupções nenhuma. Tinha certeza que a "limpeza" estava maravilhosa, pois a cada investida, Bella gemia e sua bucetinha pedia por meus dedos nela.

O banho foi demorado e concentrado em cada pedaço ínfimo daquele corpo sedutor que controla cada espasmo do meu, ainda mais com gemidos e sussurros irreais que minha bela mulher soltava.

Já estava fora de controle com ela se contorcendo e logo a levantei para tirar a espuma e poder penetrá-la com carinho. Comecei a tirar a espuma de seu braço e "sem querer" me colei em seu corpo, deixando que ela sentisse o quão duro e pronto eu estava para ela.

Puxei o chuveirinho e logo passei a tirar-lhe a espuma que corria por cada curva me fazendo babar ao olhar. Voltei a estaca zero da sedução e passei a língua em sua orelha, fazendo-a arfar em seguida.

Me surpreendi quando Bella arrancou o chuveiro da minha mão e passou a se lavar simplesmente lavando meu cérebro junto, conforme remexia contra minha ereção.

Acompanhei seu banho delicado até perceber sua sutileza. _Shit! Chuveirinho maldito - A vingança? _

- Eu vou me lavar...

E minhas pernas tremeram... Não tem graça assistir? Claro que tem! Bella começou a se lavar tão deliciosamente que só me restou ficar jogado na banheira admirando seus movimentos suaves e deliciosos.

Bella abriu as pernas delicadamente e passou a se lavar com todos os toques possíveis. Senti meu pau dar um pulo no meio das minhas pernas e as bolas contraírem, eu não agüentaria muito tempo só olhando...

Passei a mão por meu pau e comecei a bater uma olhando-a. Bella olhou para mim com sua expressão mais safada impossível, mordendo os lábios inferiores no momento em que dedilhava seu grelinho... _Fuck Edward... Agarra essa apertada e traça de quatro merda!_

Minha cabeça girava freneticamente enquanto Bella se masturbava na minha frente, ainda que vagamente tentasse parecer que ela se lavava, seus toques passaram a ser seguidos de gemidos e sussurros que só me deixaram mais aceso.

Lentamente Bella foi se ajoelhando em minha frente e eu não agüentei mais, peguei sua mão e logo fui fechando o chuveiro. Bella me encarava sem saber o que acontecia e eu simplesmente assenti.

- Preciso te sentir.

Sem pestanejar passei a toalha envolta de seu corpo e a carreguei para a cama. Deitei-a e contornei a cama, sentando-me ao seu lado e logo abrindo a gavetinha para mais uma surpresa.

- Eu quero ouvir você hoje, entendida?

- Sim.

Peguei a bisnaga de óleo comestível para massagem a frio que Jasper tinha me indicado para fazer massagem em Bella...

_Flashback on_

_- Bro... Compra um bagulho novo... Alice usou ontem comigo... _

_- E awe?_

_- Tô gozando até agora... _

_- Vai se fuder maluco.. Tá andando e gozando?_

_- Mais ou menos como cavalo em parada... Só que gozando, andando e sendo aplaudido por você, otário!_

_- Filha da puta... Dá o nome da porra!_

_Flashback off_

Fiz como aquele feladaputa ensinou, besuntei meus dedos e me debrucei em Bella. Eu a daria a massagem perfeita... Massagem, mais chupada, mas dedos mágicos, poderio bélico completo.

Separei suas tenras coxas com meus dedos já besuntados e mergulhei de cara com minha grutinha favorita. Lá estava o objeto da minha afeição, seus grandes lábios e grelinho pulsante.

Comecei separando os lábios e os apertando levemente entre o polegar e o indicador, enquanto minha outra mão alternava em massagear suas coxas e às vezes, invadir sua grutinha apertada com um ou dois dedos.

Bella passou de sussurros e gemidos, para alguns urros roucos e carregados de tesão, e nesse momento eu aumentava a pressão de meus dedos em seus lábios e clitóris, que já estava um botão róseo, pedindo para ser chupado...

Bella estava relaxada e aceitando meus dedos com tanta voracidade que passei a fazer movimentos exploratórios, buscando...

- Ahhhh Eddddddddddddddddd...

- Achei!- Putaquepariu.. meu pau vai ter que entender o caminho até ali... Bella arqueou tanto que eu percebi a curvatura que teria que fazer para chegar ali sempre.

- Hummm. Tá aqui... Se eu te penetrar de conchinha... Isso!

Parei com todos os estímulos e me posicionei ao lado de Bella. Ela já estava com os olhos abertos e a respiração entrecortada que eu tanto gostava. Lentamente virei seu corpo de lado e a trouxe contra meu peitoral, fazendo-a ficar de conchinha comigo. Colei minha boca em sua orelha e uma de minhas mãos correu até seu seio, fazendo-a gemer e logo Bella roçou suas pernas, em busca de mais...

- Não faz isso não. Deixa que eu vou te levar para o infinito hoje meu amor...

Puxei sua coxa para trás da minha perna, deixando aberta para mim. Lentamente deslizei por seu campinho, até que meu pau encaixou. Bella não demorou a mastigar meu pau e sugá-lo cada vez mais.

_- Isso é bom... E se chama pompoarismo Bella..._

- Hein? Isso é segurar xi...

- Não, não fala besteira...

Bella fez novamente e me segurei para não gozar, conforme ela pompoava, eu ainda queria chegar ali... Queria...

- De-li-ci-a. – _E voltamos ao jogo!!!! Eu sou o cara!_

- Achei de novo!

Bom... Já sabia onde o maldito estava e agora era se concentrar para que a cada movimento de vai e vem fizesse raspar ali.. Não precisaria martelar nele a todo o momento, porque só de passar perto, Bella já gemia... Seu corpo começou a responder a cada raspada de uma forma tão maravilhosa, que eu já estava gozando de vê-la tendo prazer...

- Vai Ed... Vai... Não... Pára! Ah! Meu! Deus!

- Bella... Caralho... Que tesão!

As estocadas prosseguiram mais lentas até que minha respiração ficou contra sua orelha a fazendo arrepiar instantaneamente. Bella ainda pompoava com meu pau enquanto eu terminava de verter minhas sementes nela...

- O que foi isso?

- Isso baby? Isso é o que eu chamo de **fazer amor**.

- Love? – _E me senti como uma garotinho...._

- Sim?

- Podemos fazer sempre? – _Quantas vezes você quiser e eu agüentar..._

- Todos os dias da nossa vida, que tal?

- É uma ameaça?

- Não baby. Proposta mesmo. - _E lá estava meu eu interior, pedindo Bella para ficar ao meu lado para sempre..._

Sabia que era cedo falar daquele jeito com Bella, até por sentir sua bucetinha expremer meu pau como uma banana... Se eu não tirasse imediatamente, corria o risco de ficar sem metade dele, tamanha era a força que ela investia contra o bichinho.

Meu coração se apertou com o misto de confusão que via em sua face. Ela ainda tinha dúvidas se ficaria comigo para todo o sempre? O que mais eu precisava fazer para ter essa mulher ao meu lado para sempre? O que eu precisava ser, ter ou fazer para isso?

- MEUS PAIS ED! – Eu quase pulei da cama com o grito que ela deu...

- Que foi Bella? Mike está com eles. Estão bem.

- Ufa!

Bella voltou a deitar em meus braços e em pouco tempo estava roncando... _É ela ronca, tão bonitinha... _Enquanto eu estava tendo um ataque de pânico ao pensar o que seria minha vida sem Bella...

De uma coisa eu tinha certeza, esse não era o momento ideal para falar sobre isso e eu definitivamente, precisava conversar com Alice para saber como conquistar de vez essa cabeça dura...

~.~.~.~.

Eu juro que não ganho um centavo para escrever essas fics, escrevo por reviews e por gostar.. então por favor comentem....

Anonimos liberado!


	17. Chapter 17

De uma coisa eu tinha certeza, esse não era o momento ideal para falar sobre isso e eu definitivamente, precisava conversar com Alice para saber como conquistar de vez essa cabeça dura...

_- Não vá.... Fique comigo Bella..._

_- Eu preciso ir... Pertenço à ele a mais tempo que a você..._

_- Mas eu não significo nada para você?_

_- Apenas uma boa transa, pode ser?_

_- Não... Bella... Você é meu amor..._

_- Eu já disse Edward, pertenço a James! Ele poderá fazer algo contra você e isso eu nunca me perdoarei se acontecer..._

_- E eu nunca me perdoarei se algo te acontecer… Eu te amo!_

Esse tinha sido o pior pesadelo pós transa maravilhosa que eu tinha tido. Assim que abri meus olhos, percebi que Bella estava em transe ao meu lado. Algo me dizia que eu estava virando um belo de um afetado por pensar nisso... Mas eu acho que tive uma premonição do que estava por vir.

Não pensei em mais nada naquele momento, que não fosse tirá-la daqueles pensamentos no mínimo ridículos que formavam rugas nela. Peguei sua mão e Bella me olhou assustadoramente _linda._

- Bom dia dorminhoco.

- Bom dia gatona, mas acho que já passa das quatro da tarde... Então seria boa tarde, amor...

- Engraçadinho. – Abracei-a fortemente contra meu corpo, temendo por qualquer idéia absurda que ela formulava.

Assim que nossos lábios se tocaram, percebi que por mais medo que eu tivesse de qualquer coisa, ela valia a pena. Valeria cada dólar, cada lágrima, cada gota de suor que eu derramasse por ela, ou melhor, ainda _sobre ela._

- Ed... – Bella começou a falar o que eu já sabia. – O que vamos fazer? Preciso voltar a minha vida, não posso ficar aqui na sua casa pra sempre... Não assim.

- Ué, por que não pode? Precisa de permissão de quem? Seus pais já sabem e...

- Não é isso. Tenho a faculdade. Faltam três dias para o retorno às aulas, preciso voltar pra loja, afinal ela é de Alice e minha querendo ou não... Preciso vender para pagar meu seguro...

- Eu já disse que eu...

- Não fala que você paga senão sou capaz de te morder!

- Então morde, porque eu vou pagar a porra do seu seguro. Não dá pra entender? Vamos estudar na mesma universidade Bella, deixa de ser surreal. Sua família tem dinheiro e daí? A minha também, mas nem por isso deixei de trabalhar para conseguir as minhas coisas, embora tivesse uma pouco mais de facilidade. Dá pra entender cabeçinha? – Segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos, tentando de uma vez por todas colocar juízo naquela cabeça.

Via em seus olhos as aflições, medos, angustias e decisões que a levaram ter essa máscara de não precisar de nada nem de ninguém. A sua vontade de vencer na vida por méritos próprios e por um longo instante vi que Bella travava uma luta mental consigo para absorver o que eu tinha lhe dito. Estava cristalino como água para mim, que _ela _é a mulher da minha vida.

Entre olhar para ela que se aconchegava em meu peitoral e pensar em como tocar nesse assunto com ela, meu estomago roncou. Era hora de alimentar o bichão aqui.

Bella continuava introspectiva em seus pensamentos e eu puxei uma torrada com suco, comendo sossegadamente, afinal era a coisa mais fácil. Ir a Harry Winston, escolher o melhor, me ajoelhar e pronto. _Easy as a cake!_

- Eu quero voltar a minha vida normal. Vou aceitar o dinheiro dos meus pais para o seguro, mas nem por isso deixarei de trabalhar. – Bella me acordou do meu sonho de cavalo branco, roupa pomposa e ela de princesa. _Argh! Eu tô virando viado!_

- Hein?

- É isso mesmo. Me empresta seu celular por favor? – Diz que vai falar para seus pais que me aceitou em casamento... _Eu__ preciso parar com isso... Tô ficando gay demais!_

- Pra quê?

- Desde quando você tem o número de Alice? 17 chamadas para minha irmã???? Edward, me explica isso... – E é nessas horas que eu me xingava por deixar tantas pistas e não encerrar logo com todas as mentiras.

- É... hum... Bem... Vejamos... Ela é namorada de Jasper, certo?

- Certo. E?

- E... bem... eu... É!!! Enfim, eu precisava do número da namorada do Jasper pra saber onde ele estaria sempre né!? E ontem no meio de toda aquela confusão, eu liguei vááááárias vezes pra ela.

- Ah tá.

- Ah tá? – Sério? Ela acreditou? Ah eu sou abençoado na mentira!

- É... OU tem mais coisa no meio disso e você está mentindo para mim?

- Nãooooooo... É só isso mesmo meu amor! – Já tava no lucro!

- Ui... Amor é?

Antes que a coisa pegasse mais para o meu lado, achei melhor aproveitar a brecha que Bella estava me dando e cobri sua boca com um dos meus beijos monstros.

Sua mão não deixou de tatear meu peitoral e assim que senti sua unha sobre meu mamilo, todo meu estoque de sangue foi para um único lugar. Juntei seu corpo em meus braços e a levantei...

Banho? Não! FUTTON!

- Você não cansa?

- De fazer amor, escutando você gemendo meu nome e se apertando toda em volta de mim? De suas bochechas rosadas? Do seu rabo apertadinho me fazendo gozar em segundos? É... Acho que não.

- Que bom!

Joguei-a no futton e Bella sorria como uma criança prestes a ganhar uma caixa de chocolates. Seus seios estavam intumescidos e prontos para que eu a mamasse e assim que fui em sua direção, Bella passou a mão sobre meu pau e o abocanhou sem me dar tempo de nada. Enquanto ela lambia com maestria a cabeça do meu pau, eu me concentrava em não esporrar na sua boquinha deliciosa.

- _Caralho Bella.. Que boquinha perfeita pra minha rola... – Safada!... – Isso, engole ele vai... – Porra... Dentinhos?... Isso tá bom demais._

Tentei não ser o escroto de sempre, mas Bella me chupando com tanta voracidade só me deixou mais aéreo ainda. Segurei sua cabeça, ora empurrando mais ora tirando, e prestes a gozar naquela boquinha.

Por alguma razão que eu desconfiava qual era, olhei para Bella no exato momento em que ela começou a se masturbar, brincando com o MEU playground…

- Não mandei fazer isso.

- Não me mandou fazer nada... Mas se continuar nessa pose, vou gozar só de te olhar.

- Louca! E minha...

Ela é absurda... Falando desse jeito só me deixa mais louco. Me joguei sobre ela cobrindo aquela boca possessiva que tanto envolvia meu corpo e que eu prontamente estoquei. Eu poderia fazer amor com Bella pela eternidade eu ainda assim a sentiria tão apertadinha como da primeira vez, e ela por sua vez...

- _Caralho Bella, assim eu não consigo segurar muito... Tão gostosa, tão minha... **minha mulher. – **_Ela pompoando no meu pau não tinha como segurar mais nada.

Bella parecia não conseguir mais se segurar contra meu corpo e não demorou para eu sentir a pressão do seu gozo sobre meu pau me fazendo gozar em seguida.

Se existe uma coisa melhor que ficar sobre o corpo da mulher que se ama, após um maravilhoso orgasmo e ainda sentir que ela também está feliz, com certeza o cara lá de cima guardo para ele...

Eu estava envolto ao seu corpo beijando sua jugular, quando senti seu corpo se retesar e seu coração disparar... Bella estava passando mal? Me afastei de seu corpo e a vi pálida como papel.

- O que foi? O que tá sentindo? Bella fala comigo, você tá branca feito papel... Fala comigo...

- N-n-ão

- Não o que?

- N-não...q-quero...

- Não quer o quê Bella? Meu deus, fale logo, estou morrendo ao te ver assim. – Eu estava a ponto de ter uma AVC e a maluca não fala nada com nada... Pronto... Os paramédicos vão entrar e encontrar dois corpos peladões e no mínimo a _causa mortis_ será "Mortos por sexo"... E que sexo!

- Nada Ed, não quero sair daqui...

- Ai meu amor, quase me matou do coração... Achei que era alguma coisa mais, sei lá, neurótica.- A abracei com todo alívio que eu pude sentir naquele minuto, por entender que ela queria o mesmo que eu. – Eu também não quero sair daqui, nem hoje, nem nunca...

Ficamos abraçados ali por algum tempo e todas as vezes que escutava minha maluquinha segurar a respiração ou mesmo seu coração disparar, entendia que era o momento de eu tranqüilizá-la com minha boca

- _Love? _Não acha melhor tomarmos um banho e sairmos para comer algo? Ainda não nos alimentamos direito, precisamos saber dos seus pais, conversar com Alice...

- Uhum...- Bella parecia criança encantada... Algo em mim estava deixando boba alegre, e naquele momento eu imaginava que seria meu potencial, embora ela não estivesse olhando para ele...

Não esperei para descobrir o que se passava naquela cabecinha. Levantei da cama e a joguei sobre meus ombros, ficando com aquela bucetinha melada bem próximo ao trapézio, sentindo que ela ainda pulsava... Eu era ninfomaníaco, mas Bella... _Ah valeu! Era mais que eu! _

- Homem das cavernas agora amor?

- Aham... Assim posso fazer o que quiser com minha "presa". Te cacei muito já...

**Música do celular e do post: ****_.com/watch?v=UIE3xFbNFKY_****_ (Breathe Gentle – Tiziano Ferro)_**

Meu celular começou a tocar e tive que colocar Bella no chão para atendê-lo.

- Oi?

- Cullen? Aqui quem fala é o senhor Brandon, posso saber se está tudo na mais perfeita ordem com minhas filhas?

- Ah sim...

- E quando vocês virão para cá? Precisamos sentar e traçar algum plano para que o que aconteceu ontem não se repita. Já chamei o FBI e a CIA. Diga isso para minhas filhas.

- Iremos daqui a pouco. Claro que digo.

- Ok. Diga para Alice que os espero para jantar aqui no hotel, e, por favor, para evitar futuros aborrecimentos, faça com que Bella compre um novo celular com GPS, mas essa última informação esconda dela se possível.

- Alice? Ah sim, tudo bem, compraremos hoje ainda. Sim senhor, até logo. – Eu nunca fui muito bom em mentir ou esconder coisas dos outros, mas entendi o que o meu sogro quis dizer com aquilo. Bella ainda corria perigo!

Peguei-a novamente nos ombros e segui em direção ao banheiro.

- Não vai me dizer o que foi isso?

- Ah sim... Seus pais. Queriam saber se podíamos ir para o hotel encontrarmos com eles e jantarmos. Alice e Jasper também claro.

- E o que "compraremos" hoje ainda?

- Um celular novo para você.

- Ah tá... e em que parte da coisa eu seria consultada? – Percebi que se respondesse _nunca_ iria ficar sem sexo _sempre_.

Pra bom entendedor, pingo é letra! Coloquei Bella sobre a pia de mármore e a encarei. Seria a como roubar meu ar não mais me perder naqueles olhos. Eu estava amando como nunca.

Bella estava fixa em meus olhos até se jogar para mim cobrindo minha boca com a sua e deixando meu corpo todo surpreso e maravilhado por ela. Desci seu corpo da pia e a comecei a virar para ficarmos de frente ao espelho.

Como casal éramos a perfeição. Ela cabia perfeitamente em meu peitoral, com seu ombro diminuto e perfeito, suas peras róseas perfeitas em minha mão e aqueles lábios vermelhos de paixão. Não podia perder nem mais um minuto.

- Eu quero... – E meu lado cachorro falou mais alto, roçando-se em seu rabo perfeito.

- Ver... – Um beijo na sua nuca enquanto minhas mãos percorriam sua bunda.

- Você... – Um tapa e meu pau tinha vida própria.

- Gozando... – Roçava sua bunda tentando besuntar com a porra que já escorria dele...

- Enquanto... – Abri suas pernas, deixando-a pronta para me receber...

- Como... – Tateei suas carnes suavemente, deixando meus dedos a sua mercê...

- Esse rabo. – Caralho... que foda!

Bella mordia os lábios de antecipação e assim que enfiei meus dedos naquela bucetinha, fui sugado. Ela estava mais desejosa de mim do que eu esperava. Percorri seu rabo com minha mão e assim que senti que ela estava pronta, coloquei a cabecinha contra seu rabinho.

Com movimentos lentos e precisos, Bella gemia e mordia seus lábios para no mínimo me privar de ouvir seus gritos. Olhar seu rostinho todo vermelho e sua boca se contraindo de tesão só me deixava mais feliz.

- _Love?_

_- Eu... Delicia de rabo gostoso..._

_- Cadê seu amiguinho? _

- FUCK ISABELLA! – Eu ganharia a próxima maratona se Bella falasse isso na chegada e eu estivesse na largada! Voltei imediatamente com o consolo em mãos.

- _Caralho... você é a mulher perfeita delicia..._

_- Perfeita em suas mãos Edward._

E eu lhe entreguei o consolo. Agora me diz, que homem consegue ver sua mulher chupando um consolo e não passar a vara logo? Nenhum!

- Tá molhadinho ele já? – Bella assentiu e eu peguei o bichinho e fiquei alisando entre suas pernas, deixando-o mais babado ainda. Bella ora abrir mais as pernas ora o sugava...

- Consegue colocar amor? Assim eu coloco na mesmo hora... – Perguntei se macaco queria banana né? Bella não reparou que enquanto fazia toda a movimentação eu fiquei a encarando pelo espelho... Ela estava linda com as bochecha enquanto segurava o consolo e mordia os lábios.

Ela estava adorando poder se dar prazer comigo e com o consolo ( que dentro em breve eu me livraria dele se ela se tornar obcecada nele) já que ela fechava os olhos enquanto brincava com ele pelo seu clitóris.

- _Delicia.. tá gostando dele aí? Quer que ele faça o meu serviço? Tá corando tanto com ele, imagina comigo fodendo essa bucetinha que tá pingando de tesão? Quer que eu te foda gostoso quer? _

_- Você sabe que é gostosinha, apertadinha né?! Faz isso pra me deixar mais louco e tarado nesse rabinho não é? Quer que eu pegue de jeito..._

E no instante em que Bella guiou o consolo, eu entrei no meu paraíso particular e ela se apoiou na pia novamente e me encarou.

- _Tão apertadinha... Tão minha..._

Senti Bella se contraindo prestes a gozar e eu precisava estar apenas com ela. Sem concorrentes. Rapidamente tirei o consolo dela e a peguei de jeito, virando-a para me encarar. Bella elevou sua perna em minha cintura e me deixando livre para estar dentro dela. Minhas mãos percorreram seu rosto, e seu cabelo enquanto nossos olhos não se desgrudavam.

- Eu não consigo, preciso saber que você é só minha...

- E você somente meu.

- Sempre.

E nossas bocas selaram o orgasmo maravilhoso que tivemos. Bella em meu ombro com leves mordidas e eu a imitando.

Bella ainda gozava ou estava tendo múltiplos quando eu a encarava com amor. Gostaria que houvesse uma forma dela saber tudo que se passa em minha mente e coração quando a tenho comigo.

Nos desenroscamos e logo passei a lavá-la sob o chuveiro quente. Sem malicias ou quase sem, claro não sou de ferro, assim seguiu o banho. Fomos nos trocar. Bella colocando a mesma saia que eu queria para mim e sem camiseta. Essa era a visão da perfeição. Eu a queria assim em casa para sempre.

Joguei uma camiseta branca minha e Bella a colocou sem sutiã, deixando os bicos de seus seios intumescidos e prontos para minha boca. No momento em que fui a sua direção para perder a cabeça de baixo, pois a de cima já estava perdida mesmo, Bella abriu a porta do quarto.

Assim que saímos do quarto demos de frente com Alice e Jasper que desciam as escadas para a sala de mãos dadas.

- Hum... Bonito casal! – Acabei falando e deixando claro aos pombinhos que estávamos atrás deles.

Alice se virou agarrando Bella em um típico ataque de futebol americano, enquanto eu colava ao lado de Jasper. Existiam coisas que eu precisava traçar com ele para preservamos nossas gatas a salvo e com certeza elas não gostariam nada dos meus planos.

- Brô... Teu sogro te ligou?

- Ligou sim. Precisamos comprar celulares novos para as meninas, já mandei Mike e Tyler fazerem isso sem chamar a atenção de ninguém.

- Ótimo, senão já sabe...

- Sem sexo por meses. – Falamos juntos e rimos juntos.

Bella estava rindo muito com Alice e fiquei estático ao ouvir o que ela dizia.

- Fala sério? Eu tenho imã pra doido né?! Jacob, James e... – Parei na hora com vontade de dar uma surra de pau nessa louca até ela aprender que nunca mais fala o nome de outro homem.

- Vai continua... Eu sou louco também né?! – Encarava Bella enquanto ela sorria. - Deixa esse louco te pegar de novo, deixa...

Bella gargalhou e Alice logo a puxou para continuarem a conversa, enquanto eu colava em Jasper novamente.

- Só que tem o seguinte... Bella ainda não sabe do apartamento alugado ao lado do delas...

- É idiota Edward? Ela vai fatiar tua lingüiça se descobrir...

- Eu sei maluco, por isso... O apê é seu! Entendido? Você vai com Alice para lá quando for a hora certa, com Mike, Tyler, meus sogros e a polícia... Eu vou com Bella para o apartamento dela, que eu tenho certeza que James estará esperando por ela, e pronto... acabamos com toda essa embolação.

Quando chegamos à sala ouvi Bella falando com Alice algo sobre mim e cheguei pelas suas costas a abraçando e roçando meus lábios em seu pescoço nu.

- Eu o que amor?

- Ainda não aprendeu Ed, essa daí é louca... Já achando que a Cat e a Belle são ex's suas.

- Sinto muito amor. Elas não me quiseram antes de você...

E a senti se amolecendo em meus braços. Bella não entendia a física das coisas que aconteciam com nós.

**Eu era dela e isso bastava para meu corpo só se mover por ela.**

~.~.~.~.

N/A: Eu juro que não ganho um centavo para escrever essas fics, escrevo por reviews e por gostar.. então por favor comentem....

Agora vem os caps punks!

Que tal me contarem o que estão achando desse Ed?

Bjkas


	18. Chapter 18

E a senti se amolecendo em meus braços. Bella não entendia a física das coisas que aconteciam com nós.

**Eu era dela e isso bastava para meu corpo só se mover por ela.**

Todo o tempo que Bella não prestava atenção em mim, eu conseguia falar com Jasper sobre meu maluco plano e ele reportar para o senhor Brandon por meio de mensagens codificadas.

- Avisou que não saímos sem os celulares? Teremos que dar um jeito de deixá-las tagarelando enquanto Mike e Tyler não voltam com os celulares.

- Cullen, relaxa ou elas vão perceber que está rolando alguma coisa. Você sempre foi péssimo em brincar de "polícia e ladrão", deixa que essa parte eu tomo conta...

- Jazz, estamos falando da minha mulher sendo perseguida por um louco... Não me peça para relaxar ok?

- Cullen... Não esqueça que Isa é minha cunhada e a vida de Alice, ou você não consegue ver como elas são unidas?

Olhei para Bella que estava dando pequenos tapinhas em Alice e sorrindo como se nada a ameaçasse. E era exatamente isso que eu traria de volta a ela, a segurança de ser para todo sempre feliz em meus braços.

- Cullen? – Fui desperto da minha admiração pelo viado que não entendia o que era amar Bella...

- Fala...

- Mike e Tyler mandaram mensagem... Vão demorar para trazer os aparelhos registrados e mexidos que pedi. Teremos que distrair nossas mulheres...

- Jazz, não sei quando a você, mas se eu chegar perto de Bella e a carregar para o andar de cima, só saio com ela de lá amanhã e toda assada.

- Viado, esqueceu que quem te dá Cialis sou eu? E os brinquedinhos são idéia de Alice?

- Ah vai se fuder!

- Putz nem... To cansado e com fome.

- Vamos pegar as meninas para comer algo...

Assim que olhei para Bella, comecei a rir. Alice estava tomando um mata leão de Bella e as duas estavam sorrindo. Dei um cutucão em Jasper e Bella percebeu.

- Isa, Isa... Sempre achei que você era a mais centrada dessa família... Tsc... Tsc... Tsc...

- Ah Jazz, nem vem.

- Tão linda, tão meiga e praticamente dando um mata-leão na própria irmã. Veja meu docinho, brô. Perfeita. – Bella me deu língua como uma criancinha pega na safadeza e eu gargalhei... _Ela era linda e minha..._

Deixamos as duas se divertindo na sala e fomos até a cozinha ver o que poderíamos fazer de almoço para nossas princesas.

- Viado, tem certeza que quer cozinhar? Eu sou uma negação nessa merda...

- Jazz, senta a bunda magra no banco e aprende com o mestre...

Em segundo tirei duas caixas de lasanha congelada, desenformei e coloquei no microondas.

- Tcharam! _Voilà_! Teremos lasanha pro almoço!

- Vagabundo!

- Nunca diga que não sabe fazer as coisas, _Meu caro Watson..._

_- _Vai se fuder otário...

Chamamos nossas garotas e comemos a refeição estupenda preparada por... Mim. As meninas me cercaram de elogios e, a cada uma que Alice me fazia, Jasper enfiava o pé por baixo da mesa, como um bebê chorão que era.

- Meu amor, não sabia que era tão bom com serviços domésticos. – Tomei a mão de Bella e depositei um beijo.

- _Love_, você ainda não viu nada...

- Jasper, porque você não é como o Cullen hein?

- Ai caralho, esse doeu!- Fui obrigado a resmungar quando aquele viado me chutou bem no meio da perna.

O resto da tarde passou com Alice contando algumas das maiores façanhas da minha Bella baby.

_- Você não imagina Edward... Bella vivia comendo tudo que era chocolate que tinha na geladeira... Aquilo me infernizava ao máximo, até que contei aos nossos pais..._

- E eu fui obrigada a comer uma caixa de chocolate Prestigio que eu odiava para aprender a não comer o chocolate dos outros... Ok, Alice, já chega!

Mas minha cunhadinha não parava de entregar Bella que a cada segundo ficava mais rosada que nunca, me deixando com mais e mais vontade de abraçá-la e carregá-la de volta ao nosso santuário.

_- Daí, eu estava sentada com minhas amigas, quando vejo Bella passar correndo por nós e dar de cara com a parede. Meus pais correram e assim que a pegaram do chão ela gritava sem parar... "Meu amigo passou e eu não... É ele passou..." – _Por anos perguntávamos se ela ainda via o amiguinho dela...

- Alice acho que já chega... Já contou do chocolate e sobre meu amiguinho imaginário... Tem mais alguma coisa?

Eu já estava rachando o bico de dar risada e Jasper ao lado de Alice não estava diferente de mim... Bella além de linda, maravilhosa, poderosa, minha dona e deliciosa, era um poço de ingenuidade quando criança...

- Ah já que insiste Bella...

- NÃO... Alice. – Eu já estava a abraçando para que não se irritasse mais com a anãzinha, até que...

- Se bem que seria engraçado contar como você esperou o amigo que Jasper ia levar quando foi até o vinhedo né? – Meu mundo caiu... Como assim, que amigo Jasper iria levar para conhecer Bella?

- Peraí, você esperou que eu levasse meu amigo? Por isso não ficou com o Uley? – Jasper se antecipou ao meu pensamento e senti Bella ficar toda mole em meus braços, como se aquilo a deixasse mais que constrangida.

- Ah... Sei lá Jasper... Não quero falar sobre isso. É sem graça.

- NÃO. – Se tinha algo que eu precisava saber era isso. – Você esperou o amigo de Jasper? Por favor, me responda...

- Esperei sim. Jasper já tinha ido nos conhecer e como eu estava meio de lado por conta dos gracejos do Uley, ele disse que levaria um amigo muito legal, mas isso nunca aconteceu, e Jasper se não me engano acabou levando outra coisa nesse dia... – E foi nesse momento em que meu coração deu sua última batida... Eu sabia que tinha feito merda na vida, mas não a esse ponto...

- Que foi Ed? Porque essa necessidade de saber o que houve? – Meu coração estava mais apertado que pau em calça de couro...

- Era eu... – Assim... Como band-aid, achei melhor dizer tudo de uma só vez e pedir seu perdão!

- Hein?

- Era para ter te conhecido naquele dia. Eu. Eu era o amigo que Jasper iria levar.

- Ah que legal... Coincidência não? 

- Como me arrependo... Tudo poderia estar tão diferente. – Acabamos encostando nossas testas enquanto eu encarava seus lindos orbes castanhos. – Poderíamos já estar com nossas vidas entrelaçada há tanto tempo, _Love._

Percebi que nesse momento Bella entendeu o meu medo... A vida dela teria sido diferente, não teria tido tantas desilusões e sofrimentos... Eu a teria feito feliz desde sempre, mas estava preso na teia inescrupulosa da minha mãe e de Tânia.

- Por que você não foi? – Bella me encarou e novamente, o medo me possuiu.

- Bastaria eu dizer que errei?

- Acho que sim, momentaneamente sim... – Eu sabia que não demoraria para que eu a perdesse por conta do meu passado, mas se para ela bastava saber disso agora, eu me contentaria com ela por esse "momento" dela.

Abracei-a tentando inutilmente encaixá-la dentro do meu peito. Meus olhos começaram a me entregar e rapidamente algumas lágrimas de dor caíram em sua camisa. Passei as costas da mão em meus olhos, eu não podia perdê-la agora... Não por um erro ridículo e infantil de não ter ido encontrá-la antes.

- Bom pombinhos, vamos resolver a vida? Papis nos esperam no hotel. –

- Você pode esperar mais um pouco Alice? Estou esperando uma encomenda... - Não podíamos sair sem os celulares e definitivamente eu não tinha condições de ficar sem Bella agora.

Jasper compreendeu que ainda não tínhamos os celulares e por outro motivo que eu não me preocupei, tirou Alice da sala, restando apenas Bella ao meu lado.

Corroia-me o fato de que agora ela sabia que eu podia ter feito à vida dela ser tão diferente de tudo que Alice havia me contado, que eu havia sido cego ao não ter lhe conhecido antes... Tantos problemas evitados.

- Um beijo em troca do seu remorso. – Bella segurou meu queixo em suas mãos e nossos olhares se cruzaram...

- Você não compreende, eu poderia ter evitando tantas coisas a você... Ter lhe poupado de tanto sofrimento...

- Shiu... E eu não te amaria com a intensidade de hoje! Vê? Não me importo com o que poderia ter acontecido... Eu vivo o hoje Edward... E é o hoje que me faz feliz. Talvez lá atrás nós nem tivéssemos nos apaixonado...

- Duvido! Você já era gostosinha?

- Palhaço... Eu to falando sério!

Música do post: _.com/watch?v=ktUSIJEiOug_

Talvez eu também fosse um bobo, romântico incurável que esperava por meu resgate, e era exatamente isso que Bella estava fazendo por mim agora. Peguei-a desprevenida e a coloquei meus braços novamente.

- Ainda dá tempo de te conquistar pro resto das nossas vidas?

- Tá falando sério?

- Puta merda... Vou ter que pedir de outra forma né?

- Que seria???

- Você nuazinha na minha cama, pedindo para eu te possuir e em troca, se casa comigo?

- Eu prefiro esse jeito... - Selei nosso amor com um beijo avassalador. Bella estava tão mole em meus braços que eu comecei a carregá-la para o quarto quando um pigarrear nos tirou do nosso silencioso **SIM!**

- Sim pangarés?

- Compramos os celulares e estamos com os carros apostos. – E é nessas horas que eu tenho vontade de bater com gato morto até miar na cara dos dois idiotas...

- Que celular Ed?

- _Love? _Quis fazer uma surpresa e pedi para os meninos comprarem celulares novos para nós todos... Assim fugimos daquele idiota. O que achou? Diz que gostou do meu presentinho vai??? – Eu odiava fazer papel de besta, mas nessas horas, era melhor assim do que ela brigando comigo por conta desses malditos idiotas.

Bella demorou uma eternidade para me responder o quão ferrado eu deveria estar, e na minha mente só passava uma forma bem torturante de arrancar os pentelhos do saco daqueles dois filhos da puta.

- Chegaram com os presentes? Bom, agora podemos ir para o apê das meninas, né Cullen? – Salvo pelo perobo do Jazz!

- É claro que estamos prontas e com celular novo! Obrigada... – Bella encostou de mancinho no meu ouvido e me fez tremer...

- _Dessa vez passa como um presente de noivado... Na próxima a briga vai ser grande... LOVE..._

E nesse momento eu tenho certeza que não sou homem... Sou um maldito rato que tem medo da própria mulher! Cara, ela me mata assim!

- C-Claro baby... Você tem a mais perfeita razão... – Merda de gagueira.

Jasper como um bom filho da puta ria descontroladamente da minha patética cara de pau mandado, enquanto Alice pulava em torno de Mike tentando pegar uma das sacolas.

- Dê logo a ela!

Mike estava rachando de rir no momento em que entregou a sacola a Alice e veio me entregar a outra sacola... Enquanto Bella olhava a sacola, Tyler fez sinal que estava tudo arranjado quanto ao GPS.

- Gostou baby?

- Aham... Serve pra receber suas ligações e seus milhares de torpedos...

- Ah é? Eu é que vou ter que fazer tudo isso?

- É... Se não quiser brigas pro seu lado... – E mal pedi para ser minha e pronto... Já tinha virado capacho... Eu sou um mole mesmo!

- Você é quem manda _honey!_

- Cullen, sem cortar o barato do casal 20... Será que podemos ir? Você tem moral com o sogro... Eu não! – Mas é ou não um viado?

- 'Bora viado!

- Que é isso Ed.. Falando assim com o Jazz... Que feio! - E pronto... É só dar poder pra uma mulher que já vira zona!

- Ah não! Todo mundo contra mim não vale! Vamos logo pro hotel antes que eu me arrependa de ter saído da cama...

- _Quer voltar Love?_

_- Você nem imagina o quanto...apertadinha... _

Sem pensar em nada e ninguém Bella me agarrou pelo colarinho da camisa e me puxou escadas acima, mesmo sob protestos dos que ficaram. Entramos no quarto e ela fechou a porta com tudo, já colando nossas bocas.

- Me pediu em casamento mesmo?

- É... Tentei...

- Então faz isso direito..._ Oh fuck! Ela virou ninfo mesmo..._

Não esperei duas vezes e a joguei sobre a cama, deixando que minhas mãos percorressem sua sedosa pele, enquanto Bella resmungava alguns impropérios que eu não entendia.

- O que foi agora?

- Tá demorando muito! Lembra??? Rapidinha?

Era impossível não rir com sua impaciência, mas ao mesmo tempo era uma boa forma de vingança. Sem pensar muito me joguei ao seu lado da cama de pau duro, enquanto ela apenas me olhou.

- O que foi isso?

- Faça o que você quiser comigo... Sou seu! – E eu me arrependi no segundo seguinte em que nossos olhos se cruzaram. _Oh shit, vou ser comido! Obrigado senhor!_

Bella se deitou sobre mim e quando menos percebi minhas mãos estavam sendo presas atrás da minha cabeça. _Falo que rapidinha não inclui algemas, amigas e muito menos consolo? Nééééé._

- Eu ainda me pergunto... Quando foi que eu te transformei nessa ninfo linda...

- Tá falando muito já...

Rapidamente Bella se encaixou em mim enquanto soltei um suspiro. Era maravilhoso demais pensar que ela tinha aceitado namorar, noivar, casar e tudo o mais comigo...

Não demorou para ela gemer descontroladamente trazendo meu lado filho da puta que estava encoberto pelo meu "momento emo". Joguei Bella novamente contra a cama e me posicionei em frente a minha grutinha...

- _Geme pra mim safada..._

E estoquei sem esperar por sua respiração. Bella se contorceu à medida que aumentei a velocidade do vai e vem e logo cai de boca nas minhas perinhas deliciosas.

- _Puta Merda Ed... Chupa..._

Sua bucetinha piscava envolta ao meu pau e logo Bella gozava me apertando mais ainda, sem deixar que eu parasse um segundo para respirar e logo, eu gozei com ela.

- _Sim... Sim... Sim..._

Era o que eu precisava para saber que daqui para frente, nossas vidas seriam perfeitas. intrincadas e sempre se solidificando mais e mais. Isabella Brandon passará em breve a se chamar Isabella Cullen e eu serei o homem mais feliz do mundo.

- Eu te amo meu amor...

- Idem.

**CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!**

O som de palmas invadiu nosso cantinho do amor e Bella passou de um tom róseo a branco em segundos. Seus lábios ficaram brancos como se estivesse vendo um fantasma e quando fui me virar, a voz...

_- _Bravo! Belíssima atuação de ambos! Pena que a protagonista é minha...

Meu corpo se retesou ao ver James parado em pé na porta dos fundos do meu quarto com uma arma apontada para Bella. _Como senhor? Primeiro dá e depois tira? Nem fodendo!_

- J-James? O que faz aqui? – Bella se antecipou a mim e logo James caminhou mais próximo da cama.

- Ora, ora, vim lhe buscar pequena. Sabe muito bem que me pertence...

- CALA A BOCA SEU LOUCO! Bella não pertence a ninguém. - Sentia ela se mexendo atrás de mim e acreditei que ela estava se cobrindo melhor.

- E não é que ele é mais macho que o outro? Pelo menos não correu no momento em que mostrei a arma... Como Jacob.

Senti Bella tremer atrás de mim a simples menção daquele nome, soube que havia mais coisas por trás daquela história, mas agora precisava me preocupar em como tirá-la viva da mira desse animal.

- Vamos negociar James... Eu posso te dar muito dinheiro... Diga o que quer para nos deixar em paz?

- Cala a boca frango... Eu só quero a Bella, foda-se seu dinheiro seu merda!

Demorei a sentir o que houve, mas soube assim que Bella gritou que James havia me acertado com o cano do revólver e eu estava inerte na cama, olhando a cena...

Bella caminhava em direção de James nua e sussurrando palavras que demorei a entender, até vê-la chegando perto dele e...

- Bella, NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

~.~.~.~.~.

Aviso a todas... agora Corpus e Minds vão caminhar juntas...

Amanhã teremos CORPUS postada!

Agora vem os caps punks!

Que tal me contarem o que estão achando desse Ed?

Bjkas


	19. Chapter 19

Bella caminhava em direção de James nua e sussurrando palavras que demorei a entender, até vê-la chegando perto dele e...

- Bella, NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Ela estava fora de si, era a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar naquele instante, pois como ela iria de boa vontade em direção ao James e o beijaria?

Eu queria gritar mais e mais, porém vi que Bella estava na verdade afastando James da cama... _Ela estaria me protegendo?_

Minha cabeça voava com tudo que eu via e meu peito parecia explodir ao ver as mãos de James se aproveitando do _meu paraíso pessoal._

Aquela era minha mulher e ela estava em perigo nas mãos daquele sádico retardado. Bella estava dura nas mãos dele e eu percebia que no segundo seguinte ela podia começar a chorar ou simplesmente apagar como aquela vez na boate. Algo nela causou a ira de James e no instante seguinte a vi no chão.

- Sua vaca! Já está dominada por esse aí!

Algo em suas palavras me deu a prova que eu, absurdamente, parecia precisar. Não que não houvesse amor entre nós, é claro que sim, mas não existe homem na face da Terra que consiga ver sua mulher se entregando para outro na sua frente e não pense merda.

Meu coração voltou a bater na medida em que vi Bella se levantar rapidamente e se recuperar do empurrão daquele filho da puta que vinha na minha direção.

A coronhada havia sido forte e eu sentia que estava sangrando, mas algo me dizia que qualquer movimento em falso meu, aquele idiota tiraria a _minha vida_ de mim... Ele faria mal a Bella... E isso eu nunca permitiria. Sentia as lágrimas quase saindo de meus olhos ao encarar Bella, que vinha sorrateiramente atrás de James que brandia a arma para meu rosto, a segundos do estopim final.

- Você está enganado meu bem... Eu sempre lhe amei... Esse aí – e_ meu coração parou ao encontrar o amor nos olhos de Bella, ela estava nos salvando – _sempre foi mais um Jacob na minha vida.

Sua voz era calma e passível de um Oscar®, e se eu não soubesse o tamanho de nosso amor, era agora que eu choraria como um bebê!

James parou imediatamente de apontar a arma para mim, porém o que eu mais temia estava acontecendo: Aquele filho de uma puta, lazarento do caralho, estava tocando a MINHA mulher!

Uma ânsia sem igual fez com que eu não conseguisse respirar mais, e logo eu estava me mexendo sobre a cama e pegando as algemas. Eu tinha certeza que elas seriam mais que úteis e bem vindas quando eu conseguisse dominar aquele idiota e pudesse matá-lo no chute!

Escutava Bella falando com aquele vagabundo, mas estava mais concentrado em ligar para o celular do Jasper e deixá-lo escutando o que acontecia no quarto.

Evitava a todo custo olhar a cena, mas meu instinto de proteger Bella era mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa. Talvez fosse nesse momento em que ela buscava força para continuar com aquela encenação e com medo, que eu me sentia mais forte para mudar aquela situação.

Num momento único, aquele idiota soltou a arma e eu pude me mover com mais facilidade e sem medo que ele fizesse algo contra ela, então consegui sair da cama sorrateiramente, pegando a algema e procurando embaixo da cama pelo meu taco de baseball e a única coisa que encontro: a porra de um tênis com chulé! Um caralho sem igual.

Não tinha tempo para procurar o taco então passei a procurar algum objeto que pudesse quebrar na cabeça daquele idiota e livrar Bella das garras dele.

A BANQUETA! Certeza que ela daria conta.

Podia ver que Bella já não agüentava mais ter seu corpo invadido por aquele nojento, mas a única coisa que podia me tranqüilizar era que após tudo isso ela seria minha e eu liquidaria de vez esse trauma dela. Estaríamos juntos para sempre...

Tempos desesperados pedem medidas desesperadas, certo? Nada mais perfeito que isso. Eu sabia que de uma forma ou outra eu precisaria ser rápido

_- OMG... Dedos amor... Dedos! – _Eu estaquei.

Aquela era _nossa _frase. Isabella estava pensando em mim o tempo todo e com isso meu corpo se dobrou em quatro e como um leão, vigiei minha presa para atacar no melhor momento.

- Veja Cullen, aprenda o que é ter uma mulher como Bella...

Com certeza esse foi o estopim para a minha fúria. Eu que sempre fora criado com um SIR e nada de violência, tinha dentro de mim uma fúria assassina que nunca tinha sentido antes.

Bella me olhou em meio a lágrimas e eu fui obrigado a lhe silenciar sabendo que isso era mais difícil para mim do que para ela... James estava sobre seu corpo nu, lambendo todo o nosso líquido, prova que havíamos nos amado segundos antes de toda essa balburdia.

- James querido, olhe para mim...

- Hum...

Assim que ele colou os lábios na minha mulher, meu corpo se retesou e acumulou a força necessária para que eu quebrasse o banco em suas costas.

Aquele filho da puta apenas cambaleou, mas saiu de cima da minha mulher e isso me deu a garantia que eu poderia acabar com ele na mão.

Foi o movimento exato e em segundos eu estava acertando seu rosto com meu soco, a tempo também de evitar que ele conseguisse pegar a arma de jeito.

**BANG**

Eu ouvi o barulho, mas não sabia o que havia sido acertado. Estava com as mãos ocupadas segurando os pulsos do filho da puta, enquanto consegui ver Bella saindo de mansinho.

Era ótimo isso, poderia ficar mais tranqüilo com ela a salvo, exceto por aquela mancha de sangue atrás dela...

SANGUE?!

Uma fúria avassaladora tomou conta de mim e eu consegui reverter um dos pulsos de James fazendo com que ele soltasse a arma, chutei sua perna esquerda com a intensidade de chutava uma bola nos gramados de Cambridge e ele foi ao chão.

Eu não conseguia parar de chutá-lo, até sentir que ele estava contra a bancada.

Ajoelhei sobre seu peito e passei a socá-lo.

- Minha mulher!

- Minha Isabella.

- Minha esposa!

- Minha! Tá ouvindo!

Eu falava sem sentido em meio aos socos que proferia contra aquela carranca ridícula e débil.

- Você lambeu minha porra!

Eu sabia que não devia levar para esse lado, mas a raiva era enorme. Peguei-o pelo colarinho e choquei sua cabeça contra a bancada, repetidamente...

Uma, Duas, Cinco, Dez vezes... Já havia perdido as contas de quanto estava socando-o contra os tijolos da bancada quando uma mão em meu ombro me tirou do transe.

- Ele está desacordado... Solte-o.

Eu queria fazer isso, precisava fazer isso... Precisava saber como minha mulher estava, o que havia lhe acontecido... Mas ainda sim continua a chocar aquele corpo contra a parede.

- Largue Cullen.

Senti duas mãos sobre as minhas e lentamente, meus dedos foram cedendo, e o baque surdo do corpo aos meus pés, escutei.

- Bella?

Alguém falou algumas palavras que não compreendi e apenas levantei deixando aquele resto humano. Segui o rastro que sabia ser dela.

Via os vultos que passavam por mim e tentavam inutilmente me afastar da minha mulher...

- Saiam todos... SAIAM!

Eu passava por eles, empurrando-os sem nem saber: quem era? O que fazia em minha casa?

Minhas maiores perguntas eram: Onde está minha mulher? Como está minha mulher? E por incrível que pareça... Dêem-me minha mulher!

Meu corpo gritava por ela e de minha boca eu tinha certeza que os gritos vinham e iam sem que eu obtivesse resposta.

-BELLAAAAAAAAAAAA?

- BELLAAAAAAAAAAA?

Vi quando Alice apareceu em uma porta dos quartos com lágrimas nos olhos. Meu coração se sobressaltou e eu voei em sua direção. Vultos negros novamente me impediram de chegar até ela, e eu tentava como um louco a me libertar deles.

**SOC – **Desferi um soco e sei que acertei algo ou alguém, mas mesmo assim continuei longe de onde ela estava.

Alice apenas assentia e por um momento as lágrimas me vieram mais rápido que nunca.

Ela estava ali!

- O deixem vê-la... – Tive certeza que era Alice quem disseram isso, não por escutar sua voz, mas por ver sua boca gesticulando.

Meus braços foram soltos e eu me joguei em direção ao quarto.

Duas pequenas mãos me apoiaram e me ajudaram a recuperar a firmeza nas pernas, as mesmas que agora estavam elevando meu queixo.

- Ela estava chamando muito por você... Você irá vê-la, mas se ela se agitar, eu tiro você daqui com as minhas mãos, entendido?

Não consegui nem ao menos balbuciar algo ou responder que ela não seria mulher de me tirar do lado do meu coração... Não agora!

Assenti com a cabeça e a porta do quarto me foi liberada. Dois homens, provavelmente, socorristas estavam sobre ela.

- ... Ela perdeu muito sangue...

- ... Precisamos transferi-la...

Palavras que não entravam em mim, não antes que eu pudesse ver o que havia acontecido. Sim, eu sabia que ela estava ferida, aquele maldito tinha conseguido atingi-la, mas eu não... Não... eu não estava pronto para pensar em nada que não fosse em nós dois juntos, casados, realizando seu sonho da faculdade...

_- E-Ed? -_Meu coração parou, ela me chamava. Os dois homens olharam para trás.

- Você é o Ed?

Novamente me faltaram as palavras, mas Alice foi rápido na queda.

- Claro que é? Agora dêem licença para os dois se verem... Senão ela não sai daqui pro hospital.

Alice empurrou os dois grandalhões e eu pude ver. Bella estava enfaixada na cintura e seus olhos já estavam baixos, porém fixos em mim. Ela tentou um esboço de sorriso e levantou sua mão tentando me pegar.

Fiz um esforço hercúleo para chegar perto dela e não a pegá-la em meu colo e correr com ela dali, para um lugar que eu a colocasse em segurança e nunca mais ninguém a tocasse.

_- Love?_

Ela me chamara novamente e tão logo eu percebi, minhas lágrimas desceram como uma cachoeira recém aberta. Peguei sua mão e a beijei serenamente, com a certeza de que ela estava ali, e que tudo havia acabado.

Quando percebi o esforço que ela fazia para simplesmente me chamar, coloquei meu dedo sobre seu lábio e fiz um carinho em sua testa. _Ela estava fria_ _e isso me deu medo._

- Shiu... Acabou, vamos logo cuidar de você... - Bella sorriu novamente e soltou a respiração que segurava pesadamente.

Seus olhos se fecharam e percebi os vincos de dor em sua testa, que só me deixaram mais em desespero para levá-la logo a um hospital.

- Vamos logo... Ela está com dor... Façam alguma coisa.

_- Eu te amo... - _E foi à última frase dela antes de apagar.

Eu não estava em condições de agüentar mais vê-la desse jeito e tentei me afastar para que os paramédicos pudessem atendê-la melhor, mas sua mão estava firme na minha, como se todas as suas forças estivessem nos conectando.

- Ed? – Ouvia Alice me chamar e apenas virei minha cabeça para poder olhá-la.

- Não largue dela, por favor. - Seus olhos estavam marejados deixando claro que ela também temia por Bella.

- Nunca, nunca mesmo Alice.

Sentia as pessoas ao nosso redor, mas agora éramos apenas nós. Bella deitada e eu ali, segurando sua mão, dando-lhe a certeza de que tudo estava bem agora... Tudo bem... Eu ficava sussurrando o quanto lhe amava e tinha certeza que ela me escutava, pois sempre um tímido sorriso brotava.

Ela tinha algumas leves sardinhas que eu nunca tinha reparado... Talvez pela recente exposição ao sol, tinha que me lembrar de sempre carregar um protetor solar para ela...

Seus pulsos ainda estavam levemente amarelados por conta das algemas e anotei mentalmente que precisaria de novas algemas, mas agora de pelúcia... Se bem que nunca mais eu faria qualquer coisa para machucá-la...

Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e eu me incomodei por tê-la deixado assim. Peguei-me tentando cobri-la com o lençol da maca no mesmo instante que um dos médicos tentava fazer com que eu soltasse sua mão.

- Senhor Cullen, precisamos levá-la para o centro cirúrgico agora. – Minha mão não a soltava e eu desejei como nunca ter feito medicina para estar com ela...

- S-sou médico. – Arrisquei dizer e no momento seguinte, Alice estava tirando minha mão da dela.

- Para de mentir Cullen... Ela está bem agora... Deixei-a ir...

Minhas lágrimas brotaram como corredeiras novamente e eu me vi agarrado a Alice como uma criança perdida de sua mãe. Chorei copiosamente até sentir sua mão em meu cabelo.

- Eu não imaginava o tamanho do amor de vocês... Vai ficar tudo bem agora...

E eu acreditei naquela tentativa mixuruca de vodu que era minha cunhada e me acalmei_._

Segundos... Minutos... Horas...

Nenhum filho da puta saia daquele centro cirúrgico e eu já estava entrando em frenesi por conta disso. Jasper tentava de alguma forma segurar Alice que estava no mesmo estado que eu, andando de um lado para o outro, parando apenas quando nos trombávamos.

- Chega! Eu vou arrombar isso! – Alice saiu a minha frente no momento em que um médico saiu de lá.

- Família Brandon?

- E Cullen. Sou o noivo dela. – Eu sei que não era necessário fazer tal declaração naquele momento, mas...

- Ah sim, ela já chamou pelo senhor... – E era por isso que eu a amava. Ela deixava claro a todos que era minha.

- _Vou querer saber sobre isso mais tarde ok? – _Meu sogro sussurrou no momento em que o médico dava a melhor notícia do dia.

Bella estava fora de perigo e já seria transferida para um quarto. A bala havia passado de raspão em seu quadril e eu finalmente respirei aliviado quando o médico disse que podíamos entrar para vê-la.

Um de cada vez, os pais de Bella foram os primeiros e eu contei incansavelmente quantos segundos um minuto possui. Até que finalmente foi minha vez.

Sentei-me ao seu lado na cama e beijei sua testa lentamente. Era um conforto senti-la em segurança finalmente, e como um leão eu a defenderia mais que tudo daqui para frente.

- Oi? A - Alguém... – Eu me assustei ao escutar sua voz rouca e lenta, mas a abracei rapidamente a confortando, pois o médico havia dito que o melhor era ela dormir.

- Shi! Não fale nada meu amor...

- Onde? Ed?

- Tô aqui Bella... Tô aqui...

Não demorou para senti-la mole novamente e eu me acalmei ao seu lado. Alice, Jasper e meus sogros tentaram de alguma vil forma me tirar de seu lado, mas a única coisa que conseguiram foi fazer com que eu tomasse um banho e vestisse uma outra roupa, e mesmo assim o fiz no quarto do hospital, atento a qualquer gemido ou respiração descompassada que Bella soltasse.

Bella estava inquieta após um tempo e se balançava murmurando palavras incompreensíveis, mas eu fiquei temeroso em acordá-la, não sabendo se era dor ou outra coisa, quando a porta do quarto fora aberta novamente.

Por ela pude ver que já estava amanhecendo e que meus sogros retornavam do hotel, onde haviam ido tomar um banho e descansar com Alice e Jasper ao encalço. Não demoraria para que eles tentassem um novo golpe afim de me tirar dali e fazer com que eu descansasse de alguma outra forma que não fosse com Bella.

- Não! NÃo! NÃO! NÃOOOOOO! – Bella gritou e se mexeu sobre a cama abrindo os olhos desesperada.

Arrependi-me por não ter interrompido aquilo que era com certeza um pesadelo, um perverso pesadelo eu tinha certeza.

- Xôoo! Tô aqui! Se acalme... Foi só um pesadelo amor... – Alisei seus cabelos e logo ela se acalmou em meu colo, fechando os olhos novamente.

- Me abraça, fica aqui comigo, por favor...

- Vou ficar, mas se aquiete, está agitada demais e não pode!

- Não posso por quê? Quero você... Sonhei que tinha outro em seu lugar, e agora meu corpo quer só você... – Ela fez uma tentativa de beicinho e eu sorri com aquilo, mas parei assim que vi a cara do meu sogro para o que Bella tinha acabado de falar.

- Bonito isso não dona Isabella Brandon? – Senti ela se encolher contra mim, pedindo proteção e no instante seguinte falar baixinho: _Então... Abro os olhos agora e descubro meu pai ouvindo todas as besteiras ou continuo de olhos fechado e sorrindo?_

Eu queria gargalhar por ela deixar seu pensamento fluir dessa forma, e ainda ficar tão linda... Tão minha... Tão a salvo!

- Agora que já disse o que está pensando... Abra os olhos filha.

- Ed, eu disse em voz alta? – Irreal para isso, mas muito real para mim!

- Aham _love... _ E te digo Jasper tá segurando a risada com Alice e seu pai e sua mãe também...

Lentamente a vi abrir os olhos e fazendo carinha de cachorrinho novo sorrir perante todas as adversidades que havia passado.

- Tudo bem meu amor?

- Uhum...

Ela me olhou de tal forma que minha vontade foi de expulsar todos dali imediatamente e pedir para que ela me deixasse tatuar meu amor por ela.

- _Depois amor... Depois... – _Acabei sussurrando para obter meu controle de volta e sorri ao vê-la puxando minha mão e me beijando como se tivesse entendido.

- Então mocinha, como está se sentindo?

- Bem? Eu acho... Como estão todos? – Ela olhava para todos preocupada com cada um, enquanto que a verdade era que todos estavam ali por ela.

- Digamos que a sortuda aqui é você. – Meu sogro conversava com ela, enquanto eu tentava me livrar dos meus medos, beijando cada espacinho que conseguia de seu corpo.

- Ai... – Bella estava com dor... Bella estava sentindo algo... _Meu Deus não a leve por nada_.

- Onde dói? O que você sente? O que está acontecendo? Meu deus, alguém chame o médico!

- Meu Deus, não lembrava que você era tão surtado assim...

A sala se irrompeu em risadas enquanto eu olhava para ela pedindo desculpas. Ia ser difícil daqui para frente ser um cara meio "safado" como antigamente com ela... Eu a amava, e o medo de perdê-la era enorme.

- Desculpa _love_. Imagino que para vocês tenha sido difícil, mas sabe... Eu ainda preciso saber o que aconteceu...

Bella se arrumou na cama e me deixou sentar ao seu lado, repousando uma de suas mãos em minha coxa... Que ela aproveitava para apertar a cada segundo que Jasper começou a contar quando Mike descobriu o furo na segurança, etc...

Eu só sentia suas mãos em mim e seu corpo ao meu lado como certo. Não demorou para ela ficar molinha novamente por conta dos remédios e acabar com o rosto no meu colo. Terminei de me ajeitar na cama ao seu lado, colocando-a no vão do meu ombro, e finalmente relaxar...

**Eu estava com o meu amor nos meus braços para sempre...**

~.~.~.~.~.

Acho que mereço reviews!

Bjkas


	20. Chapter 20

Eu só sentia suas mãos em mim e seu corpo ao meu lado como certo. Não demorou para ela ficar molinha novamente por conta dos remédios e acabar com o rosto no meu colo. Terminei de me ajeitar na cama ao seu lado, colocando-a no vão do meu ombro, e finalmente relaxar...

**Eu estava com o meu amor nos meus braços para sempre...**

Sogros são pessoas bacanas, mas não quando tentam fazer de tudo para que você deixe a filha deles sozinha em um hospital lotado de maluco e médicos loucos por uma morena gostosa como a minha.

- E pela última vez digo que não saio daqui até Bella ter alta. Parece que não me entendem...

Era a qüinquagésima vez que discutíamos que iria dormir essa noite com Bella, pois eles acreditavam que de alguma forma eu não passaria a segunda noite em claro velando seu sono.

- Ai que saco! Deixem-me com o Ed e vão para o hotel. – Bella nem abriu os olhos para soltar seus impropérios e calar todos ao seu redor.

Claro que eu não deixei barato e comecei a fazer minha dancinha da vitória o que me rendeu um tapa na coxa e alguns murmúrios dela.

- Se continuar a se mexer, mando você embora também. – _Não tá mais aqui quem se balançou._

- Isso são modos de falar com seus pais Isabella Brandon? – Meu sogro me olhou como se fosse responsável pela súbita falta de educação da filha dele, e a minha cara era de puro: "Você nem imagina o que ela fala quando estamos sozinhos..."

- Ahhhh pai, desculpa... Mas é sério... Deixem-me aqui com o Ed e vão descansar, amanhã eu saio daqui, ok?

- Bom... Vamos para a casa nova então e amanhã voltamos. Edward?

- Sim senhor Brandon.

- Você está em condições mesmo de ficar com Isabella mais uma noite?

- Quantas forem necessário senhor... Para o resto de nossas vidas. – Me curvei sobre Bella lhe dando um beijo na testa enquanto meu sogro apenas balançava a cabeça e era escoltado por Alice e Jasper.

Enfim nós dois em um quarto. Ok, eu sei que não deveria estar pensando em nada disso, que tinha prometido não ser mais safadão e coisa e tal, mas Bella deixando sobre minha perna e se roçando na minha coxa, não era uma coisa fácil de ignorar.

- _Love... _Assim... Você está dodói, sabe.

- Sei sim... Tô carente também serve? – E lá estava suas mãos acariciando levianamente a única parte do meu corpo que não entendia que estávamos em um hospital.

Sério... Preciso domesticar o "rapaz", pois foi só Bella passar a mão sobre minha calça e ele estava pronto para ela. _Traidor de uma figa!_

- E eu sinto que você me quer também...

- Então – Tentei me esquivar daquela suave mãozinha e estabelecer um ambiente calmo e normal para que ela descansasse.

Assim que me mexia, Bella fez um biquinho e sua testa se retesou, logo escutei seu murmúrio "Ai" e meu coração se apertou.

- O que houve? O que você tá sentindo?

- Dor! – Ela fez uma mesura qualquer com a mão e eu novamente estava ao seu lado.

- Diz pra mim onde dói? - Bella abriu os olhos e manteve o biquinho.

Logo percebi... Eu tinha caído em sua armadilha novamente. _Shit! _Ela conseguiu me dominar naquilo que eu era mestre.

- Dói aqui. – Ela tocou os lábios e eu imediatamente cobri com os meus.

- Aqui. – Ela apontou o pescoço e mais uma vez eu a beijei, sentindo sua outra mão já alisando meu pau.

- _Caralho Bella...Tô tentando respeitar seu machucado e o hospital... Mas...Ahhhh. – _Ela simplesmente apertou meu pau sobre a calça e deixou aqueles lábios molhados contra minha orelha.

- _Fuck me Edward! _

- _Fuck me Edward! _

- _Fuck me Edward! _

E mesmo se eu quisesse voltar a ser um SIR, nesse momento eu era o maior filho da puta, fodedor da face da Terra, e eu era pau mandado da minha gostosa.

Deixei Bella deitada sobre a cama ainda fazendo careta, enquanto me serpenteava sobre seu corpo. Com todo tato do mundo para que ela não sentisse meu peso ou qualquer outra coisa sobre o ferimento da cintura, me posicionei ao final da cama e senti seus olhos sobre mim.

- Provocou né? Agora vai ter que engolir caladinha...

_Impressão ou minha gostosinha tremeu de antecipação? Ou seria medo?_

Em minha mente flashes do que tinha acontecido com James sobre seu corpo me invadiram e não pude deixar de transparecer aquilo, até sentir sua mão sobre meu cabelo.

- É exatamente por isso que preciso de você...

E ali estava a paixão necessária para que eu a tivesse calmamente e desejosamente.

Deixei minhas mãos percorrerem seu corpo suavemente, enquanto depositava suaves beijos em sua pele em brasa. Bella estava apreensiva e eu sabia que isso precisava ser feito do jeito certo.

- _Abra as pernas amor... Até onde fique confortável._

Eu precisava saber o que ela agüentaria com aquele ferimento que ainda estava longe de cicatrizar.

Tão logo eu obtive sua abertura, mergulhei sem dó na minha grutinha, sorvendo todo meu néctar precioso. Bella gemia baixinho segurando em meu cabelo, alternando entre puxadas fortes e fracas, praticamente me direcionando sobre seu corpo.

Não deixei de massageá-la nos seios, que estavam mais duros e empinados, chegando a me deixar até desconfiado que seu corpo estivesse sobre algumas mudanças.

_Seria possível? Claro... Eu raríssimas vezes utilizei camisinha com ela... Era mais que possível... Era..._

- Ahhhh Edward...

Bella gemeu mais alto e eu tinha certeza que se alguém passou no corredor naquele instante tinha plena certeza que fazíamos arte ali dentro.

Não demorou para eu sentir sua carne se contraindo e sugando cada vez mais minha língua em seu interior enquanto seu mel escorria pelos meus lábios, me deixando mais louco ainda.

- _Tá deliciosa... Tão apertadinha..._

- Vem cá vem... – Bella me chamou fazendo manha e no segundo seguinte, ouvimos passos em frente à porta.

Imediatamente me coloquei na frente dela enquanto ela se arrumou, ainda que gemendo por ter que se mexer rapidamente, sobre meu colo e fingir que dormia.

A porta abriu e por ela o mesmo médico que havia me dado a boa notícia, entrou. Fiz um "Shiu" para ele com o dedo sobre os lábios e ele assentiu.

- Como está a nossa Bella? – Que mane nossa?

- Minha. – Senti Bella me beliscar no momento em que disse isso. Lembrei instantaneamente do louco.

- Desculpe doutor, mas acabamos de passar por uma situação estressante e esses sinônimos de "posse" são meio incontroversos ainda.

Vi que seu semblante melhorou assim como o do médico. Anotei mentalmente de me punir mais tarde por agir como um retardado, louco, psicótico com o médico que havia salvo _minha_ mulher. E definitivamente, eu precisava me livrar dessa mania besta de "minha", claro que basicamente...Casando com ela_._

- Tudo bem senhor Cullen, entendo sua preocupação. Fiquei inteirado sobre os acontecimentos antes do ferimento da senhorita Brandon. Passei aqui para realmente conferir a cicatrização e ver sua condição.

Fiz o melhor que eu podia e lentamente fui escorregando da cama, deixando-a livre para que o doutor a examinasse. Bella que eu sabia muito bem que estava acordada, ainda mais após ter gozado esplendorosamente na minha boca, fez um movimento de gatinha se espreguiçando que me deixou bobo.

- Er... Ed?

Cheguei próximo a ela e a beijei na testa, enquanto ela mantinha a encenação da gatinha manhosa que acordava procurando seu macho predador.

- Oi amor, acorda só um pouquinho, o médico quer lhe ver. – Fiquei fazendo cafuné em sue cabelo, enquanto ela mantinha a pose e sorria para o doutor.

- Obrigada doutor. Obrigada por salvar minha vida. – Sim, eu estava me corroendo por dentro ao vê-la sorrindo para o médico, que claro, correspondia entusiasmado demais pro meu gosto.

- _Love? _– Bella se lembrou que eu estava ali ao seu lado. – Você não precisa descansar mais um pouco? – Ok?! Eu estava sendo birrento, medroso e ciumento, mas poxa?! Mal me livro de um gavião aparece outro?

- Desculpe passei apenas para saber como estava o ferimento e já vou deixar prescrito alguns medicamentos para a dor, caso a senhorita tenha algum problema, caso contrário, assino a alta amanhã mesmo, ok?

Eu sei... Eu sei, estava fazendo careta para o médico que salvou minha mulher, mas foda-se, ele estava a comendo com os olhos. _Será que ele não sentia o cheiro de sexo no ar não? Porra..._

O médico continuou tateando minha mulher e eu ali ao seu lado em pé, disfarçando o máximo possível a sensação de ciúmes doentio que crescia em mim. Isso era negativo demais para que eu carregasse comigo... e o culpado disso seria julgado e por mim, trancafiado para sempre.

Perdido em meus remorsos não reparei na saída do médico bolha, só acordando com um tapa leve da minha deusa.

- Ai... Na boca do estômago mesmo?

- Que ataque de bobeira foi esse sobre o médico?

- Er... – Eu ia dizer o que?

- Então SIR Cullen...

- Já disse que não gosto de ouvir você me chamando assim... – Me empenhei sobre seu corpo serpenteando sobre ela, deixando todo o peso na minha perna direita, evitando que seu lado esquerdo sentisse qualquer coisa, e logo atacando seu pescoço com minha língua.

- ... Sabe, prefiro você assim... Menos neurótico acha que consegue voltar a ser assim?

Eu sabia que ela tinha percebido que eu estava longe do meu normal, mas tudo que aconteceu nesse meio tempo tinha me feito ver o quanto eu me importava e a amava.

- Você não pode imaginar o quanto sofri...

- Shiu! Não quero me lembrar de nada de ontem... Então faça que hoje seja melhor que ontem de alguma forma...

A beijei com intensidade, porém com a dúvida se ela havia esquecido também do meu pedido de casamento, mas eu sabia de uma coisa que podia fazer para que ela lembrasse.

_- Eu preciso de você minha gatinha..._

_- E eu de você dentro de mim agora!_

Estávamos brincando de "O mestre mandou" novamente ou era impressão minha que Bella tinha ficado ninfomaníaca de vez?

Ela foi virando seu corpo lentamente até que me deixasse as suas costas. Meu corpo reagiu instintivamente a sua movimentação lenta sobre meu pau. Bella se roçava sobre ele com desejo e delicadeza.

- _Você terá que ser silencioso..._

_-_ Como se eu tivesse gemido da ultima vez... – Ela era abusada demais.

Não demorou para que ela desse um jeito de jogar sua perna sobre a minha e eu a penetrei com delicadeza. Minha vontade era puxar sua cintura mesmo de ladinho e a movimentar com força, deixando que meu corpo limpasse qualquer resquício do passado.

Bella gemia baixinho, às vezes me deixando louco apenas com sua respiração entre os dentes.

-_Deliciosa... _

As estocadas passaram a ser em um ritmo mais lento, porém profundo e logo senti Bella puxando minha mão em sua boca e me chupando os dedos.

Não fazia noção de quão delicioso isso era... Meu corpo reagiu instantaneamente a sua língua e logo que ela começou a pompoar no meu pau eu queria gritar realmente.

- _Você. _– Mordi sua nuca levemente.

_- Me. – _Deixei que ela me mastigasse.

_- Deixa. _– Lambi sua orelha e senti que ela já estava perto demais

_- _LOUCO/A_. - _Acabamos falando alto demais no momento em que gozamos juntos.

Era maravilhoso estar dentro dela novamente, com a certeza de que tudo estava muito bem.

- Eu te amo Edward Cullen.

- E eu amo você Isabella Brandon.

Em meio a alguns suspiros, eu a abracei com cuidado, deixando-me dentro dela.

Não demorou para ouvirmos novamente pessoas paradas a frente da porta.

- _Sua vez de dormir. –_ Bella me sussurrou, enquanto eu puxava o lençol para nos cobrirmos.

Assim que me movimentei para sair dela, senti sua mão em minha bunda me segurando contra ela.

- _Fique... Não quero te perder..._

E com essas palavras a porta se abriu e eu fechei meus olhos imersos em quanto tudo aquilo era bom demais.

Não demorou para a enfermeira, entrar e sair, aplicando o remédio de Bella, que ressonava como se dormindo estivesse. Assim que a porta fechara, senti um aperto em meu pau.

_- Quero mais..._

E não precisou de um segundo pedido para que eu me movimentasse dentro dela novamente.

~.~.~.~.~.

N/A: Desculpem a demora, mas como contei em Corpus e vocês SÃO lindos e leram lá, já sabem o pq da demora.. então.. Que tal deixarem reviews e eu volto antes do ano novo com mais capitulos?

Bjkas


	21. Chapter 21

_- Quero mais..._

E não precisou de um segundo pedido para que eu me movimentasse dentro dela novamente.

Só existia um motivo pelo qual estava colaborando com Bella nessa sua sandice de me fazer fodê-la de hora em hora: Eu adorava isso mais que ela.

Eu amo minha mulher virginal, deliciosa, apertadinha, molhadinha, arrebitada, escultural, enfim, ela é maravilhosa: Uma deusa do Olimpo em minhas mãos e língua.

Embora Bella fizesse todos os movimentos mais sacanas para conseguir que eu a fodesse imediatamente, me segurei o quanto pude sabendo que aquele furo verteria em sangue com um pouco mais de pressão que eu exercesse em seus quadris.

Ela não fazia noção do que havia sido vê-la baleada, perdendo sangue e consciência, e também eu não conseguiria contar-lhe, o que me sobrava? Fodê-la com o melhor que eu podia... Dedo e língua, não morro a mingua.

Já passava das três da madrugada quando os remédios começaram a fazer efeito e a deixaram "mole" no sentido psicológico, já que o físico eu cuidara bem.

Deitado ao seu lado, comecei a acarinhá-la levemente nos cabelos, deixando que seu rosto ficasse sobre meu peitoral e sua respiração seguisse a minha.

- Você precisar deixar o remédio fazer efeito, dona teimosa.

- Sabe, preferia quando você não sabia nada sobre mim... E me jogava pelos banheiros da vida.

- Podemos providenciar isso, mas assim que a senhorita se restabelecer.

- EêÊê... Isso nãoooooo vaiiiiiiii demorrrrrrar naaaaaaada.

Ela era linda com sono ou sem sono, mas confesso que seguirei o riso para não vê-la nervosa comigo. A boca mole, o corpo todo aninhado em mim, tive a certeza que ela era a mulher que busquei a vida inteira, sem saber.

Eu não conseguiria dormir sem senti-la em mim nunca mais, e para isso precisaria providenciar alguns acertos com meus sogros. Ainda não era hora de falar que Bella enfrentaria um tribunal, ficaria cara a cara com aquele sádico e ainda corríamos o risco de vê-lo sair ileso por tudo.

Bella se mexia muito sobre mim talvez por conta de um pesadelo, lentamente eu a afagava dizendo que tudo ficaria bem e ela voltava a ressonar tranquilamente.

Dormi por alguns minutos ou talvez uma ou duas horas, até que às seis e meia da manhã a enfermeira carrancuda que Bella odiara entrou no quarto com outros remédios.

Mexi-me para deixá-la na cama, uma vez que a enfermeira me olhou negativamente por me ver sem camisa e com Bella enrolada em meu corpo, apenas com o braço direito – onde estava agulha – para trás.

Bella abriu os olhos e percebi que algo estava errado, ela colocava a mão na boca e voltava a fechar os olhos, no mínimo uma tontura por ficar tanto tempo deitada.

- Ed?

- Diz _Love..._

- O que houve com o... – Eu sabia que ela diria seu nome com valentia e heroísmo dignos de sua atitude, mas eu não conseguiria escutar.

- Nem fale o nome dele... Ele será nosso Voldemort, Esqueleto, Macaco Louco, Coringa, Stringoi...

- Já entendi! Chega de atazanar a vida dos vilões... – Bella sorria e eu sabia que aquela pergunta não ficaria só ali. Uma hora ela teria que saber de tudo, mas não agora... não já.

Bella me olhava sem piscar e eu sabia que ela deveria estar confabulando mil e um problemas para que eu falasse o que tinha acontecido com aquele crápula. Cheguei perto dela para tirá-la daqueles pensamentos no momento em que meu celular tocou.

_Quem pode me ligar a essa hora? _

Arrependi-me no momento em que vi o visor do Sidekick. Bella me olhou e eu sussurrei que era minha mãe, me afastando para a longa conversa.

- Pronto!

- Pronto Edward? Espero que esteja pronto mesmo, estou chegando nesse país de merda no final de semana e teremos que conversar seriamente.

- Bom dia para você também dona Elizabeth...

- Como você acha que está meu dia? Sou noticiada pelos tablóides britânicos que meu filho esteve em risco por conta da Brandon bastardinha.

- Menos...

- Menos o quê? Ela é bastardinha sim. Todos sabem que só por isso ela foi adotada.

- NÃO. FALE. ASSIM. DA. MINHA. MULHER.

- Cresça e apareça Edward. Estou chegando para resolver suas bagunças novamente... Acidente Diplomático não é nada bom para nossa imagem.

- EU NÃO VIVO DESSA PORRA! Não apareça na minha vida!

- Não tem escolha, ainda sou sua mãe.

- Posso muito bem me esquecer disso.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO... Nada lhe dá direito de falar assim com sua mãe, me respeite.

- Então respeite a mulher da minha vida.

- Eu dou e eu tiro rápido Edward...

- E eu posso viver muito bem sem... E quer saber de mais? Passar bem dona Elizabeth, lembranças a minha irmã...

Desliguei aquele celular querendo arremessá-lo na parede. Encostei-me à porta daquele quarto, rezando que Bella não houvesse ouvido uma só palavra, mas pelo que a conhecia, viriam mais perguntas pela frente.

A enfermeira ainda estava sobre seu corpo, analisando seu ferimento que de longe parecia estar em processo de cicatrização, uma ótima notícia pelo menos.

- Ai!

Bella gemeu e meu celular voltou a tocar. Apertei o "end" e corri ao seu lado. Ela estava com a testa enviesada e a boca repuxada.

- O que houve? Onde dói? Senhora, por favor, com cuidado, ela está dolorida.

A enfermeira se limitou a olhar para Bella e me encarar com raiva, ainda resmungando algumas palavras que captei apenas flash: "devia me agradecer", "ligação", "filho ingrato". É realmente eu devia agradecê-la, por não ter deixado Bella ouvir minha ligação...

Não demorou para que ela saísse do quarto nos deixando a sós, ou seja, deixando dona Bella com a língua coçando. Ela abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes apenas me encarando, até que resolveu desembuchar...

- O que houve com sua mãe? Vi que ficou nervoso...

Eu sabia que não demoraria a Bella perceber que minha mãe não era como a dela... Mas agora não seria o momento de trazer mais problemas entre nós e sim de nos resolvermos.

- É... Ela viu tudo que houve... Está preocupada, mas amanhã já passou. – Eu não conseguia olhar para ela e mentir, era demais para mim não poder compartilhar que eu tinha uma _vaca _ao invés de uma mãe.

- Ed?

- Oi _Delícia_...

- O que houve?

- Não consigo esconder nada de você não é? Essas coisas de acidentes diplomáticos não são bem vistos sabe?

- Que diplomático o que? Não houve acidente nenhum com você...

- Houve sim baby... Com você! Esqueceu que naquele dia do restaurante eu oficializei estar com você... Isso já torna tudo um acidente.

- Nossa uma boa explicação para mim: Acidente!

Eu poderia lidar com toda essa merda sem envolvê-la, mas ela era persistente em querer se envolver. _Absurda _se achar um acidente, oras!

Minha vontade era calar sua boca com a minha e dar umas boas palmadas ou ainda uma surra com meu pau bem duro contra sua bunda, mas no momento em que ia reagir dessa forma, batidas na porta intervieram a seu favor.

- Entre! – Bella disse mais rápido do que nunca, demonstrando que nossa conversa havia apenas começado.

- Como estamos hoje? Dormimos bem?

- Bem até demais doutor. – Sabia que eu era o "culpado" pela boa noite de sono, mas não quis me vangloriar...

- Então podemos ver como está esse ferimento para assinar sua alta médica?

- Sim, é o que mais quero... Sair correndo daqui.

- Ei, ninguém aqui disse sair correndo senhorita Swan.

- Senhora, doutor, senhora. – Mais uma vez aquele médicuzinho dava em cima da minha garota. Já não bastavam loucos, bêbados, minha mãe... Agora eu tinha um "santo" para competir...

- Modos Edward. – Ela diz "modos", vou ensinar os bons modos de antigamente quando a engasgar com meu pau na boquinha... hunpf!

- Eu entendo seu posicionamento Sir Cullen, deve ter sido muito difícil ver sua noiva debilitada.

Ei! O cara foi bacana, compreendeu finalmente que ao menor gemido de Bella que não fosse provocado por meu corpo, boca, língua ou dedo, me causava um sofrimento sem igual...

O médico examinava Bella enquanto eu pensava no que iria fazer daqui para frente. A ameaça que eu sabia que seria cumprida pela dona Elizabeth estava para se concretizar, e de maneira alguma eu colocaria Bella nesse campo de batalhar.

Eu tinha meus investimentos, além da banda que iria trocar com Alice, tinha investido em dois promissores reality shows que Simon havia me indicado. Um sobre música e outro sobre dança. Eram apenas contratos com uma nova empresa "Endemol" e se desse certo, era lucro garantido.

Havia casas espalhadas pelos continentes em meu nome e por mais que ela me deserdasse isso já era meu. Enfim, de todas as barganhas que Elizabeth poderia me fazer, a que mais eu sentiria seria se ela me afastasse de Alfred...

Ainda estava pensando em mim, quando vi a mão daquele médico tocando a cintura da minha esposa, meu sangue subiu e por pouco não o espanquei. Bella me controlou apenas com um duro olhar.

Enquanto ela se ajeitava feliz e contente, perguntei ao médico tudo sobre sua cicatrização, movimentos possíveis, medicamentos e curativos.

- Mas é apenas isso, nada de pomada?

- Apenas a anestésica que tenho utilizado, facilita seus movimentos e ela não sente dor alguma. – _Esse era o segredo então..._

Quase tudo pronto e a cena seguinte me fez pensar mil vezes antes de gargalhar e lembrar que ela era muito louca quando queria. Bella levantou da cama apenas com o avental do hospital que deixava toda sua bunda de fora.

Ela era minha mulher e eu faria questão de deixar isso claro para o médico se ele estivesse olhando-a com cobiça, mas ali, eram dois homens vendo um belo rabo...

- Qual é???? Nunca viram uma bunda antes? Vai Edward se mexe!

_Impossível não amá-la..._

- Ela é sempre assim?

- Pior... Hoje até que está calma... Remédios bons doutor, lhe procuro quando ela voltar a surtar...

- Entendo, ela lembra minha ex... Terminamos quando ela descobriu que eu a dopava em meados da TPM.

- Boa idéia... Receita-me um bom aí...

Ficamos conversando sobre os efeitos da TPM, quando me dei conta que Bella estava demorando no banheiro.

O médico foi bipado e logo em seguida me aproximei da porta do banheiro...

_- Filha da puta! Caralho! Vai se fuder! Que dor do inferno! - _Ela tem uma boquinha linda, não acham?

De uma coisa eu estava certo: não abriria mão dessa mulher nunca mais. Bella me ensinou tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo, que nada nesse mundo me afasta dela.

Um título? Casado.

Herança? Eu farei a minha.

Sobrenome? Adoto o dela.

Irei até o inferno se essa mulher me pedir isso e, agora eu precisava beijá-la e tê-la em meus braços para todo o sempre.

Passei a mão no celular: Alice, a salvação.

- Mas já sentiu minha falta?

- Seguinte o Jasper está do seu lado?

-Lógico, estamos na casa nova.

- Diga em voz alta: Vaca Louca na América. – Ouvi Alice repetindo e Jasper gritando, enquanto ela colocava em viva voz.

- TÁ FALANDO SÉRIO BROW?

- Como nunca! está atrás de mim... Segura as pontas, vou voltar ao hotel com Bella. Ela está pirada, querendo conhecê-la e já a ofendeu...

- Ok! Cullen, vou dizer a meus pais que você está levando Bella para um descanso nas montanhas, eles entenderão... Mas...

- Jasper, você sabe onde está a grana da banda, ensine toda a agenda dela e Alice, eu fico com a loja e com Bella em segurança... Quando a barra estiver limpa, eu ligo...

- Se cuida irmão...

– Isso mesmo cunhadinho...

- Obrigado, vocês são minha família agora.

Desliguei o celular sabendo o peso daquelas palavras, afinal ainda ecoava a raiva que senti ao escutar minha "ex" mãe falar mal da minha mulher.

**NOC NOC**

- Oi?

- _Love? _Tudo bem aí?

- Tudo Ed... Tudo.

Suas palavras duras me feriam mais por saber as escolhas que eu estava fazendo naquele minuto, mas em momento algum pensei em retroceder.

Talvez não seja fácil pensar no quão bruto, mal agradecido e mesquinho estou sendo ao abandonar minha mãe, mas eu sabia que no fundo, Elizabeth não era minha mãe biológica. Ela apenas era detentora do título de mulher do meu pai... O bastardo de toda aquela história, no fundo era eu... E algo me dizia que os pais de Bella sabiam da verdade e era esse o medo da _vaca_.

Bella me tirou dos meus pensamentos com apenas um sorriso, após abrir a porta do banheiro. Eu a queria mais que nunca em meus braços.

- Vamos para casa?

- Qual delas? – Bella caiu na gargalhada enquanto eu tentava entender a graça na sua pergunta. Achei melhor começar a revelar alguns segredinhos que me pertenciam. O que envolve Alice e Jasper fica para a estória deles...

- Tive uma idéia.

- Eu também. Vou ligar para Alic..

- NÃO! Que tal eu cuidando de você por mais uns dias?

- Ah não! Permanecer no hospital está fora de cogitação Ed...

- E alguém aqui falou em hospital _gata?_

**!YEY!**

Levantei em um pulo do sofá quando minha menina moleca deu seu gritinho levantando os braços.

- TOPO, mas e a faculdade?

- Bella... As aulas já começaram mesmo... Hoje é quarta-feira... Segunda começamos. Essa é a nossa semana de "saco cheio".

- E está cheio mesmo?

- Para você baby... Sempre.

Abracei-a suavemente e logo a beijei como tanto queria. Precisei me conter para que não a fodesse novamente, naquele quarto de hospital, e mais uma vez meus pensamentos foram impedidos por um pigarrear rente à porta.

A enfermeira mal humorada e uma equipe de limpeza que já estava a postos, apenas aguardando a saída da minha "paciente".

Bella estava agitada ao meu lado. Sua mão descansava no meu bolso traseiro do jeans, e algumas vezes, bem... Várias vezes, eu a sentia apalpando enquanto falava.

- E meus pais? Como vamos fazer com eles?

- Falei com Alice...

Bella me olhou e naquele momento eu precisei respirar fundo e não dizer, o quanto Alice era responsável por todo nosso relacionamento fogoso, bondoso e abastado de sexo. Eu começaria no mínimo com: _meu amor, você não imagina o que a puta da sua irmã me ensinou... _E pronto! Tudo entraria pelo cano... Não que eu estivesse ofendendo Alice, longe disso, mas aquela pequena era fogosa em excesso e eu tinha até medo de imaginar como Jasper se mantinha em pé...

- Você vai me pedir em casamento de novo? – Bella me tirou da minha comédia mental, onde Jasper corria de Alice que queria sempre mais...

- Ué... Uma vez só não basta não? – Ela se virou em um tremendo e gigantesco bico!

- _Love... _Relaxa o próximo pedido... Você vai se lembrar para sempre.

Eu tinha uma idéia de como seria o pedido ideal, e eu estaria ajoelhado quando o fizesse, pena que não seria uma coisa muito agradável de se fazer em um restaurante... Bem, para nós seria, mas acho que os outros freqüentadores não iriam gostar muito de terem seu _farfalle caprese _servido com gemidos...

- Para onde vamos? – Bella me tirou mais uma vez dos pensamentos bem convencionais sobre um pedido adequado de casamento e eu soube por suas mordidas nos lábios que a curiosidade estava falando alto.

- Você vai ver quando chegarmos lá...

- Adorava quando você estava todo melindrado... – E dava para entendê-la? Uma hora odeia meu lado Sir, no outro adora... O bom é saber que ambos me pertencem.

- _Baby... _Você nunca sabe o que quer...

Saímos do hospital e logo vários fotógrafos dispararam sobre nós. Fiquei com receio que Bella fosse agarrada ou mesmo que alguém relasse nela, mas meus medos não foram pior que ver novamente ela ficando pálida e desfalecendo na minha frente.

- Bandos de urubus, não conseguem ver que ela está passando mal...

- Ed.... Eu.... – Bella estava ofegando muito e nada de recobrar a consciência, vindo a desmaiar novamente em meus braços.

- _Respira... Respira Bella, por mim, por nós._

Consegui que alguns paparazzi ajudassem abrindo caminho até a SUV que havia pedido para Mike deixar pronta para mim. Essa era blindada e daqui até o processo seria o carro que Bella utilizaria, para sua melhor segurança. Um motorista de confiança de Mike e Tyler estava na direção.

James por ser ex - qualquer coisa das forças armadas dos Estados Unidos iria para um julgamento com crivo de júri, porém defendido por um advogado que os militares pagariam, e óbvio que ele não estava em uma prisão normal, estava com seus iguais em alguma base secreta.

Bella ainda iria à presença daquele crápula e eu estaria lá por ela, com ou sem título, com ou sem mãe. Olhei para meu lado e Bella estava começando a acordar.

- _Baby... _Preciso te dizer, você se jogando nos meus braços é sempre bom sabia?

- Besta! Eu passo mal e você faz charme?

- Ué...

- Onde estamos? – Havia dado ordens para que o motorista nos conduzisse para qualquer lugar sem direção para evitar sermos seguidos por aqueles loucos.

- Próximos do nosso destino já...

O motorista estacionou em frente ao antigo hotel de Bella e eu a olhei boquiaberta, não acreditando onde estávamos.

- Aqui? – Não lá... Mas era tão linda assim...

- Porque não?

- Mas meu pai não fechou a conta? – Bobinha...

- A sua _love..._

- O QUÊ?

Bella ainda estava boquiaberta a constatar que estávamos no mesmo hotel e que eu tinha um quarto aqui. Eu estava começando meus passos de lhe contar tudo que havia feito para tê-la, afinal entre nós não poderiam existir mais segredos e eu sabia que ela iria surtar com alguns.

O paspalho do gerente veio babando entregar-lhe flores e me dar à chave. Esperei alguns segundos apenas para que ele conseguisse fazer a pose de bom homem e a puxei em direção aos elevadores. Não estava afim de mais fotos e muito menos de incômodos. Já havia informado que ninguém estava autorizado a nos atrapalhar, e esse ninguém incluía a senhora minha quase ex-mãe.

A porta do elevador se fechou e Bella puxou minha mão, fazendo com que eu a encarasse.

- O que é isso tudo? Explica-me, por favor...

- Você já vai ver...

Algumas coisas daqui para frente deveriam mudar. Óbvio que manteria um dos seguranças sempre com Bella, pelo menos enquanto meu dinheiro durasse, mas tão longo os rendimentos chegassem, eu lhe daria tudo do bom e do melhor como ela merece. A faculdade já estava garantida e seu seguro almoço mais ainda, faltavam alguns detalhes...

- Estou sem calcinha sabia? – Ela era louca de me dizer algo assim só agora?

Meu corpo imediatamente reagiu a sua provocação praticamente explodindo o botão da minha calça e minha mão voou no botão de emergência daquele elevador _maldito_.

- _Baby... Demorou muito para me contar._

Deixei que minhas mãos sentissem aquela pele lisa e perfeita, enquanto minha boca percorria cada dente e minha língua buscasse a sua em uma dança frenética. Bella gemeu alto e claro, fazendo com que minhas mãos buscassem a abertura ideal daquela buceta deliciosa.

- Caralho Bella... Está pingando isso aqui e você não me avisa? – Fui obrigado a deixá-la mais deliciosa para mim, circulando seu clitóris com meu dedão enquanto um dos meus dedos estocava lentamente. Desci meu corpo, novamente entre suas pernas.

- _Baby... Abra as pernas..._

Não demorou para Bella arquear suas pernas me deixando cara a cara com aquele botão intumescido que gritava me pedindo para chupá-lo. Puxei sua perna sobre meu ombro e a fodi maravilhosamente bem...

Pelo menos a moleza em seu corpo e os gemidos assim me deixou pensar...

- _Vai gata... mastiga meu dedo... Daqui a pouco é meu pau aí..._

Não demorou a Bella começar a pompoar no meu dedo e aquele clitóris ficar enorme. Seu corpo distribuiu espasmos e logo recebi aquele jorro do meu mel favorito.

- Porra love... O melhor gosto! Sempre!

Levantei lentamente e Bella me puxou pelos cabelos, mordendo meus lábios em seguida e me beijando. Ela estava escaldante e eu sabia que sua buceta ainda queria mais, da forma que mordiscava meus dedos ainda.

- _Baby... _Também queria ficar nesse elevador para sempre, mas precisamos soltá-lo antes que os bombeiros cheguem...

- Engraçadinho... – Ela repousou a cabeça em meu ombro e eu liberei o elevador. Assim que paramos no mesmo andar de antigamente, Bella me olhou.

- Vai me dizer que alugou o mesmo apartamento Sir?

- Não querida, esse já é meu há tempos...

- Não me diz que...

- Sim...

- Não!

- Então... Não digo mais nada.

Abri a porta gargalhando por ver seu rostinho lindo tentando entender que eu estive sempre ao seu lado...

- Então... Você sempre esteve aqui?

- Não! Só depois que você me deu seu nome falso e vim aqui lhe procurar e ninguém me disse sobre você, resolvi me instalar para te achar.

Percebi que ela estava juntando os pontos e naquele momento meu pau ainda latejava desejando seu corpo. Isso não daria para ser simples, na cama e gostosinho, teria que ser _Ed-fucking-way _de sempre.

Tirei seu vestido enquanto ela ainda pensava nas coisas, não que ela fosse loira ou algo assim, mas existia muita informação ali... E eu não queria perder tempo explicando que eu não era a _porra_ de um perseguidor tarado... Era apenas o tarado particular dela.

Comecei a beijar seus pés, sua panturrilha, subindo um rastro de língua pela sua coxa. Parei em sua cintura e analisei seu machucado... Eu poderia ter evitado isso... "Minha culpa" e logo depois beijei o local levemente.

Bella começou a respirar pausadamente e a se arrepiar quando passei a beijar seu ventre, barriga, colo e parar com maestria sobre seu mamilo. Um beijo seguido da minha língua sugando seu seio e ela estava em meus braços gemendo em segundos. Senti que todos os pensamentos foram varridos quando consegui movimentá-la em direção a parede. Precisava escorá-la.

- C_aralho Ed... _– Bella estava entregue e eu sentia as movimentações de seu corpo buscando que eu lhe desse mais prazer.

_- _Diz _Love... – _Beijei seu pescoço deixando que meus dentes raspassem seu maxilar e minha língua acalmasse a pele irritada.

- Eu...

- Diz _Love _o que você quer que eu faça com você? Diz...

- Preciso... Você... Em... Mim. – Bella agarrou meu cabelo, puxando minha boca para a sua.

Não esperei um segundo pedido e a coloquei contra a parede, erguendo sua perna e colocando apenas a cabecinha. Bella tentou mastigar meu pau, trazendo seu corpo contra o meu.

- _Não ainda honey..._

Tirei meu pau e comecei a provocá-la com uma estocada funda e tirava-o totalmente.

Não demorou muito para que minha _ninfetinha _surtasse, puxando meu cabelo contra ela e mordendo meus lábios. Passei a estocadas leves e profundas, aumentando algumas vezes o vai e vem sem deixar que sua boca ou mesmo seu mamilo ficasse em minha língua alternadamente.

- É minha caralho... – A peguei de jeito, quando ela começou a dar sinais que estava pronta para gozar. Bella soltava pequenos miados que me lembravam o porquê eu gostava tanto de fodê-la assim...

- _Ai._

Bella gemeu e era diferente. Olhei para baixo e meu dedo mindinho esbarrara em seu curativo. _Fuck__! Fiz merda! Mas que caralho... ótimo Edward... fode com o corpo da tua mulher mesmo!_

Para mim tinha acabado o encanto. Bella estava machucada e eu ao invés de respeitá-la, estava aqui, saciando minhas vontades de macho fodedor no corpo da minha mulher... Eu era um animal e precisava de conserto.

- Não seja louco... Me fode logo, caralho...

Olhei para Bella e seus olhos estavam repletos de luxúria e paixão, me preenchendo de algo que até estar em seus braços eu não sabia que existia.

_Amor_

Agarrei Bella contra meu corpo e voltei a fundir nossos corpos em um. Não demorou e ela começou a gemer alto, prestes a gozar maravilhosamente, fazendo com que meu corpo a acompanhasse.

- S_hit baby... _Isso...

- _Deliciosa senhora Cullen... Muito apertadinha e minha... Isso... Cavalga... Fode gostoso!_

Em meio aos gemidos, sussurros, espasmos e orgasmos de Bella, meu corpo jorrou, preenchendo aquele corpo com meu sêmen. Ela estava esgotada contra meu pescoço e seu cheiro me inebriando novamente. Não demorou e meu pau estava duro novamente dentro do seu corpo.

Eu tomaria Bella quantas vezes fossem possíveis para definitivamente nos pertencermos.

- _Isso é bom demais..._

- Agüenta mais _Love? – _Bella assentiu e eu a tomei em meus braços, levando-a para o banheiro.

- Banho? – Ela me olhou sorridente.

- De gato, serve?

- Só se ele usar a patinha...

- Vai ser bom!

E abri a torneira da banheira em meio aos beijos sedutores que minha mulher me dava.

~.~.~.~.~.

N/A: Antes de mais nada UM FODÁSTICO ANO NOVO PARA VOCÊS!!!!!

Minhas calcinheiras e cuequeiros queridos.. Que em 2010 vocês: percam a vergonha, deixem mais reviews e apreciem mais sem moderação!

Bjkas!!


	22. Chapter 22

- Vai ser bom!

E abri a torneira da banheira em meio aos beijos sedutores que minha mulher me dava.

Puta merda!

Estava mais que difícil me controlar e não comer Bella de todas as formas e maneira que o KamaSutra ensinava, porém um gemido apenas e sabia que ela sentia dor.

- Melhor pararmos aqui...

- Aqui onde? – Ela voltou a me beijar e roçar seu corpo contra o meu, que já respondia aos estímulos desnecessários dela, afinal, apenas seu cheiro já me excitava.

- Doidinha! – Cobri sua boca com a minha e logo me distanciei.

- NÃO!

- Bella, você ainda está se recuperando...

- Meu corpo sim, mas e meu coração? – E ali eu soube que Bella era mais que minha, na verdade eu pertencia a ela.

Meu corpo reagiu no automático e logo estava com minha boca serpenteando seu corpo, deixando que meus dedos a enlouquecesse. Sem a ajudinha milagrosa de Jasper com certeza não passaria de quatro ejaculações, então precisava poupá-las.

Bella gemia contra meu ouvido e a cada sussurro dela eu tinha mais certeza: Tá no inferno? Abraça o capeta!

- Me fode delicia... Me faz tua mulher...

Meu pau já latejava de tesão com suas palavras e sem pensar nas conseqüências de seu esforço a prensei na pia de mármore e a penetrei em uma só estocada.

- Sente isso gostosa... Duro por você... Vou te foder tanto que não vai esquecer...

- Isso Ed... Fuck!

Não demorou e passamos de sussurros e gemidos para altos e claros gritos.

- EU. TE. AMO. PORRA!

- CASE-SE. COMIGO.

- SIMMMMMMMMM - Em meio ao sim que Bella gritava, eu chorei assim que gozei.

Abraçado em seu corpo, deixei que Bella se ensaboasse e se banhasse como precisava. Tratei de não fazer mais nada com medo que aquele maldito curativo saísse antes do tempo e ela acabasse sentindo dor.

Por mil vezes ela tentou me puxar para sua ducha e por mil e uma eu conseguia escapar.

Ela não conseguia entender que acima do meu desejo que só aumentava por ela, também existia o remorso, a dor e a sensação de que eu também fui culpado por aquele tiro. Era para mim aquela bala e não para ela.

Por vezes esperei que Bella se virasse e saísse correndo daquele banheiro sabendo que eu era co-responsável por seu machucado. Talvez ela ainda estivesse em choque com tudo... Ou talvez eu estivesse adquirindo um pouco das suas nóias e loucuras, afinal não bastava um "rei morto", agora eu precisaria lidar com uma "rainha ensandecida".

Fuck! Estou virando um gay! Preciso comer minha mulher e afastar de vez todos os problemas que nos cercam.

- Ed? – Sua voz saiu com um misto de rouquidão com sussurro e meu pau imediatamente respondeu ao seu chamado.

Mordisquei meus lábios assim que nossos olhares se cruzaram, Bella exalava tesão e desejo, e a mim apenas restou autocontrole, já que ela empinou sua bunda e espalmou suas mãos no azulejo.

Caralho! O cara lá de cima me ama e ama que eu foda minha mulher!

Meu corpo se moveu antes que meu cérebro tivesse noção do que acontecia e logo eu estava colado às costas de Bella. Sua pele ardia contra meu corpo e eu apenas senti o calor que ela exalava.

Deixei que meus dedos a excitasse em cada célula magnífica de seu corpo. Bella gemia a cada toque desavisado e se arrepiava toda.

Media sua excitação pelos batimentos frenéticos de seu coração, principalmente no momento em que decidi fazer amor, abrindo lentamente suas pernas e deixando que meus dedos massageassem a parte interna de sua coxa.

Bella prendeu sua respiração no momento em que colei minha boca a sua nuca. Talvez fosse meu hálito contra sua pele ou ainda o fato do meu pau roçar descontroladamente naquele rabo delicioso, mas enfim, eu sabia, seu corpo era mais ligado ao meu do que eu imaginava.

- Sabe que eu adoro seu rabo?

Bella soltou a respiração e voltou a prendê-la à medida que rebolou levemente sobre meu pau. Eu ainda não havia sequer penetrado-a e já sentia seu mel escorrendo pelas coxas.

- Adoro sentir sua buceta piscando junto com seu rabo me esperando... – E sem esperar por seus gemidos enfiei meus dedos, deixando que aquele calor de seu corpo misturado com o mel que escorria, cobrisse-os.

- Ed-ward...

- Meu nome Love... Só seu...

Mordiscando sua orelha, comecei a espalhar sua umidade por todo seu vale... Primeiro carreguei para aquele rabinho delicioso uma grande quantidade daquele mel. Com cuidado eu roçava meu pau e Bella gemia, no mesmo momento em que sua buceta quase explodia de prazer. Ela praticamente mastigava meus dedos e comecei a me perguntar o que ela queria para explodir de vez...

- Conta para mim o que você quer baby...

- Não...

Fuck! Comecei a dar-lhe o melhor tratamento "Ed-dedos-hard" e óbvio que ela não conseguiu resistir, empinando ainda mais a bunda deliciosa contra mim, enquanto escorava-se nos azulejos.

- Conta baby...

Ela estava resistindo a todo custo, e se tem uma coisa que meu pau adora é cú doce... E que doce!

Bella provocava mesmo não querendo. Um murmúrio e sabia que ela estava mordendo os lábios me deixando com imaginação sobre como ela faria com meu pau na mão...

Fuck Again! Puxei seus cabelos para trás enrolando-os na mão. Sua cabeça encostou-se a meu ombro enquanto eu ainda mantinha meus dedos friccionando seu clitóris mais que inchado.

Dei uma lambida em sua bochecha e suguei seus lábios, deixando-os mais rosados ainda. Sua boca entreaberta estava mais que sedutora e imediatamente tive vontade de possuí-la, embora a brincadeira estivesse maravilhosa, eu precisaria urgentemente do seu corpo.

- Fala! – Eu precisava como macho, saber o que ela queria de mim... Estava louco para ouvi-la gritando: "Me fode, me pega de jeito..." Algo que me faria esquecer seu machucado e não ser mais tão delicado.

- Sou sua...

- Não. - Fala logo Isabella... – Caralho! Agora que eu a deixo falar que me quer fodendo ela sem parar...

- N-nã-não... – Comecei a esquecer das resoluções de bom moço, agarrando seu seio e mordendo seu pescoço, deixando uma marca bonita... É minha!

- Estou sendo bonzinho... Última chance Isabella...

E a resposta que escutei: sua bunda contra meu pau e um gemido conquistador.

- PORRAAAAAA!

Sem pensar, puxei sua perna deixando um vão gostoso. Soltei seus cabelos que caíram como um manto sobre suas costas, enquanto Bella escorava ainda mais contra os azulejos e eu a penetrei.

Foi uma explosão de prazer que quase gozei assim que a fodi.

- Fuck! Rabo delicioso Bella!

Lembrei de seu machucado no momento em que minhas mãos foram contornar sua cintura para estabelecer o ritmo frenético de estocadas.

Ao invés disso, passei minha mão na sua frente, brincando pesadamente com seu clitóris já inchado...

As estocadas eram controladas e fundas, e quando Bella tentava se mover, eu sentia que gozaria imediatamente e a empurrava mais contra a parede, enquanto sua perna foi escorregando contra a minha e eu me curvei sobre suas costas.

Bella continuava a se curvar enquanto minha língua sugava cada gota d'água que sobrava em suas costas...

- Porra Bella! Caralho que delicia...

- Isso Ed...

Não demorou a sentir sua carne me expulsando daquele rabo, prova constante que ela estava próxima a gozar alucinadamente. Seu clitóris vibrou e então ela gemeu "Como eu te amo Ed" e eu me derramei dentro dela.

Meu corpo tombou cansado sobre o seu e voltei a acariciar seus cabelos caídos. Era uma mistura de gozo, água, tesão, suor que eu já não me reconhecia no meio disso tudo.

Bella devia estar incomodada com a situação e começou a se levantar. Eu não estava pronto para ficar sem ela e a simples mudança, fez com que meu pau voltasse a sentir que estava em um lugar mais que agradável.

Parei-a com as mãos contra o azulejo novamente, enquanto minha boca foi direta e reta em sua nuca. Eu queria deixar marcas de amor, paixão ou simplesmente provas do tesão louco que ela me deixava.

Tudo que não tive com Tânia ou qualquer outra, Bella me dava em dobro. Agora era minha vez de recompensá-la...

- Ainda não falou o que você quer baby... Estou esperando.  
Bella gemeu novamente e eu cheguei à conclusão que estava na hora do banho dela: O banho de língua que ela havia me pedido.

Reabri o chuveiro, deixando que a água morna cobrisse nossos corpos. Bella estava com a respiração entrecortada e o coração parecia que sairia para se encontrar com o meu.

Afastei-me de Bella, deixando que meu pau saísse do seu rabo e antes de sentir qualquer pontinha de saudades, a coloquei contra o azulejo gelado e cobri sua boca com a minha.

Era exatamente o que eu queria: perder-me em seu corpo, até perder os sentidos ou sequer lembrar quem eu era.

Queria decorar cada canto do seu rosto, pescoço e orelha, enquanto Bella se mantinha em pé com curto, já que tive que escorá-la com meu joelho, sentindo toda a umidade que escorria dela.

Quando senti que ela estava mais firme, serpenteei pelo seu corpo deixando um rastro de incêndio em cada lambida e chupada que lhe dava. Seu corpo parecia um caramelo, derretendo em minha boca e me deixando novamente duro e pronto para tê-la.

Comecei a estimulá-la e não demorou a senti seu clitóris voltando a se inchar. Eu perderia minha vida para dar prazer para Bella. Eu só preciso da sua voz em meu coração para gozar.

Meu corpo pertencia a Isabella e ela nem imagina o tamanho de seu poder sobre mim. Uma só pergunta e eu seria capaz de chorar em seus braços pedindo perdão por ter escondido tantas coisas dela...

Não que eu fosse um idiota de contar o que escondo, mas ainda sim ela saberia que eu escondo coisas dela.

Não demorou a sentir meus dedos serem esmagados por sua carne e dedilhar com gosto aquele botãozinho mais que pulsante...

- Edward caralho... Assim eu...

- Você o que Love? Pelo que me lembre... Não me disse o que quer, então... Faço tudo...

Sabe aquela hora que você quer dizer: Casa, comida, roupa lavada? Para mim seria: Foda, comida e sua buceta molhada sempre, Isabella. Topa?

Desci pelo seu corpo com minha língua sentindo cada parte de sua pele, depositando beijos cálidos até chegar naquela grutinha deliciosa.

Seu mel escorria e eu não demorei a abocanhar tudo que ela tinha para me oferecer, deixando minha língua provocá-la, ora afundando em sua carne, ora lambendo a superfície pulsante.

Sem demoras, Bella começou a escorrer pelo azulejo amolecida. Além do cansaço de gozar, ainda tinha seu machucado.

Eu precisaria me lembrar que ela estava em recuperação e não à toa para ser comida deliciosamente.

Coloquei minha mão por trás do seu joelho e a ergui em meus braços em direção da cama.

Bella me olhou aturdida e eu não entendi qual era o problema: afinal o que ela queria? Sofá? Cadeira? Mesa de leitura? Copa?

- Pode ser aqui mesmo?

- Claro, onde mais você me levaria? – Respondo que a levaria para o backstage do show? Não, talvez um banheiro de avião... Pensando melhor, talvez a mesa do restaurante... Ou ainda quem sabe, transaríamos no alto do letreiro de Hollywood...

É... É isso, próxima parada eu levaria Bella para fazermos amor sob o letreiro de Hollywood...

Enquanto não podíamos ir até lá, deixei que Bella ficasse esticada cuidadosamente sobre a cama e me concentrei em cuidar de cada parte de seu corpo.

Comecei pelos seus pés, lambendo e mordiscando cada dedo, passando a língua no peito branco e subindo por sua panturrilha, magra, porém delineada por saltos.

Sua coxa era um convite para que minha boca deixasse várias provas do meu amor por ela, ou será que ela veria como marcação de território?

Enfim, seja o que ela pensasse, eu beijei, alisei e chupei com gosto suas coxas, deixando que meus dedos pressionassem sua pele preparando-a para em seguida me receber.

Bella estava com as pernas semi abertas, na medida para que eu desse um rasante.

Assim que mergulhei em seu grelinho, Bella se contorceu e gemeu, me fazendo parar e olhar para ela. Linda, virginal e com as bochechas mais rosadas que nunca.

Voltei ao meu paraíso agora com mais paciência, deixei que minha língua desse pequenas batidinhas em seu clitóris inchado, enquanto Bella puxava meus cabelos devido ao tesão.  
Comecei a investir em cada mínimo espaço, usando os dedos para separar cada lábio e deixar que eu o chupasse, sugando cada centímetro de sua pele deliciosa.

Seu cheiro me inebriava, seu gosto me encantava e acima de tudo, ela me deixa louco. Continuava a chupar cada pedaço gostoso até sentir que ela estava prestes a gozar.

Rapidamente me afastei e a olhei. Seus olhos estavam preenchidos pela luxuria, enquanto suas mãos agarradas ao lençol já estavam brancas de tamanha pressão que ela exercia. Sua boca se abriu e seus olhos me encararam:

- COMO ASSIM? Por que parou?

- Ainda não Love...

Não assim... Não já...

Joguei-me com delicadeza sobre seu corpo, deixando meu pau entre suas pernas se refestelando no que sobrara de mel, enquanto deixei nossas línguas se encontrarem.

Queria que ela sentisse seu gosto através da minha boca, sentisse quão deliciosa ela é.

Nossas mãos brincavam sossegadas por nossos corpos e embora eu quisesse chegar lá, resolvi curtir cada segundo ao lado da minha deusa até que ela me dissesse o que queria que eu fizesse com ela.

- Você ainda não me disse o que quer e estou ficando bem impaciente.

- Você ainda duvida do que quero? Eu só quero você meu amor!

Como se ela soubesse o que dizer para me deixar mais louco ainda, Bella me solta uma pérola dessas???

Oh fucking shit!

- O tempo todo era só isso?

- E você se acha pouco assim?

Nem pouco nem muito, na medida para satisfazê-la. Obriguei sua boca a abrigar a minha com brutalidade, enquanto eu me aninhava em seu corpo. Queria puxá-la para meu colo e fazê-la quicar em meu pau absurdamente, mas lembrei de seu machucado...

- Ed...

Aquilo foi um convite ou intimação? Foda-se respondi como eu sabia.

Em meio ao seu gemido em minha orelha, eu a estoquei. Porra! Tive que me segurar para não gozar assim que senti o quão molhadinha ela estava novamente...

Caralho, comendo e aprendendo, Bella era impossível de tão gostosa.

Segurei suas mãos sobre sua cabeça e comecei a estocá-la com vigor. O vai e vem era frenético e Bella abaixou os olhos para meu corpo.

- Olha pra mim... Vou te comer toda hoje Love...

- Isso Ed... Sou sua...

Tchim! E a ficha caiu!

OMG! O que eu estava fazendo com a minha mulher?

Ela estava dolorida, no mínimo ferida ainda e, eu estava agindo como um animal sobre seu corpinho...

E Bella se mexeu... Fuck!

Meu pau praticamente gritou comigo, para que eu continuasse e eu fiz o que pude. Passei a me concentrar em seus seios enquanto mantinha um ritmo lento e sutil, algo para fazer com que nossos corpos sentissem um ao outro bem mais profundamente.

Peguei a mão de Bella e a coloquei sobre meu coração sem nem pensar...

- Quero que sinta como fico quando te dou prazer...

E imediatamente comecei a mexer em seu clitóris enquanto aumentava o vai e vem. Mantive o ritmo até que Bella começou a pompoar em meu pau e me instigando a mais com aquelas duas jabuticabas me encarando.

Meu coração deu um salto e o corpo de Bella respondeu praticamente mastigando meu pau, fazendo com que eu gozasse no momento exato em que ela gemia e gozava também.

- EU. TE. AMO. PORRRRRRA!

Foi o que eu consegui falar com a maior educação e delicadeza que tive por toda minha vida.

Meu corpo tombou sobre o dela e Bella respirava com leveza. Ela estava mais que cansada e eu tinha de concordar, tínhamos feito uma maratona.

Deitei ao seu lado e a trouxe para meu peito. Comecei beijando sua testa e logo escutei seu ressonar conhecido...

Meu amor ronca...

Não consegui pregar os olhos pensando no que seria nossa vida daqui para frente, como ela reagiria com todas as coisas que eu precisava contar para ela?

Começaria com um básico: Love, adoro a cor azul em você e eu sabia que você era uma Brandon assim que saiu da boate...

Acho que precisaria de mais artifícios para conseguir que ela não me batesse e saísse correndo como a mimadinha que era.

Ou ainda, poderia ser mais delicado: Baby... Sua irmã me ajudou a te dominar na cama, mente e coração...

Bom para isso eu precisaria deixá-la sob mim e quase gozando, afinal ela não sairia de mim ou conseguiria fugir antes de gozar...

Mas de uma coisa eu tinha absolutamente certeza, ela não me deixaria ao saber que minha "vaca-amada-mãe" lhe chama de bastardinha, afinal eu contaria que o bastardo inglório era, na verdade, eu.

Nada me tirava isso da cabeça, e a cada minuto eu sabia que estava certo. Eu sempre tive o espírito aventureiro do meu pai, nunca a vontade de poder e riqueza da minha mãe. Bella estaria comigo para realizar minhas vontades?

- O que você diria se eu lhe convidasse para conhecer os Estados Unidos dentro de um carro?

- Talvez dissesse sim, provavelmente um não... Mas por que pergunta?

Conto que eu era louco para transar em plenas cataratas do Niágara? Ou abro o jogo de uma vez: Baby, fiquei louco para foder sem parar no volvo...

Nenhuma das idéias era de fato o motivo para a minha súbita vontade louca de sumir com Bella daqui. Meu medo era: James solto.

Uma parte do meu ser sabia que essa possibilidade não estava longe...

- Fala comigo.

- Love, love. O que quer que eu diga?

- Que tal toda a verdade? Sinto que uma hora terei várias surpresas desagradáveis e que elas estão todas sobre seus ombros nesse momento.

- Hummmm...

Disfarce... Isso... Eu precisaria virar Batman para essa mulher não descobrir toda a verdade... Bella me encarava e eu já estava sentindo as pernas amolecerem...

Caralho! Eu não posso ser fraco! Resista! Ô tentação...

- Tô começando a me irritar sabe... Acho que vou embora e deixo você pensando com seus botões... – Obrigado senhor! Bella havia me dado a chance de escapar ileso.

- Absurda! Vai ter ataque de mimada de novo é?

- Vou sim...

Seus olhos se estreitaram e antes que eu percebesse o que se passava, Bella estava sobre meu corpo.

Seus lábios apertados, uma ruguinha singela na testa e os olhos espremidos, só significam uma coisa: FODEU!

Ela começou a rebolar sobre meu colo, deixando que meu pau ficasse raspando em seu grelinho. Imediatamente o traidor bateu continência para a "Marechal" e eu já estava em suas mãos.

- Onde diabos estão nossas algemas? Nessas horas elas seriam um bom jeito de obter informações...

- Anda vendo muita televisão, "benzinho"... – Nessas horas o cinismo é a melhor arma...

- Hummm... Então eu sei como te fazer falar direitinho...

Momento: Chamem Jasper ou Alice para me salvarem, por favor!

Eu juro que no momento seguinte eu queria não ser homem. Uma bunda praticamente no meu nariz e eu não consegui sequer me mexer. Bella sabia ser sedutora quando queria, ainda mais quando subiu novamente em meu corpo, deixando seus seios praticamente a minha boca. Sem me segurar, comecei a lambê-los e assim que tentei agarrá-los, senti minhas mãos presas.

- E agora vamos ao interrogatório...

FUCK! EU PRECISO DE UM ADVOGADO.

Comecei a rezar e perceber que nessas horas eu não sou homem, sou um rato. Meu coração pulsava freneticamente com suas palavras.

No final eu sabia: Ela não me perdoaria e fugiria de mim como das outras vezes.

- Cada vez que eu sentir que você foi sincero, ganha um presente... – Um beijo avassalador me deixou com a cabeça em nuvens, mas me perguntava o que aconteceria quando eu mentisse...

- E? – Seus olhos se estreitaram e o lábio curvou-se... Eu tava na merda!

- E senhor Cullen... Se eu sentir que está mentindo, vou me distanciado, até ir embora desse quarto e da sua vida para sempre.

E meu coração parou de pulsar. Tudo estava contra mim: se falo a verdade ela vai embora e se mentir, vai embora também.

- Posso começar?

- N-não...

- É só não mentir baby...

Coração voltou a bater, agora com mais medo que outra coisa. De duas, uma: Só dependeria de mim o jeito com que Bella iria embora.

- Primeira pergunta: Por que não foi com Jasper? Seria nosso primeiro encontro...

Putaquemepariu! Começamos bem... Não podia perguntar qual era minha cor favorita não? Ou ainda o tamanho da cueca boxer?

- Eu tinha uma vagabunda que chamava de namorada na época e não achei certo traí-la.

- Boa resposta love...

E eu relaxei no momento em que Bella se debruçou sobre mim e me beijou. Era arredio, até mesmo vulgar o beijo, mas me deixou um louco excitadoo, ainda mais quando ela passou a me masturbar.

- Ahhh Isabella...

- Próxima.

Respirei fundo e soltei o ar. A próxima poderia colocar tudo a perder.

- Quando você descobriu que a Bella da balada era a Isabella Brandon?

CARALHOOOOOOO! - Respira, inspira, respira... Pensa animal, pensa...

- Er... Bem... Acho que...

- Diz Ed...

- Quando sua irmã lhe levou de mim...

- Ah tá... Tud... O QUÊ???????????????????????????????

Seus olhos se abriram em chamas e eu me arrependi imediatamente. Ela estava ensandecida com isso? Pensa então na armação do sex shop... Ela vai parar na China enquanto eu ainda estarei amarrado a essa cama.

Senti que ela se mexeu sobre meu corpo e comecei a...  
Puta que pariu, que chupada do caralho...

- Porra Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh

- TÔ VENDO QUE ISSO FOI LONGE DEMAIS!

Esse era o castigo? OMG! Papai do céu MEEEE ama! Fato!

- E eu não sei o quanto vou agüentar...

Eu via que ela estava nervosa, com raiva, mas diferente das outras vezes que eu a via insegura e magoada, agora ela estava vingativa. Ela me amava e eu sentia isso em cada célula de seu corpo.

Eu já não tinha mais dúvidas, BELLA definitivamente é a mulher da minha vida, nos bons e nos...

- Sir Edward Cullen, o senhor está proibido de gozar por hoje!

- Definitivamente: TÔ FUDIDO!

... Maus momentos!!

~.~.~.~.~.

N/A: Antes de mais nada UM FODÁSTICO 2010 PARA VOCÊS!!!!!

Espero que agora vocês comentem mais... tenham menos vergonha e sejam mais felizes...

São meus sinceros votos à todos..

Bjkas


	23. Chapter 23 Certo

- Sir Edward Cullen, o senhor está proibido de gozar por hoje!

- Definitivamente: TÔ FUDIDO!

Eu não sabia se rezava, assoviava ou cantava o hino "Deus Salve a Rainha", enquanto Bella simplesmente me provava o quão perigosa seria comigo e minhas respostas.

- _Love_? Não podemos apenas sentar e conversar?

- E você simplesmente me agarrar, me beijar e me deixar louca para não responder minhas perguntas?

- Algo assim...

- Néééé – Não!

Eu precisaria de um esquadrão da polícia para me defender das próximas perguntas que eu sabia que começariam a ficar drásticas, porém a cada segundo que se passava, entendia que Bella estava na verdade se refestelando sozinha em meu corpo.

Ela já havia descido e se roçado a vontade em minha coxa enquanto chupava meu pau como um picolé da sua preferência. Eu já não tinha mais condições de pensar em nada que não fosse sua bucetinha piscando contra meu corpo e no seu gozo me invadindo as papilas gustativas.

- Neném... Vem cá, me deixa lamber você um pouquinho? Tô com a boca seca já!

- Calado! Já que está tão confiante assim: próxima pergunta.

- Não bebê, não precisamos disso... Solta minhas mãos e te faço ver as respostas com apenas meus dedos... Vem baby.

- Proposta tentadora por demais, mas não obrigada! Agora... Por que você tem um quarto alugado ao lado do meu antigo?

- Fácil! Porque queria estar mais perto de você a cada segundo... Como um viciado que não consegue se manter longe da sua droga.

- Hum delicia...

Senti Bella se encaixar suavemente em meu pau, comprimindo-o e me deixando mais que louco. Era humanamente impossível não gozar com ela pompoando meu pau como uma gata profissional.

- _Continua assim gata... Vou te melar todinha._

Eu e minha boca gigantesca!

Bella fugiu como uma gatinha acuada e rapidamente se pos em meus pés.

- Estamos tentando ter algo sério aqui, e você fica me chamando com esse pau ereto aí!

- Pois é baby, um só desse e te faço louca... Pensa se fosse ele e toda a minha mão?

- Chega! Não vou mais escutar suas promessas e ameaças...

- Baby love... A hora que eu te ameaçar, você vai tremer e gozar todinha para mim. Então relaxa, por enquanto você está no seu joguinho.

Bella abriu a boca, mas não saiu nenhuma palavra, exceto um gemido audível por todo o hotel.

_Filha da puta_... Se masturbando na minha frente e com o meu corpo pedindo pelo dela... _Fuck Isabella!_

- Nesse jogo podem jogar dois _love..._

- Não ouse Isabella Brandon Cullen...

Ela tirou os dedos e os levou a boca apenas me olhando profundamente enquanto eu suspirei pesadamente.

_Fuck! Não tem nada mais excitante que sua mulher se masturbando para você!_

Seu corpo serpenteou sobre o meu e a única coisa coerente que eu consegui dizer saiu entre miados: Beije-me, por favor.

Bella praticamente me lambeu o rosto todo, enquanto eu sentia sua umidade contra meu pau que agora latejava de vontade de fodê-la de quatro nessa cama imensa.

- Solta o gatão aqui solta deusa... Vai ver o paraíso com direito a estrelinhas tão rápido...

- Chega de palhaçada: Qual o número da sua cueca?

Respirei aliviado, pois sabia que não tardava e ela perguntaria do crápula nojento.

- Baby você é tão safada quanto eu e ainda não sabe o tamanho?

- Só sei medir em língua e palmos Ed...

Ela passou a língua suavemente pelos lábios e meu pau se endureceu novamente...

- _Fuck Isabella!_ Acha que vai manter a consistência se ficar nesse jogo de endurece e derrete por muito tempo? Sou como cerveja e sorvete, não posso perder a refrigeração nunca, porra!

- Ah é? E já tá vazando gás?

- Não baby, é porra mesmo!

Bella novamente vociferou sobre meu pau, tomando-o em sua mão e massageando minhas bolas até que eu suplicasse por algum carinho extra... _como eu faria agorinha mesmo.._

- Vai neném... Deixa eu esporrar nesses peitinhos deixa?

Seu olhar incendiou ainda mais meu corpo e no momento exato que minha cabeça já visualizava aqueles peitinhos apertando meu pau, algo molhado meu atingiu.

- _Fuck baby!_

Bella sugava com maestria enquanto voltava a massagear minhas bolas, deslizando seu dedo...

- Opa!!! Fio terra não paixão! Pode tirar a mãozinha da minha bunda gata... O tarado por rabo aqui sou eu!

- Então pare de gracinhas, senão a próxima vez te amarro de costas!

- E perder todo o mastro para sua pole dance? Essa eu quero ver!

Seu rosnado foi baixo, mas eu soube que tinha cruzado os limites entre: tarado amarrado quase surrado e o namorado folgado que adora uma boa foda!

- Próxima pergunta!

Sua voz ecoou pelo quarto e eu comecei a ficar apreensivo novamente: _Seria agora?_

- Você saiu com alguém alem de mim nesse ultimo mês?

_Ufa!_

- Bella deixa de ser louca: Acha que esse merdinha funcionaria com outra que não fosse você? Baby, amor de xana! Bate-gama! E te digo, meu pau é apaixonado por você!

Eu vi seu sorriso se estender pelo seu rosto todo e soube que estava no caminho certo para que ela me deixasse gozar como um louco sobre ela.

Bella veio simplesmente sobre meu rosto e o que vi me deixo mais maluco que nunca: seu mel vertia como uma cachoeira e eu fiquei louco.

- Puta merda Bells... Ia me deixar perder isso?

Comecei a lambê-la com desejo, por vezes sugando-lhe as carnes, fazendo com que ela arfasse e quase sentasse literalmente sobre minha boca.

Não demorou e eu senti minha língua sendo sugada por aquela bucetinha e Bella gemesse como nunca. _Ela gozou na minha boca_, enquanto controlava o quanto eu entrava em seu corpo com a minha dura língua.

Assim que ela se contentou, se afastou novamente e sentou-se atrás do meu pau, deixando-o sentir o calor que saia de sua carne.

- Hummmm muito bom gozar, não acha Ed?

- PORRRRAAAAA se acho... E eu ganho isso quando?

- Quando me contar tudo que eu quero saber...

_Fuck! Isso vai demorar muito e eu não sei se vou agüentar!_

- Então juro: me pergunta sobre o tamanho das minhas roupas novamente gata, porque se eu não sentir você em mim vou enlouquecer.

- Adoro muito tudo isso!

- Má!

- Gostoso!

- Deliciosa!

- Tesão!

- Porra Bella me deixa te foder gostoso... Estou ficando louco.

- E é assim que eu gosto de você, louco de tesão.

- Conta para mim conta... Está louca para eu gozar gostoso nesse teu rabinho contra aquela pia do banheiro não está?

Seus olhos ganharam um ar repleto do luxuria enquanto seus lábios se verteram em sua boca. _Ela queria mais que tudo..._

- _Fuck Edward Cullen_, odeio você e sua boca suja!

Bella se jogou sobre meu corpo e logo nossas línguas se encontraram ávidas uma pela outra.

Ela me deixa louco sem nem precisar estar nela.

Não demorou para ela se afastar buscando ar enquanto seus dedos deslizavam pelo meu cabelo, me causando arrepios e suspiros.

- Casa comigo love...

- Esqueceu que quem faz as perguntas aqui sou eu?

- Não esqueci não, mas eu já disse que te amo hoje?

- Já Ed, e agora chega, vamos voltar ao meu joguinho...

- E eu que achei que você não sabia blefar... Tsc..Tsc...Tsc... Eu é que sou o santo nessa história toda...

- Santo do pau oco não é?

- Oco o caralho! Deixa-me por ele gostoso nesse rabo que você vai ver o oco rapidinho...

- Hum delícia!

Estávamos à vontade com nossos joguinhos particulares e eu começava a pensar que isso iria perdurar para sempre nessa minha nova vida de casado...

- Ed?

- Eu _honey..._

- O que houve com James?

A brincadeira estava boa demais para ser verdade. Vi em seus olhos que ela esperava nada menos que a verdade e não, eu não tinha a menor intenção de dizer que ele poderia estar andando por esse hotel nesse exato momento.

Bella me encarava enquanto passei a apurar os prós e os contras dela simplesmente saber a verdade. Podia ver que embora ela fosse mais forte que eu nesse sentido, não teria duvidas que isso irá abalar suas estruturas, no momento em que soubesse que James tinha conseguido se livrar por ser um ex-CIA.

Continuei imerso em meus pensamentos sobre isso enquanto Bella começou a se arrumar sobre meu corpo.

Suas mãos tomaram meu rosto entre elas e ela me encarou.

- Sabe que estava brincando sobre ir embora não é? Eu não consigo viver sem você, mas preciso saber de todas as verdades.

- Então me pergunte outra coisa baby, pois esta, não estou pronto para falar.

Uma bufada e eu sabia! Ela estava mais que brava comigo.

- _Love?_

Bella havia se deitado contra meu peitoral, suas lágrimas já escorriam entre minha pele e eu só ficava em duvida de como fazer para que ela parasse de chorar assim...

- Sabe que no dia em que vi você na boate, tinha acreditado que estava louco ao ver um anjo na minha frente?

Ela nem ao menos se mexeu, mas senti que começara a diminuir as lágrimas que agora deixavam meu peito ensopado.

- Você nem imagina o quanto Jasper me fez andar por Port Angeles atrás de vocês... Irmãs Brandon...

Ainda nada dela sequer parar de chorar ou levantar a cabeça para me olhar... Eu me sentia como um livro aberto sem ter as pessoas certas para ler.

- Baby, é sério... Eu fiquei louco quando vi você naquele avião...

Senti que ela se mexeu e rapidamente senti sua mão passando pela minha... Ela desamarrou em segundos meu pulso.

_Droga!_ Eu não sabia que era sério assim. Ela havia desistido de me "castigar", mas eu não tinha desistido de contar-lhe a verdade... Bem, em partes, ainda não tinha condições de contar sobre James.

- Meu Deus Bella, eu gozei noites a fio pensando na nossa transa do avião... Jasper achou que eu iria enlouquecer.

Um misero guincho que me lembrou de longe algo como uma risadinha, me fez entender que ela estava prestando atenção no que falava e estava gostando.

Aos pouco fui tocando carinhosamente seus cabelos, penteando-os sobre meu corpo, porém sentia que as lágrimas não haviam cessado ainda.

- Você nem sabe o quão feliz fiquei quando te vi na boate aquele dia... Nossa me senti como um pinto no lixo... Não bebê, não que você fosse o lixo... Ai caralho, não consigo dizer uma coisa coerente.

Um dedo seu no meu lábio e soube que ela tinha entendido o que eu quis dizer, ou pelo menos era o que eu queria.

- Continuo com essas minhas baboseiras?

Seu dedo se moveu para cima e para baixo, enquanto escutei-a fungando como uma linda criança.

- Então tá!

Pensei em tudo que eu quis que ela soubesse e o que não soubesse, e de alguma forma ilusória, achei que se transformasse em alguma coisa mais engraçada seria menos doloroso.

- Você não sonhou quando me viu na frente da loja! Eu fui até lá e sai correndo para deixar você louca...

Senti sua mão acariciar meu peitoral e...

AU! Ela arrancou o filho único de mãe solteira de pelo que eu tenho no começo do peito.

Ainda com o peitoral dolorido, senti que ela estava se acalmando e em meio à solucinhos continuei a me entregar de bandeja.

- Amei ver sua cara quando a louca do sex shop te cantou... Eu estava atrás do balcão.

AUUUUUUUU!

Vou ficar sem os pelos desse jeito...

- Escuta... eu te amo, mas tenho pouco pelo, escolhe outra coisa pra puxar tá!

Seu dedo se movimentou em um não silencioso e eu comecei a temer pela minha pequena "vasta" mata atlântica do peito... De duas uma: acabo com os pelos do peito sem precisar de cera quente ou fico sem minha mulher...

- Bom... Vamos maneirar, puxar vale, só não vale arrancar, combinado?

E o dedinho se movimentou em um sim.

_Ufa! Abaixo o desmatamento._

- Eu fico duro só de lembrar eu te fodendo no quarto ao lado e seus pais ouvindo nosso gemido...

Senti sua boca abrindo sobre meu peito e uma mordida que mais se assemelhou a um chupão me deixou louco.

Bella sentiu que novamente meu pau estava duro e pulsando contra seu ventre, portanto, se ajeitou, deixando-o bem encostado ao seu grelinho que estava ensopado.

Tentei me mexer com ela sobre mim, para que só a cabecinha entrasse, mas ela voltou a puxar meus pelos.

- AUUUUUUUUUU AUUUUUUUUU. Doeu!

Senti que havia um território do tamanho do Brasil havia sido desmatado no meu peito e quase deixei uma lágrima escorrer.

- Qual é o problema de eu gostar de te foder hein? Puta merda, sabe quanto tempo vai demorar a crescer esse seu cobertozinho de pelo? Depois não reclama não!

Senti que ela sorriu com o rosto ainda sob meu peito.

Queria tomá-la em minhas mãos e dizer todas essas coisas olhando para ela, mas percebi que seria melhor deixá-la me olhar quando estivesse pronta para me perguntar novamente sobre James...

Sim, ela o faria, até saber o que eu escondia.

- Onde parei??

Ela fez com a mão um sinalzinho característico de foda...

- Ah é... Fodas... _Love, _foram tantas boas não? Pensa: quantos casais podem se orgulhar em terem fodido em uma boate, um avião, na universidade, no anfiteatro, na coxia do anfiteatro, no carro, no hotel, no elevador, no futton, na cama, no banheiro, na pia, na banheira, no... vai me ajuda, tem mais lugares que esqueci?

- Uhum...

Sua voz saiu como um grunhido e eu comecei a contar nos dedos...

- Ah é, no show de boas vindas aos calouros... Hummm que mais, vamos lá Bells, sua boquinha é quente e sedosa para ficar fechada, me ajuda nessa...

- No... no... Restaurante.

- Verdade! Puta merda, aquela vez foi gostosa demais não foi amor? Sua irmã na nossa frente e eu te dedilhando em plena mesa do Mr. Chow. Pensa na cara do garçom quando nos encontrou, foi maravilhoso saber que todos ali a queriam e só eu a tenho aqui comigo.

- Uhum...

- Eu não sei o que fazer se você um dia se for...

Eu precisa que Bella soubesse como eu me sentia sem ela. A menor ameaça possível de ela me deixar ou de acontecer qualquer coisa com ela, e meu estomago se embrulhava imediatamente.

Bella simplesmente me olhou com os olhos marejados ainda. Seus lábios eram uma linha tênue entre o sorriso e o descontentamento e eu não sabia o que tinha feito para ficarem assim

- _Love?_

- Todas foram fodas? - Sua voz saiu entrecortada e rouca.

Eu não sabia o que responder muito menos o que era gostaria de ouvir, pois era certo que eu caminhava em uma corda bamba de proporções astronômicas.

- Não?

Bella simplesmente tombou seu rosto e elevou o sorriso. _Eu estava na direção certa_, embora sentisse que estava me esquecendo de algo...

- Por que não?

_Shit!_

- Porque por muitas vezes fizemos **amor**. Eu queria dizer que foram todas, mas você sabe...

Seu rosto se iluminou com um sorriso maravilhoso e imediatamente nossas bocas se colaram em uma dança sinuosa de nossas línguas.

Bella estava voraz por algo que ela sempre teria: Meu amor por ela.

Não posso dizer que me sentia o cara mais feliz do mundo por tê-la ali daquela forma, deixando meu corpo aceso para ela, pois sabia que ainda viriam muitos interrogatórios como esse que eu tentava me livrar.

Minha mão buscou sua bunda deliciosa e a encaixou perfeitamente sobre meu corpo. Com meu pau roçando novamente seu grelinho e nossas bocas sem se desgrudar.

Quando senti que ela se afastava por ar, a enlacei novamente em meus braços.

Sem pensar, puxei sua nuca enlaçando seu cabelo na minha mão e deixando seu pescoço livre para mim, para minha boca ávida por sua língua.

Nossos corpos compactuaram pela nossa necessidade de carinho e Bella deslizou sobre meu pau, começando uma movimentação leve. Ela me cavalgava com maestria.

- Baby, você me deixa louco.

- Cala a boca que o interrogatório voltou, ninguém mandou gozar...

_Hein? _

- Tá louca Bells? Acha que eu resisto tanto assim ao seu corpo? Não percebe que sou mais que tarado por você?

O sorriso malévolo estava de volta e nunca engoli uma saliva tão dura, que desceu raspando a garganta: _ela estava mais que sexy e brava... Fuck!_

Ela jogava seu corpo contra meu pau como uma dominadora, enquanto eu me concentrava em não tomá-la com gosto, jogando-a contra todos os locais dessa suíte para batizarmos não só a cama.

- _Love?_

_- _Me responda de uma vez: O que houve com James e eu te deixo gozar deliciosamente em mim, me deixando mais louca impossível em suas mãos.

Eu sabia que ela viria com isso novamente, mas não achei que ela o faria em meio a uma deliciosa transa.

Continuei com ela sobre meu corpo e sem responder absolutamente nada. Nossos olhos não se deixaram novamente e eu sabia que ela pararia com isso no momento em que percebesse meu jogo, porém eu me antecipei.

Tombei Bella na cama e seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa.

- Esqueceu que me desamarrou _love?_

Seus suspiros foram de mal a pior e logo eu estava montado sobre ela me refestelando naqueles seios maravilhosos, enquanto Bella não soltava um gemido sequer.

Procurei em seus olhos qualquer indicio do que acontecia e encontrei foi sua boca aberta em um "O" enorme, seus olhos fixos em algo e suas mãos espalmadas sobre a cama.

- O que é isso?

- Pronto! Sou a boneca inflável perfeita para você Edward Cullen.

- Não! Para com isso!

- Não paro não! Enquanto você não confiar em mim, é isso que terá! Uma boneca inflável!

- Deixa de ser mimada e boba, sabe muito bem que se eu pudesse eu falava tudo.

- Você pode! Fala! Desembucha Cullen.

- _Cullen não bebê!Cullen não! _

Eu já não tinha pique para mais nada com essa situação. Acabei saindo de seu corpo e me sentando na ponta da cama com a cabeça entre as mãos.

O que fazer agora? Ser homem e dividir minhas angustias? Ou ser a porra de um fodido cagão?

* * *

N/A: Desculpem pela demora...

Demorei mas cheguei com caps novos e fic nova... ( dêem uma olhada no profile..) http://www(Ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5710318/1/

Fic Ciência do Sexo, altamente Emmrose e portanto, HOT.. HOT... HOT

Aguardo reviews como sempre!

Bjkas


	24. Chapter 24

O que fazer agora? Ser homem e dividir minhas angustia? Ou ser a porra de um fodido cagão?

Como contar a sua digníssima e lindíssima mulher que você havia falhado como homem ao tentar defendê-la?

Para qualquer pessoa que eu começasse a enrolar, bastaria um tapinha nas costas e um "estamos ao seu lado" para que tudo desse certo, mas com Bella não seria tão fácil.... Eu corria o risco de perdê-la.

Olhei para seus olhos amendoados e encontrei segurança. _Caralho, ela era mais forte do que eu para isso_.

_Foda-se o daqui para frente, basta o agora Cullen._

- De qualquer maneira... Tudo que eu falar não vai mudar nada que sente por mim né?

- Nada que me diga, me afastará de você Edward.

- Promete?

- Para de palhaçada e conta logo... Já não sou mais criancinha...

Era agora ou nunca. Estava na hora de contar a ela a podridão e a corrupção que existe nesse país de merda.

- Você se lembra que o vagabundo era da CIA?

- Sim.

- E você sabe que ele tem imunidade por ter defendido o ex-presidente em um tiroteio?

- Isso eu nem imaginava... - Mas para de enrolar e desembucha logo...

_Era aí que começava o perigo._

Eu sei que já tinha me feito essa pergunta alguma vez na vida, mas não custava repetir: Cullen, você é um homem ou um rato? Bem... A resposta continuava sendo: um rato!

- Enfim, é isso James não sofrerá nada pelo ataque a você por ter imunidade diplomática e eu não pude fazer nada para mudar isso.

Sua cara passou de um leve corado para um vermelho vivo e então seus olhos se crisparam.

_Fodeu! Tô na merda com essa mulher nervosa!_

- E todo esse dramalhão por isso? Você está mentindo Cullen.

- Cullen não _Love_... Sabe que odeio você me chamando assim...

- Então desembucha e conta o resto... Ele tá livre e?

- E nada... Não sabemos onde ele está e nem se está armando algo contra nós novamente.

- Só isso? Jura?

Eu tentava me manter com essa cara mal lavada de filho da puta, mas não conseguia... Eu já tinha contado à estória que criamos, mas percebia que estava longe de Bella acreditar.

_Ela amaria um assassino? Ou uma tentativa disso?_

- Sim baby Love... Sim. - Você sabe que sou um santo não é?

- Edward, seja esse santo no meio das minhas pernas e pensaremos sobre sua canonização...

- É assim que eu gosto, _love!_

Minha cabeça daria uma solução em conjunto a Alice e Jasper sobre como faria para responder as acusações e não deixar Bella sofrer com tudo isso.

James estava me enterrando em complicações por ter enfiado a mão em sua cara e eu responderia por meus atos mais tarde, antes, eu queria minha mulher ao meu lado.

Bella deslizava pelo meu corpo buscando todo o conforto que parecia ter sido negado pelas minhas próprias atitudes.

Seus braços já circulavam sobre meu corpo, fazendo com que eu conseguisse temporariamente desligar meu cérebro das merdas que havia feito. Mentir para Bella nada mais era uma conseqüência imposta por aquele ser desprezível.

Ok! Eu não sou santo, tinha quebrado duas costelas dele e até onde o advogado havia informado Jasper, lesionei sua coluna. Se eu rezava para que aquela escória ficasse tetraplégica? A cada segundo da minha vida eu rezava para isso.

Nunca fui um homem violento, longe disso, vivia para gastar o dinheiro da minha família, que já nem sabia se era minha mesmo, e nunca me importei com as mulheres, mesmo quando vi James comendo Tânia; mas naquele segundo onde as mãos de outro James haviam tocado a **minha** Bella, me senti como um homem primitivo, duelando pelo meu espaço e mulher.

- Olhe para mim, por favor...

Minha Bella estava serpenteando em meu corpo, enquanto eu estava perdido nos piores sentimentos possíveis: raiva, insegurança, medo, mas acima de tudo, amor incondicional.

- Desculpa, agora estou só para você _love._

Sua mão deslizou pelo meu peitoral e me deparei com seus olhos chocolates na mesma intensidade de quando a encarei pela primeira vez.

- Sabe que a culpa do meu amor por você ser incondicional está nesse olhar?

- Ed... – Eu apenas a olhei. - Adoro seu romantismo, mas estava querendo você em mim.

- Chamou gata?

Ela louca era inacreditável a gata indomada que eu havia criado. Sua mão percorreu meu pau sem pestanejar. De mole a duro em 1 segundo, ela estava testando meu velocímetro e eu estava amando cada vez mais essa mulher.

Sua boca percorrendo meu peitoral enquanto eu mal conseguia segurar em seus cabelos. Senti-me mole e ao mesmo tempo duro. _Estou voltando a ser um banana, que porra!_

Sua língua circulou a cabeça do meu pau e a parte banana foi dormir.

_Puta que pariu!_

Segurei seus braços e a trouxe na minha frente. Em meio aos cachos caídos sobre seu rosto, em uma cachoeira de cabelos castanhos, ela sorria marotamente.

- Virgenzinha deliciosa... Ensinei só isso é?

- Já me perguntava quando meu tarado ia chegar...

Uma mordida leve e lenta pelos lábios inferiores e eu não controlei. Jogando Bella contra a parede, levantei rapidamente e fui ao seu encontro.

- Porra, tá precisando ser fodida é?

- Sempre _love..._

Percorri sua nuca com a minha boca, enquanto afastava suas pernas com meu joelho. Meu pau roçava aquela bunda deliciosa enquanto Bella praticamente ofegava contra a parede.

- Estou cansado de te pegar assim... Daqui a pouco você vicia ainda mais.

- Sou viciada em você... _Cullen._

_- _Alguém está pedindo para ser castigada fortemente...

- _S-sim._

Mordi seu pescoço sabendo que se meus caninos fossem mais saltados, com certeza teriam lhe furado...

Embora eu nunca tivesse pensado em precisar usar novamente, a audácia de Bella estava chegando a níveis astronômicos e, logo, eu precisaria visitar minha amiga em sua sex shop.

Agarrei seu cabelo com força e Bella gemeu, não de dor, sabia que o que menos ela tinha nesse momento era dor. Exceto pela ausência física do meu corpo dentro dela.

Comecei a levá-la até a sala.

Parei com ela na minha frente no momento em que encontrei um lugar apropriado.

- Agarre o sofá.

- Hein?

Empurrei Bella contra o espaldar do sofá e tão logo ela estava curvada, comecei a lambuzar meu pau com o seu mel que escorria como chuva entre suas pernas.

- Como você pode desperdiçar meu mel assim?

SLAPT

Um único tapa foi necessário para que Bella se contraísse ainda mais e arrebitasse aquele paraíso.

Com alguma pressão contra a resistência dela e seus gemidos como incentivo, fui estocando.

- Tão gostosinha, estava louca para que eu te fudesse bem gostoso né?!

- Aham...

- Então para que o interrogatório todo? Era só...

Estoquei fundo e mordi sua nuca, fazendo com Bella se contraísse como uma louca. Coloquei meu dedo em seu grelinho e comecei a dedilhar.

- As-sim... Ed... Não...

- Não quer gozar não _love..._

Senti seu clitóris duplicar de tamanho. Algo em eu dizendo _love _com um leve sotaque britânico, deixava minha gata mais acesa.

- Ed...

As estocadas eram lentas agora, já que não queria que ela gozasse tão facilmente.

- Não goze... Não goza agora senão vou te botar de castigo...

Algum dia eu ia entender como funcionava o som das minhas palavras para Bella, pois no mesmo instante, senti sua buceta sugando meus dedos e meu pau sendo mastigado.

- _Porra Isabella, o que eu disse quanto a gozar?_

Suas pernas estavam bambas e sua respiração agitada. Ela estava explodindo em orgasmos múltiplos e eu como mero causador.

Lentamente fui deixando seu corpo, mas suas mãos me puxaram como uma louca contra seu corpo.

- Não me deixa.

Suas palavras soaram como música para mim e antes dela puder se manifestar a virei para mim. Seus olhos repletos de desejos com seu corpo se entregando ainda mais a mim.

Meu pau ainda latejava de desejo por seu corpo e Bella estava longe de estar saciada, conforme aqueles lábios me eram chamativos meio abertos e rosados. Sua respiração entre cortada e os olhos sedutores.

- Você me deixa maluco...

- _Dá pra continuar com isso? Tá falando muito já!_

Ela estava pedindo por um tratamento de choque e me arrependia de não ter resgatado minhas amigas e muito menos o consolo, pois naquele momento eu queria fodê-la mais forte que tudo.

- Porra... Desse jeito vou ter que te comer _de garfo e faca_.

Bella se arrepiou toda e roçou loucamente contra meu corpo, me deixando louco ainda mais.

- Eu te deixei muito mal acostumada... Você tem tudo que quer sempre...

Afastei-me de seu corpo lentamente a fim de provocá-la. Ela havia gozado sem minha autorização e iria pagar bem caro por isso.

- Volte aqui.

Fiz questão de me afastar ainda mais, embora meu pau estive praticamente fazendo a curva em minha cintura para não perder Bella de vista.

Meu corpo gritava pelo corpo dela, enquanto minha mente diabólica se preparava para as vinganças daquela merda de interrogatório.

- Acho que cansei de brincar... Aquela coisa de pergunta e tortura acabou comigo.

Nem olhei para Bella para saber que estava mordendo seu lábio inferior e enrugando a testa de raiva.

_Eu estava cutucando a onça..._

_E minha vara estava longe de ser curta!_

- Não ouse sentar nesse sofá Edward Cullen.

Hein? Isso era comigo?

Não preciso nem dizer que alem de me esparramar no sofá, ainda puxei o controle remoto da TV. O programa quase não era propicio: HOTMAX na tela, e eu sentindo o quarto de hotel mais _hot _que qualquer coisa.

No segundo seguinte a TV foi desligada, mas não da forma convencional.

- Ui, como estamos violentos hoje.

- Você está me negando o que quero...

- E o que você quer _love?_

- Você Cullen. Você me fodendo, fazendo urrar de amor e prazer.

- Não conheço Cullen nenhum. E tinha te avisado que estava proibida de gozar...

Ora, ela havia me deixado horas segurando meu orgasmo na cama, com as mãos presas, porque nesse exato momento eu teria que ceder aos seus encantos?

_Sim, talvez porque minhas bolas estavam prestes a explodir de tesão ao ver aquela mulher sedenta e me querendo._

- Não se faça de besta.

- Então tá, o que você queria mesmo?

Lentamente ela se ajoelhou em minha frente e mesmo que eu quisesse não achar a cena sexy, mais uma vez fui entregue por um pau extremamente duro e pulsante.

- Alguém aqui está feliz em me ver perto...

- É um vendido.

Suas mãos circularam meu pau com uma maestria perfeita que tive que selar meus lábios antes de urrar como um louco. Logo uma lambida quebrou minha força de vontade.

- Caralho Bella...

- ... E então eu te peguei com jeito e comecei a colocar assim na minha boca.

Ela parecia estar conversando com meu pau enquanto seus olhos prendiam os meus. Um sorriso seguido de mais uma chupada e eu já estava me resfolegando no sofá.

- Tá me tirando do sério é?

- ... E seu dono não entende, que quem manda é...

- É ele Bella.. É ele... agora dá pra continuar a chupar caralho?

É eu sei, eu devia ser forte, másculo e dar uma lição em Bella, mas com sua voz na cabeça do meu pau, não há cérebro que resista.

Seu sorriso se alargou e logo quando eu esperava que ela continuasse a me "molestar", Bella sorriu e praticamente pulou em meu colo.

- Sabe como é, você odeia quando desperdiço **seu **mel.

Praticamente uma escorregada e eu estava dentro daquela grutinha apertada e implorando pelos lábios de Bella, que sorria como uma monstrinha.

Seus joelhos dobrados ao lado da minha coxa davam os impulsos para que ela quicasse e rebolasse em mim.

- Eu ainda não acredito em todo seu show de não falar sobre o...

Agarrei seu cabelo e Bella apenas me olhou, enquanto mergulhei minha boca em sua nuca. 

_- Já pedi, agora eu tô mandando: não fale mais o nome daquele ser desprezível, ou por Deus, Bella..._

Seu gemido confirmando que havia entendido me deixou mais solto para continuar a morder seu pescoço delicioso, beijar seu maxilar e chupar sua orelha sedosa.

Segurei suas costas em minhas mãos e a tombei para trás, enquanto apreciava a visão do paraíso que era enterrar até o punho em seu grelinho.

Bella me olhava sedutoramente e rapidamente passou a massagear seus seios lambendo seus lábios rubros.

- Você tá mexendo com fogo senhorita.

- Futura Senhora Cullen.

- _Fuck love..._ Você sabe como me deixar louco...

- Sim, fazendo **amor **com meu futuro marido. - Levantei com Bella em meu colo enquanto ela se prendia com as pernas em minha cintura.

- Então Senhora Cullen, deixe-me fodê-la como se deve.

Assim que suas costas se chocaram com o macio lençol, deixei nossas bocas se encontrarem em um transe único, não deixando de estocar lento e profundo, sentindo cada músculo me agarrar.

- Eu quero explodir com você.

- E eu em você meu amor.

- Vem cá... - Lentamente Bella se empurrou sobre a cama, virando de lado, como me servindo um banquete.

Posicionei-me atrás dela, numa concha sensual e me encaixei, como no hospital. Sua perna se sobre posicionou em minha coxa, me dando uma abertura maior.

Minha respiração em sua orelha e seus seios em minhas mãos bastaria para gozar com ela, mas no momento em que ela passou a gemer, conforme eu raspava meu pau naquele bendito ponto G, sentia seu peito explodindo em milhares de pedaços.

- Assim amor... Deixa vir esse orgasmo bem gostoso para mim deixar...

- Ed...

- Eu _my love..._

- Faça amor comigo... Preencha-me...

- Estou aqui _love._

Continuei estocando lentamente, sabendo que agora ela queria o Sir e não o tarado, afinal o tarado ainda tinha muita coisa na cabeça.

Não demorou para Bella começar a pompoar em meu pau, e eu sentir que não duraria muito.

- Bella...

- Isso Ed. Eu preciso de você!

- E- Eu te amo, PORRA!

Eu sentia meu corpo sendo sugado para dentro de Bella e nesse momento quis expelir todo e qualquer problema. Em seus braços eu era outro homem, outra pessoa, mais completo, mais tarado, enfim, mais feliz.

- Não pense que está livre de mim...

- Estou longe de pensar isso baby...

Eu a tomei em meus braços e queria que naquele momento ela soubesse que eu a teria para sempre. Ela não seria de mais ninguém, a não ser minha. Ela mexia com minha cabeça, meu corpo e naquele momento meu coração estava em loopings por ela.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu sei cabeção.

- Onde está à parte do "Eu te amo" dengosa e melosa?

- Deve estar passeando com o seu lado "Não quero contar nada".

Que saco! Essa mulher era mais cabeça dura que eu. Onde por Deus, eu poderia imaginar que dor de cabeça ela me daria.

- Por que está agindo assim?

- Agindo como?

- Como essa garota mimada novamente!

Ela saiu do meu corpo e logo estava em pé diante de mim. Nua, com os cabelos soltos circulando seu rosto e descendo como uma cascata sobre aquelas peras lindas que eu amava chupar. _Fuck¸_ como eu amo essa mulher!

- Então Cullen, quem é a mimada aqui?

Sentei na cama e agarrei sua cintura, puxando-a contra mim. Com leves beijos em sua pele sedosa, da barriga, cintura, pelos pubianos e aquele grelinho maravilhoso que ainda estava inchado e me chamando.

- Você amor...

Em meio as suas pernas, passei a língua lentamente sobre seu clitóris, que expus com meus dedos, fazendo-a arfar.

- Ahhhhhh bom!

- Sabia que uma hora você iria confessar ser mimadinha...

- Edward!!!!!!!

Ela tentou se mover, mas passei meus braços em sua cintura e apoiei meu queixo em sua barriga, olhando para seu rosto e a vendo corada.

- Eu te amo assim bravinha sabia...

- E eu ainda odeio você por ter feito todo esse papelão de "não quero falar sobre J.."

- Mil vezes já falei para não falar o nome dele... Caralho Isabella, parece que quer que meu pau morra...

Levantei da cama e fui para o banheiro, trancando a porta em seguida, ainda com seus chamados.

Não era culpa dela, era a minha culpa de novamente estar mentindo que me deixava, com o perdão da porra da expressão, broxa. Pensar que amanhã poderia ser intimado pela justiça ou mesmo pela digníssima senhora Elizabeth, vulgo mamãe, não me deixava em paz.

Tanto tempo lutando para ser feliz ao lado dessa mulher. Ok! Estamos falando de um mês, mas ainda sim, que casal que passa por tudo que passamos?

Quem em sã consciência permanece em meio a um relacionamento conturbado como o nosso?

Já não tinha dúvidas que o melhor que eu podia fazer era me afastar de Bella, e deixá-la em paz na universidade. Enfrentaria os problemas com peito aberto, sabendo que nada a atingiria.

Eu era forte o suficiente para agüentar a sua ausência sem enlouquecer, e ela seria também, no momento em que ela soubesse que eu ainda me escondia das verdades.

Era fato que não demoraria e eu seria julgado por quase ter matado James, também era fato que perderia meu título quando ficasse provado que não era filho dos Cullens, e sim um bastardo.

A troca de investimentos com Alice Brandon me cheirava pior agora do que antes. Eu precisaria de uma desculpa para voltar atrás do acordo e mover a banda inteira para o outro lado do país, longe de Alice e infelizmente, Bella.

Minha cabeça começava a fantasiar sobre meu futuro sem ela, sem dinheiro, sem ninguém. De barba grossa, cabelo raspado e bebendo pelos bares da vida, como aquele bastardo ator Robert Pattinson, talvez eu me juntasse a ele em sua nova banda... "Lês Miserables¹".

Ok! Eu já estou louco de pensar em como não falar ou sei lá falar, quando tomei ciência do choro atrás da porta, seguido por batidas fracas.

- BELLA!

Abri a porta e lá estava ela encolhida contra a porta, uma mão batia fracamente enquanto a outra mantinha seu apoio. As lágrimas já corriam como loucas por seu rosto.

- Perdão meu amor...

- E-eu... N-não... Vi-vivo... Sem você...

Se antes eu pensava ser forte para deixá-la e resolver meus problemas sozinhos, agora eu tinha certeza... Eu era um bosta de um homem aos pés da minha mulher.

- Eu nunca vou te deixar, minha Bella.

Peguei-a no colo e levei até a cama, ainda com o coração em frangalhos. Estamos os dois dependentes desse louco amor, e não bastaria um fodido idiota para nos separar.

Ela estava amuada em meus braços com pequenos soluços provenientes do choro, enquanto eu ainda pensava na confusão que minha cabeça estava.

De uma vez por todas, precisaria contar para Bella que eu poderia ser preso a qualquer minuto e o pior, minha mãe chegaria antes desse minuto.

Arrependo-me amargamente o dia em que me perguntei se mais alguma coisa poderia acontecer, afinal minha santa boca atraiu tudo de ruim que poderia acontecer. Bella começou a se aninhar em meu corpo ainda mais e puxar minhas mãos em seu corpo, me tirando mais uma vez da porra de buraco negro em que minha cabeça se encontrava.

- Promete que não vai me deixar?

- Prometo!

- Jure por tudo que lhe é mais sagrado Edward.

- Juro por meu amor por você Bella, não conseguiria te deixar. Cheguei a cogitar essa possibilidade, mas vi que não sou nada sem você...

- Isso é muito bom...

- Bandida!

Beijei sua nuca e senti sua respiração voltar a um ritmo lento de quem está prestes a dormir.

- Durma meu amor, durma que ainda temos muita coisa a resolver...

Em meios aos suspiros de Bella e seus batimentos cardíacos, me entreguei aos braços de Morfeu², para que ele decidisse qual caminho eu deveria seguir de agora em diante.

¹ - http://pt(ponto)wikipedia(ponto)org/wiki/Os_Miser%C3%A1veis

² - http://pt(ponto)wikipedia(ponto)org/wiki/Morfeu_(mitologia)

* * *

N/A: Como algumas ainda não estavam sabendo, eu demorei por conta de trabalhar para um grande empresa, e esta arrancar meu couro, fazendo com que eu trabalhasse das sete da manhã até as dez da noite.

Embora eu tentasse entregar um capítulo para a Belle betar antes, confesso que não estava muito com o que eu queria ( Ed tinha matado o James) e a Bella praticamente se negou a betar algo assim ( ela sabe o rumo da fic, afinal eu preciso de alguém que me cobre as coisas ).

Entãooooooo desculpem, eis o cap e divirtam-se...

Bjkas e comentem!


	25. Chapter 25

Ter Bella em meus braços dormindo me deu mais segurança e tranqüilidade. Por dentro me corroia por voltar a ser o romanticuzinho que Tânia tanto me chamava, mas no fundo sabia que isso era puro reflexo dos meus medos e aflições que teimavam em aparecer.

Já passava das cinco da manhã e eu permanecia acordado buscando explicações para tudo o que estava acontecendo, quando Bella gemeu meu nome; uma descarga elétrica percorreu meu corpo e automaticamente relaxei ao seu lado da cama.

Meu sono foi conturbado, imagens da minha santa mãezinha conseguindo me afastar de Bella, abri os olhos e ela não estava ao meu lado, mas tinha plena certeza que isso era mais uma pegadinha do meu cérebro inescrupuloso que insistia em deixar meu corpo suado e minha mente em plena combustão.

As imagens eram claras de ter seu corpo sob o meu, suas mãos me acariciando enquanto lambia desesperadamente aquela buceta deliciosa. Sua mãos percorria minhas costas, acariciando-me lentamente até chegar na minha...

- Tá louca? Aí ninguém mexe não...

Acordar com uma boca quase perto do olho que não vê era muito complicado. Explicava-se ainda a dor que eu sentia por estar com meu pau praticamente criando um buraco no colchão.

- Bom dia bobinho...

Me virei de encontro aquela voz doce e suave que fazia meu corpo queimar. Ela estava ali parada, olhando para mim enquanto acordava, e isso era maravilhoso.

- O que foi agora?

- Acordo, você não está na cama. Voltei a dormir com medo que fosse um pesadelo. Acordo de novo e você está mordendo minha bunda... Acho que vou voltar a dormir de barriga pra cima...

- E roncar?

- Olha quem fala.

Sua boca se movia na mesma intensidade que meu coração pulsava por ela. Imediatamente meu corpo reagiu e minhas mãos já a puxava para a minha boca cobrir seu ar.

Sua mão protestando contra meu peitoral foi suficiente para que eu a libertasse da sessão "Cullen-quer-foder-agora" e caísse por terra.

- Ei bonito, também quero continuar aqui, mas está na hora de voltarmos à realidade. Preciso ir até a universidade e a loja. Devo ter perdido uma série de aulas inaugurais e meu Deus, a loja deve estar às moscas, pois tenho certeza que minha irmã deve ter aproveitado para curtir com Jasper.

Era nítida a imagem de patricinha mimada e arrogante que Alice passava, mas surpreendendo a todos ao seu redor, ela havia tomado as rédeas de toda a vida minha e de Bella na universidade e ainda por cima estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho ao administrar a banda e nos tempos livres, Jasper me contou dos croquis que ela havia feito para a loja.

- Ledo engano.

- Hein?

- Alice, além de administrar a loja perfeitamente, cuidou da banda, foi até a universidade todos os dias e já é praticamente a rainha da universidade: conhece cada um dos alunos e pegou todas as matérias para você.

- Tá falando sério Ed? Mas, mas e você?

- Ela pegou minhas matérias também... Não podia te deixar sozinha um minuto...

- Obrigada _Love_...

- Algum dia me conta qual é a do _love?_

Existia algum mistério entre a minha pronuncia e de Bella, afinal ela sempre se arrepiava e se contorcia na medida em que eu a chamava mais amorosamente.

- Não fala assim não... Eu fico molinha quando você usa esse seu sotaque...

- Humm, só isso _Ma chèrie?_

BINGO!

Estava comemorando o fato de Bella se derreter com sotaques, quando ela simplesmente levantou da cama. Hein? Ela estava a minutos atrás pronta para o abate e esfriou?

_ - _Só... Não sou muito fã de francês não...

Sempre tive essa certeza. Francesas são frias demais...

- Bom saber, assim já eliminei alguma possível concorrência.

Rapidamente puxei o corpo de Bella contra o meu e a trouxe para cama aos risos. Era tão gostoso tê-la ali, simples e pura, que a confiança de ser aquele maldito fodedor voltava como um leão.

Lambi sua orelha esperando por seu gemido que foi substituído pelo irritante barulho do telefone, que só poderia significar problemas.

- Alô...

- Cullenzinhuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!

- OI Alice.

- Que ânimo é esse? Tá tudo bem aí? Minha irmã está bem?

- Sim, está melhor...

- Então só me resta: VOCÊ CONTOU PARA ELA??????

- Sim, já contei...

- A verdade ou a mentira?

- Aham...

- Não dá pra falar que é a mentira, pois ela está ao seu lado certo?

- Claro Alice...

- ELA VAI TE MATAR QUANDO DESCOBRIR!

- Sim Alice... DÁ PRA SE ACALMAR ALICE?

Não tinha jeito, aquela maldita anã conseguia me desequilibrar com meia dúzia de palavras.

Ela queria contar a verdade para irmã? Ótimo, que contasse!

- _Love?_

_- _Sim Ed.

- Fala com ela, pois eu desisto. Vou para o banho, afinal Alice à uma hora dessas? Ninguém merece.

Andei para o banheiro com o sentimento de "Foda-se" ligado. Escutaria a porta do quarto batendo em breve quando Bella saísse por ela correndo.

A mentira era um nada perto do sentimento que tinha por ela e se ela não conseguisse superar, seguiríamos separados e eu encontraria outra pessoa para amar, era isso!

Firme como uma gelatina nos meus ideais, espantei a porra do demoniozinho que estava plantando essa semente idiota e mergulhei minha cabeça na água gelada.

E lá estava o demoniozinho novamente: pelo menos eu tive o melhor sexo da minha vida ininterruptamente por um mês. Consegui sorrir. Na verdade o filho da puta bastardo da coisa toda não era o verme do James, era eu mesmo, por não ter sido capaz de acabar com a sua raça adequadamente...

Peguei o sabonete e o passei pelo cabelo... E lá estavam duas mãos me tateando.

Sua língua estava quente e sua boca aguada. Bella estava exalando tesão e desejo, e o vadio aqui era a causa.

Filho da puta ou não, precisava daquela mulher em meu corpo, que rapidamente estava preparado para ela.

- Quero acordar assim todos os dias...

- Assim como? Perdendo hora é?

- Não bocó, me perdendo em você.

- Assim eu me apaixono.

Sua boca estava por demais de convidativa, e não pensei duas vezes em aprofundar um beijo, preparando sua grutinha que já devia estar escorrendo.

- Acordar com uma ereção e não ter você por perto, é crime sabia?

E logo estava estocando naquela que nunca parecia se alargar por mais que eu a forçasse.

Comecei a torturar minha vitima favorita até sentir um tapa contra meu peitoral. Olhei para ela que simplesmente mordia _meus _lábios rosados.

- Quer parar de brincar com a comida e terminar logo com o prato?

- Sim _Love..._

_- Fuck Ed..._

_- _Sempre _Naughty Girl._

Sua boca suspirava contra minha orelha enquanto suas unhas me marcavam. _Caralho, que adoro essas unhas. _

Não tem nada mais selvagem que ter as costas marcadas por uma boa foda.

Estoquei incansavelmente contra ela, até que consegui virá-la contra o box espelhado.

- Saudade desse rabo sabia?

Não demorou a sentir aquela grutinha tremendo e a respiração cortada de Bella.

- Isso gostosa, goza pra mim... Goza para o _seu _Ed.

E lá estava aquela cara de safada que Bella fazia quando gozávamos juntos.

O banho terminou até que rapidamente, se fossemos contar todos os outros que já havíamos tomado.

Mas eu estava sedento demais. Bella havia ouvido sua irmã e voltado para mim de qualquer forma, ou seja, foda-se Edward bonzinho. Eu poderia voltar a não ter neuras de perder Bella por nada...

- Mocinho, precisamos voltar pra vida...

_Fuck! Vida... Merdas... MÃE MONSTRO AQUI!_

- Não quero.

- Aja paciência, cadê aquele tarado, safado e sem vergonha por qual eu me entreguei?

- Tá aqui... Posso trazê-lo à tona no momento em que quiser voltar para aquela cama e se entregar pra ele...

Ela era linda até bufando.

Minhas mãos começaram a tremer e eu sabia: FOME!

Liguei para a recepção e pedi para que preparassem um ótimo café da manhã enquanto Bella estava se vestindo; pedi também que meu carro estivesse disponível, afinal Bella estava certa, estava na hora de arrumar toda a minha bagunça.

Com muitos sorrisos, tomamos um café agradável e ainda consegui dar uns amassos em Bella antes que fossemos para o carro.

- Sabe que ainda lembro que você perdeu esse carro pro Jasper...

- Não me lembra disso que eu acabo lembrando o que eu ganhei em troca...

Rimos muito até chegar à loja, que estava muito diferente.

- O que se passa por aqui?

- Ahhhh finalmente o casal de coelhos saiu da toca?

- Allieeeee....

Alice me olhou por sobre os ombros de Bella. _Merda! _Ela me xingava silenciosamente enquanto Bella apenas falava e contava todos os "detalhes" do que havíamos feito durante esses dias no hotel.

Quando começaram a falar dos detalhes da loja e da universidade, Bella começou a me olhar.

- Por que não vai até onde estão Jasper e a banda? Não precisa ficar aqui de segurança particular.

_Não é?! Você que pensa!_

- Isso Cullen, se manda! Até porque hoje você tem que fazer algumas **visitas.**

_Fuck!_

Eu mataria Jasper com minhas mãos se já não estivesse envolvido em um pequeno problema...

- Ah sim... Certo. A banda tem visitas...

- Não Cullen, VOCÊ!

Eu estava em um mato sem cachorro. Alice iria comer meu fígado se eu corresse, e me mataria se eu ficasse.

- Eu volto para te pegar assim que fechar a loja, Bella.

- Não precisa, vou com Alice e nos encontramos...

- Eu insisto.

- Ed!!! Par..

- Chega os dois! Cullen se manda e arranja o que fazer. À noite entrego a Cinderela em um belo vestido para irmos ao baile, ok?!

- Falou fadinha.

Como uma criança mimada Alice me mostrou sua língua e eu sabia, por enquanto, as coisas permaneceriam em _status quo._

- Filho da Puta!!!!

Era tão bom rever os amigos!

- E aí Cullen, tá até seco de tanto trepar...

- Guarde a inveja para você viado!

- Intimidade é uma merda não?

Jasper descia as escadas da nova casa enquanto eu passava pelo pessoal da banda. 

- Tudo tranqüilo por aqui?

- Boa tarde meu filho.

Senti todo meu sangue abandonar meu cérebro e descer até meu pé.

_Corra! _

Era o maldito diabinho na minha cabeça. Procurei por ajuda, mas engraçado, todos os viados viraram purpurina.

- Dona Elizabeth!!! Mas o que traz a senhora nessa humilde residência?

- Humilde mesmo, mas até onde me lembro, cá estou eu por meu filho estar sendo indiciado por tentativa de assassinato e a casa ideal estar fechada pela polícia.

- Ah é! Esqueci-me desse detalhe.

- O que pensa em fazer?

Ela estava mais dura e fria que nunca. Seus olhos feriam o que restava da imagem de uma família feliz que eu possuía em meu coração.

- Penso em responder esse processo, como qualquer outro cidadão.

- Mas você não é um qualquer... É um Sir, tem imunidade. Vamos embora imediatamente e deixe que nossos advogados resolvam isso da melhor maneira.

- Sou um Sir mesmo? Ou sou um maldito bastardo?

- Basta Edward, já agüentei sua infantilidade e revolta tardia de adolescente. Pare com essa mania ridícula de dizer que não é meu filho.

- E não sou!

- Eu ainda faço um teste de DNA para lhe provar isso. Agora, pare com isso, de uma vez por todas! Vamos embora antes que seja tarde.

- Não vou, não sem antes falar com Bella e,...

- Sim, eu sabia. O tempo todo, essa mudança repentina para os Estados Unidos, você abandonando a coitada da Tânia, sabia que tinha algum rabo de saia envolvido, mas não imaginava ser uma bastardinha safada a lhe virar a cabeça.

- CHEGA! Diga mais uma só palavra sobre Isabella, minha futura mulher e eu não me cansarei de expor todos os podres dessa maldita aristocracia que você tanto se orgulha de fazer parte.

- Deixe de ser mimado Edward. Você consegue a vadia que quiser em qualquer momento... Porque ficaria com essa..

- Diga, diga Elizabeth Cullen, diga apenas uma palavra errada e cave seu túmulo. Você não sabe do que sou capaz, nunca soube.

- Pelo jeito está mesmo apaixonado pela bas...Brandon.

- Sim estou, e isso não lhe interessa de maneira alguma.

- Claro que interessa Edward, ainda sou sua mãe.

- Até que se prove.

- Bom, estou hospedada no Beverly Hilton. Esperarei você se acalmar e aparecer para almoçar com a sua brilhante _acompanhante._

- **Minha** mulher...

- Sim, que seja, espero ambos amanhã para almoçarmos. E passar bem meu filho.

_Alguém aí anotou a vassoura que a bruxa dirigia?_

Assim que dona Elizabeth botou os pés para fora, os filhos da puta de amigos que tinha apareceram de todos os pontos da casa.

- Que merda foi essa?

- Eu tenho medo dela... – Mike disse sem nem se preocupar em ser homem.

Olhei para todos e vi que a expressão "Medo" permanecia em todos.

Dona Elizabeth tinha vindo para brigar? Então ela acabava de bater de frente comigo, Edward Cullen, tarado e pervertido por Isabella Brandon, e nessa: **ninguém toca.**

**

* * *

**

N/B: OI gente!!! É a primeira vez que reviso MINDS para Carla e espero que vocês queiram matar a mãe do Ed tanto qualquer eu, pois essa cobra consegue ser pior ou igual a minha sogra. Infelizmente Belle não tá aqui para nos dizer cenas dos próximos capítulos e nisso não vou poder ajudar a vocês, pois só a Belle conhece a cabeça louca dessa minha amiga/autora/e psicóloga que é Carla (Ccullen). Adorei ter a honra de ler o capitulo em primeira mão.

Bjs.. Nic

* * *

N/A: É isso mesmo...

Querida.. o que acharam do nosso Ed voltando as raizes? Espero que estejam felizes assim como eu...

Reviews são bem vindas!


	26. Chapter 26

- Jasper, para de ser bundão. Precisamos organizar as coisas, preciso falar com Simon sobre advogados.

- Sim, já liguei para ele assim que sua mãe chegou aqui. Sabe... Ela trouxe os advogados de..

- Não quero saber o que ela trouxe Jasper, você a conhece tão bem quanto eu: tudo tem um preço para dona Elizabeth... E dessa vez não vou arcar com ele.

- Às vezes acho que você realmente é filho dessa mulher... Ainda mais quando está com cara de vingança como agora...

- Eu filho dela? Nunca! Veja como ela fala da Bella, Jasper... Pensa que ela não tem opiniões sobre sua mulher também?

- Alice?

- Não idiota, a vaca... Lógico que Alice.

Não adiantava eu revidar em Jasper minhas angustias. Nesse momento eu precisaria pensar.

Fato que eu precisava antes de mais nada conversar com Bella sobre todas as coisas, ainda mais, precisava agir imediatamente.

Fui até o quarto/biblioteca para qual Jasper havia levado minhas coisas. Laptop ligado comecei a resolver as pendências. Reapliquei meus investimentos e passei contatar alguns dos empresários que seriam parceiros da banda.

A aposta com Alice havia sido revogada e eu não gostaria nem um pouco de saber o que ela pensaria sobre isso, mas nesse momento, precisava tomar frente as meus negócios e consequentemente aos negócios da minha **mulher.**

- Simon? Preciso que meu advogado formalize um acordo pré-nupcial, sim, antes mesmo da audiência contra aquela escória.

- Acha que pode ser uma saída Cullen?

- Se ele acha que a argumentação de que Bella era ex namorada dele vai tirar as acusações de que ele a machucou, estará enganado. Bella assinará o documento retroativo ao nosso encontro em Port Angeles.

- Cullen, Cullen, cuidado com sua artimanha... Sua mulher não é nada boba...

- Isso eu sei... Tenho provas de que ela não é, afinal ela me escolheu como dela.

Desliguei aquele telefonema sem me despedir. A segunda linha gritava aos meus ouvidos e assim que tive consciência de que era minha cunhadinha, sabia que precisaria conversar com ela.

- Fala pequena!

- TÁ BRINCANDO QUE TUA MÃE É UMA VACA QUE VESTE GABANNA ATÉ NA BUCETA!

- Como Alice?

- Sua mãe Cullen... Aquela vaca acabou de sair daqui!

- Merda! E a Bella? Como ela tá!

- Idiota! Ela está aqui desmaiada, o que acha?

- Merda! Tô indo para aí Alice. Você cuidou dela?

- Não, deixei cair de cabeça no chão, para ver se melhora essa cabeça dura dela.

- PORRA!

- Ela acordou Don Juan, agora se vira. Tem muita coisa acontecendo e minha irmã não vai ficar desmaiando a cada segundo para salvar teu rabo.

Joguei tudo que tinha na minha frente e sai correndo.

Não deveria ter passado nem dez minutos após a ligação de Alice e eu já podia ver a loja se aproximando. Merda de retorno! Nessas horas queria uma SUV com tração nas quatro e uma carteira sem antecedentes para poder cruzar a avenida como um louco.

Abandonei o carro no meio da avenida e entrei na loja como um furacão.

- Boa tarde, posso lhe ajudar?

Alice estava atrás do balcão lixando as unhas e me encarando com um sorriso diabólico.

- Por que eu penso que isso virou contra mim?

- Então... Talvez por não ser um bom menino... NUNCA Cullen.

- Fuck Alice, onde Bella está?

- Nesse momento?

- Não... CLARO PORRA!

- Fala baixo senão vou arrancar suas bolas e mandar de presente para aquela mãe louca que você tem...

- Alice, por favor, onde está a **minha **Bella?

- Vamos lá... Vamos conversar de uma vez Cullen...

Eu sabia que estava fodido, mas não a tal ponto de Alice me colocar na parede. Todos os argumentos de Alice dizer que eu trato Bella como uma boneca estavam certos.

- Ela nunca gostou e nunca irá gostar Cullen. Você acabou por fazer com que ela fosse apenas uma vadia para você... Consegue compreender que você não contou absolutamente nada para ela?

- Mas Alice, tentei protegê-la...

- E acabou mentindo.

- Não menti...

- É... Omitiu... Grande diferença.

- Para mim tem.

- Mas para ela não Cullen. Não consegue perceber? Bella foi adotada pelos meus pais por ser extremamente justa mesmo no hospital e no orfanato que ficou por pouco tempo... Ela não é bastarda, é apenas adotada, e a carga por ser é enorme.

- Eu sei...

- Não sabe Cullen, sou mais velha que você. Você não é bastardo e muito menos adotado, não pode saber o que se passa na cabeça da minha irmã. Bella possui seus próprios mecanismos de defesa.

- Imagina Alice, sua irmã é frágil e...

- E desmaia sempre que pode para fugir de uma briga ou de algo que ela não gosta? Ou fica mandona e valentona, mas no fundo está morrendo de medo? Ou ainda, soca um cara no meio de um bar, mas depois corre e se enfia entre as cobertas?

- Sim, mas...

- Mas ela sabe muito bem que fazendo isso, alguém vai limpar a barra dela... Não consegue ver? Bella sabe o que faz, sempre!

- Não Alice...

- Cullen... Duvido e muito que minha irmã não soubesse quem você era quando ficou com você, mas isso... Ela nunca vai afirmar, nem para mim e muito menos para você... Se tem uma coisa que a Bella é, é ser inteligente acima de tudo... Pare de tratá-la como uma princesinha...

- Mas...

- Cullen, você só agarrou minha irmã por tratá-la como uma mulher... Uma mulher fatal.

PUTA QUE PARIU...

Alguém me dá um manual para entender essas mulheres?

Eu estava me sentindo o enganado... O marido traído.

- Ela saiu para espairecer... Mas o que ela vai fazer.. Nem Deus sabe.

- Onde Alice?

- Isso é com você Cullen...

- Obrigado Alice.

- Só me agradeça quando ela te aceitar com todas essas merdas que você omitiu para ela...

Sai da loja com a cabeça a prêmio... Se conseguisse fazer Bella entender de uma vez por todas que eu a amo, pronto, já estaria mais que feliz.

Dirigi por aquelas ruas como um louco, procurando-a em todos os shoppings e lugares pelo qual passamos, mas nada de encontrá-la. Simon já havia me ligado sobre o acordo e agora eu só precisava encontrar o meu amor e fazer com que nos acertássemos.

Quando já estava sem esperanças de encontrá-la vi a placa da Universidade.

Acelerei o máximo que pude e logo estava estacionando na frente da Universidade a tempo de vê-la saindo da secretaria.

Meu peito estava comprimido, minhas mãos suavam e eu tinha certeza que estava transpirando mais que nunca.

Fui ao seu encontro desejando tomá-la em meus braços e cobrir sua boca de beijos, implorando seu perdão, mas a face fria me preocupou.

- Estou te procurando há horas... Sabe o que senti quando Alice me disse que você desmaiou por conta da minha mãe? E pior... Chego para te pegar e você sumiu?

- Está preocupado agora? Vim arrumar minha vida, cansei de ficar em suas mãos.

- Está louca? Desistiu do seu sonho de faculdade...

- Não Ed, desisti daquilo que não sabia o que era.

- Está insana se acha que vou te deixar desistir do seu sonho por conta daquele maluco.

- E se o maluco for você?

Minhas pernas fraquejaram e por um momento eu tive certeza, havia perdido Bella para todo o sempre.

- Se eu sou maluco, sou por você.

- Conta outra Cullen.

- Cullen não _love_, Cullen não...

- Até que nos acertemos, vai ser Cullen sim… Quer ter a chance de consertar seus erros agora, ou precisa que eu acabe com isso?

- Sou homem suficiente para admitir que por querer te proteger acabei com tudo...

- Bom saber, mas acho que aqui não é o melhor lugar para conversarmos.

- É sim, eu sei exatamente onde...

Puxei-a em direção ao antigo anfiteatro, onde havia assustado-a, porém havia sido o momento de maior entregar entre nós. Suas mãos estavam frias e seus passos frios e calculados... Seria difícil, mas não impossível.

- De uma vez por todas Cullen, não vai querer me enfiar naquela coxia suja de novo?

- OK, aqui está perfeito para você? Um anfiteatro inteiro para se fazer ouvir e para me ouvir.

- Perfeito... Desembucha Cullen.

- Você estava certa o tempo todo...

- Grande novidade.

- Vai me deixar falar ou vai agir como mimadinha?

Seu silêncio foi a prova que eu precisava: errei sim, mas ela estava me deixando mostrar que tudo poderia ser acertado de uma maneira ou de outra.

- Eu amo você e aí está a razão dos nossos problemas. Por te amar demais me deixei levar pelo medo de te perder...

- Isso está ficando bom Cullen...

– Cullen NÃO. Se você me chamar mais uma vez assim, eu perco a esportividade e a paciência.

- Para de me enrolar.

E como há tempos não fazia, peguei os braços de Bella com força e a pressionei contra a lousa velha e empoeirada.

- Bom saber que dentro da princesinha mora uma mulher forte que agüenta trancos.

- Você ainda não viu nada...

* * *

N/A: Espero que com um pouco mais dos acontecimentos sendo revelados em Minds, vocês passem a comentar mais aqui também...

Desculpem pela demora, mas realmente trabalho por incentivo...

* * *

N/B: Será que alguém ai pode dizer para o nosso Edward Cullen que ele está literalmente FUDIDO. (isso é apenas uma dica para o próximo capitulo). Adoro quando nossa autora deixa a Bella dominar o Ed.

Xero.

Belle.


	27. Chapter 27

E como há tempos não fazia, peguei os braços de Bella com força e a pressionei contra a lousa velha e empoeirada.

- Bom saber que dentro da princesinha mora uma mulher forte que agüenta trancos.

- Você ainda não viu nada...

Música obrigatória do post na cabeça do Ed – Bryan Addams Everything I Do - I Do It For You

Minha vontade era de segurar ela entre minhas mãos e simplesmente dizer que ela era a mulher dos meus sonhos... A mulher que eu amava e que isso deveria bastar para que ela entendesse de uma vez por todas que nada que eu fizesse seria para magoá-la.

- Por que isso agora?

- Está começando a enrolar e me deixar entediada.

- Está bem!

Era uma merda pensar em tudo que deveríamos estar conversando em paz e na cama, mas não, liberei uma tigresa que preciso dar um jeito de domar.

- Eu tenho certeza que sou bastardo. Talvez por aí eu deva começar nossa conversa.

- Isso você já me falou Ed e eu ainda vou tirar essa história a limpo, portanto, não é por aí não...

Ed? Hummmm ponto positivo e meu pau endurecendo.

- Achei que gostaria saber o porquê minha mãe foi atrás de você...

- Não preciso. Sua mãe, problema seu. Passa a ser meu no momento que atormentar nosso relacionamento.

Hein? A vontade era tremenda de perguntar o que aquela digníssima senhora havia feito para a minha Bella ficar assim...

- Quem é você e onde está a Bella?

- Não era isso que você queria? Você não me conta a verdade por achar que sou frágil e... Ah é, mimadinha... Não é assim que você me chama.

- Não, é, bem...

- Cullen, aprenda. Desde pequena aprendi a lidar com rejeição, abandono e solidão. Criei mecanismos de defesa para mim e com isso, a imagem que você, meus pais e Alice têm é equivocada.

E só agora ela vem me dizer isso? Teria poupado muito mais meu coração ao pensar que ela sabia o que estava fazendo quando permitiu aquele vagabundo tocar em seu corpo...

- Tô percebendo.

- Então...

- Então você já sabe dessa parte... Bom, estou sendo processado por agressão, pois embora você tenha pedido, me descontrolei e soquei James até quase a morte.

Porque era óbvio que o neandertal aqui não sabia se controlar após ver que ela estava sendo a "safada" de outro. Fuck! Só de pensar isso já quero afundar meu pau naquele rabo escutando ela gemer gostoso, me pedind...

- E...

- E Bella? E? E que você não entende nada? Posso ser preso a qualquer segundo e, sei lá até quando ficar em uma cadeia...

Seus olhos eram duas pérolas negras que começaram a resplandecer aquele olhar ninfo dela...

- Não acontecerá!

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Porque estou ao seu lado, porque vou depor a seu favor e simplesmente, porque não deixarei que isso aconteça.

- Não será necessário! E não quero aquele lixo humano te vendo novamente.

- E como você irá resolver isso? Quais são seus planos, Mister M? Porque é bem complicado saber o que se passa nessa cabeça de bagre Ed! Cullen, eu disse Cullen.

Ponto, Set e Game para o malandro aqui!

Bella podia ser forte e poderosa para qualquer um, menos para mim. Eu tinha certeza que farejava aquela buceta pingando que agora estava mais que concentrada em sentir minha língua.

Não pensei duas vezes e a empurrei contra a lousa, enquanto segurava aqueles braços me segurando para literalmente não estuprá-la imediatamente.

Escutando aquela respiração pesada e aqueles joelhos bambos, respondi o que há tempos havia pedido, mas Bella parecia levar como brincadeira.

- Vamos nos casar.

- Como?

- Eu disse: vamos no casar, não daqui a um ano ou um mês... Mas vamos nos casar. Chega de correr riscos, quero você e apenas você ao meu lado... Achei que já tinha deixado claro isso.

Bella me olhava como se eu tivesse dito: a maionese é feita de ovos. Mulher é um bicho complicado, uma hora quer santo outra hora quer safado; quando dou o que quer... Fogem!

- Mas o que tem a ver nos casarmos com o processo?

- James não está me acusando pela agressão e sim por eu ter "roubado" a namorada dele, e quando eu mostrar nosso "acordo nupcial" datado de pelo menos seis meses atrás, acabou o processo.

- Ah tá, mas eu não teria que ver esse acordo? E se eu não concordar?

Não concordar? Não e Concordar! Estou vendo que minha cabeça de cima não funciona com Bella tanto quanto a debaixo... Isso talvez vá ser um problema em nosso relacionamento... Claro, quando o Levitra, Ciallis e Viagra pararem de funcionar, lá nos meus 100 anos... Talvez seja um problema resolver minhas brigas com Bella, mas nesse momento...

- Oras, discordaria das minhas singelas promessas?

- E quais seriam?

- Eu prometo: sexo ininterrupto durante toda a nossa lua de mel.

- Só isso? Muito pouco...

Pouco? Eu até queria argumentar, mas Ed Jr. Ficou muito bravo com ela... Acredito que a última palavra para variar seria dele, e ela o havia ofendido.

- Não só a lua de mel... Como pode sentir... Todos os próximos dias pelo resto de nossas míseras e luxuriosas vidas...

Ed cafajeste, safado e tarado se apresentando para o serviço!

- Puta que pariu!

Talvez fosse a respiração entrecortada ou apenas os bicos dos seus seios intumescidos e suas pernas virando gelatina, que haviam me feito voltar ao meu lado Ed "filhodaputa" de ser.

- Está mais amansada agora minha tigresa?

- N-não... NÃO Cullen, não estarei "mansa" e muito menos "domada", até que essa palhaçada de pick-a-boo que você insiste em fazer acabe.  
Hummm... Pick-a-boo só me fez lembrar de Pica na buceta...  
PRONTO!  
Eu já não escutava uma só palavra daquela boca...  
- Você sabe que não nascemos para brigarmos...  
Meus joelhos forçaram entre aquelas pernas gostosas e eu mais que rapidamente, passeei minhas mãos por sua pela. Aquele sutiã clássico que esperava minha boca ansiosamente, era a prova fatal que Bella me pertencia.  
Sentia a fonte de calor proveniente daquela grutinha mais que desejosa, fazendo com que meu pau tentasse explodir minha calça.  
- M-mas, não nasci para ser enganada.  
- E o que te leva a crer que eu tenho feito isso com você?  
E a fera escapa se esfregando no meu pau...  
Fuck! Bella precisava entender que uma vez duro... DÓI se não amolecer do jeito certo!  
- Quase lá Ed, digo Cullen, estava tão próximo do nirvana e lá vem você mentir descaradamente. Palmas! Palmas para sua tremenda cara de pau!  
Não é minha cara de pau... É a cara DO meu pau que odeia ser contrariado... E Bella para variar não conseguia entender.  
- Vai continuar com essa cara de paisagem e negar que não me enganou sobre James?  
- Não te enganei, eu omiti!  
- É A MESMA COISA PALHAÇO...  
Acho que na outra encarnação devo ter sido leão de circo... Era só alguém, Bella, gritar comigo, que meu pau estralava de tão duro.  
- Love, fala baixo... Não respondo bem com gritaria.  
- E VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU RESPONDO BEM AO QUÊ?  
- Ao meu pau, caralho!  
Meu pau agitava como um pequeno tchau ao Sir Ed, como Bella teimava em me chamar, quando queria fazer amor...

No segundo seguinte já estava pressionando aquela buceta safada que teimou em me desafiar. Bella gemia como minha ninfetinha, enquanto eu rasgava sem pestanejar aquele pedaço de tecido que ela teimava em chamar de saia.  
- Cansei do seu ataque porra... Agora se acha que nos damos bem apenas quando fodemos, então vamos aqui e agora resolver isso.  
Uma mão tratava de "amansar" Ed Jr. que se apresentava como um leão enjaulado, enquanto que a outra eu tratava de tirar aquele pedaço de tecido da minha frente...  
Ou melhor deixar ali, roçando naquele clitóris? Hummmm... Idéia pululavam na minha cabeça de baixo.  
Queria causar dor e sofrimento para depois vir o alivio. Bella não fazia a menor noção de quanto me deixava irritado com essas DR's. Afinal quem tem o pau nessa relação sou eu!  
Acabei botando três dedos de uma só vez, sentindo como aquela bucetinha pingava de tesão e de esforço para me engolir.  
Apertadinha! Sempre apertadinha essa minha vadiazinha...  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH...  
Mas não tão gostosa como esse rabo... Puta que pariu que tesão desenfreado para foder esse rabo.  
- Isso vadiazinha minha... Geme gostoso, senão não ganha esse pau que você tá louca para chupar...  
- Ed...  
- Você estava louca para que eu fodesse você assim... Por isso correu aqui, acha que não te entendo?  
Foi o momento certo de entrar sem "bater na porta"... Bem se alguém considera bater na porta de trás...  
Enquanto estocava meus dedos sem perdão naquela grutinha apertada, deixei os outros invadirem aquele rabo, tentando alargá-lo e deixar pronto para o meu pau.  
- Idiota!  
- Mas não sou eu quem está gemendo no cio...  
Sua mão como em uma mágica, chegou de mansinho... Que porra de mansinho é o caralho...  
Bella chegou apertando meu pau e fazendo com que a boxer roçasse na cabeça do meu pau que estava praticamente explodindo.  
- Como disse?  
- Mais que porra Bella... Desse jeito, eu vou te arrombar, caralho!  
E essa foi à despedida do Sir...  
Afinal eu precisava foder Bella, e não seria nada elegante.  
Assim que minha mão alcançou seu cabelo, puxei com gosto escutando seu gemido. Ela quer mandar? Que pena, hoje eu estava mais para cavalgar a ser cavalgado.  
- Essa posição me enlouquece Bella...  
Sua cara na lousa, minha mão enrolada no seu cabelo e meu pau na outra mão, fazia o conjunto da obra ganhar dez.  
Seu corpo era o balsamo aos olhos dos desavisados. Curvas perfeitas e nada de ossos aparentes... Ela era perfeita.  
Sem aviso, Bella empinou aquela bunda em um convite explicito. Aos poucos fui soltando aquele naco de cabelo e acariciando sua nuca, orelha e...  
- E depois não quer que eu te foda né?  
Que mulher não faz idéia de quão fodidamente sensual é chupando nossos dedos?  
Porra! Era uma masturbação gráfica aquela língua demonstrando em meu dedo o que queria fazer se estivesse com meu pau na boca.  
Minha sanidade mesmo como um ninfomaníaco inveterado, se perdeu no momento em que ela resolveu rebolar, deixando meu pau na fenda do seu rabo... Praticamente abraçado por aquela bunda.  
- Rebola assim comigo dentro...  
E em uma estocada, deliciosa, estava dentro dela.  
Apertada e latejante, era assim que sentia aquela bucetinha piscando para mim.  
Eu ainda comeria seu rabinho, mas estava louco pra gozar dentro daquele corpo, como há tempos vinha fazendo...  
Bella começou a se mexer, buscando mais prazer... Enquanto eu apenas torturava lenta e grosseiramente, aquela bucetinha que já fazia barulho de tanta lubrificação que ela produzia...  
Podia sentir seu mel escorrendo nas minhas coxas já, até sentir sua mão chegando próximo...  
- Love, você pediu... Você vai ter...

Afinal eu estava muito mais sedento de Bella que ela podia imaginar... Conseguia memorizar cada ínfimo pedaço daquela buceta para saber que ela estava prestes a mastigar meu pau com tamanha vontade para saciar a sua.  
Como malvado que sou desgrudei seu corpo da lousa, e logo encontrei um outro lugar para saciar meu desejo.  
- Que boa aluninha não?  
- Sim professor, gosta da aluninha aqui?  
_Gosto não... Amo, mas não vem ao caso no momento._  
Safada e submissa era o que mais havia desperto meu instinto de filho da puta fodedor com ela.  
Ela mastigava meu pau clamando para que eu a deixasse gozar e eu como bom professor, passei a estocar mais fortemente e pressionei seu clitóris entre meu indicador e dedão.  
- Goze, agora!  
E lá estava Bella pompoando meu pau e gritando enquanto convulsionava com praticamente minhas bolas enfiadas naquela grutinha apertada. Não demorou em meu pau explodisse de prazer junto a ela.  
- Falei que somos bons em resolver nossos problemas assim?  
- Convencido.  
- Deliciosa.  
- Canalha.  
- Safada.  
- Amo você.  
- Assim como eu te amo, love. Mas afinal, que raios veio fazer aqui?  
- Oras, me transferir para suas mãos.  
- Hein?  
- Vou estudar com você... Ensina-me como ter sucesso na vida, assim como você tem...  
- Meu sucesso vem de você Love...

Tesão da Bella resolvido... Pois era isso que esses ataques dela significavam... Falta de uma surra de pau bem dada, e essa eu começaria a dar de hora em hora, embora agora, precisássemos ir nos arrumar...  
- Love?  
- Hum?  
- Temos que jantar com a minha mãe.  
- NÃO FODE ED!  
- Então, já fodemos amor...  
Ela me olhava assolada, enquanto eu levantava e via seu real estado.  
- Ótimo Cullen, acabou com a minha roupa... Como saio daqui, posso saber?  
- Porra Love, não me basta te foder assim e você ainda quer mandar em mim? Se chamar de Cullen de novo, sou capaz de te deixar de castigo...  
- Castigo é ter a sogra que eu tenho...  
- Sou obrigado a concordar, mas vamos.  
Olhei para o jaleco sujo e encostado ao lado da lousa e tive a brilhante idéia.  
- Faça de saia... Não vai ter um filho da puta a não te olhar com desejo...  
- Tô começando a achar que você adora a possibilidade de sermos pegos em flagrante.  
- Na verdade fico duro de pensar que os outros querem o que é meu.  
Bella chacoalhou a cabeça e logo meti um sonoro tapa naquela bunda. Havíamos acabado de fazer um sexo delicioso e meu pau já estava se prontificando para comer aquela bunda.  
- Não quero nem imaginar você na mesma sala que eu...  
- Achando que ia passar o "rodo" na sala, Ed?  
- Não, pensando em passar a vara apenas em você Love... Em meio à sala de aula, com todo mundo olhando e vendo como eu fodo bem gosto minha mulher...  
- Claro Ed... é bem sua cara fazer isso...  
Saímos daquele anfiteatro e eu caminhava atrás de Bella, que havia enrolado o jaleco realmente como uma saia.  
Já estava prevendo que essa universidade não seria mais a mesma com nós dois dentro dela.  
- Não quero ver sua mãe.  
- Bem Love, nesse momento nem eu quero vê-la, mas acho de bom tom nos encontrarmos com ela para darmos as boas novas...  
- E quais seriam?  
- Nosso casamento, semana que vem em Las Vegas...  
- Você é louco Ed!!  
- E você ainda não viu nada!  
Meus planos iriam longe demais para podermos voltar atrás... Não poderia dar chance para que dona Elizabeth afastasse Bella de mim... Ainda mais quando minha cabeça não parava de cogitar que em seu corpo, já estava nosso herdeiro...

* * *

N/Beta: Eu não falei que vinha novidades por ai! Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo tanto quanto eu gostei. E podem esperar para chorar e se emocionar nos próximos capítulos, pois tenho a ligeira impressão que vamos sofrer muito.

Xero.  
Belle.


	28. Chapter 28

- Nosso casamento, semana que vem em Las Vegas...

- Você é louco Ed!!

- E você ainda não viu nada!

Meus planos iriam longe demais para podermos voltar atrás... Não poderia dar chance para que dona Elizabeth afastasse Bella de mim... Ainda mais quando minha cabeça não parava de cogitar que em seu corpo, já estava nosso herdeiro...

Saímos do anfiteatro e pela primeira vez, vi Bella se preocupando por demais com sua aparência. Não tenho dúvidas que estampávamos SEXO na testa, mas a minha satisfação estava além.

- Estão todos nos olhando.

- Talvez por você exalar sexo _love._

- Eu. Ainda. Te. Mato. Edward Cullen.

- Porra _love _assim eu fico mais que louco para te comer bem gostoso no carro.

- Está maluco?

- Um cú e um copo d'água não se negam a ninguém.

- Safado.

Ela ficava linda envergonhada... Até me fazia lembrar quando eu a via como uma boneca amedrontada.

Bella estava se mostrando mais que perfeita para ser minha mulher, e eu falava sério quando disse que casaríamos em breve em Vegas.

Nunca fui chegado a papagaiada toda de noivado, mulher de branco, igreja, padre... Estava bem propicio...

- O que acha de casarmos na Little White Wedding Chapel?

- Qual?

- Aquela do Elvis.

- Você é doidinho mesmo, não é?

- Eu tenho te dito isso _love, _mas você não acreditou... Agora agüenta!

- Agüento... Mãe e filho malucos!

Só de ouvi-la falando em "mãe" eu já sentia uma pontada. Elizabeth não era minha mãe, de forma alguma, afinal que mãe trataria Bella mal?

Quando estávamos atravessando vi que os rapazes não tiravam os olhos da minha Bella.

Puxei-a contra meu corpo e passei a mão com muito tesão e controle por todo seu corpo.

- Para Ed!

- Paro nada! É para esse bando de gavião saber que você é minha e de mais ninguém.

- Ciúmes?

- Não... Posse mesmo! Minha Bella... Gostosa... Safada... Deliciosa.

- Eu mereço.

A virada de olhos que ela dava era mais que pura sedução. Em segundos meu pau já estava pronto para a ação.

Chegava à conclusão que ele estava mais viciado em Bella do que eu podia imaginar.

- Como você faz isso comigo? Fiquei roxa! Todas aquelas pessoas nos olhando.

- Fato: todos agora sabem que você me pertence e outra... Cadê aquela mulher forte que até o momento estava dominando a situação, mudando de curso e me botando como um cachorrinho acuado aos seus pés?

- Acabou quando rasgou aquela saia.

Sua carinha de boneca inocente e safada estava de volta. Sentia falta daquela mulher calada que simplesmente me deixou duro no backstage daquele primeiro show.

- Sabia... Está molhadinha já?

- Para Ed! Ainda tenho que levar o carro da Alice de volta.

- Não! Ligo para o Jasper vir pegar. Agora vamos nos arrumar, ainda temos que nos planejar.

- Para?

- Foder. Jantar. Minha mãe. Nosso casamento. Não nessa ordem!

- Gostei de três opções...

- Tesão Bella!

Assim que a botei dentro do carro, só conseguia pensar em uma coisa. Dei a volta do carro e entrei batendo a porta.

- Porra! Tira esse pano já!

Seus olhos brilharam de antecipação.

- E-ed.

Sua voz era pura rouquidão misturada com tesão.

Começava a ter mais certeza que Bella literalmente babava quando eu estava sedento por seu sexo do que quando queria um amorzinho gostoso.

Ed-romanticuzinho como diria minha ex, só servia para uma coisa nesse momento: dirigir, de resto, agiria Ed-tarado.

- Tava com saudades de você no meu carro...

Busquei sua boca como um alcoólatra busca seu vicio. Passeei entre suas pernas, enquanto a seduzia com minha língua. Não demorou a separar aquelas coxas me dando acesso rápido e fácil.

- Encharcada mesmo?

- Uhum...

Seu gemido foi me alimentando a ser perverso novamente. Caralho! Não pensei em mais nada ao puxá-la e deixar minhas mãos percorrerem seu corpo em um misto de calma e euforia.

Meus dedos invadiram aquela grutinha deliciosamente lambuzada e Bella simplesmente agarrou minha mão, me fazendo gemer.

Ela queria e queria mais.

Seus pés se apoiaram no console do carro deixando-a exposta e aberta.

- Fode direito, senhor-dedos-mágicos.

_Fuck! _Essa mulher ainda me enfarta.

Acabei investindo mais ainda naquela grutinha, sedento por ouvir seus gemidos. Meu dedão circulava por aquele clitóris inchado e não tive condições de mais nada, a não ser me colocar no meio daquelas pernas e morde-la.

- Porra Ed.

Mal acabei de abocanhar aquele grelinho, passei a enfiar dois dedos deixando-a estirada, enquanto deixava um passeando naquele rabinho.

Bella passou a rebolar ainda mais contra minha língua e eu já sentia suas paredes mastigarem minha língua.

Não demorou a eu ser agraciado com seu mel e seus urros de prazer.

Suas mãos sobre meu cabelo, forçando-me mais e mais contra sua bucetinha deliciosa, me deixaram ainda mais aceso.

Enfartado ou afogado? Bom, eu morreria fodendo minha mulher!

- Inverter posições senhorita Brandon?

- Não senhor Cullen, isso foi por ter me deixado sem saia.

_Nota Mental:_ Rasgar suas roupas mais vezes.

Adorei essa postura de dominadora de Bella, porém não demoraria muito para eu a botar de quatro e mostrar quem manda nesse rabo.

Sentei no volante e estralei meu pescoço. Bella chegava a me dar câimbra algumas vezes.

- Nervoso?

- Não e você?

- Sim... Sua mãe me botou medo.

- Não fique, ela não tem a mim. Você me tem.

O caminho foi repleto de silêncio. Bella por um lado mandando mil mensagens para Alice enquanto eu só conseguia pensar no que esperar desse encontro: sogra, mãe, filho e nora.

Não nasci para isso.

Cheguei à casa que Jasper e Alice haviam alugado. Uma pequena e modesta mansão com dezesseis quartos, isso mesmo, a mesma que dona Elizabeth chamou de "espelunca".

- Porque você diz que é bastardo?

Sua pergunta a beira da porta, fez com que eu retrocedesse alguns passos. Puxei-a pela mão até atrás da casa.

Silêncio e tranqüilidade.

Encarei aquelas orbes castanhas desejando me perder cada vez mais naquela mulher que reina em meu corpo.

- Nunca fui parecido com meus pais.

Essa era a realidade dura e crua.

- Antony Cullen era moreno e de olhos escuros. Elizabeth idem. Bella, meu amor, qual a cor dos meus olhos?

Bella apenas assentiu e engoliu na mesma intensidade que eu.

- Verdes. Verdes como a mais linda esmeralda do mundo e que me capturam a cada instante em que me perco em seu rosto lindo.

Suas mãos passaram por meu rosto com uma ternura inigualável que simplesmente não pensei duas vezes:

- E eu ouvi Elizabeth jogar isso na cara de Antony quando ele estava prestes a deixá-la.

Lá estava a mais pura verdade. Eu já tinha ouvido da boca dela que eu não era filho de Antony, que só tinha seu sobrenome.

Minha Bella olhou com certa paixão e ao mesmo tempo, reconheci um semblante de compreensão.

Nos aprontamos em um silencio amoroso, com muito carinho e vários beijos molhados e safados. Claro que duas calcinhas rasgadas, meia-calça danificada, sutiã arrancado no dente.

- Chega! Chega! Desse jeito não sobra uma lingerie Ed!

- Vai sem!

- Isso provoca mesmo, quando aquela minha digníssima sogra me pentelhar, vou puxar sua mão no meio da minha perna e gozar na cara dela.

- Então estamos decididos: SEM LINGERIE!

- Atentado.

Passava das oito horas da noite quando sai com Bella extremamente bem humorada e maravilhosamente linda.

Ok! Eu estava parecendo um filhote de urubu arrumado. Meu cabelo não parou arrumado e Bella para ajudar, ficava enfiando os dedos em minha nuca e me levando a loucura.

- Ed_..._

_- _Hum?

- Na volta esse carro treme.

O carro serpenteou pela avenida a caminho do restaurante.

- Que foi?

- Quase matou...

- Animal?

Bella tentava olhar pelo vidro traseiro e seu vestido subia ainda mais.

- Também, mas quase ME matou.

- Bobo!

Em meio a tapinhas, dedos safados e alguns beijos, paramos em frente ao...

- Está de brincadeira?

- Eu não, nem sabia que seria aqui... Dona Elizabeth deixou recado.

Assim que abri a porta, milhões de flashs me cegaram. Corri para escoltar minha amada e não tive paciência com algumas perguntas e alguns abusados. Acabei quebrando algumas lentes e talvez um nariz, mas não estava nem um pouco preocupado, a minha deusa estava descendo do carro.

Entramos rapidamente, enquanto tentava manter Bella a salvo de mais fotos e perguntas embaraçosas.

Rapidamente avistei meu inferno particular.

- A perua está nos esperando.

Olhei para Bella e sorri. Essa é minha mulher!

Caminhei com ela por entre as mesas, até chegarmos.

- Dona Elizabeth.

Estiquei minha mão e ela rapidamente me puxou.

- Filhotinho lindo de mamãe. _Fotos querido! Sorria!_

Bella que estava atrás de nós me beliscou duas vezes na bunda, enquanto minha adorada "mãe" me abraçava esperando os flashes que se seguiam.

Foi palpável o clima descortês entre as duas mulheres da minha vida.

- Bastardinha.

- Broaca.

Minha Bella sorria.

Puxei a cadeira para que Bella sentasse enquanto me sentei ao seu lado e Elizabeth permanecia em pé.

- Esqueceu de mim filho?

- Sabe sentar muito bem.

Sua carranca de raiva foi se formando, enquanto Bella era apenas sorrisos e mãos. Sim! Sua mão não deixava um momento sequer de apalpar o _Ed. Jr._

Me senti até aquelas bolinhas anti-stress. A cada suspiro ou respirada mais forte naquela mesa, meu pau era pressionado e crescia.

O mesmo garçom idoso que nos atendeu naquela noite maravilhosa, voltou a nos atender.

- Família Cullen. Irei atendê-los hoje.

- Família Cullen e Isabella Brandon.

- Não dona Elizabeth, família Cullen.

A cara de espanto foi impagável.

- Champagne, por favor.

Isabella. Quando eu poderia pensar que essa mulher seria mais que perfeita para mim?

Por mais que dona Elizabeth estivesse fazendo caras e bocas tentando entender o que se passava ali, ela permanecia como uma perfeita dama, exceto pelo meu pau duro que ela mantinha sobre controle me fazendo ofegar por várias vezes.

- Enfim, me contem isso.

- Contar o que?

- Quando você se casou com a bastardinha para ela usar nosso sobrenome?

A mão passeou mais forte por meu zíper e eu o senti descer. Bella estava nervosa.

- Ainda não.

Uma apertada e eu já não conseguia sequer saber meu nome. Aquela mão quente e acolhedora passou a me deixar louco.

- Então dá para me contar isso direito Edward Cullen?

Minha vontade era de gritar e mandar aquela velha se fuder, porque naquele exato momento estava tento a melhor punheta da minha vida, mas consegui concentrar minha cabeça de cima naquela mulher.

Olhei para Bella que simplesmente sorria, enquanto mordiscava a unha da mão livre. No momento em que abri minha boca, Bella se arrumou melhor com meu pau e apoiou-se na mesa.

- Já temos um acordo nupcial de quase um ano atrás dona Elizabeth. Oficialmente, eu e Edward já estamos juntos a mais tempo do que julgaria necessário para que eu lhe aplicasse o golpe da barriga.

Eu comecei a ficar mais relaxado ao ver minha futura mulher nos defendendo e pensei até em apoiar as mãos na nuca e curtir o momento. Bella estava fodendo dois ao mesmo tempo: Eu e minha digníssima mãezinha.

- Como assim?

- Talvez se a senhora conhecesse melhor seu filho, viria que estamos juntos a mais tempo que possa pensar.

- Então é golpe do baú mesmo?

- Não Elizabeth, ao contrário de você, eu serei alguém nessa vida por meus méritos, e não pelo sobrenome do **meu **marido.

Meu pau saltou para fora da calça com a força com que Bella bateu. Era questão de minutos e eu estaria gozando naquela mãozinha quente... _Esporrando naquele rabo no segundo andar e..._

Acordei segundos depois ao ouvir um tom mais alto.

- Vai deixar ela falar assim com a SUA mãe?

Abri os olhos e deparei com Bella e Elizabeth me encarando.

- Hein?

Bella ao invés de punhetar, puxou, quase levando a cabeça junto e eu praticamente engoli a seco a dor.

- PORRA! Elizabeth, a senhora não é minha mãe e eu soube disso no leito de morte do meu pai. E Bella, CARALHO, você vai me pagar por essa... Acho que fiquei paralítico.

Consegui me encolher um pouco sentindo o latejar do meu pau e ao mesmo tempo, percebi Bella rindo.

Quando levantei o olhar, reparei que o restaurante todo estava em silêncio, Bella tremia por rir sem fazer barulho e dona Elizabeth estava branca como cera na minha frente e todos olhavam para mim.

- Que foi? Nunca ouviram palavra? Tenho doutorado e título de SIR, mas em baixaria e putaria.

Todos voltaram a se mexer, inclusive dona Elizabeth que tentava de alguma maneira sorrir.

- Fico contente que já saiba disso, assim me evitou aborrecimentos futuros. Quanto ao seu casamento, considere deserdado assim que o fizer, não aceito e nem nunca aceitei bastardos na minha família.

- Por isso nunca me aceitou como filho? Sempre Rosalie era a mais bem tratada, mais querida. Diga-me afinal, se não queria bastardo, porque me adotou?

- Porque seu pai esperava um herdeiro macho e não mulher como minha segunda gestação... E vamos parar com essa lenga-lenga. Já disse o que eu quero. Edward volte para Londres e esqueceremos tudo o que sepassou aqui e antes disso.

- Nunca, já tenho minha vida aqui e nunca dependi de você. Hoje finalmente tive a resposta que eu queria: fui amado por meu pai, e tudo que tenho devo a ele, à você, apenas minha lástima... Espero que um dia consiga dormir bem, sabendo que sua verdadeira filha está por aí, pois eu dormirei maravilhosa bem, nos braços do meu verdadeiro amor.

Não conseguia mais olhar para aquela mulher e simplesmente arrumei minha calça e já me levantei. Bella me encarou com lágrimas nos olhos e eu não consegui deixar de ser o SIR.

- Entre todos os problemas, eu sempre escolherei ficar ao seu lado _Love... _Vamos?

Bella assentiu e finalmente dei as costas aquele pesadelo. Sir Edward Cullen estava enterrado. A partir de agora, apenas Edward Cullen, filho adotivo de Antony e marido de Isabella Brandon existirá.

Senti o carinho de Bella em cada toque que suas mãos faziam em minha cintura e a abracei ainda mais apertado.

- _Ainda tinha esperanças de visitar o segundo andar..._ – Bella murmurou em meu ouvido.

- Voltamos depois _Love._

Agora eu queria me encolher em seus braços e enterrar esse passado.

* * *

Notas Finais:

N/A: E aí? Espero que estejam gostando..

O cap não está betado, mas como eu disse, assim que a Belle me mandar eu troco ok?


	29. Chapter 29

- _Ainda tinha esperanças de visitar o segundo andar..._ – Bella murmurou em meu ouvido.

- Voltamos depois _Love._

Agora eu queria me encolher em seus braços e enterrar esse passado.

Aguardávamos o carro, enquanto reparei que dona Elizabeth continuava a sorrir para fotos em uma falsa elegância. Quanto ali era verdadeiro? Arrependia-me por ter escutado suas palavras no leito de morte de meu pai, mas ao mesmo tempo, como cresceria e viveria essa mentira?

O carro chegou, os flashes se distanciaram dela e vieram para nós, e pela primeira vez, Bella não se recolheu ao meu peitoral, buscando proteção. Ali ela estava me protegendo, de mãos dadas e nariz elevado. _Essa mulher ainda me mata!_

Eu começava a fazer coro com Jasper de que Bella era bipolar.

Coloquei Bella no carro e dei a volta. Ela me olhava como se tivéssemos ganhado algum prêmio desses: Oscar, Grammy, MTv ou até mesmo um Nobel.

Acelerei e logo saímos dali deixando a mídia para dona Elizabeth se entender.

Meu pau latejou para me lembrar que tinha um castigo para dar.

- Você queria me decepar por um acaso?

Bella estava com aquela carinha de "mas nem fiz nada" e a vontade crescia de colocar ela estendida nas minhas pernas e cobrir aquela bunda de tapas, mordidas e beijos...

_Fuck! _Isso deveria ser um castigo e não uma sessão de bondage comigo urrando de prazer. _Se bem que não seria uma má idéia..._

- Decepar? Como assim?

E a má idéia foi para as cucuias. Bella não tinha a menor noção da dor que havia causado em Ed-Hard que agora me cobrava mais ainda por uma punição.

Precisei passar minha mão sobre ele, para acalmá-lo e garantir que não demoraria a judiar daquela bucetinha.

- Vou morder essa buceta e mastigar para você ter uma noção da dor que senti naquela mesa.

E pronto, Ed-hard já estava satisfeito ao ver sua vingança sendo planejada.

- Estou com fome.

Bella era louca? Eu falando de mastigar aquela carne tenra e molhada enquanto ela me pensa em comida?

- E eu perdi a minha.

- Você não entendeu! Está na hora do meu leitinho.

_Fuck! _

Eu adoraria não ser tão filho-da-puta de tarado e conseguir manter minha vingança intacta, mas quando aquela mãozinha parou sobre meu zíper e o Ed-hard resolveu comemorar de alegria, eu sabia: era a porra de um tarado entregue.

- Que fome!

Aquela boquinha de veludo simplesmente me levou a loucura e nem preciso dizer que em menos de cinco minutos meu pau fez as pazes com a boca de Bella.

- Agora podemos jantar.

- Você é o diabo de saias...

- E você é meu inferno particular.

Acabamos parando em um restaurante simples e obscuro em uma das avenidas na proximidade de casa.

Ambiente obscuro e comidinhas simples agradaram a ambos e logo passei a fantasiar sobre como seria nossa vida de casados. Não havia pensado nesse lado família, uma vez que fui criado por Albert. _Preciso trazê-lo urgentemente para cá, ou fazê-lo morar com Rosalie_.

- Está pensando em quê?

- Na minha irmã. Gostaria que ela viesse para nosso casamento.

- Ela demora quanto?

- O tempo de um vôo para cá.

- Simples assim?

- Sabe Alice?

- Sei.

- Triplique e saberá o que é Rosalie.

- Estou fo-di-da!

- Sua cunhada é foda, mas não se preocupe _love_, ela irá se apaixonar por você assim como eu me apaixonei!

Bella sorriu e voltou a comer um belíssimo sanduíche de pastrami ao vinagrete e só de ver já me embrulhava ao estomago.

Logo estávamos a caminho de casa e tudo parecia certo, até Bella abrir a abençoada boca:

- Acho que você deveria se acertar com Elizabeth Ed.

- Hein?

_Fato: Ela É bipolar!_

- Oras, ela pode não ser sua mãe biológica, mas ainda assim lhe criou. Deu amor, carinho... Vai que sua história é como a minha?

- Quem é você e o que fez com a Bella mandona?

O carro deu uma guinada e logo retomei o volante. Bella era louca! Como assim me acertar com dona Elizabeth? Isso era praticamente... Impossível...

Bella começou a bufar, e assim que imbiquei o carro na garagem, olhei-a. Estava pálida e com os lábios arroxeados. Imediatamente antes que eu abrisse minha boca ou mesmo a porta para ajudá-la, Bella desceu e correu casa adentro.

Fechei o carro e logo na entrada, Jasper e Alice me olharam.

- OI e que merda aconteceu agora?

Rosalie é foda? Comecei a rever meus conceitos no momento que aquele projeto de meio metro levantou do sofá me ameaçando com uma faca de margarina.

- BLARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Alerta filhote!_

Subi as escadas pulando os degraus e me deparando com uma péssima cena.

Bella ajoelhada à latrina, simplesmente desovando o sanduíche de minutos atrás.

BLURP! _Merda!_

- A- Alice?

Não havia nem terminado de chamá-la e a baixinha já estava sobre Bella puxando seus cabelos.

- Bro?

Meu estomago revirou e no segundo seguinte.

- FODEU!

Jasper saiu avisando a todos enquanto, eu conseguia tampar minha boca e lentamente (diga-se de passagem, com o pé) empurrava Bella para me dar um espaço.

Passamos alguns minutos nos intercalando para lotar a privada, enquanto Alice e Jasper desciam para pegar algum remédio e nos trazer alguma sopa poderosa que Alice afirmava ser necessário para ambos.

_Casal unido, vomita unido, certo?_

- Custava ser um homem normal e segurar meu cabelo?

Passei minha mão pelo rabo que Alice tinha deixado e puxei com gosto. Bella apenas me olhou.

- Não sou normal! Já devia saber disso, e, aliás, adoro puxar seu cabelo assim, mas prefiro você de quatro nesse momento.

- Cala a boca Cullen.

- _Cullen não!_

Reuni o que me sobrava de forças para carregar Bella para a cama. Estávamos ambos pálidos e com as barrigas remexendo.

- Eu sei por que vomitei. E você?

- Sou companheiro de vomito!

Jasper e Alice que já estavam na porta com pratos e remédios.

- Caralho viado, você não perdeu essa mania?

- Calado bro!

- Conta Jazz... – Bella já estava sentada na cama, enquanto Alice lhe dava o remédio e Jasper lhe servia uma sopa.

- Serve que o nosso Edward querido, é companheiro de vomito?

- WOW! Como assim Jazz?

- A anta não pode ver ninguém vomitar que se solidariza e vomita junto.

"Alô, gostaria de encomendar um caixão". Sim era nesse momento que eu me via morrer aos poucos. O lado Ed-_love-fucking-hard _estava se remoendo enquanto Jasper conseguia contar todas as santíssimas vezes que eu havia feito aquilo. E acredite, eram muitas.

Bella já estava recobrando a cor e gargalhava com as minhas patifarias.

- Certo, divirtam-se os três enquanto tomo um banho!

- Isso mesmo meu vomitozinho ambulante!

Bella não perdia uma e eu como bom jogador, também não iria perder...

- Cuidado para _meu filho_ não gostar da sopa e você precisar vomitar novamente.

E _voilá_! O quarto se pos em silêncio e eu rumei ao banho.

Eu era um monstro! Sabia que Bella poderia estar grávida como também poderia ter sido apenas aquela mistura esdrúxula que ela havia comido, mas não podia deixá-los continuar com o foco em mim. Adoro as luzes da ribalta, mas não ser o foco às vezes é tããão agradável.

Havia me esquecido do meu celular até que ele vibrou mostrando algumas mensagens de texto e de voz.

Primeira mensagem de voz:

_"- COMO VOCÊ PODE ABANDONAR SUA MÃE ASSIM? EDWARD! IREMOS CONVERSAR SERIAMENTE QUANDO ESSA SUA FANTASIA DE CASINHA ACABAR"_

Segunda mensagem de voz:

_"- Mamãe se exaltou meu querido... Podemos conversar civilizadamente: Eu e você, a bas... digo, Bella, não precisa participar. Ligue para a mamãe. Beijinhos filhotinho."_

Terceira mensagem de voz:

"_- Edward Anthony! Espero que não esteja acreditando naquela idéia absurda de não ser meu filho! Se preciso faço o exame de DNA e você vai se arrepender por todo esse papelão que está fazendo. Mamãe te ama!"_

Quarta mensagem de voz:

"- _Já cansei de esperar você me ligar e nada. Aposto que aquela bastardinha maldita deve ter lhe prendido entre as pernas dela e não ter lhe deixado ligar para a mamãe... Vaca! Desculpe filho, estou preocupada... Eu e Tânia, sabe... Lembra-se dela não é querido? Ela está chegando aqui para me ajudar a clarear sua mente... Ligue para a mamãe!"_

Ótimo! Isso era realmente o que eu precisava. Dona Elizabeth surtada e chamando a mulher que me fez corno para ajudá-la...

Não precisei ouvir as outras três mensagens para imaginar todos os outros impropérios que ela balbuciava. Minha vida estava traçada. Comer Bella no quarto, na universidade, no carro, no banheiro, na loja, enfim, em todos os lugares possíveis e imaginários.

Desde que estivesse com essa mulher minha vida seria completa.

O banho foi rápido devido às risadas que vinham do quarto. Era óbvio que eu cometeria um assassinato sim... Jasper estava frito quando eu o pegasse iria falar fino o resto da miserável vida.

Assim que abri a porta meu sangue desceu ao pé... Alice e Jasper estavam com os ouvidos colados na barriga de Bella que gargalhava com ambos.

- Aham... O que temos aqui?

As gargalhadas não cessaram e comecei a acreditar que finalmente Bella tinha se conscientizado de que estava grávida.

Tudo bem que eu estava apenas com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, mas não entendi os tapas de Bella e de Jasper em Alice. _Nem__ pensar! Cunhada se fosse boa não começava com cu._

Não demorou para Jasper bufar e agarrar Alice pela mão, tirando-a do quarto.

- Ué, o que deu nele.

- Isso é roupa?

_Opa! _Olhos esbugalhados e boquinha torta: ela está espumando de raiva.

Segurei-me para não voar naquele corpinho a mostra que Bella teimou em esconder com o lençol. Seria absurdo ela pensar que eu não teria tesão com ela grávida, afinal como posso dizer, _ed-hard _ não se preocupa com formato, mas apenas com ser ou não Bella.

Estava me segurando para não ser uma mulherzinha ridícula e pular sobre Bella implorando para que ela afirmasse estar grávida. _Não! Isso não! Sou macho e..._ _Vou ser pai..._

- Posso saber por que está se cobrindo? Ou eu não tenho direito de...

- Não quero que me veja assim.

- Assim como mulher? Grávida? É o que mais quero.

- Que mane grávida Ed... Ainda quero brincar muito antes disso acontecer...

- Então o que esconde?

- Está acontecendo uma verdadeira revolução na minha barriga... Aquele sanduíche foi perigoso...

E lá se foi minha idéia de algo calmo e lindo quando descobríssemos a gravidez juntos. Na verdade só conseguia imaginar os próximos passos daquela comida nojenta que ela havia ingerido...

Me deitei sobre aquele corpo que era minha perdição particular e logo E_d-hard _já se mostrava desperto.

- Nem pense!

- Mas... Eu... Assim... Preciso...

- Primeiro que ainda nem escovei os dentes e nem tomei banho. Se quiser alguma coisa, pode me esperar aqui na cama, enquanto faço minha higiene.

Bella me rolou no espaço frio do colchão: "Seu lado" ela disse enquanto eu resmungava afogado no travesseiro.

- Pref... quan... não... falav...

- O que disse?

_Merda! _Tinha certeza que ela já tinha entrado no banheiro. Mantive a cabeça afundada no travesseiro implorando para que ela fosse para o banho enquanto meu pau latejava de vontade de me afundar naquela bucetinha que já deveria estar pingando e clamando para que eu a pegasse de jeito.

Ouvi a porta do banheiro e suspirei. Era o caralho em forma de inferno. Latejando de tesão e minha futura esposa indisposta... Puta que pariu.

- Ed? Estou esperando!

Puta que pariu. Quer saber? É bom voltar a ser o filho da puta de antes, senão ela vai montar em mim.

Levantei da cama decidido a gritar aos quatro cantos "Puta merda, preferia quando nem sabia seu nome e podia te foder como um louco", mas fui desmascarado assim que olhei para Bella, totalmente peladinha e com as pernas arregaçadas sentada na pia com uma escova de dentes na boca.

_Se isso não for sexy para você. Foda-se! Para mim é!_

- Depois não reclama!

- Cala a boca e me come logo!

Ela insistiu!

Puxei aqueles cabelos entre os dedos de minha mão, enquanto minha boca foi diretamente àqueles mamilos tenros e despertos. Chupei, lambi e mastiguei o quando agüentei os gemidos de Bella que estava mais fogosa que eu podia imaginar.

- Pingando _Love? _Sabe o quanto odeio perder meu mel.

Ajoelhei e logo minha boca já recolhia meu mel favorito. Bella se contorcia sob minha língua e não agüentei de tesão, levando seu mel para todo seu corpo. Lambia aquela bucetinha e logo espalhava aquele mel pela sua coxa, mordiscando e deixando algumas marquinhas. Algo como_ copyright, _ok?

Mergulhei meu dedo naquela grutinha apertada. Era impressionante o quanto Bella permanecia apertada, mesmo com todas as formas e pressões que meu pau exercia sobre sua bucetinha.

Ela praticamente mastigou meu dedo e logo meu pau já estava pronto para me chamar para uma conversa cara-buceta se eu demorasse muito mais.

Puxei suas pernas que rapidamente abraçaram minha cintura e me permitia aprofundar ainda mais.

- Filha da puta, essa sua buceta está mastigando meu dedo e você nem para avisar!

Bella gemia e se esfregava ainda mais contra meu pau, que já estava brilhante pelo mel que ela gotejava.

Comecei a brincar e a passar meu pau por seu clitóris e, chegar próximo de estocar. Bella resfolegava, mas não era nem louca de abrir a boca.

- Sua mãe nunca ensinou a não brincar com a comida?

E lá se foi à brincadeira.

Estoquei com tamanha força que, com plena certeza, o gemido de Bella foi escutado pelo quarteirão de onde morávamos.

Sua boca se fixou em meu ombro e leves mordidas foram normalizando sua respiração, enquanto eu seguia me aplacando naquela bucetinha apertada e tenra que me mastigava.

Estava nos braços favoritos: Bella e eu…

Não demorou para eu não me contentar com aquela posição. Puxei Bella que simplesmente me abraçou ainda mais e a carreguei para o chuveiro.

Nossas bocas não se desgrudaram até que apertei Bella contra a parede e a água caia entre nossos corpos.

- Você ainda me mata.

- _Love, _sexo não mata... Amor é que mata!

Sua mão estalou na minha bunda e a vontade de foder gostoso aquele rabo gritou em meu interior.

- Provoca e depois não agüenta.

Outro tapa. _Fuck! _Estava ficando mole e viciado em apanhar da Bella... PQP!

Foram segundos entre sair de seu corpo, escutar seu gemido de decepção e a colocar de costas para mim, ouvindo novamente seu suspiro.

- Estou começando a ficar viciada nisso...

- Que bom, assim não preciso ficar pedindo sempre.

Eu nem pedia, mas era bom deixá-la acreditar que mandava em mim e no meu pau. _Ok! No pau ela manda!_

Aquele roçar rabo-pau era extremamente degradante. Ela querendo dar e eu querendo comer.

_Isso que eu chamo de combinação explosiva!_

Não demorei para morder sua nuca e ter seu rabo ainda mais rebolando contra minha ereção.

- Putinha minha...

- Me fode logo Ed!

Abri espaço naquela bunda deliciosa e logo mordi sua nuca quando a cabeça foi engolida por aquele rabo. A estocada era lenta e eu sentia cada centímetro do corpo de Bella que eu invadia.

Seu corpo amoleceu após algumas estocadas e o aumento dos seus gemidos me deixou mais que pronto para gozar.

- Porra Bella... Goza comigo.

Não precisei pedir mais. Meu dedo que antes estava apenas brincando naquele grelinho, foi praticamente sugado para aquela grutinha deliciosa enquanto gozava e gemia sob aquele rabo.

- _Fuck Love_ sempre perfeita.

No banho estávamos, no banho permanecemos...

TU. TU. TU. TU. TU

Puta que pariu que barulho chato da porra!

Olhei para os lados e nada de Bella.

A noite havia sido cercada de carinho e sacanagem, afinal estávamos precisando de um tempo assim… Nosso!

Achei o maldito produtor de barulhos e o arremessei contra a parede. Instantaneamente Bella apareceu na porta do banheiro.

- Opa, é só fazer barulho e você aparece? Gostei disso.

- Então bonitão, vamos acordar? A universidade nos espera...

Seus olhos foram de mim para a parede e acho que ela não gostou muito de ver o relógio cor-de-rosa despedaçado.

- Puta merda! Não quero nem imaginar se eu resolver te acordar.

- Ué, acha que não vou te jogar na parede também?

A troca de sobrancelhas e olhares me despertaram e logo Bella entrou gritando no banheiro comigo atrás.

- Para seu atentado! Temos que ir rápido se quisermos começar essa vida de estudantes e empresários...

- Adoro você falando isso.

Chegamos na universidade para vermos o segundo período.

- Desça e vá ver nossas salas. Vou estacionar o carro.

- Está bem Ed... Mas vai logo!

Minha mente ainda estava viajando no momento em que Bella simplesmente se ajoelhou na banheira e tomou meu pau… Fui literalmente atacado no banho, por uma mulher voraz que não sossegou até engolir todo o leitinho matinal.

Só de pensar nisso meu pau já estava latejando. _Fuck! _Vou "ter" que comer Bella no intervalo das aulas.

Estacionei a SUV ao lado de uma das portas de saída, afinal, se precisasse era só correr para cá e satisfazer nosso desejo.

_Pare de ser um moleque de merda que não consegue deixar de pensar com a cabeça de baixo._

Voltei para o local provável que Bella poderia estar e a encontrei, linda e minha, sorridente a minha espera.

- Pronto?

- Não, mas você está aqui. Então está tudo bem.

- Molenga.

- Gostosa.

- Tarado.

- Por falar nisso, vou precisar te comer no intervalo.

- Edward! Comporte-se.

A ultima frase foi dita segundos antes dela abrir a porta da sala de aula e eu reparar que filhadaputamente existia uma horda de loiras peitudas me olhando e dois idiotas prontos para morrer encarando Bella e lambendo os beiços.

_Fuck! Isso vai ser pior do que eu imaginava._


	30. Chapter 30

_No último cap:_

_A ultima frase foi dita segundos antes dela abrir a porta da sala de aula e eu reparar que filhadaputamente existia uma horda de loiras peitudas me olhando e dois idiotas prontos para morrer encarando Bella e lambendo os beiços._

_Fuck! Isso vai ser pior do que eu imaginava._

Fui praticamente puxado como um cachorrinho de madame por uma Bella selvagem e nervosa, que simplesmente me jogou em uma cadeira no meio do anfiteatro.

_Me bate agora mulher!_

Era o que eu tinha vontade de falar, já que sua cara estava para poucos amigos. Ela estava ciumenta, possessiva e puta que pariu, muito tesuda!

- Sabe que me deixou duro e pronto não é?

- Sei sim, mas se ele atirar para qualquer lado que não seja o meu... _Você perde a arminha._

Eita porra! Por que o júnior sempre é ameaçado?

Como se ela fosse fazer algo contra seu brinquedinho sexual aqui!

Bella encarava cada garota que teimava em me olhar, enquanto agradeci o fato dela ter dado o show e me poupado de indicar a quem essa maravilhosa buceta pertencia aos peludos de plantão.

Exceto um! Um filho da puta ao qual eu rezava para não se chamar James e, que não tirava os olhos da minha mulher.

Bella parecia uma estatua concentrada na aula e para azar do idiota, ela estava ao meu lado.

O blábláblá do professor estava se tornando uma agradável canção de ninar, não fosse pelo meu pau duro e latejando desde que Bella havia dominado a situação logo na entrada da sala.

Algumas criaturas dotadas de silicone continuaram a lamber os lábios e mostrar um pouco mais daqueles seios falsos me deixando cada vez mais de pau duro para pegar logo a minha Bella e dar o fora dali.

Algo em sua expressão que eu analisava ao invés de prestar atenção naquela aula patética me chamava a atenção.

- Estou me comportando bem _Love?_

_- _Bem até demais... Quando a esmola é demais o santo desconfia.

Fala sério! Ser puto me trouxe Bella, por que raios eu seria novamente assim?

Ela não conseguia entender que havia me capturado com unhas, dentes, buceta, peito... tsc..tsc..tsc..

- AHAM... Vem cá vem...

Ok! O charme havia funcionado e Bella me puxou para um beijo gostoso. Escutei alguns suspiros e uns pigarreados, mas pouco me importava. Queria mesmo era sentar ela em meu colo e fazê-la cavalgar em meio à sala de aula mesmo…

_Poderia casar com Bella em meio a uma estocada e outra, porque não nos formarmos assim? _

Tinha maluco que ganhava para ser terapeuta sexual… Poderíamos fazer dinheiro com "kamasutra prático da Bella e do Ed". Qual é o problema?

**AHAM**

Bella deixou minha língua em pleno ar gelado e se desculpou com o professor.

Aproximei-me de seu pescoço dando um leve chupão e sussurrando em seu ouvidinho.

- _Eu não ganho perdão?_

Assim que a mão de Bella alcançou meu pau e o contraiu, senti pela segunda vez o que era essa mulher zangadinha. As coisas dentro daquela sala de aula precisariam ser acertadas para melhorarem, ou seja, eu precisava foder Bella de alguma forma e deixar bem claro quem manda nessa porra!

Passeie por suas coxas e lentamente fui deixando-a louca. Embora ela revirasse os olhos de raiva eu sabia… Ela estava afim tanto quanto eu.

Estava mais que preparado para jogá-la nas costas como o Cullen primitivo me ordenava quando soou o sinal interrompendo a aula. Minha tranqüilidade e certeza de conquista fácil acabaram no momento que três pares de peito saltaram a minha vista me chamando.

Aguardei os três intermináveis segundos ou talvez minutos, que realmente me preocuparam, até que finalmente Bella me aliviou:

- Ele é casado, bando de vadia!

- Estava indo tão bem Bells... Até achei que não tinha ciúmes de mim.

E lá estava o famoso "sangue no olho" que Bella sempre carregava quando eu fazia minhas brincadeiras fora de hora.

- É melhor não provocar muito... Ou a fúria passará a ser apenas sua.

Eu queria pegá-la no colo após a cena "Ele é meu", que me evitou algumas brigas futuras com aquele bando de peludo que ficou de olho na minha mulher... Mas me restou apenas sorrir. Começo a pensar que se não é meu júnior brigando ali, é a porra da TPM ( tente perturbar menos) chegando.

- _Love, _o que está lhe perturbando? Claro, que em partes aquelas garotas querendo me comer vivo, mas...

- Isso não tem _quase _nada a ver com você, Cullen. Precisamos estabelecer normas para conseguirmos estudar.

- Normas? Condições?

Oh Deus da camisinha, essa mulher entrou para o quartel ou para a universidade?

- Isso mesmo...

Vamos entrar na cabecinha linda da minha mulher…

- Como em um "contrato"?

A sandice de Bella começava a fazer sua graça novamente. Assim como na vez em que ela desmaiou em meio a uma multidão, agora ela inventava mais uma das suas.

- Perfeito! Um contrato Sr. Cullen.

- Claro, Sra. Cullen. Estabeleça suas condições.

Me rendo! Eu queria rir. Mas queria rir muito das expressões "sou firme em minhas decisões" que Bella estava fazendo, mas quando sua boquinha se mexeu, tive certeza que engoliria meu riso.

- Em primeiro lugar: Nada de beijos na sala de aula.

KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA.

Meu baço gargalhava. Sério! Bella queria me ver urinando em plena universidade de tanto rir, mas eu queria me divertir ainda mais com isso.

- Concordo: Nada de beijar a Bella em aula.

- Ed?

Sua expressão era claríssima, e eu sabia muito bem como continuar provocando-a.

- Hum _Love..._

_- _Eu disse beijar QUALQUER uma... Não só a Bella.

Sabia! Eu tinha conseguido deixá-la brava. Brava não, nervosa.

- _Love_, sou taradão apenas em você. Você é a mulher da minha vida, nunca trairia você...

Ela fez um biquinho sedutor e minha vontade estava se tornando cada vez maior de simplesmente ignorar tudo e todos e agarrá-la. Sua boca clamava pela minha a cada palavra que ela soltava. Bella não tinha a menor noção de quanto me deixava duro apenas falando.

- Então primeiro: Nada de beijar durante a aula, apenas se a Bella quiser.

Dá para levar a sério isso? Desde quando ela manda? Tsc…Tsc…Tsc…

- Corrigindo _love: _Nada de beijar a boca da Bella durante a aula, mas o grelinho sim e quando a Bella quiser.

Ok! Eu disse Bella, mas substitui mentalmente por EU… Quando eu quiser, eu tenho esse grelinho na minha boca.

- Porra Ed! Estou falando sério!

- Eu também... Eu também. 

_Esse grelinho na minha boca a hora que eu quiser… E sim, isso é sério!_

- Ok... Primeira clausula do contrato está feita.

E meu pau duro? Como fica?

- _Love?_

_- _Que Ed?

- Posso te chupar agora?

- Não Ed, não pode... Precisamos terminar esse contrato.

Nem fodendo! Eu preciso impor alguns limites antes que essa mulher me tire o gosto de fodê-la na universidade.

- Ok. Segunda clausula: Bella só vem para a universidade de saia.

- Que porra de clausula é essa Ed?

Minha mente já viajava.

Bella ali de sainha, os otários só olhando, e eu a puxando para sentar no meu colo, cavalgando e tendo que responder a todas as perguntas do professor, já que ela estaria quicando no meu colo.

Puta Merda! Meu pau não ia descer nunca se continuasse pensando nisso.

Olhei para Bella que ainda estava vidrada no meu pau passando a língua entre os lábios e suspirei, me lembrando da sua pergunta.

- Tenho que me favorecer, afinal, preciso desse grelinho liberado pelo tempo que permanecer dentro dessa sala de aula.

- Você está tão tarado assim hoje é?

E no segundo seguinte, Bella estava no meu colo.

- _Estou louco para te pegar de sainha, estilo colegial e te foder deliciosamente sobre aquela mesa do professor… Só vim para essa universidade para cada dia te foder mais gostoso._

**PRIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

_Coitos Interruptos._

OU não!

Continuei maculando aquele corpo delicioso e que para mim era único. Bella podia imaginar que já havia tido algo antes, mas no fundo sabia, eu era o primeiro e único a ter seu corpo suspirando e gemendo por mim.

Em meio a gemidos e suspiros vindo de outras partes da sala… _Ok! Show prive galera, pode passar a grana! _

- Você é louco!

- E você mais ainda por achar que precisamos de um contrato entre nós...

Levantei e arrumei minha linda e futura esposinha, não sem antes lançar um olhar "Sou um SIR e posso matar qualquer um de vocês sobre a proteção da Rainha", e logo voltei a me sentar e observar aquela coisa entediante que eram as aulas.

Fui tirado do meu devaneio de ficar acariciando Bella por sobre sua calça, quando meu celular vibrou.

_Mensagem de Texto 1:_

_Filhinho, qual sua classe? Mami veio te ver._

MAS QUE PUTA MERDA!

Ok Cullen, nada de pânico.

Meu subconsciente armou as maiores escapadas da história. Dignas de Indiana Jones e companhia, mas com Bella ali, eu não podia me sujeitar a perdê-la e deixá-la nas mãos do inimigo.

_Mensagem de Texto 2:_

_Fugindo da mamãe lindinho? Diga onde está, antes que eu entre sala por sala dessa Universidade._

Isso me daria um tempo a mais.

Olhei para minha Bella e tive certeza que conseguiria tirá-la dali antes que a senhora Elizabeth invadisse essa sala. Talvez conseguisse salvá-la se ligasse para Jasper e Alice virem resgatá-la e eu lidaria com minha "mãezinha" finalmente.

- _O que está acontecendo?_

_- Nada love, apenas negócios._

Pronto Cullen, minta para ela e ela te fará em pedacinhos.

Mas não era mentira, realmente Elizabeth me cercando não passavam de negócios... Sórdidos até em certo ponto.

_Mensagem de Texto 3:_

_- Eddizinhuuuu!_

Ok! Agora estou fodidamente fodido.

Em primeiro, apenas Tânia me chamava assim e, portanto: O que Tânia está fazendo aqui?. Em segundo, mil vezes merda! Bella vai me cozinhar vivo quando contar que a "ex" está aqui.

Minha sentença de morte foi decretada assim que o sinal soou.

Pensa Cullen. Pensa seu maldito viado.

- Vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?

- Tira o salto, Bells. Precisamos correr! Minha mãe está na universidade.

- Ai KCT.

Cena de cinema? Talvez. Bonnie e Clyde estavam correndo pelo corredor, fugindo contra a polícia sedenta por suas cabeças... Enquanto Clyde pensava em uma maneira nada normal de resgatar sua donzela e ficar para lhe dar cobertura em sua fuga.

- _Love _me espere aqui... Corro até o carro, entro pelo gramado, dou um cavalo de pau... Você corre para o carro e fugimos ok?

- Para com a loucura já! Vamos embora e nada de manobras a la Magyver. Basta não cruzarmos com sua mãe e tudo ficará bem...

- Você não entende...

- Não entendo o que?

- .

Merda! Clyde seria morto por Bonnie.

Olhei para Bella que continuava sem entender nada, até que sobre seu ombro, Tânia, a filha da puta loira, vinha gritando.

Puxei Bella contra meu peitoral antes de surtar.

- _Minha ex._

E assim que a soltei, Tânia se jogou sobre mim.

FODEU

E a última coisa que consegui ouvir foi Bella rosnando, enquanto Tânia sussurrava em meu ouvido.

_- Cala a boca e finja gostar que eu estou aqui Edie..._

Tânia me surpreendeu com sua atitude ao me abraçar.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Finja que está tudo bem e eu digo como podemos nos livrar da sua mãe.

Sabia que Bella já devia estar procurando uma lixa de unha para picotar a Tânia, mas ela havia dito as palavras mágicas "Me livrar de mamãe" e voilá, Bella teria que entender.

- Bells amor, essa é Tânia, minha amiga e ex-namorada.

Seus olhos eram puro sangue e por mais que eu não quisesse sorrir com essa cena, foi inevitável a gargalhada quando ela rosnou novamente olhando para minha mão na cintura de Tânia.

_Edward você é um cara morto!_

- Bells? Amor? _Love! _

Ela não se mexia.

Tânia por sua vez, também não abriu mão de continuar a encarar Bella, até que a larguei e fui em direção a minha Bella tomando-a em meus braços e cobrindo sua boca com um beijo estupendo.

- Dá para parar de graça? Ela está aqui para nos ajudar.

Falei entre sua boca, tentando fazê-la entender.

Quando voltei à posição vertical, Bella simplesmente agarrou meu pescoço e me mordeu.

- Ajuda para cú é rola, Ed!

- Gostei da mocinha, Edie!

E pronto. O circo estava armado! Tinha certeza que esse era o momento em que Bella acabaria com a raça da Tânia.

- A paz no oriente médio só se conquistaria assim: entenda loira, seja lá que parte fez do passado dele, agora o Ed é MEU. Não o abrace muito, não tente beijá-lo, não... Enfim, NÃO faça nada e você sai da América como chegou... Ilesa.

Sentia-me a Chechenia em meio à disputa.

- Querida, seja lá o que o romanticuzinho aí faça para você… Puta que pariu, é só para você! Já tenho quem me coma... Agora, esclarecendo uma única coisa: VOCÊ precisa de mim se quiser se livrar da sua sogra de uma vez só.

Esperei pelo momento onde eu poderia sair correndo, claro, para pegar um banquinho e ver as duas rolarem por mim, mas no momento seguinte, Bella abraçou Tânia.

- Negócio feito loira.

- Pronta para bagunçar baixinha?

_Eiiiiiiiiii! E o Ed ser disputado por duas gostosas? Onde fica?_

- _Love? _

- Hein?

- Vamos Ed... Mexe-se, vamos embora. Precisamos conversar em algum lugar isento de Elizabeth. – Tânia olhou para os lados e me fez encontrar com o segurança de minha mãe nos observando.

- _Love, _que bico é esse?

- Nada...

Como contar que eu já tinha previsto até a quantidade necessária de gel para colocar na piscina e vê-la brigando por mim?

É... Melhor eu calar a minha boca antes que Bella me coloque para fora do quarto e fique de amizade com a Tânia.

_FUCK CULLEN… SEU FODIDO DE MERDA!_

Ao invés de ter suas mãos sobre minha coxa, agora tinha uma Bella espoleta que ficou o percurso todo virado para o banco de trás conversando com a minha ex.

Todos os meus amigos tinham a vida calma... Já estava com inveja de Jasper e Alice, com seu ritmo de coelhos selvagens misturado com rato desgovernado. Quando eu voltaria a ter uma vida de sexo 24X7?

- Ouviu Edie?

- Hein?

- O que houve meu taradão de plantão? O que você tem? Não prestou atenção nem na brincadeira de Tânia e nós dois em um ménage?

_Fuck!_

O vendido do meu pau já latejou de antecipação.

- Estava pensando nos preparativos para nosso casamento _Love..._

- Eu não te disse… Edie é um romanticuzinho Bella… Juro que não entra você falando dele como esse tarado todo.

- Tânia entenda de uma vez: todo homem é tarado, basta encontrar a mulher certa para o ser. - _Ed de volta ao jogo! – _E como você é loira, melhor registrar que Bella é a minha mulher para isso… Não preciso de ménage nenhum.

Edward dois, Tânia e suas provocações baratas zero.

Minha Bella estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e, eu tinha uma certeza… _Eu serei comido essa noite, de preferência com garfo e faca, mas algemas já seria um bom começo._

Como poderia ter tanta certeza? Talvez por Bella ter grudado na minha boca sem nem se preocupar se eu estava ou não dirigindo.

_Proponho agora ela cair de boca na frente de Tânia? _Nãoooo ganhar de W.O é sacanagem das grandes.

Uma bufada de Tânia e, Bella desgrudou voltando a se sentar no banco e colocar as mãos em minhas pernas... Exatamente sobre meu pau.

Chegamos a casa onde já sabia que teria mais problemas...

- Jasper querido!

Olhei para ele erguendo as mãos em sinônimo de paz, enquanto uma Alice encarava Tânia da mesma forma que a irmã minutos antes.

Bella me deu um selinho e puxou Alice de canto, enquanto Tânia nos arrastava até o sofá da sala de estar.

- Sai já daí lixo humano.

Fiquei com pena de Mike que se levantou torcendo o nariz e se mandando.

- Meus dois amiguinhos.

- Tânia, deixamos de ser seus amigos quando aprontou aquela com o Ed aqui...

- Ahhhh deixa o passado para lá, até porque pelo que vi, Ed está bem comido. Mas, e você Jazz?

Não tive tempo de controlar a boca de Tânia. No segundo seguinte a sua "piadinha", uma Alice furiosa apareceu com uma mão pesada na cara de Tânia.

- Foda-se que quer ajudar minha irmã, MAS SE TOCAR EM UM FIO DE CABELO DO MEU HOMEM, RACHO OUTRA PARTE DO SEU CORPO, entendeu Tânia querida?

Bella que também não havia conseguido segurar a irmã já estava ao meu lado acariciando meus cabelos.

Tânia se levantou ainda estralando o maxilar enquanto Alice praticamente cavalgava no colo de Jasper o beijando como forma de manter a posse.

- Puta que pariu meninos... Vocês não podiam encontrar duas irmãs menos barraqueiras?

A gargalhada das irmãs Brandon irradiou pelo salão da casa, onde a banda estava rindo. O tapa de Alice não deixou de ser carregado de partícula de sentimento de todos os meninos que haviam sido menosprezados por Tânia no passado.

- Sabe Tânia, aprendi que americanas são quentes... Em todos os sentidos.

Bella sorriu e veio sentar em meu colo, repetindo a pose de Alice que continuava a comer Jasper.

- Procurem um quarto.

E no instante seguinte, Jasper carregava a baixinha escada acima.

_- Nos dê essa idéia amor... Juro que vou afinar esse pau hoje._

- FODA-SE. Tânia, sente-se aí... Mike, pegue gelo. Eu preciso de pelo menos uma hora com a minha mulher aqui.

Agarrei Bella pela bunda e me levantei, enquanto Tânia gargalhava.

- Voltem logo seus coelhos... Precisamos conversar… E Mike, pegue logo meu gelo seu pangaré.

Escadas acima e porta fechada. Bella já estava cobrindo meu pescoço de beijos e mordiscadas.

- Fogosa minha delicia?

- Cala a boca e fode logo… Quero meu tarado aqui e já.

Não precisei de mais nenhuma palavra. Caminhei rapidamente até a parede, fazendo com que suas costas se chocassem.

- Tá louca paraser fodida minha putinha?

- Aham...

Seus gemidos me deixaram louco e logo, estava abrindo suas pernas com meu joelho e roçando-o em seu cabacinho. Agarrei suas mãos sobre sua cabeça e com minha outra mão segurei seu queixo, deixando-a toda presa para mim.

Suguei seu lábio inferior e o mordi, enquanto abria meu jeans e deixava _ed-hard _mais livre para a diversão dele.

- Mantenha essas mãos sobre sua cabeça.

Comecei a arrancar sua blusa e Bella continuou gemendo, com minha perna fazendo um ótimo serviço pressionando aquela bucetinha que já estava escorrendo e provavelmente, inundando aquela calcinha.

Tome um seio e já agarrei o outro com o polegar e o indicar pressionando o botãozinho que crescia mais e mais.

Quando um já estava duro e tenso, inverti a situação e passei a mamá-la. Bella soltou um gemido tão alto que comecei a acreditar que ela queria mesmo um swing, com vários observando nossa foda deliciosa.

- Quer platéia é? Está gemendo e gritando tanto que não quero nem imaginar quando te jogar na cama e foder esse rabinho.

Um único gemido baixo e rouco escapou de sua garganta.

Lembrei-me dela no banheiro do avião e quase gozei.

- Merda Bella. Não vou conseguir te torturar mais tempo.

Juntei suas mãos e a joguei sobre a cama. Precisava estocar naquela buceta antes que me pau causasse uma revolução em todo meu corpo e me destituísse do comando.

Arregacei o zíper daquela maldita roupa e logo estourava a calcinha de Bella com as mãos.

Assim que enfiei meus dedos, a explosão irrompeu. Bella gozava e mastigava em meus dedos.

- Ed, porra... Não agüentei.

- CARALHO BELLA, desperdiçando meu mel? Desse jeito vou ter que te castigar.

Pronto! Se o povo lá embaixo estava participando ou não, já não me interessava. O mundo podia tomar conhecimento que eu precisava foder Bella que eu não ligaria, porque ela é minha.

Enlacei aquele corpo saboroso e comecei a cobri-la de beijos, sua nuca cheirosa, aquele cabelo que teimava em escorregar. _Meu__ deus, que rabo._ Eu precisava daquela mulher contra mim.

Sua voz entrecortada e aquela bucetinha mastigando meus dedos, foram o máximo que agüentei antes de segurar suas pernas em meus ombros e estocar fundo e forte nela.

Bella gemeu e mordiscou o lábio me deixando com mais tesão ainda.

- Não faz isso delícia. Essa sua carinha de safada não me ajuda muito.

- Não? Então goza comigo Ed.

_FUCK!_

Gritamos e gozamos juntos, numa sensação deliciosa. Não era mais novidade, mas era sempre melhor que as anteriores. Soltei suas pernas na lateral do meu corpo e a cobri com o meu.

Sua boca clamava pela minha e logo estava beijando minha mulher.

- Puta merda Cullen, como foi que você melhorou tanto assim?

E eu tinha deixado a porta aberta.

- Sai daqui Tânia.

Gritei em meio às gargalhadas que Bella dava ao olhar para minha cara. Sim, ela estava rindo da minha cara de acabado sem se ligar:

- _Ela está olhando para a bunda que você adora._

- VAZA TÂNIA, SENÃO EU ACABO COM VOCÊ!

Assim que eu gostava. Bella brigando por mim...

Ai… Ai…


	31. Chapter 31

- _Ela está olhando para a bunda que você adora._

_- VAZA TÂNIA, SENÃO EU ACABO COM VOCÊ!_

_Assim que eu gostava. Bella brigando por mim..._

Eu mal tive tempo para me levantar e arrumar a bagunça que a invasão de Tânia havia causado quando ouvi a audácia da futura Sra. Cullen, mãe dos meus futuros rebentos.

- Você não tinha fechado a porta?

- Acha mesmo que me lembro desses detalhes quando você está gemendo contra meu corpo?

Bella já levantava mais sensual que nunca, afinal nossos suores escorriam por seu corpo, deixando-a mais apetitosa em ser lavada e comida novamente.

Não precisei de muita lábia para convencer aquela mulher que "Bella ao molho de sabonete" era mais saborosa ainda, portanto passei a pressionar seu corpo contra a pia do banheiro.

- Você adora o banheiro, não é possível!

Ela ria enquanto minha boca deslizava pelo seu pescoço tenro e suculento. Bella era toda lisinha e de pele luminosa, como se fosse uma pérola guardada a séculos, e eu adorava seu gosto.

Demorei a sentir que ela gemia e empinava aquele rabo, literalmente pedindo a minha atenção, que havia sido resignada a mordiscar suas costas enquanto minhas mãos apertavam seus seios.

- O que você quer? Diga!

Era impossível entender um só ruído dela, afinal não sabia se era um "me fode" ou talvez "me cobre" ou ainda quem sabe, "me deixa em paz", onde eu com a mais absoluta certeza não a deixaria em paz mesmo.

- Love, adoro te pegar assim...

- Adora é? Que mais você adora?

- Esses seus peitos, gostosos, roliços. Parecem até maiores depois que chupo tanto. Isso sem contar esse corpo todo gostoso, com curvas deliciosas.

Não demorei elencando tudo o que me encantava nela e logo sentia seu rabo delicioso mastigando meu pau.

A água morna caindo em suas costas, suas mãos espalmadas contra o azulejo e seus cabelos formando uma sedutora cachoeira, me deixaram a beira de um colapso nervoso em busca de um orgasmo. Seria desperdício deixá-la a esmo, então passei a controlar seus gemidos segurando seu grelinho entre meus dedos.

- _Love _você é deliciosa rebolando assim.

Não precisei dizer mais nada: Bella passou a rebolar ainda mais, forçando meu pau e meus dedos a lhe darem prazer.

- EDWARDDDDDD…

E lá estava a expressão que mais me deixava feliz: minha mulher corada e satisfeita por mim.

Peguei o sabonete e comecei a lavar seu corpo quando ela o tomou de mim.

- Me deixa, preciso fazer uns tratamentos... Tome seu banho e me espere lá embaixo.

WOWWWWWWW!

Se aquele não era o alerta de perigo, o luminoso de gothnam city ou mesmo a porra do lanterna verde me avisando que havia problemas, então eu não sei mesmo o que se passa na cabeça dessa minha mulher.

Tentei não deixá-la mais estressada, simplesmente tomei um banho de gato e sai do banheiro deixando-a sob o chuveiro com um olhar apreensivo.

No quarto procurei qualquer indicio de problemas, mas a única coisa que achei foi uma das malas de Bella ainda fechada. Como bom bisbilhoteiro, acabei abrindo para procurar encrenca e a única coisa que achei foi a prova final que eu precisava…

Fechei a mala e me vesti o mais rápido possível. Bella estava a dois segundos de explodir em dúvidas e eu precisaria de Alice ao meu lado.

Desci as escadas e a cena seguinte me chocou: Mike subia com Tânia aos beijos. Jasper e Alice me encaravam ainda mais estáticos.

- Viado... Sei lá que porra ela viu no teu quarto, mas a mulher desceu "procurando"…

Comecei a gargalhar, somente Tânia mesmo para procurar sarna para se coçar. Ainda mais que assim que caísse em si e se visse na cama com "Mike-mijo" seria impossível controlar os gritos dela.

- E você como um bom amigo que é, deixou que ela pegasse o Mijão?

- Cara, juro… Vou rir muito depois! Pensa no James sabendo que tomou chifre do mijão…

Jasper era o cara. Minha vingança tinha sido concluída, não que eu precisasse dela ou ainda pensasse nela, mas amigos: amigos, mulheres à parte! E como James não soube respeitar isso, Mike também não saberia.

- Alice, preciso falar com você.

- Ahhhhh lembrou de mim Cullen?

- Seria impossível não te ver pequena, está novamente no colo do Jazz…

Os risos invadiram a sala até que me sentei na poltrona em frente aos dois.

- Sério cunhadinha, não estou podendo conversar com sua bunda. Queira se sentar temos uma bomba prestes a explodir lá em cima.

- Não me amola… Preciso aproveitar o Jazz e a paz que temos.

- Acho que Bella está grávida e está prestes a descobrir.

- PUTA MERDA CULLEN!

Eu avisei que não queria falar com a bunda dela, mas a boca estava tão suja quanto.

- Fala baixo pequena. Ou quer antecipar a crise mundial no andar de cima?

- Não mesmo! Mas…

- Pois é… Faz alguns dias que percebo ela mais sensível, mais ciumenta, mais, como eu diria sem ofender…

- Gostosa!

Levantei em dois segundos…

**SLAPT!**

- Porra! O que eu falei? Ainda apanho dos dois?

Eu e Alice batemos naquele idiota. Ela pela direita e eu pela esquerda.

- Nunca mais fale da minha irmã.

- E não ouse repetir um "A" sobre minha mulher!

- Caralho, bando de ciumento. Eu apenas falei a verdade, Isa está com muito mais corpo. Todos aqui perceberam…

Olhei ao redor e deparei com Erick que saia da cozinha com um sanduíche na mão e um copo na outra.

- Filho da puta, está olhando o corpo da minha mulher também?

Fui em sua direção quando senti as mãos da Alice contra meu peitoral.

- Ô machão! Foco! Depois você arrebenta a homarada toda que estava olhando sua mulher grávida, agora precisamos saber como vamos resolver com a dona encrenca.

Alice estava certa, eu precisava pensar em alguma coisa e rápido.

- Acha que ela não quer?

- Não quer o que?

- Como o quê, Alice? Meu filho é claro. Acha que Bella não quer ter filhos?

- Como eu vou saber? Nunca falei com a minha irmã sobre gravidez indesejada ou desejada… Mas vocês nunca falaram de filhos?

Comecei a pensar em nossas conversas, mas confesso que todas elas acabavam na cama e meu _ed-hard _já começava a criar consciência me lembrando aquelas dos detalhes sórdidos.

- Foco Cullen! Pensa com a porra da cabeça de cima. Acha mesmo que minha irmã não gostaria de ter um filho com o homem que ama?

- Sei eu lá Alice… Só sei que eu adoraria comemorar… Explodir fogos de artifício! Alice sabe o que isso significa?

- Sei, minha irmã está grávida, quase surtando e você está aí babando, todo orgulhoso!

- Não, que dizer, sim. Isso também, mas não só isso Alice. Ninguém poderá nos separar. Nem minha mãe, nem todos os James da face da Terra, ninguém Alice, ninguém…

- Bro, te dizer, a única coisa que vai separar vocês será a barriga enorme da Isa daqui uns meses…

- Grande pensamento Jazz… Grande.

Alice já me puxava de volta para o sofá.

- Acha que eu devo subir?

- Acho primeiro que devemos nos cercar de provas.

- Provas? Como assim provas?

- Ai como é burro Cullen, vai até a farmácia e traga um teste de gravidez.

Ahhhhh! Alice também não explicava o que queria.

Levantei e em segundos estava pegando chave e carteira para ir até uma farmácia.

Livre de trânsito, resolvi entrar no Wallmart, antes que algum paparazzi ensandecido me descobrisse em uma farmácia qualquer. Estacionei e agradeci por sempre encontrar tudo que eu precisava. Acabei pegando uns cinco tipos de teste de gravidez e indo para o caixa.

O corredor estava vazio e quando percebi, estava parado em frente a sessão de crianças. Várias mamadeiras, pratinhos coloridos e todo tipo de aparelhos que eu nunca havia visto na vida.

Peguei uma caixa e acabei lendo do que se tratava. WOW! Bella nunca aceitara ser bombeada como uma vaca para ter seu leite extraído.

Aquilo me deu um arrepio. Acabei deixando aquele aparelho de tortura de qualquer jeito e sai dali imediatamente.

A caixa sorriu ao ver o conteúdo da minha cesta e minha maldita boca me traiu.

- Ela ainda desconfia… Como se eu não soubesse.

- Somos sempre assim. Desconfiamos até termos o ultra-som ou ouvirmos o batimento cardíaco do bebê.

Acabei sorrindo como um idiota.

Bella estava grávida!

A minha Bella, grávida.

Será que ela estava com algum desejo? Acho que ela gostaria de comer alguma coisa diferente?

_Idiota Cullen!_

É claro que a Bella estaria com vontade de comer algo diferente… Tipo seu fígado seu idiota!

Mal saíram de problemas, sua não-mãe-surtada aparece acompanhada da sua ex-safada-que-te-traiu e você a engravida.

Claro! Bella quer comer meu fígado.

Dirigi a menos de 20 quilômetros por hora e a resposta para isso era: Sim, eu estava me cagando de medo com a reação da minha pequena louca.

Na entrada de casa, passei a olhar tudo com mais cuidado. _Ela já teria matado metade dos meus amigos?_

Abri a porta e suspirei aliviado ao ver Jazz sentado no sofá conversando com um Erick que me olhou assustado.

- Cara, não surta! Eu nem estava olhando sua mulher! É sério.

- Beleza, eu que estou pirando com essa coisa de ser pai.

- Caralho Cullen, PARAB…!

Vi o segundo exato que Jasper se jogou contra Erick cobrindo a boca dele.

- _Shiu seu imbecil. Bella ainda não sabe._

Erick olhou assustado e acenou positivamente com a cabeça, enquanto eu me sentava na poltrona em frente a Jasper.

- Como estão as coisas lá em cima?

- Allie resolveu subir depois de escutarmos pela milésima vez as portas do guarda-roupa sendo batidas…

- É as coisas estão feias Cullen.

- Cala a boca Erick, não preciso de mais apoio moral. Ainda mais negativo.

Mas minha preocupação se tornou maior quando Jasper olhou para mim e deu aquele olhar de "concordo com Erick, você tá fodido Cullen".

Queria entender porque o mundo conspira contra mim, sério!

Acabei levantando e subindo as escadas ao passo de uma tartaruga manca. Se as coisas estivessem feias, deixaria Alice acalmar Bella para depois entrar na jogada.

A dois passos de entrar no quarto a cena era linda:

_- Você é a melhor irmã que alguém poderia ter. Alguém já te disse?_

_- Sabe... Estava esperando esse reconhecimento há tempo…_

Bella estava abraçando Alice com todo carinho que apenas irmãs tinham.

Tudo estava calmo. Tão calmo que minha boca grande não se conteve…

- Não que eu não goste de duas mulheres se abraçando e se beijando, mas por Deus Bella, vocês são irmãs!

E lá estava o olhar "eu-te-mato-lentamente-Cullen" e o pior, vinha de duas Brandons.

- VAZA ED!

Enfim, ela estava feliz. Estava bem.

TUDO ESTAVA BEM!

Levantei as mãos brincando e sai do quarto deixando a porta encostada.

E pela primeira vez em algumas horas voltei a respirar normalmente. Desci as escadas e por pouco não sai comemorando.

Jasper e Erick me olharam desconfiados e, resolvi ir para a cozinha: a noticia merecia ser comemorada, e sem dúvida ser pai, era a melhor noticia do mundo.

Mal tinha aberto a geladeira em busca de algo para alimentar Bella, quando uma baixinha esbaforida entrou.

- Cullen caralho, agora fodeu.

- Para alguém pequeno, até que você tem uma língua bem suja Alice. Espero que meu filho não aprenda isso na barriga da mãe.

- Deixa de ser retardado, Bella ainda não se ligou. Acabei de jogar um balde de água fria na cabeça dela.

- Hein? Mas e todo o abracinho, beijinho?

- Estava preparando o terreno, ou acha que não sei lidar com a minha irmã?

Meu mundo caiu…

- E-e… agora Alice?

- E agora? Agora ela deve estar jogada na cama chorando desesperada e o pior garotão, achando que você não quer ser pai.

- Alice, me explica o que sua irmã tem na cabeça? Quando eu não teria um filho com ela? Ela é louca, sabe disso?

- Claro, diga isso um pouco mais alto e, daí você estará bem fodido.

Alice estava certa, agora era o momento: toda calma e amor que houver nessa vida. Bella precisava da minha ajuda para se manter calma e finalmente entender: EU QUERO UM FILHO COM ELA PORRA!

Com toda paciência do mundo que recuperei do fundo do dedão do pé, peguei a sacolinha cheia de testes e dei para Alice.

- Sabe que ela só vai perceber que está grávida mesmo quando ouvir o coraçãozinho dele ou dela…

- Quem te disse essa asneira?

- Ué?

- Cullen, a Bella é toda sensível. Assim que ela ver o resultado, vai sentir tudo. Vai por mim… Bella será a grávida mais grávida que já existiu na face da Terra.

Alice olhou assustada para mim, claro, meu sorriso estava mais que de orelha a orelha, se pudesse eu estaria mais radiante que a própria grávida.

Afinal, Bella grávida, linda, cheia de mimos e totalmente, MINHA.

Subi com Alice até o quarto, mas sua mão contra meu peito me fez parar.

- _Espera o sinal…_

Ok, qual sinal?

Alice já havia entrado no quarto e fechado a porta. Ótimo, agora nem o tal sinal eu sabia.

Colei minha orelha na porta do quarto e conseguia ouvir alguns resmungos.

_- Manteiga._

_- Vai mijar!_

_- Todos_. _Logo isso_!

- Assim que se faz Bellinha!

A voz de Alice estava mais próxima, o que eu entendi como sendo o tal sinal.

Abri a porta e logo Alice abriu os olhos horrorizada.

_- Não mandei esperar o sinal?_

- Alice?

Bella chamou dentro do banheiro enquanto eu estava sendo empurrado por Alice, porta a fora.

Alice parou de me empurrar, respirou fundo e respondeu: - Já encharcou os palitinhos?

Bati nas mãos de Alice e olhei para ela seriamente.

- _Sério Cullen? Essa é sua cara de bravo?_

Eu odiava a Brandon anã. Fato!

- Tô fazendo, mas me diz uma coisa… Como você tinha tantos testes assim?

- Quem disse que eu tinha?

Olhei para a cara dela e mostrei a língua. Ok! Não era a postura certa de um futuro pai, mas porra, Bella não era idiota.

- Valeu!

Eu disse, nada idiota. Encarei Alice.

- _Pronto Don Juan, ela sabe que você sabe. Ah! Quer saber, vocês dois se merecem._

Alice me olhou enquanto eu ria silenciosamente. Eu realmente merecia Bella. Eu a amava.

Já estava quase sentado na cama quando Bella falou:

- Não sai!

Olhei para Alice que simplesmente deu de ombros.

O que não saia? Olhei para Alice e com a mão apontei a porta. Alice apenas em olhou e respirou fundo antes de travar um diálogo com Bella.

- Não sai o que Bella?

- O xixi, porra!

Não teve jeito, começamos a gargalhar! Só Bella mesmo para ficar nervosa com a merda do xixi.

Fui até a porta, sim, eu colei minha orelha na porta; estava me tornando perito em ouvir atrás delas.

- Edward?

- Oi amor.

- Porra Alice!

Olhei para Alice que simplesmente estava assustada olhando para a porta.

- Se ferrou! Ela está brava com você e não comigo. Hahahahahha

Ok! Novamente não me comportei como o homem adulto, responsável e futuro pai de família, mas eu precisava dar uma cutucada na minha cunhadinha.

Comecei a fazer barulho de água e Alice me olhou pasma.

- Dá para ajudar? Ela não consegue fazer!

Retomei o barulho com Alice ao meu lado. Ficamos brincando de cachoeira e quando olhava para Alice, a via sorrindo como eu. Éramos dois bobos esperando a "mulher" de nossas vidas dar uma ótima notícia.

- Porra Alice, 5 minutos.

Até entendermos o que Bella tinha dito, ela já abria a porta.

Acabei ajoelhado em sua frente e Alice apoiada em mim.

Bella me olhava com certo receio, ou apreensão. Ela estava temerosa e eu não conseguia entender o que se passava por sua cabecinha.

- Em cinco minutos saberemos.

Levantei e a abracei. Bella estava frágil, como se fosse quebrar. Encostou sua cabeça no meu peito enquanto eu beijei sua testa.

Ela era preciosa demais para que eu a deixasse assim, sem saber o tamanho do meu amor por ela.

- Quando você vai entender que eu te amo acima de tudo? Acima de todos?

E agora, fosse qual fosse o resultado, ela precisaria entender isso, afinal um negativo só me deixaria com mais vontade ainda de ver minha Bella grávida.


	32. Chapter 32

- Quando você vai entender que eu te amo acima de tudo? Acima de todos?

E agora, qual fosse o resultado, ela precisaria entender isso, afinal um negativo só me deixaria com mais vontade ainda de ver minha Bella grávida.

Seria presunção demais da minha parte esperar que Isabella Brandon, aquela que desmaiou em uma discoteca, a mesma que levou um tiro por mim e, por fim, essa que está em meus braços, aceitasse facilmente uma mudança dessas?

É Cullen, você literalmente, está fodidamente fodido.

Para mim nada importava, desde que Bella mantivesse essa ultima sanidade encontrada. Sim, eu sei que a mulher da minha vida não é nada convencional, mas não custa nada pedir uma gravidez calma e pacata…

- Ei Cullen, acho que deu o tempo.

Alice me encarava enquanto tentava obter alguma resposta de Bella, que continuava a agir como um agarradinho, abraçada ao meu pescoço; ao final apenas curvei para Alice. Isso definitivamente era uma atitude dela, se Bella resolvesse passar os nove meses se enganando sobre essa gravidez, eu… Eu óbvio que não deixaria, afinal ela carrega meu filho, mas enquanto puder evitar conflitos, seria melhor… Para mim, claro.

- O que Allie? – Ela estava arredia, e não para menos. Alice havia armado um circo, não que eu não tivesse participação nisso, mas era melhor deixar que ela descarregasse em outro.

- Já se passaram os minutos, quer que eu veja o resultado?

Bella curvou o pescoço em minha direção. Seus olhos, nublados por aquele vermelho característico de choro, só me deixou mais em suas mãos ainda.

- Ed?

- Estou com você _love_.

Bella se demonstrava pela primeira vez, fraca, como se a resposta dos bastões fossem decidir realmente se nosso relacionamento seria ou não capaz de sobreviver e, minha única atitude foi tomá-la em meus braços, deixando bem claro que nada poderia nos separar.

Sentei com ela em meu colo, e logo Alice e o pessoal começaram a bagunça.

Alice olhava aquele maldito bastão sem esboçar o mínimo de reação. Bella por sua vez, me encarava, como se o resultado daquele maldito, lazarento, morfético, palitinho, fosse…

- E o primeiro é POSITIVO.

EU VOU SER PAI!

PQP! KCT!

Segurei os fogos de artifício dentro do meu coração ao ver Bella me olhar. Consegui apenas sorrir, mostrando todos os dentes que havia dentro da minha boca e a reação dela só me deixou mais calmo e a amando mais.

Lágrimas, lágrimas cercadas por um sorriso, a principio tímido, mas que depois foi se alargando à medida que nossos corações foram batendo no mesmo ritmo.

- Sabe que sou o homem mais feliz do mundo. Só de saber que vai ser para sempre minha… Que um pedaço de mim sempre estará com você.

Abracei-a trazendo mais contra meu peitoral, e beijei seus cabelos, beijei sua testa, beijei…

- E o segundo. PORRA! Que merda é essa? Deu negativo.

Como? Como assim a porra de um palitinho resolveu tirar nossa alegria?

- Hein?

Alice só podia estar vendo dobrado ou me arriscaria a dizer que o sexo com Jasper fez mal aos seus olhos.

Coloquei Bella sentadinha na cama e educadamente pedi o bastão para Alice.

- Como assim Alice, dá a porra do palitinho aqui.

OK, a quem eu quero enganar? Eu estava completamente apavorado que Alice estivesse falando a verdade e como um neurótico possuído puxei o maldito bastão de suas mãos.

E lá estava à maldita uma linha azul.

Busquei na sacola a caixinha com as instruções daquele bastão, e comecei a ler aquelas letrinhas minúsculas e cheias de explicações.

Oras, como se eu Sir Edward Cullen, precisasse mesmo de explicações maiores sobre um tal beta hcg. Porra! Não quero saber de alfa, nem beta quanto mais de gama.

Definitivamente eu preciso levar Bella naquele hospital e obrigar o médico a confirmar que ela estava grávida do nosso filho.

– Ainda bem que compramos outros. Essa merda aqui só pode estar com defeito. Aí dentro já tem um Cullen em formação!

Sei que essa coisa de neurose é parte da Bella, mas minha cabeça não conseguia acalmar a porra do meu coração que seguia sem saber: éramos dois felizes, ou três?

Raio de preocupação idiota!

Alice parecia sentir a mesma raiva que eu, já que puxou o bastão da minha mão e arremessou no lixo; no instante seguinte, eu quase cometi a cena cômica do ano, ao vê-la pegar um novo bastão.

- Dá essa porra para mim, sua urubua. Você está dando azar…

- Idiota.

Como se ela me xingando iria atrapalhar a visão da filha-da-mãe da linha rosa.

- Hei baby, eu disse. Aqui, mais um POSITIVOOOOO!

A galera foi ao delírio e eu segui pulando feito um louco. Minha alegria só parou ao olhar a cara da minha cunhadinha, que olhava para Bella com o olhar baixo.

- O que houve Allie?

- Aqui deu mais um negativo… Acho que o Ed tem razão, estou dando azar.

Merda!

Essas merdas de exames deveriam vir com várias instruções no estilo: "Compre vários, mas fique apenas com os que derem positivo"; Ou sei lá, os negativos deveriam virar pó… Desintegrar, para não deixar ninguém triste, ou talvez ainda, com a impressão de "Fez ou não fez o teste?"

Jasper quebrou meus devaneios ao nos lembrar do maldito placar.

- Então Isa, o placar é dois negativos e dois positivos… Ficou para o último palitinho mijado.

Jasper devia ter dito algo bem estranho, já que todos riam.

Puxei o palitinho antes que Alice se adiantasse.

POSITIVO.

PQP.

Caralho.

PQP.

Vou. Ser. Pai.

Não havia nada nesse mundo que pudesse comparar com o que eu sentia dentro do meu peito. Não era apenas a felicidade de saber que algo que eu fiz é correto, perfeito, e uma mistura 50/50 minha e do amor da minha vida.

Eu não conseguia enxergar mais nada a minha frente, exceto aquele par de olhos chocolates.

Minha piscina particular de calda de chocolate.

Quase impossível dizer o que se passava entre nós naquele mágico segundo, afinal, parecia ontem que eu estava puxando uma linda garota que estava caída, ou ainda, há dois segundos que tinha lhe agarrado dentro do anfiteatro da Universidade.

Sabia que meu rosto agora deveria estar em uma guerra mortal entre o "feliz", o "muito feliz" e o "porra, estou feliz para caralho!" E talvez tenha sido isso que causou o estouro de gritos e felicitações vindas de todos os lados.

Nosso olhar era de cumplicidade regada a todo entusiasmo existente na face da Terra. Na minha frente estava a mulher da minha vida, mãe do meu filho.

Não faço idéia de onde tenha jogado o maldito palitinho positivo, mas no segundo seguinte sentia aquela boca suculenta cobrindo a minha, enquanto minhas mãos abusavam daquele corpo.

Sentia seus "soluços" provenientes das lágrimas que caiam sem igual. Morria por saber que eram as primeiras demonstrações do descontrole hormonal que ela estaria sofrendo com essa gravidez. Morri novamente quando percebi que em meio as suas lágrimas, as minha estavam presentes.

Não havia mais nada nessa vida que eu quisesse mais. Após o falecimento do meu pai, essa era umas das minhas maiores vontades: uma família. Uma grande e estruturada família.

- Isso soa maravilhoso, minha gostosa!

- Não se esqueça de repetir isso quando for mais fácil me rolar, afinal não demorará muito e eu estarei enorme de gorda!

- Minha Bella, boba.

Alice já havia providenciado para que tivéssemos um momento a sós e, diferentemente de antes, que queria Bella entre minhas pernas, mas não sexualmente falando.

Arrumei-me na cama e a trouxe contra meu peitoral. Sentia seu coração bater em um ritmo mais calmo, e já ficava mais feliz por saber que ela estava demonstrando estar conformada com a situação.

- Então Cullen, vai me contar como me engravidou?

- _Love_ você pode estar grávida, mas ainda não escapa de levar uma surra de pau duro!

- EDWARD!

- O quê? - Ela estava totalmente corada e, sem ser novidade, não conseguia entender o que se passava com Bella.

- Não fala assim… Não quero nosso filho crescendo e ouvindo que os pais dele são ninfomaníacos.

- Ahá! Você acha mesmo que sobrevivo há nove meses sem você? Já estou pensando na dificuldade que será esperar depois do parto… Nem pense.

- Mas…

- Nada de neuras e mas. Vamos ao médico amanhã mesmo e ele te dirá que sexo é até saudável.

- E você vai pagar quanto para ele dizer isso?

- O quanto for necessário.

Beijei Bella mandando tudo às favas. Meu filho nunca me impediria de ser feliz com sua mãe. Sua pele estava sedosa ao toque da minha faminta língua.

- Puta que pariu. Minha mulher gostosa pra cacete.

- Ed…

Tomei Bella e logo comecei a tirar suas roupas. Minhas mãos serpenteavam por seus seios fartos e deliciosos, até que parei e os apertei.

- Mmmm…

- Já estão sensíveis?

Apenas aquela mordidinha de boca e um olhar sedento de Bella fizeram com que mergulhasse e buscasse aqueles mamilos com minha língua.

- Se não estão sensíveis, vão ficar.

Mordisquei-os sentindo Bella arquear cada vez mais seu corpo, me ofertando mais e mais. _Ed-hard _já está incomodo dentro da calça, mas aquela seria minha chance de fazê-la se arrepender… Onde já se viu ameaçar… Nove meses sem sexo?

NEM. FU-DEN-DO.

Deixei que ela sentisse o quão duro estava, enquanto continuava a mamar em seu seio, e alisava o outro. Seus gemidos entrecortados eram a prova viva que ela mesma já estava arrependida de cogitar me manter longe de seu corpo.

Comecei a descer por seu corpo, despindo-a lentamente enquanto minhas mãos trabalhavam a pleno vapor, acariciando e deixando sua pele arrepiada.

Senti suas mãos arrancarem minha camiseta e provoquei mais ainda, deixando nossos corpos mais colados ainda. Sua mão fazia algumas imersões contra o botão da minha calça, mas acabava apenas arranhando meu pau e me tirando um pouco de controle.

- Maldosa!

- Não estou fazendo nada…

Bella sorria com o olhar enquanto eu voltei para mordiscar sua orelha, nuca e lábios.

Sorrateiramente, introduzi apenas um dedo em Bella e seu gemido deve ter sido ouvido pela casa.

- Ed… Vem.

- Mas já estou aqui _Love._

- Caralho Cullen, dá para parar de brincar com a comida?

- Não posso baby… Você está grávida, esqueceu?

- Esquece você a merda que disse e ME COMA!

Era assim que eu gostava dela! Quente, faminta e me querendo mais que tudo.

Livrei-me da boxer com sua ajuda e olhando em seus olhos, comecei a preenchê-la. Estranhamente, minha necessidade era senti-la.

Algumas lágrimas voltaram a cair, mas seu sorriso me mostrava que o sentimento era o mesmo que o meu.

Tudo estaria diferente agora.

- Eu te amo Edward Cullen.

- Mais que a minha vida Isabella Cullen.

Sentia ela praticamente me ordenhando enquanto seguia tentando me controlar. Pela primeira vez, eu queria que isso durasse, mais que a eternidade. Infelizmente, nem eu e nem ela somo feitos de ferro, e logo, Bella pompoava meu pau, fazendo com que eu urrasse antes de gozar feito louco.

- Seu maluco.

- Sabe, estava pensando na mesma coisa. Mas sou maluco por você!

Tombei meu corpo, trazendo-a contra mim.

- Agora temos mais um motivo de irmos jantar com minha mãe novamente.

Sua careta demonstrava os meus sentimentos, mas em segundos Bella formou um sorriso diabólico me deixando intrigado.

- O que se passa nessa cabecinha?

- _Love?_

_- _Ai! Fodeu!

- Ligue para sua mãe. O jantar será em casa.

- Vo-Você tem certeza?

Se eu estava com medo? Não… A resposta oficial era: APAVORADO.

Bella se levantou e caminhou para o banheiro ainda com aquele sorriso.

- Edward?

- Sim _Love._

_- _Se eu fosse você, ligaria para o advogado.

- Hein?

- Digamos que eu queira casar… Amanhã.

- S-sim _Love._

EU. ESTOU. DEFINITIVAMENTE. FODIDO.


	33. Chapter 33

- Digamos que eu quero casar… Amanhã.

- S-sim _Love._

EU. ESTOU. DEFINITIVAMENTE. FODIDO.

Respira… Inspira… Respira… Inspira

Está certo, eu quero casar.

Fato um! Está tudo bem, eu QUERO casar.

Continuei sentado na cama, enquanto a porta do banheiro se fechava levando a visão mais fodidamente estimulante: minha mulher, dizendo que quer ser minha mulher e, pior, rebolando pra cacete aquela bunda deliciosa.

Concentre-se Cullen. As coisas piorarão.

Levantei e procurei minhas roupas. Arrisco a dizer: Isabella está fora de si e, nesses momentos, só uma coisa pode segurá-la.

- ALICEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Bati a porta do quarto e corri até o quarto de Jasper.

- Caralho coelho… Nem tive tempo de começar e você já ta procurando minha mulher?

- Jazz sai da frente. É questão de segurança nacional.

- A Isa está passando mal?

- Não cara...

Alice saiu do toalete do quarto e me olhou.

- Ah não… Estava tudo bem até alguns minutos atrás.

- Minutos não… Levamos quase uma hora…

- Aham Cullen, não disse que você tinha ejaculação precoce, só quis dizer que foi rápido o sair do quarto e você estar aqui com cara de viado-quase-atropelado.

- !

- Hein? Respira seu doido. Fale pausado. O que minha linda e grávida irmã quer?

- Ela. Quer. Casar…

- Mas que coisa boa.

- AMANHÃ ALICE! AMANHÃ…

- Foi modo de dizer Cullen, pare de ser tão cuzão e medroso!

- Jasper, querido amigo. Vou enfiar o pé no meio da sua bunda e te lembrar que minha querida mãe vem aqui para jantar HOJE. Não só isso, Bella ficou feliz e pediu um advogado também.

- FODEU!

- Finalmente alguém entendeu.

- Relaxa Cullen, vou falar com a minha irmã… Tenho certeza que ela não quis dizer amanhã, tipo amanhã, e sim, como daqui a dois meses no máximo, talvez por conta da gravidez.

- Alice?

- Sim…

- BEBEU? Estamos falando da Bella, sabe aquela que não fazia nada que não fosse devidamente planejado? Ou que é calma e frágil?

- Sim Edward, estamos falando da minha linda, grávida e frágil irmã. É claro, que ela não vai comprar briga com sua mãe agora e que no mínimo, pediu um advogado para concordar com as merdas que a Cobra de Gabana quer…

- Alice?

- Sim. Cullen chato.

- Ela estava sorrindo e com aquele olhar de assassina profissional a caminho.

- FODEU.

Joguei-me no sofá do quarto enquanto Alice se sentou na cama. Com os cotovelos apoiados na perna e as mãos enterradas no rosto, senti a mão de Alice sobre minha cabeça, enquanto saia.

- Jazz, meu bebê, dê água com açúcar a Edward enquanto falo com minha irmã. Não deixe que ele faça nenhuma besteira.

As imagens turvas dentro da minha cabeça me fizeram ter uma certeza. Minha cabeça havia virado uma bola e um filho-da-puta marcava um touchdown em meio a um campo lotado.

- Cullen?

- Eu mal tive tempo de me acostumar com idéia de ser pai Jasper…

- Eu sei. Arrepende-se de alguma coisa?

- Está louco? Eu amo aquela mulher que está no banheiro nuazinha… Mas porra, tudo de uma só vez? Eu queria, ao menos uma vez, fazer algo certo com ela. Um jantar de noivado e um casamento na igreja, conforme manda o regulamento.

- Cara… O que vale é o amor de vocês dois. Acha que muda alguma coisa, casar na igreja, em Lãs Vegas ou na prefeitura?

- Eu… Eu… Sei lá cara… Eu achei que ela queria o certo.

- Cullen?

- Sim…

- Ela escolheu você… Acha mesmo que ela sabe o que é o certo?

- Vai se fuder Jazz.

O sorriso estava de volta a minha boca. Talvez Jasper estivesse certo. Começamos com o pé esquerdo essa relação. Ok… Nada de pé esquerdo e sim uma maldita foda esquerda.

Não precisava ser bidu para saber que Bella estava com alguns pensamentos bem complicados até para que eu entendesse…

Ela seria capaz de aceitar tudo que Elizabeth queria apenas para ficarmos bem? E o que era isso de casar amanhã? Medo? Receio que eu não a quisesse grávida?

Eram tantas questões que minha maldita mente me mostrava que acabei nem percebendo que Jasper me oferecia um copo.

- Toma viado.

- Está louco se acha que vou tomar a porra de água com açúcar que Alice mandou.

- Eita porra Cullen, trouxe wisky puro, porra! Precisamos comemorar, afinal… Cara! Você vai ser pai!

Caralho! Para isso que servem os amigos! Foda-se se minha mulher estava nesse momento planejando um casamento ou um assassinato! Eu VOU ser pai.

- Caralho moleque. Você ta certo!

- Claro que tô!

Levantei da poltrona e abracei Jasper!

- Cara… Você é foda!

- Falei para você. Quem mandou dizer que eu não tenho porra nenhuma? Agora te mostrei: tenho porra forte e já fiz filho… Em compensação… Uns e outros por aí…

- Besta! Alice já disse que quer filhos em 2 anos, 4 meses e alguns dias.

- Isso é que é mulher planejada.

Estranhamente já estava ficando calmo com tanta merda que Jasper falava, até que ouvimos um grito:

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH MEUUUUUUUUUU DEUS.

Era Alice.

PORRA!

MINHA BELLA.

Sai correndo com Jasper ao meu pé.

_Deus permita que nada tenha acontecido a minha mulher. Que Deus permita…_

A porta do banheiro estava fechada e ao tentar abri-la, percebi que estava trancada.

- O QUE ACONTECEU ALICE? ABRA ESSA PORTA! BELLA? BELLA MEU AMOR, VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM?

As vozes eram abafadas e não consegui ouvir a voz de Bella e nem de Alice.

- Deus Jasper, o que pode ter acontecido?

Tentei forçar a porta e a maçaneta, mas continuavam sem abrir. A decisão de arrombar a porta a força, foi por água baixo quando escutei a chave virar e a porta abrir lentamente.

Já que nem Alice e muito menos Bella, colocaram o rosto para fora, me arrisquei a olhar, esperando não ver nenhuma cena aterrorizante.

Espreitei e me deparei com uma Alice que entre olhar para Bella e me encarar, continuava boquiaberta.

- Edward, definitivamente ela está grávida e penso que é de um menino. Os neurônios dele já se apossaram da minha frágil irmã. Ela está totalmente sem coração.

Como assim? Bella estava morta? O coração dela havia parado de bater?

AI. MEU. DEUS.

Arregalei os olhos e vi que Bella estava sorrindo imersa na banheira, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

A frase "Mas que porra fodida está acontecendo aqui?" ficou na ponta da língua enquanto Bella limpou a garganta e gargalhou.

- Allie e Ed, se eu continuar a ver os dois aqui, enquanto deveriam estar fazendo o que mandei juro que vou levantar dessa banheira nuazinha e vou chutar a bunda dos dois!

PUTA QUE PARIU. Minha mulher está grávida de um allien que tomou conta do seu cérebro e fritou seus miolos.

- Em três… 3…

Estou fodido. Essa mulher está abrindo contagem regressiva para chutar minha bunda nua e, ao invés de ficar de pau duro, estou quase tremendo?

Definitivamente ser pai te torna mais bundão.

Olhei para trás e Jasper já estava batendo em retirada.

- Ok irmãzinha linda… Tome seu banho anjo… Linda… Coisa rica da família… Cuida do meu sobrinho afilhado com carinho.

- Dois, Alice!

- Fui… Vamos Cullen, essa mulher está possuída. Definitivamente amanhã precisarão de um padre… Ou para o casamento ou me arrisco para uma sessão de possessão.

- Mas Alice…

- UM!

- CORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Mal tive tempo de me virar e uma anã de jardim, corria em minha direção.

Só tive tempo de seguir o fluxo. Jasper corria na frente e Alice atrás de mim.

O quartel general, vulgo QG, foi montado no quarto de Alice e Jasper.

- Certo Cullen. Quanto vale essa sua bundinha linda?

- Mais que a sua Jasper e menos que a da Bella nesse instante. Mas porque a pergunta?

Alice ainda recobrava o fôlego, enquanto eu tentava entender a piada por trás da frase de Jasper.

- É sério cara. Você vai se casar com a GrávidaZilla[1].

Definitivamente estou fodidamente fodido e agora no mal sentido.

- Calem a boca os dois.

Alice finalmente havia se recomposto e agora já pegava o celular em mãos.

- Cullen, ligue para sua mãe e para o advogado. Se ela sair de lá e você não tiver feito os dois, ela realmente vai cumprir a ameaça.

Eu mal tive tempo de pegar meu celular, quando Alice continuou.

- Jasper ligue para o tal produtor. Precisamos de espaço. Minha irmã não se casa na prefeitura. E…

- CAMBADA DE FILHO DA PUTA QUE MORA NESSA CASA. COMPAREÇAM IMEDIATAMENTE EM MEU QUARTO.

Eu não sei quem Alice pensava estar chamando, mas até o maldito cachorro vira lata que Seth adotou, entrou naquele quarto em questão de segundos.

- Pessoal da cozinha: prepare um jantar para trinta pessoas essa noite. Cardápio: Massa e Carne. JÁ!

Eu vi alguns saírem correndo, enquanto a maioria ainda estava feito estátua. Mike e Tânia chegaram ainda se arrumando. Aquilo estava cheirando a mais sexo que eu e Bella, mas estranhamente, eu fiquei feliz. _James era corno… James era corno. _Dei-me um tapa para não fazer uma dancinha de vingança.

- Dois meninos: procurem bebida para cem pessoas. Vinho branco suave e um frisante. Cerveja das mais conhecidas, três tipos de suco, água e três tipos de refrigerante. E Lembrem-se a noiva adora Dr. Pepper.

Vi quando alguns se afastaram, enquanto sobravam poucos.

- Mike e Tânia: continuem com o sexo, vocês não me servem de nada. Minto: Tânia continue longe do Jasper e do Edward… E focalize em estar apresentável quando a jararaca chegar.

Eu estava ficando louco com as ordens de Alice, até sentir seus olhos em mim.

- CULLEN CARALHO. Não ouvi sua voz falando com o advogado e nem com sua mãe. Preciso eu chutar sua bunda?

Levantei daquele sofá com meu rabo entre as pernas. As mulheres Brandons definitivamente eram esquentadas.

- FUI!

Porta a fora, encontrei com uma Tânia e um Mike aos agarres.

- Por favor, procurem um quarto! A coisa está ficando preta aqui…

Desci as escadas e parei na sala. Agora era minha vez de resolver as coisas.

… Um toque…

… Dois toques…

- Stern, Lockhart & Gardner[2]

- Aqui é Sir Cullen, preciso falar com o Dr. Will.

Após as explicações necessárias e alguns acertos, como aquele maldito acordo que necessitaria em breve para a audiência inicial contra aquele-que-não-se-deve-mencionar, fiz questão de informar que me casaria com Bella em regime total de bens. Ela talvez não aceitasse, mas era claro para mim como água que se alguém tinha juízo nessa relação, esse alguém definitivamente, era ela.

Desliguei o celular sentindo-me mais leve. Eu vou me casar amanhã. E isso, por si só, já deveria ser o motivo pelo qual não conseguia parar de sorrir, mas, saber que é ela que me quer assim, me dava mais alegria ainda.

Agora era a hora. A segunda ligação.

… Um toque…

… Dois toques…

… Três toques…

Sim, minha querida e amada _mãe, _só atendia o próprio celular após o terceiro e quarto toque, afinal, como ela dizia: "Se quer falar comigo, que aguarde a minha vontade de falar com você."

- Celular de Lady Cullen.

- ALFREDDDDDD!

- Jovem Cullen, alegro-me de ouvi-lo.

- Eu também velhinho. Aposto que a vecchia está aí ao seu lado feito uma louca querendo falar comigo, mas a pompa não permitiu… Tô certo.

- Certíssimo meu jovem. Um momento que verei se ela pode lhe atender.

- Estou sabendo… Venha essa noite também.

- Filho?

- Tem certeza?

- Edward pare com essa sua criancice. Essa mulher está mexendo com sua cabeça, e fui louca em dizer aquelas asneiras no restaurante. Tenha certeza que é meu filho e filho de seu pai. Agora, onde está? Posso mandar Alfred buscar suas malas? Você ligou, pois está voltando para casa, não é?

- Errou, liguei para te convidar para um jantar aqui em casa hoje.

- Casa? Casa? Edward Cullen, com quem pensa estar falando? Sou sua mãe e digo que sua casa é aqui, comigo.

- Elizabeth?

- Edward.

- Adoraria recebê-la em **minha casa e de minha futura esposa**. Caso queira mais detalhes, entre em contato com nossos advogados. Venha ou não, isso irá acontecer.

Não consegui continuar ouvindo os gritos indignados que minha _mãe _soltava, e desliguei o celular. Isso talvez me custasse alguma fazenda antiga e improdutiva, mas sinceramente, estava pouco me importando com a tal herança.

Vou me casar com a mulher mais perfeita do mundo que acima de tudo carrega meu filho. QUE PORRA EU QUERO MAIS?

- Espero que esse lindo sorriso seja por minha causa.

Sua voz era como um balsamo envolto em pura eletricidade que percorreu instantaneamente meu corpo.

- Mulher: esse sorriso, corpo e, principalmente, esse coração, são inteiramente seus.

Bella sentou-se em meu colo, banhada e cheirosa, como uma verdadeira rainha. Sua pele era resplandecente e seu sorriso irradiava a cumplicidade necessária para fazer nosso amor dar certo.

- Eu te amo _Love._

- Assim como eu te amo.

- Pelo que pude escutar, a jararaca encrespou?

- Não vamos falar disso agora, em breve ela já estará aqui mesmo… Que tal alimentarmos a grávida?

- Ah é? Agora serei conhecida como "a grávida"?

- Na verdade seria: "a-grávida-que-eu-amo-e-que-é-uma-ninfomaniaca-que-adora-chutar-a-bunda-de-alguns", mas resolvi que era melhor abreviar.

- Concordo com esse apelido… Mas se vamos ter um jantar, não acha melhor eu esperar?

- E quem disse que eu estava falando desse tipo de comida?

Bobinha ela…

* * *

[1] .org/wiki/Godzilla - Monstro Japones que sempre destrói cidades. Pensei nesse nome por conta de um programa chamado BrideZillas do WEtv.

[2] Para quem assiste "The Good Wife – pelo direito de recomeçar" no Universal channel o nome é velho conhecido. Para quem não, esse é o nome do escritório de advocacia do Seriado: O seriado se foca na vida de Alicia Florrick, esposa do promotor Peter Florrick . Seu marido foi preso após um escândalo sexual e de corrupção muito divulgado pela imprensa. Ela retorna a seu antigo trabalho de advogada para reconstruir sua reputação e sustentar seus dois filhos. _The Good Wife_ foi parcialmente inspirado no escândalo de prostituição envolvendo o ex-governador de Nova Iorque Eliot Spitzer.


	34. Bônus Aniversário Corpus X Minds

Uma visita Inusitada

Bônus de Aniversário de Corpus.

(11/05/2011) - 2 anos

_Em algum momento passado, presente ou futuro:_

- Você tem certeza disso?

- Ainda duvida por quê?

- Algo como: boné, óculos escuros, peruca e roupas folgadas, indicam que você está com vergonha de entrar comigo em um sex shop.

- Cala a boca e entra logo, Cullen.

- Cullen não _love! _Parece que fala isso só para me deixar nervoso.

- Dá para entrar logo?

Ok! EU havia proposto irmos a um sex shop após Ed me apresentar alguns brinquedinhos. Claro que eu não imaginava que ele me levaria em uma espécie de "Toys 'R' Us[1]" do sex shop.

Ainda havia tentando demovê-lo da idéia por milhares de vezes e óbvio que havia perdido todas e, acabado sadicamente, em seu colo cavalgando.

Horas antes de saber que ele me levaria finalmente para "passear" tive até dor de barriga e ameacei desmaiar algumas vezes, até que Alice entrou no assunto e ameaçou nos acompanhar.

E _voilá_... Cá estou praticamente enfeitada de assaltante de pornografia para fazer a festa do meu_ tesão _particular.

Ed puxou minha mão e pronto, estava pisando no "solo sagrado da putaria" como Jasper fez questão de me alertar quando havia chamado de "lojinha de homem bobo".

A primeira vista achei que me depararia com um verdadeiro antro de safadeza e claro, prateleiras meladas, mas a cada passo dado era uma risada que Ed engolia a me ver de olhos arregalados encarando lindas mulheres caminhando tranquilamente entre vários tipos de fantasias.

Desde Carrie Bradshaw[2] até Beyoncè todas procuravam realizar as mais perfeitas fantasias; Isabella Brandon seria apenas mais uma nessa multidão de loucos em busca do prazer.

Eles possuíam todo o tipo de fantasia e me arrisquei a puxar algumas roupas estranhas; placas indicavam a categoria e para meu desânimo, parei bem em frente a "princesas".

A primeira fantasia: princesa Leia da saga Star Wars, não me agradou, mas Edward fazia caras e bocas apontando para meus peitos e coxas que ficariam nuas com essa.

- Desiste! Nem morta enrolo dois pães doces ao lado da minha cabeça.

Risadas a parte, puxei a segunda fantasia. A princesa Jasmim da Disney... Pensei que ficaria bem, até olhar a cara de Edward babando em outra fantasia.

- Que tal princesa Abdalah?

- Seu SIR ridiculamente NERD! Desista de Star Wars de uma vez!

Com um bico maravilhoso, perdi Edward de vista. Continuei olhando as fantasias até me deparar com ele em frente a uma placa: CANTORAS e várias roupas apoiadas em seu braço.

- Adoraria você vestida de Beyoncè cantando e rebolando para mim, mas se não lhe agradar…

- Acorda Ed... Falta o derriè apropriado, mas não me importo em subir nos saltos e imitar os passos de Streap tease com a Demi Moore, no nosso quarto.

- _Fuck Love_ sabe como me deixa falando isso, não sabe?

- Sei sim, por que acha que eu não fico falando o tempo todo?

Aquele tarado já havia separado desde as roupas básicas de Lady Gaga a Britney Spears, para que eu experimentasse.

Quando parei no corredor: PROFISSÕES, vi Ed largar todas as fantasias que havia separado e babar.

_Ok baby, hora do show!_

- Começo com Adestradora de cães e termino em zootecnista?

- Não precisa ir até longe _love, _antes de secretária estará pedindo clemência…

Olhei para seu rosto e lá estavam aqueles olhos encantadores da primeira noite que me deparei com Ed na balada. _Olhos de predador sobre a presa_.

Suas mãos foram violentas em meu corpo e esqueceria completamente onde estávamos, se não fosse os vários gemidos e músicas ambiente que propiciavam o tesão. Nossas bocas unidas enquanto um duelo de línguas era traçado, foi suficiente para me fazer perder o fôlego e ficar mole em seus braços.

Sua língua passou provocante pelo meu pescoço repousando na minha orelha e uma de suas mãos duramente agarrando minha nuca, enquanto a outra ajeitava seu pau contra meu ventre.

- Ed...

Consegui sibilar entre uma mordiscada e outra, algo que tentasse freá-lo, mas Edward já estava fora de si e me levando com ele.

- _Love preciso de você já._

- M-mas...

Já era tarde para rebater qualquer frase dele.

Sentia meu corpo se movendo, mas sem ter a menor noção de onde ia. Edward praticamente me carregava por aquela loja em qualquer direção, até que consegui focalizar uma placa que indicou o tamanho do meu problema.

**PROVADOR**

_Fuck!_

Não tive tempo antes de sentir minhas costas contra a parede e a boca de Ed sobre meu pescoço.

- Eu disse para não vir tão vestida!

A urgência era tamanha e logo senti minhas calças ao chão, enquanto as mãos dele circulavam meu clitóris e sua boca investia em chupadas sensuais contra minha língua.

- E-ed

- Caladinha... Hoje quero te comer bem gostoso minha virgenzinha apertada...

SOCORRO! Vou morrer e já volto.

O próximo barulho foi como um primeiro estopim. O zíper sendo arreado e seus dedos me pressionando bastaram para que eu o mastigasse.

- Caralho minha vadiazinha... Estava tão fogosa assim é?

- Sabe que não resisto quando você está tarado e fodedor assim...

O sorriso torto foi a prova de que eu estava perdida e deliciosamente fodida.

Arqueei ainda mais contra sua boca que furiosamente se dirigia pelo meu colo e pescoço. Tateando aquele corpo que já tinha decorado cheguei até aquele **meu **pau delicioso que tanto me levava a loucura.

- Quer ele te fodendo minha apertadinha?

- Quero, mas pelo jeito está fazendo charme.

Seu rosnado bastou para que eu perdesse o controle da fala e não consegui responder nada mais satisfatório que um sofrido "Aam" e logo Ed estava abrindo mais minhas pernas e estocando de uma só vez...

No momento em que pensei em gemer, sua boca cobriu a minha. _Ele se tornou expert em saber quando eu gritaria..._

Sentia cada músculo do meu corpo tremer com a pressão que ele colocava em cada estocada. Entregue as mesmas sensações antigas que me fizeram lembrar de certo avião, passei a contrair segurando ainda mais Ed dentro de mim,

- Porra, passa dia, passa ano e não me agüento quando você pompoa, _love..._

- Eu ainda digo que é segurar…

- Não pense em dizer isso… Sabe muito bem que a palavra com x é feia.

- Então fode mais Ed… Deixa eu te mastigar todinho.

- Deliciosa.

- Safado.

Suas mãos foram hábeis e fortes, me pressionando ainda mais contra a parede e me estirando cada vez mais. A cada estocada sentia a respiração de Ed ficar mais pesada e logo ele gozaria.

- Pare!

- Tá louca mulher?

- PARE!

Edward foi me soltando e eu escorregando. Seu olhar era nublado e questionador.

Coitadinho! Fiquei com peninha, mas logo ele estaria entendendo.

- Quero!

- Caralho Bella! Quer o quê?

- Leitinho.

E pronto. Ed soltou um gemido que era audível em toda a loja. E eu fui me ajoelhando em sua frente, tomando aquele pau com minhas mãos e só apreciando suas pulsações de antecipação.

- Puta que pariu _love, _assim você me mata...

Senti sua mão sobre minha cabeça me guiando em direção ao seu pau. Passei novamente a língua sobre ele e lembrei-me de quando ele tinha me dito que sempre era o **meu sorvete. **Quase sorri ao lembrar da primeira vez que o tive em minha boca, era uma virgenzinha inexperiente porém bem comandada. Sorrindo e observando que Ed estava me olhando, coloquei-o todo em minha boca.

Ed passou a suspirar enquanto que minha outra mão passou a massagear aquelas bolinhas.

- Boxer branca Ed?

- Tudo para lhe agradar, _gata._

Passei a engolir com maestria e passar os dentes como ele tanto gostava. Depois de um tempo, decorei a seqüência ideal para sentir Ed estocar na minha boca: chupa, suga, chupa, passa dente, língua circulando, pressão com a mão enquanto chupo só a cabecinha e como golpe fatal, simplesmente ficar lambendo a fenda e voltar a chupar.

- Filha da puta...

E lá estava meu prêmio. Ed segurou meu cabelo e passou a estocar fortemente contra minha boca enquanto eu relaxava a garganta e sentia ele deslizando cada vez mais forte.

O jato quente me inundou e, como sabia que isso mexia com seu ego, engoli e voltei a lambê-lo.

Seus gemidos eram provas claras de que eu havia acabado com ele.

_Quem disse que a aluna não supera o professor? Benzinho, se enganou._

- Louca! Assim você mata o velho aqui... Achei que íamos realizar nossas fantasias e não eu me acabar na sua boca...

Suas mãos me puxavam em encontro ao seu corpo e logo, senti suas mãos acalentando meu corpo.

- Eu nunca resisto a te ter na minha boca, Ed.

Ed me abraçou e cobriu minha boca com a sua, naquela nossa eterna dança de línguas.

- Vamos que ainda temos que fazer nossas comprinhas?

Agora eu estava com vontade de andar pelo lugar...

Sua expressão passou de um suave e acabado Ed, para "pau-duro-louco-para-ver-brinquedos". Ou seja, HOMENS.

Tsc... Tsc... Tsc...

Cada vez mais tinha certeza de que os homens adultos são pequenas crianças crescidas.

Ultimamente os presentes de Ed só haviam mudado o tamanho e alguns a forma. Se ele gostava de chupeta, agora adorava mamar… Carrinhos? Claro, uma nova SUV e dois porsches completavam sua coleção, endeusando a porra do Volvo.

_"Não Bella, no Volvo não rola sexo."_

Eu ainda faria ele gozar naquela merda de carro, ou não me chamo Isabella…

Saímos do provador seguidos por olhares desejosos. Algumas mulheres olhavam para ambos e me arrisco a dizer que uma lambeu os lábios para mim.

- Isso aqui é perigoso!

- Seria se você gostasse né _love?_

- E quem disse que não gosto?

Ok! Eu fiz aquela provocação com base no passado, mas não sabia que isso atiçaria mais uma vez meu tarado.

- Não comece o que não pode continuar Bella.

Resolvi ficar calada e segui-lo atentamente escada rolante acima.

**2º ANDAR**

_FODEU!_

Se eu estava roxa ao entrar na loja, alguém devia ter avisado que o segundo andar era uma afronta ao pobre coração de uma visitante.

- Escolha todos os seus fetiches e os entregue para uma atendente.

Edward balbuciava alguma coisa enquanto eu olhava paredes e mais paredes cercadas de apetrechos.

As placas mais diversas e algumas que assustavam: algemas, agulhas, apertadores, bancos, ceras, chicotes, consolos, montarias, plugs, pierciengs, etc.

MERDA!

Quando procurei Edward ele sorria.

MERDA²!

- Não vou ver o que escolher, enquanto você não verá o que escolherei…

- Vai me deixar por aqui sozinha?

- Você já é crescidinha _love._

**SLAPT**

Com um sonoro tapa em minha bunda, Edward se distanciou gargalhando.

Onde estava com a cabeça quando concordei em vir? Ah sim, estava com ela sobre um travesseiro e Ed no meio das minhas pernas me dando um orgasmo maravilhoso com seus dedinhos e língua mágica.

Ok! Para quê serve isso?

Claro que a minha gargalhada deve ter sido ouvida por todos da loja.

Quem teria a brilhante idéia de fazer isso com o pobrezinho?

**PLIM!**

Será que um streap tease masculino não podia ser divertido e sensual? Bom, com essa dúvida na cabeça, passei a procurar tudo que Ed poderia vestir para incendiar o quarto, afinal eu sabia que ele viria com os brinquedinhos mais diversos, mas as gargalhadas ficariam por mim.

Por onde olhava via as mais divertidas fantasias possíveis: marinheiro, bombeiro, policial, bandido, garçom, motorista, mordomo, enfim, eram tantas as opções que comecei a me perguntar o que mais eu poderia escolher.

Engraçado que a vergonha começou a me abandonar, afinal, estava escolhendo produtos para Edward e não para mim… Claro que eu vou me divertir…

Parei em frente a maldita sessão de bolinhas… Ok, plugs.

Eram tantas as opções, tamanhos, cores, formatos. E lá estavam elas: minhas amiguinhas. Com um sorriso caminhei até elas.

Tomei um mostruário na mão. Essas bolinhas eram atadas por um longo fio e não eram apenas duas, eram várias e de diferentes diâmetros.

_- Estava esperando você chegar nelas._

Merda!

Sua voz estava praticamente dentro do meu corpo, como se acariciando o meio das minhas pernas. Imediatamente a camiseta tornou-se um pano ruim, roçando contra meus seios.

Mãos duras e forte seguravam minha cintura enquanto ele se roçava na minha bunda.

- _Você me deixou louco._

_- Mas eu só toquei nelas._

Sua mão voou até a prateleira e dois tipos de alargadores em formatos de bolinhas foram colocados em minha cesta.

- _Melhor garantir._

FUCK!

Língua na nuca. Mãos quentes e sedutoras. _OMG! Me arranje um quarto!_

_-_ Seu pedido é uma ordem Love.

_Merda! Eu disse em voz alta isso?_

_- _Sim Love!

Droga! Estou totalmente fora de controle.

Edward me abaixou para pegar a cesta, fazendo com que minha bunda roçasse ainda mais sobre seu corpo.

- Assim eu fico mais louco ainda Love.

- Ué, então me deixa pegar a cesta que fez derrubar…

Claro que eu voltei rebolando mais ainda, mas era impossível que ele soubesse que eu estava fazendo isso por querer.

- Caralho Bella, vou te foder em pleno corredor.

- Nem pense em platéia Cullen.

- Cullen não Love, Cullen não.

Ok! Eu já sabia que isso o deixava ainda mais duro. Ele podia jurar que odiava quando eu pronunciava nosso sobrenome, mas no fundo, eu sabia que ele ficava ainda mais duro para mim.

- Foda-se love, voltamos para o provador.

- Não mesmo! Quero testar tudo que escolhi.

- Mas…

Uma mordida na minha nuca.

- Você…

Eu consegui colocar minha mão naquele pau gostoso.

- Escolheu…

Ele voltou a mordiscar minha orelha.

- Poucas…

Eu o apertei com força, fazendo com que a calça jeans o machucasse.

-Merda!

Me virei. E agradeci por estar de calça de moletom, praticamente vestida como uma louca.

- Quero que me chupe aqui dentro.

A expressão facial de Ed era linda. Um misto de sorriso torto, sobrancelhas arqueadas e merda, aquela língua não programada entre os lábios.

- Tão fácil assim gata?

- Acha fácil Ed?

- Acho sim... É só te encostar em uma parede e verá o estrago que vou lhe causar.

- Então vou dificultar… Língua mais dedos mais espelho. Acha que dá conta?

- Love, assim você facilita muito mais!

E logo estava caminhando por entre vários corredores e locais mais escuros. Assim que Ed parou, choquei-me com suas costas. Em sua frente apenas um vulto indefinido.

- Uma cabine, por favor.

Apenas um aceno com a cabeça e puta merda, Ed deixou nossas cestas no chão e saiu seguindo a tal sombra.

A sombra se movia por um corredor totalmente escuro, enquanto Ed me puxava pelas mãos.

- Onde estamos indo?

Meu coração estava a boca e quanto mais me grudava em seu corpo, mais Ed passava as mãos por ele.

A sombra sumiu e logo Ed me colocou contra uma parede.

- Onde estamos?

- Uma cabine de peep-show[3]. Descobri nas minhas andanças que não somos o único casal que se empolga com o local.

OK, o que seria isso?

Minha mente virou de cabeça para baixo, quando uma cortina subiu e revelou outro casal, separado de nós por um vidro.

- Ed?

Sua boca estava no meu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos passeavam por meus seios. Enquanto eu observava o outro casal praticamente arrancando as roupas.

- ED?

Minha voz aumentou de volume e mesmo assim, Ed continuou a mordiscar minha orelha, enquanto suas mãos caminhavam para minha calça.

- ED, PORRA!

- Que foi Love?

Peguei o pescoço dele e virei para a janela.

- Ah sim, é o peep show. Se ele fizer algo nela que te agrade mais do que o que eu faço, me avise.

FUCK!

Vouyerismo? Assim? Explicito mesmo?

- Eles estão nos olhando.

- Eles não nos vêem Love. Agora fica relaxadinha e deixa comigo...

No instante seguinte minhas pernas tremeram com os dedos do Ed me invadindo.

Gemi ao sentir seus dedos dentro de mim, enquanto ele me dava várias chupadas e mordiscadas no pescoço. Eram seus dedos procurando me deixar louca e o casal atrás do vidro, começando a mesma situação.

- Está gostando de vê-los?

- É estranho.

- Estranho, mas está pingando.

- Cala boca e me fode logo!

Seus movimentos de vai e vem começaram a ficar mais rápidos enquanto o volume dos meus gemidos também aumentavam. Estava muito próxima de gozar, sentia meu corpo todo tremendo e se contraindo ao redor daqueles dedos…

- Ed… Assim… Eu…

Seus dedos me abandonaram e o que se ouviu foi o gemido da mulher do outro lado do vidro. Ed apenas me encarava.

- Eu nunca achei que você gostaria disso.

- Eu não gosto...

- Mas…

- Eu nem estou olhando para eles, estou ficando louca é com esses dedos.

E lá estava seus sorriso sedutor.

- Então vamos ao que realmente nos interessa.

Isso incluiu minha costas batendo na parede e a boca de Ed praticamente mastigando a minha.

No instante seguinte, sua mão direita puxou minha coxa, deixando-me totalmente aberta para ele.

Uma estocada, nada mais necessário que uma estocada para Ed estar totalmente dentro de mim gemendo contra minha boca.

- Caralho Bella, quando mais eu uso, mais apertado fica…

Minhas costas friccionavam contra a parede no mesmo ritmo que as estocadas de Ed aumentavam. Meu corpo clamava por mais dele, mesmo com suas bolas batendo na minha bunda praticamente.

- Ed…

- Hum porra Bella, adoro bater bola no campinho.

E eu odiava as metáforas engraçadinhas.

- Cala boca palhaço.

- Me lembre depois de te castigar…

- Não, castiga agora.

- FUCK ISABELLA BRANDON… CULLEN…

Fui tirada da parede e virada. Essa era uma das vantagens de conhecer o **meu **homem.

- Começo a pensar que você adora isso.

Eu não precisei falar nada, apenas o olhei por sobre o ombro e lambi meus lábios ao vê-lo se masturbando contra meu rabo.

A pincelada foi mágica, eu diria.

Seus dedos foram firmes em meu grelinho, me fazendo arrebitar ainda mais. Estranhava que a cada minuto que jogava mais meu corpo em busca do seu pau me invadindo, Ed se afastava.

- Procurando alguma coisa gata?

- Porra, dá para parar de brincar com a comida?

A gargalhada veio acompanhada de um tapa e meu gemido logo em seguida. Novamente outro tapa e minha bunda já estava ficando vermelha, enquanto sentia meu mel escorrendo pelas pernas.

Senti seu pau simplesmente entre minhas pernas, recolhendo todo meu mel e rapidamente, Ed me invadiu.

- Edward…

Eu estava a beira de um orgasmo e ele não aumentava o ritmo.

- Eu…

E uma estocada mais forte, interrompeu meu pensamento.

- Quero…

- Fala, Bella. Fala quem é seu único homem. Aquele que te realiza…

A cada frase ele estocava com mais força e profundidade. Podia senti-lo me abrindo toda. Meu corpo já tremia pela antecipação de uma belo orgasmo, quando senti seus dedos me invadirem e procurarem…

Em segundos explodi em um grito único seguido de várias e duras estocadas dele.

- EDWARDDDDDDDDDDDD.

- Cullen _Love… _Seu único amor.

As estocadas foram rápidas em meio a profusão dos orgasmos que estava sentindo. Edward não precisou de muito mais para gritar e acabar mordendo minhas costas enquanto soltava toda sua porra em mim.

Sua língua percorreu algumas gostas de suor que teimaram em correr pelas minhas costas, enquanto suas mãos brincavam com meu cabelo.

- Love... Você ainda me mata.

- Há! Como se pudesse fazer isso com você…

Olhei para o lado e a cortina já tinha sido abaixada. O quarto estava na meia luz novamente, enquanto recuperávamos o fôlego e nos arrumávamos.

Com um beijo gostoso, Ed abriu a porta e me puxou novamente para fora daqueles quartos.

- Isso foi estranho…

- Diz isso alguém que já me comeu até na coxia de um anfiteatro universitário.

- Não _Love… _Não o lugar, mas a calma. Reparou como tudo está silencioso?

- Ué, quando entramos também estava…

A sombra apareceu sorridente e nos indicou nossas cestas. Aquilo estava realmente estranho.

- Senhores, se algum dia quiserem voltar, a cabine é gratuita.

- Alguma razão?

- Claro, os gritos dos senhores atraíram mais clientes. A casa agradece.

Olhei para Edward e quis morrer de vergonha.

Passei por ele que agora ria como uma hiena e puxei sua mão resmungando um sonoro "Me tire logo daqui, seu abestalhado".

Não fazia muito tempo que eu tinha certeza que ainda seria uma princesa resgatada por um príncipe lindo em um cavalo branco… Cá estou, uma ninfomaníaca criada por um tarado sem precedentes, que atrai clientela para sex shop…

Ninguém merece!

- Vamos para casa senhor Cullen…

- Sim senhora Cullen, estou louco para testar suas fantasias…

- Bobo!

- Deliciosa.

- Tarado.

- Ninfomaníaca.

- Sua…

- Sim, minha _Love…_

FIM DO BÔNUS

* * *

[1] Imaginem voltado a diversão Adulta .com/TimesSquare/dsp_ Boa Imaginação, pq a minha correu solta!

[2] Personagem de Sex and the city, famosa por só usar roupas e sapatos caros

[3] Para quem não conhece: peep show é uma prática comum no mundo todo. As pessoas pagam para verem uma simulação de sexo ou streaptease. No clipe "Open your heart" da Madonna, ela interpreta uma dançarina erótica de peep show


End file.
